Volviendo a ti
by Sml16
Summary: La historia pertenece originalmente a Little.Joanna.21. Tonks viaja en el tiempo, llegando a 1977, donde tendrá que convivir con Remus, su marido muerto, y ahora adolescente, y con los amigos de este. ¿La aceptarán? ¿Descubrirán la verdad? ¿Tonks dejará que todo siga su curso o intervendrá? Y lo más importante, ¿qué esperas para leer la historia?
1. Aclaraciones

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta historia es originalmente de Little Joanna 21, la cual la abandonó y me permitió continuarla. **

Voy a subirla desde el primer capítulo, modificando aquello que crea necesario. Había un total de 37 capítulos publicados, no tardaremos en llegar y cuando lo hagamos espero que serán menos capítulos, ya que hay capítulos realmente cortos, por los que los juntaré, haciendo capítulos más largos. De unas 10 páginas de Word, como los primeros. **Por lo que si piensas engancharte en el capítulo 38, seguro que han pasado cosas, que no has leído.**

En principio voy a seguir sus notas, y el capítulo final, ya escrito, será el de .21, por lo que debo seguir sus ideas para que me lleven a él.

Publicaré los primeros capítulos bastante seguidos, dependiendo de la respuesta que vea de los lectores. Como he acordado con la autora comenzaré a subirlos mañana día **21 de junio por la noche, hora española,** para dar tiempo a que los que seguían la historia puedan encontrar mi perfil si así lo desean.

**Los capítulos nuevos** intentaré subir **dos por mes**, sé que suena a poco, pero no puedo hacer más, y creo que es mejor tener dos por mes, que meses y meses sin capítulo nuevo.

Un beso sabor merodeador,

Sml!


	2. Capítulo 1

Esta historia pertenece a Little Joanna 21, yo solo la adapto y continuo, ya que ella la abandonó. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mio.

* * *

Había pasado un año de la guerra, pero aun así era imposible para todos los que la vivieron olvidar todo el dolor y sufrimiento, y como podían buscaban la manera de seguir adelante, con su vida, llena de una nueva paz y tranquilidad, tan añorada desde hacia tanto tiempo.

El mundo mágico se fue volviendo a la normalidad poco a poco. El Ministerio, el Callejón Diagon y Hogwarts se habían visto afectados materialmente, por lo la gran mayoría de la comunidad mágica se dedico a su reconstrucción, ya que eran centros vitales de la vida de los magos. Todo mago y bruja capacitado ayudó en las reconstrucciones, ya fuese de manera económica, o como mano de obra.

Los Malfoy, que buscaban redimirse de todo su oscuro pasado, ayudaron económicamente, aun así el apellido Malfoy continuo manchado. Tanto Lucius, como Narcisa y Draco quedaron en libertad, porque Harry Potter en persona testificó a su favor, por los últimos acontecimientos de la guerra. Aun así perdieron la confianza del Ministerio y el gran prestigio que tenían entre los magos. Que quedasen en libertad no hizo que cambiasen realmente de opinión respecto a los muggles y a los nacidos de muggles, pero a partir de ese momento intentaron llevar una vida más privada y ayudaron en lo que pudieron, aunque según el Señor Weasley, lo hicieron para limpiar su imagen.

Los Weasley, aun con la gran pérdida de uno de los gemelos, Fred, intentaron seguir adelante, porque no creyeron que Fred les permitiese estar tristes, aquella idea era impensable, el bromista y jovial Fred, nunca fuese querido que estuviesen tristes, por lo que aunque en los primeros meses, nadie hablaba en la Madriguera, solo unas cuantas palabras necesarias para la convivencia, comenzaron a salir a poco a poco de esa burbuja, centrándose en diferentes cosas, volviendo a la normalidad.

Arthur, el patriarca de la familia, fue ascendido y trasladado al departamento de leyes mágicas, donde se creó la Oficina Pro-Muggle. Un departamento que trataba todo tipo de asuntos relacionados con los muggles, donde se incluía el viejo departamento del señor Weasley, la creación de leyes mágicas para defender a los muggles y otros asuntos. Un gran número de magos, apoyaron estas nuevas leyes, haciendo que la cultura muggle se acercase más a la mágica, y estuviesen más seguros, ante posibles nuevos ataques.

Molly Weasley se trasladó a Hogwarts para ayudar a la reconstrucción del edificio, donde trabajó bajo el mando de Minerva McGonagall, la cual se convirtió en la nueva directora de Hogwarts. Sin lugar a dudas, Hogwarts fue la casa de todos los magos que pasaron por ello, por lo que el número de voluntarios para su reconstrucción, fue inmenso, haciendo que pudiese estar totalmente listo para abrir el siguiente 1 de setiembre.

Bill y Fleur, estuvieron en la Madriguera durante un tiempo, demostrándole el apoyo a su familia, y después decidieron hacer un viaje a Francia, por insistencia de los señores Delacour. Las noticias de la guerra habían llegado hasta Francia, por lo que los padres de la joven, estuvieron muy preocupados mientras su hija luchaba en aquella guerra, por lo que cuando se acabo, solo deseaban volver a verla.

Cuando volvieron a Inglaterra retomaron sus cargos y ayudaron a la reconstrucción del Callejón Diagon, ya que ellos mismos trabajaban allí, por lo que era mucho más fácil compaginar la ayuda con el trabajo.

Rápidamente las buenas noticias llegaron a la familia Weasley-Delacour, ya que Fleur esperaba un bebe. Una bella niña a la que llamaron Victorie, nació el dos de mayo, dándoles una gran alegría a la familia y a los amigos.

Charlie después de la guerra estuvo en la Madriguera, junto su familia, cuidándolos, y cuando esta comenzó a volver a una normalidad aparente, decidió volver a Rumania con los dragones, no sin antes mimar a su pequeña sobrinita.

Percy, también, volvió a la Madriguera, donde se pasó gran parte de los primeros días disculpándose por sus errores del pasado. El volver a la Madriguera supuso para Molly y Percy una gran y nueva relación, y perduro por los años. La relación de Percy con su padre también mejoró notoriamente, y aunque siguió siendo centro de burlas, la relación con sus hermanos también mejoró.

De toda la familia Weasley quien peor llevó la muerte de Fred, fue George. El gemelo superviviente. George había pasado toda su vida junto a Fred, incluso antes de nacer, eran más que hermanos, eran amigos, eran inseparables, eran gemelos. Pero parecía, que alguien los había conseguido separar, la muerte. George se pasaba las horas, días y meses en su vieja habitación en la Madriguera, sin salir y casi sin comer. Por lo que la familia Weasley decidió seguir adelante, y ayudarlo en todo, para no perder a los dos.

Molly se llevaba a George a la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, pero lo único que hacia este era deambular sin una dirección en concreto, recordando todas las aventuras que había vivido junto a Fred en aquel fantástico castillo. Sus hermanos abrieron Sortilegios Weasley con la esperanza de la que tienda animase a George, pero este no se animo, no era capaz de inventar ninguna broma nueva. Y Ginny jugaba con él a Quidditch. Pero nada parecía animar a George.

Hasta que un día se levantó, no alegre y contento, pero si mucho más animado que antes y fue a Hogwarts con Molly, donde ayudó en la reconstrucción de los pasillos, corredizos y aulas secretas, que tanto él como Fred conocían a la perfección. ¿Qué diría Fred si no las reconstruían? ¿Qué harían los siguientes infractores de normas, si no era descubrir los secretos de Hogwarts? Alguien tenía que hacerlo, ¿y quién mejor que George?

Nadie supo nunca que paso esa noche, pero a partir de ese día George fue saliendo de la tristeza y comenzó a volver a vivir. Las bromas volvieron a la vida de George, las sonrisas, y las ganas de continuar hacia delante. Y para desgracia del profesorado de Hogwarts, la tienda continuó teniendo un gran éxito, e incluso abrió una sucursal en Hogsmeade.

El héroe de guerra, Harry Potter, seguramente fue quien más capital económico puso en la reconstrucción del mundo mágico, contando también que fue voluntario y se esforzó hasta límites insospechables. Y es que Harry se sentía culpable, él no había destruido nada de aquello en persona, exceptuando Gringotts, por lo que hizo todo lo que pudo por ayudar. Cuando todo estuvo más o menos en orden y encaminado, Harry se fue de viaje junto a su novia Ginny Weasley, para así poder escapar de la gente, ya que era más famoso que antes, y disfrutar de su recuperada relación en tranquilidad. Después se alistó a la escuela de aurores. Y Ginny, por su parte, volvió a Hogwarts donde curso su séptimo año y fue fichada como suplente en las Arpías de Holyhead.

Los inseparables amigos de Harry, Ron y Hermione se hicieron oficialmente novios, y Ron comenzó la escuela de auror con Harry, la cual dejó para ir a trabajar junto a su hermano George a la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley cuando este la volvió a abrir oficialmente. Aunque Ron había soñado con ser auror, se dio cuenta que había tenido suficiente con la guerra, y que lo que necesitaba realmente era estar con la familia y hacer reír.

Nada más acabar la guerra Hermione se fue junto con Ron a Australia para deshacer el hechizo de sus padres, los cuales lloraron durante días por el valor de su hija y el peligro que había corrido. Días después volvieron a Inglaterra, e hicieron prometer a Hermione que los iba a involucrar más en su vida, por tanto en el mundo mágico, aunque los pobres no estaban preparados para ver todos los "cachivaches" que había en la Madriguera.

Cuando las clases se reanudaron en Hogwarts Hermione volvió para cursar su séptimo curso, y aunque echo de menos a Harry y Ron, se alegró de pasar un curso, medianamente tranquilo, junto a Luna, Ginny y Neville, el cual también había decidido volver a Hogwarts.

La mayoría de supervivientes había pasado ese año en mejor o peores condiciones, pero siempre intentando seguir adelante y con una sonrisa. Pero no todos habían superado las perdidas, un ejemplo de ello era Tonks, la cual después de perder a su padre y a su marido en la guerra, era incapaz de seguir adelante. Tonks llevaba sin trabajar des de que se había refugiado en la guerra, no comía casi nada, aunque Andrómeda, su madre, no paraba de insistir en ello.

La joven no tenía ningún de descanso, ni siquiera, raramente, cuando conciliaba el sueño, ya que durante sus sueños veía una y otra vez morir a su marido, a pocos metros de donde estaba ella, sin poder hacer nada, sin poder decirle adiós.

Estar con Teddy era su única vía de escape del sufrimiento, su única razón para seguir adelante, para no acabar con su vida. Se pasaba horas y horas jugando con su pequeño, aunque este solo era un bebe y prefería dormir o comer.

Aun y estas pequeñas alegrías Tonks era incapaz de usar sus poderes de metamorfomaga, por lo que lucía con el pelo largo y moreno, que le llegaba por debajo de su pecho, dándole un aspecto de ahogada. Su piel era blanca, casi transparente, ya que hacía meses que no salía de casa de su madre, donde se había trasladado. Y siempre lucia unas ojeras en su pálida cara.

Había pasado más de un año, desde la batalla de Hogwarts, como se conoció desde entonces, y la guerra parecía solo un viejo recuerdo. Molly, que sabía lo que era perder a un ser amado, y que siempre había sentido debilidad por la joven y torpe Tonks, no podía más que preocuparse por el estado de su amiga. Ante esto decidió prepararle una cena muy especial a Tonks, donde invitaría a sus seres queridos para demostrarle que todo el mundo la apoyaba, la quería y la ayudarían a salir adelante.

Y justo de eso es de lo que estaban hablando Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny en la casa que habían compartido los chicos, mientras ellas estaban cursando su último curso en Hogwarts. Aunque Harry había heredado Grimmauld Place, no había tenido tiempo de intentar remodelarla, y se veía incapaz de vivir en ella en el estado en que estaba, sin olvidar, que esa casa era demasiado grande para él y Ron solos. Por eso habían alquilado un piso muggle, cerca del Ministerio y del Callejón Diagon.

- Se que duele, pero no puede estar así para siempre- Ginny pensaba en su hermano Fred, por lo que se le escapó una lagrima. Ginny sabía que nunca lo olvidaría, pero no podía llorarle eternamente.

- Te entiendo Ginny, pero no todo el mundo asume la muerte de la misma manera-le dijo su amiga, Hermione. La verdad es que había estado leyendo libros sobre psicología muggle, para ayudarse y ayudar a los otros con las perdidas, lo que fue de gran ayuda, pero aun así no sabía cómo terminar de ayudar a su amiga.

- Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer por ella, ¿no creen?-comentó Ron- No había una poción para ser feliz, bueno ya sé que no es para hacer feliz, pero ya me entendéis, esa para que no esté tan triste-Ron no estaba muy convencido, ni que Hermione, la mujer más lista que conocía, pudiese entender que quería decir, pero a él le sonaba aquello que decía.

- Tío, no se cual dices, pero aun así creo que lo mejor es que sufra, no vamos a estar dándole poción todo el día para que viva sin sus verdaderos sentimientos-dijo Harry después de un silencio entre los chicos

- Estoy con Harry, pero hay una poción que si podríamos hacer-comenzó a explicar Hermione- no es sencilla, pero creo que sabría hacerla, además si se lo explicamos no le dolerá tanto y además…

- Hermione, ¿vas a decirnos de que se trata?-interrumpió Ginny a Hermione sonriendo, su amiga nunca cambiaria, ni fuera del colegio. Y daba gracias por ello, a veces esas pequeñas cosas eran las que más se agradecían.

- Vale, de acuerdo-admitió Hermione- se trata de Suero del recuerdo y consiste en poder vivir otra vez un recuerdo, aunque se puede modificar, un poco. Creo que si Tonks se puede despedir correctamente de sus seres queridos será capaz de seguir adelante, ¿no creen?

- Me parece buena idea, podríamos probarlo- dijo Ginny emocionada- ¿Crees que la podríamos tener a tiempo para la cena que le está preparando mamá?

- Si tenemos los ingredientes sí, es difícil de elaborar, pero solo se necesita tres días para ello, y la cena es la semana que viene, ¿no?

- Si-dijo Ron- y hablando de cena, creo que ya es hora de cenar- Todos se rieron, aquello tampoco iba a cambiar.

Al día siguiente Hermione y Ginny, las cuales aun no trabajaban, fueron a buscar a Harry al Ministerio, y después se pasaron por Sortilegios Weasley para buscar a Ron. Después se dirigieron a comprar todo lo necesario para preparar el Suero del recuerdo. También decidieron pasar el resto de día viendo las tiendas, como Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch, lugar del que Hermione quiso salir, nada más poner un pie dentro, o Flourish y Blotts.

Las obras en el Callejón Diagon habían sido rápidas, ya que muchos comerciantes estaban deseosos de volver a abrir sus tiendas, y por otra parte, porque el mundo mágico necesitaba todas aquellas tiendas, como Olivander que abrió inmediatamente para recibir a los nuevos magos y brujas que esperaban ansiosos sus varitas.

Incluso las obras de Gringotts terminaron mucho antes de lo esperado, aunque se rumoreaba que había sido gracias a una gran donación hecha por un joven héroe de la guerra que se sentía culpable por los destrozos.

Pasados dos días la poción estaba casi terminada, ya que les faltaba, entre otros, dos ingredientes importantes: un mechón de pelo del mago o bruja a quien pertenecía el recuerdo, en ese caso a Tonks y algo del recuerdo al que quería ir. Por lo que los chicos necesitaban explicarle el plan a Tonks, así que decidieron ir a casa de la madre de Andrómeda, donde la joven se alojaba.

- Hola buenos días Andrómeda-saludó Harry a la mujer cuando esta abrió la puerta.

Andrómeda y Harry habían mejorado su relación, ya que Harry no podía evitar pasarse, como mínimo dos veces por semana para ver a su pequeño ahijado, Teddy. Ron también había pasado algunas veces por allí, acompañando a Harry. Pero las chicas, que no habían visto a Andrómeda desde hacia tiempo no pudieron evitar pensar que la mujer parecía mucho más mayor. No era algo que se pudiese decir concretamente, ya que no lucia ni más canas ni más arrugas, si no que era algo en su forma de ser.

- Buenos días chicos-dijo Andrómeda sonriente, porque había cogido un gran aprecio a los jóvenes, ya que estaban muy atentos de su nieto y su hija- Pasad, lo siento por el desorden-Los chicos se rieron mentalmente, si aquello era desorden, Andrómeda le daría un ataque si viese el piso de los chicos.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Hermione entrando la ultima-¿Esta Nymphadora?

- Si, pero estaba duchándose, si queréis esperarla en la sala de estar-contestó Andrómeda, mientras les guiaba por la casa

Los chicos esperaron en la sala de estar durante unos veinte minutos, en los que Andrómeda les sirvió te y pastas, de las cuales Ron se comió más de la mitad, mientras jugaban con el pequeño Teddy que ya tenía un año, y comenzaba a corretear por toda la casa.

- Mamá…-comenzó Tonks, pero al ver que tenían visita dejó la frase a medias- Hola- dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, la verdad es que aquellos chicos se habían portado muy bien con ella.

- Hola- dijo Ginny primero y los demás le siguieron en los saludos. Cuando se saludaron, y después de unas cuantas preguntas de cortesía, Hermione preguntó:

- ¿Podríamos hablar contigo a solas?

- Emm… si claro, vamos al despacho-dijo Tonks dirigiéndose hacia la segunda planta, sin saber que querían con tanto secreto.

Tonks les llevó a un pequeño despacho formado por una mesa, donde se sentó Tonks, y unas estanterías repletas de libros, tanto mágico como muggles, ya que a su padre le encantaba leer. Había también una gran cantidad de fotos en la pared de enfrente del escritorio. Una vez que entraron todos Tonks intentó hacer aparecer unas sillas para que se acomodasen los chicos, pero no pudo, lo que hizo que rompiese a llorar. En los últimos días su magia estaba fallando, y cualquier cosa, la llevaba al llanto.

- Últimamente no hago nada del derecho, ¿cómo voy a ser una buena madre si soy incapaz de hacer aparecer unas estúpidas sillas?-dijo Tonks como disculpa, sin poder evitar rebelar uno de sus miedos.

- No te preocupes, eso es porque estas triste, pero ya verás como todo se soluciona-dijo Ginny mientras la abrazaba. Rápidamente Hermione se unió al abrazo mientras que los chicos miraban incómodos la escena, ya que aunque querían a Tonks, no eran muy dados a demostrar lo que sentían.

- Solo concéntrate y aparecerán aquí las sillas-dijo Hermione sonriendo cuando se separaron del abrazo.

- Claro, yo puedo-dijo Tonks respiro hondo y lo volvió a intentar.

Tonks cerró los ojos para realizar el hechizo, y cuando los abrió allí estaban cuatro sillas, lo que hizo que la maga sonriese. Los otros cuatro chicos, al igual que Tonks sonrieron y se dispusieron a sentarse. Pero antes de que se diesen cuenta Ron estaba en el suelo, puesto que su silla solo tenía tres patas y se había desequilibrado, haciendo que se cállese al suelo.

- Lo siento Ron-dijo apenada Tonks, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse- ¿como estas?

- Bien, bien-dijo el chico sonriendo a la vez que arreglaba la silla, puesto que no quería entristecer más a la joven, diciéndole que si se había hecho daño.

Harry, Ginny y Hermione miraron disimuladamente sus sillas, y se sentaron con cuidado, por suerte, estaban perfectas, e incluso eran bastante cómodas. Cuando los cuatro chicos estuvieron sentados en las sillas, Tonks se apoyó contra el escritorio, mirando a los chicos.

- Y bien, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Tonks mirando a Hermione, que era quien había dicho de hablar a solas- ¿Han encontrado algún mortifago?

Aquella pregunta tenía mucho sentido, ya que muchos mortífagos huyeron cuando vieron que su señor moría, por lo que los aurores estaban muy ocupados rastreándolos. De vez en cuando salía en el Profeta que habían atrapado alguno, o que habían atacado algún lugar muggle, pero todo muy aislado y controlado.

- Nada que preocuparse-Harry sonrió- Estamos llenos de trabajo, incluso los de la academia, pero nada preocupante, por suerte.

- Lo que queremos decirte, es que hemos pensado algo, para que no estés tan… triste-Hermione intentó ser lo más delicada en sus palabras. Tonks asintió con la cabeza- Hay una poción, el Suero del recuerdo, que te hará estar dentro a un recuerdo, pero podrás modificarlo, es como si usas un pensadero, pero siendo capaz de modificarlo. Hemos pensado que así podrás despedirte de tus seres queridos.

Tonks se quedó en silencio, mirando a los chicos, intentando asimilar lo que querían decirle. Le brindaban la oportunidad de volver a ver a su padre, y decirle que siempre fue un gran padre, que le encantaba cuando le leía cuentos, y volver a ver a Remus, volver a besarle, y abrazarle, a sentirse segura.

Los chicos, por su parte, se quedaron en silencio esperando la reacción de la chica, lo que no esperaban es que saltase hacia ellos para abrazarles, haciendo que Ron, que era el que estaba justo enfrente de ella volviese a caerse al suelo. Pero nada de aquello importo, porque Tonks estaba sonriendo de verdad, parecía feliz, algo que no habían visto en ella hacía tiempo.

- Ahora no tenemos aquí la poción, pero mañana es la comida en casa-Ginny se refería a la comida en la Madriguera que había preparado la señora Weasley- así que la llevaremos allí, por lo que será mejor que vengas un poco antes, para terminar de prepararla, y que puedas ver el recuerdo que quieras. A mi madre no le importará. Y es importante que traigas algo del recuerdo que quieres ver.

Como acordaron al día siguiente Tonks se presentó en la Madriguera antes de la hora de comer, con uno de los ingredientes de la poción, algo del recuerdo que quería volver a ver, concretamente era una vieja túnica escolar de Remus, la cual se la había prestado después de la primera noche que pasaron juntos. Quería recordar los brazos de Remus a su alrededor, como él sonreía aquella noche y como se habían despertado aquella mañana, abrazados, sin importar nada más que lo que había entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

- Hola querida-saludó la señora Weasley cuando le abrió la puerta- Los chicos ya han llegado, y me han contado todo, espero que esto te haga feliz, y después comeremos, tu plato va a ser doble, ¡sé bien yo que lo necesitas!

- Hola Molly-dijo como respuesta Tonks. La verdad es que todo el mundo le decía que tenía que comer más, quizás no fuese problema de Molly, solo, pero en aquel momento la joven no tenía la cabeza para eso. Solo deseaba ver el recuerdo.

- ¡Tonks!-chilló Ginny cuando salió al comedor- Pasa por aquí, lo tenemos todo a punto.

La joven Weasley cogió de la mano a Tonks y la llevo hasta una sala contigua en el comedor, con sofás y una pequeña mesa de café, la cual estaba retirada a una pared, ya que en medio de la sala había un caldero burbujeante con una pequeña mesa con ingredientes, y una acalorada y despeinada Hermione.

-Hola Tonks. La poción casi esta, solo falta que pongas unos cuantos cabellos, y el objeto del recuerdo-informó Hermione- Mejor te dejamos sola, cuando estés, llámanos, ya que tengo que poner los últimos ingredientes. Ahora vamos a buscar a los chicos que está jugando a Quidditch, al menos Ginny, que es más considerada se ha quedado haciéndome compañía.

Como le indicó Hermione, Tonks puso unos cuantos cabellos suyos en la poción y después introdujo la túnica de Remus. Una vez que todo estuvo dentro del caldero, se acercó a mirar la poción, que tenía extrañamente un color parecido a su anterior color rosa de pelo. Cuando se separó del caldero, tiró dos botes que estaban en la mesa de al lado, haciendo que se esparciese su contenido por el suelo. Tonks lo recogió rápidamente sin fijarse que hierba en que bote y lo volvió a dejar todo como estaba.

Antes de ir a buscar a las chicas, Tonks tocó el anillo de casada, hacía meses que lo llevaba en una cadena atada al cuello, ya que había perdido tanto peso que le iba muy grande. También llevaba una foto de Teddy, Remus y ella, para recordar que algún día fue feliz.

Tonks se dirigió hasta la explanada donde los Weasley jugaban a Quidditch para encontrarse con Hermione, que la acompaño a dentro otra vez.

- Perfecto-dijo Hermione cuando entro y vio que la poción estaba como decía el libro- ahora solo falta una pizca de esto-dijo levantando, distraídamente, uno de los frascos que había tirado Tonks.

- ¿Y ahora que pasará?

- Te tomarás esto y será como si te durmieses, entonces revivirás el recuerdo y cuando este se terminé, despertaras-dijo Hermione mirando a Tonks mientras introducía en la poción las hierbas- Ahora solo queda esperar diez minutos. Vamos fuera con los demás.

- Vale-dijo Tonks siguiendo a Hermione hacia el comedor, donde estaban los demás. Todos lucían cansados y hambrientos por jugar a Quidditch. Tonks saludó a os hermanos Weasley, todos presentes, a Fleur y a Harry.

Cuando terminó de saludarles, ya habían pasado los diez minutos, por lo que Tonks, acompañada por Harry y Ron, y los gritos de Molly sobre que están ensuciando todo, se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la poción. Los chicos acompañaban a Tonks por si esta surgía efecto muy rápido y se caía al suelo.

Tonks cogió un vaso que había en la mesa preparado, movió la poción y se puso un poco. Respiró hondo, pensó en Remus y se despidió de los chicos:

- Hasta ahora, y si ven que no despierto para cuando este la mesa lista y Molly me va a matar despiértenme-dijo más animada que de costumbre.

- Por supuesto-asintieron Harry y Ron- Pero cuantos antes te la tomes antes te despertarás, aunque quizás los gritos de mi madre lo hacen antes.

Tonks sonrió y se llevó el vaso a los labios, la poción tenía un olor dulzón, aunque extrañamente al beberla era amarga y le picaba en la garganta, aun así se bebió todo el vaso, esperando que fuese suficiente.

Harry y Ron se encontraban a los lados de la chica, esperando para acompañarla hasta el sofá, o bien cogerla si la poción surgía efecto rápidamente. Esto no podían saberlo, ya que dependía de la persona, como bien les había dicho Hermione. Lo que no esperaban es que la chica desapareciese dejando solo tras de sí el vaso.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo! A los nuevos lectores: HOLA! Y a los que ya seguían la historia, por supuesto también un saludo, y espero que os gusten los cambios.

En este capítulo ha habido principalmente un cambio, nunca entendí porque se mencionaba que Molly había preparado una comida, si nunca más hablaban de ella, así que he cambiado el lugar donde sucede lo de la poción, haciendo que se correlacione con lo que dicen al principio el grupo sobre la comida en la Madriguera. A parte de eso todo sigue más o menos igual.

Subiré el siguiente como muy tarde la semana que viene, mismo día, misma hora, a menos que me pidan que lo suba antes en la gran cantidad de reviews que vais a escribir. Sé que es una historia ya leída, pero se agradecen igualmente los reviews, guiño, guiño.

Los reviews los contestaré por privado, a menos que muchos comentéis lo mismo, entonces haré una aclaración al final o principio del capítulo. Y los que no tengan cuenta y escriban un review, tendrán su contestación al final del capítulo.

Un beso de Sml16, nos leemos en los reviews!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Esta historia pertenece a Little Joanna 21, yo solo la adapto y continuo, ya que ella la abandonó. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mio.**

* * *

Hogwarts estaba en plena ebullición, la comida había acabado y todos los alumnos se estaban dirigiendo hacia sus clases de la tarde. Aunque todo parecía seguir su curso normal, la verdad es que los cuchicheos de los alumnos eran desalentadores, fuera de los muros del castillo se estaba librando una guerra, y acababan de enterarse de un ataque a un pueblo muggle, bastante cercano al colegio.

Todos los alumnos le daban vueltas al tema del ataque, incluso un joven de séptimo que se dirigía hacia la biblioteca. Se llamaba Remus, y aquella tarde a primera hora no tenia clase, por lo que decidió que era mejor acabar un trabajo que tenia, que gandulear como sus amigos.

Remus y sus amigos conocían todos los recodos, pasillos y aulas del colegio, no por nada se llamaban los Merodeadores. Este conocimiento siempre va bien si querías, como Remus, atajar y llegar antes a la biblioteca para poder coger sitio en su mesa favorita, lo que no pudo saber es que el destino tenía otros planes para él, y estaban muy lejos de ir a la biblioteca hacer un trabajo.

A solo unos pasillos de la biblioteca se encontró con una chica desmayada y bastante herida, por lo que pudo ver. Se arrodilló junto a ella, y comprobó que seguía viva. La movió un poco, pero no se despertó, y considero que era mejor no despertarla con magia, por lo que la cargo, dispuesto a llevarla a la enfermería donde estaría Madame Pomfrey, y ella sabría qué hacer.

No muy lejos de allí, Sirius, amigo de Remus, había salido de su sala común, aburrido de ver la partida de ajedrez de sus amigos James y Peter. Sirius no entendía porque seguían jugando si siempre pasaba lo mismo, siempre ganaba James con los mismos movimientos, por lo que aburrido se dispuso a buscar a Remus para convencerle que hacer un trabajo no estaba bien y que podían aprovechar ese tiempo para algo mejor.

Lo que Sirius no esperaba era ver a su amigo fuera de la biblioteca y cargando en brazos a una magullada chica.

- Remus, se que somos alucinantes, pero ¿ahora las chicas se desmayan solo con nuestra presencia?-preguntó Sirius con sorna.

- Canuto, no seas estúpido, me la he encontrado así- dijo sin pararse Lupin, no creía que aquella estúpida conversación ayudase a la chica, entones no había razón para pararse.

- ¿A dónde vas?-quiso saber Black, sin entender que hacia su amigo con esa chica.

- Me encuentro en mitad del pasillo a una chica inconsciente, ¿a dónde quieres que la lleve? ¿A la torre de astronomía?-preguntó irónicamente Remus.

- Lunático, creo que no está bien abusar de una joven indefensa- dijo Sirius poniéndose serio y haciéndose el maduro. Ante esto Remus solo puso los ojos en blanco- Vale, vale lo entiendo a la enfermería.

- ¿A ti no te suena verdad?-preguntó Remus a su amigo. La verdad es que los Merodeadores eran bastante populares entre las chicas, sobretodo Sirius y James, por lo que Remus estaba bastante seguro que si aquella chica era de Hogwarts, Sirius lo sabría.

- No la verdad es que no y eso que el tema de las chicas lo controlo. ¿Quién será? No llevaba el uniforme y está llena de herida, por no hablar de que parece que no ha comido en mucho tiempo-Sirius cogió la muñeca de la chica para remarcar que estaba muy delgada.

- Creo que lo mejor será que la lleve a la enfermería y tu avises a Dumbledore-propuso Remus- Quizás fue atacada y vino aquí buscando ayuda, es lo único que tiene sentido.

- Cierto. Nos vemos en la enfermería.

Cada chico siguió su camino, uno hacia la enfermería, y el otro hacia el despacho del director. El primero llegó a la enfermería, y enseguida Madame Pomfrey le indicó que dejase a la chica en una cama para sí poder atenderla. Remus no pudo hacer mucho más que ver como Pomfrey daba vueltas alrededor de la cama, movía su varita, y le ponía ungüentos a la chica. Al poco rato Madame Pomfrey, echo a Remus de la enfermería, diciéndole que si se encontraba bien, no veía la necesidad de que se quedase.

Mientras tanto Sirius tuvo más dificultades para cumplir su parte. Para poder acceder al despacho del director se tenía que dar una contraseña a las gárgolas que franqueaban la puerta. Los Merodeadores se habían pasado la mitad de su vida estudiantil en aquel despacho, por las bromas que habían hecho, sin embargo aquella vez Sirius no se sabía la contraseña.

- Mira, querida gárgola, nos hemos visto durante seis largos años, casi siete, y siempre me he sabido la contraseña, ¿Por qué ahora que es importante no me abres? ¿Por qué no haces esto cuando estoy castigado?- comenzó a preguntar Sirius a la gárgola que cerraba el paso al despacho del director.

- Quizás es Black, porque el director se cansó de verte a ti y tu increíble ego-dijo una voz detrás de Sirius.

- Mira, Quejicus, esto es importante, tanto que no te voy a dar lo que te mereces-dijo Sirius conteniéndose la rabia sin girarse, porque sabía que entonces atacaría.

Quejicus, como lo llamaban Sirius y sus amigos, era un estudiante de séptimo curso de la casa Slytherin llamado Severus Snape. La rivalidad entre la casa de Sirius, Gryffindor, y la de Snape se remontaban muchos años atrás de que naciesen ellos, pero su odio iba más allá de eso. Se conocieron en el Expreso de Hogwarts el primer día de clase, y rápidamente se habían enemistado, consiguiendo así Severus el apodo de Quejicus, el cual era el blanco favorito de las bromas de los Merodeadores.

- Oh, pobre Black, tiene cosas importantes que hacer- contestó Snape con una voz que pretendía ser la imitación de un niño pequeño.

Sirius se giró ante esas palabras con la varita en mano dispuesto a atacar a Snape, sabía que lo de la chica era importante, pero si la gárgola no le dejaba pasar, ¿Qué más podía hacer él? Y Snape bien se merecía lo que le iba hacer. Pero incluso antes de pensar que hechizo decir, su varita salió disparada de su mano hasta parar en la mano de Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio.

Albus Dumbledore era alto con una barba y un pelo cobrizo, aunque con algunas canas, que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Lucia unas gafas de media luna encima de una nariz torcida, como si alguna vez se la fuese roto.

- Veo que en mi ausencia han estado muy entretenidos-dijo el director devolviéndole la varita a Sirius- pero aun así, creo que no es una buena forma de diversión, por esta vez no haré nada, pero como ya saben no seré así una segunda vez, ahora marchasen.

- Director, yo antes de que viniese Quejicus-Dumbledore miró a su alumno como si no lo entendiese- digo Snape, quería hablar con usted, en privado-añadió al ver que Snape estaba atento a la conversación.

- Por supuesto señor Black-dijo Dumbledore a la vez que se giraba hacia la gárgola- Sorbete de Limón-dijo Dumbledore a la gárgola y esta se abrió dejándoles pasar hacia el despacho.

- Es importante, no creo que sea necesario subir- Sirius comprendía que entre que subían hasta el despacho, se acomodaban y le explicaba todo lo que había pasado al director, iban a perder mucho tiempo.

- Por supuesto-asintió con la cabeza Albus-Si nos disculpa señor Snape-Severus movió la cabeza con un gesto raro, que parecía significar que sí, y sin decir nada más se fue de aquel pasillo.

- Ahora cuénteme que es lo que es tan privado e importante que tiene que decirme señor Black.

- Antes Remus se ha encontrado a una chica inconsciente en el suelo de Hogwarts, y ni él, ni yo la conocemos, lo cual es muy extraño porque diría… ¡no!, estoy seguro que conozco a todas las chicas de este colegio.

- Ya estoy al tanto de sus aventuras señor Black, lo que me importa es la chica misteriosa, ¿me puede decir que ha pasado con ella? ¿Dónde la han encontrado? y ¿dónde la han llevado?-se interesó Dumbledore. En aquellos tiempos la aparición de cualquier persona desconocida, era sospechosa, y podía ser cualquier, tanto un aliado, como un enemigo. Aunque no habían saltado ninguna de las múltiples alarmas de seguridad mágica que había en aquel instante en el colegio, eso no quería decir que no vayan descubierto la forma de entrar en él.

- Remus la llevó a la enfermería.

- Entonces tendremos que ir hasta la enfermería.

Sin decir nada más profesor y alumno, se dirigieron hacia la enfermería, donde aun Madame Pomfrey curaba algunas heridas de la joven, ya que parecía que se había caído, provocando varios morados en la blanca piel de la chica.

- ¿Usted sabe algo profesor?-preguntó Remus que se había quedado en la puerta de la enfermería esperando, y que había vuelto a entrar detrás de Dumbledore.

- Me temo, señor Lupin, que no. Solo podremos esperar a que ella misma nos cuente lo sucedido-dijo Dumbledore acercándose a la cama de la joven. No tenía aspecto de mortifago, sino más bien de una víctima suya, pero nadie podía asegurar nada y mientras no se solucionase el problema, era mejor tenerla vigilada.

- Profesor-interrumpió el silencio Madame Pomfrey- le he curado todas las heridas que tenia y parece que esta todo correctamente, aunque claro no podré saberlo con seguridad hasta que se despierte, y lo mejor sería dejarla descansar. Y hay otra cosa, pero… creo que es mejor que solo lo vea usted-dijo Madame Pomfrey mirando a Sirius y a Remus, mientras sostenía una bolsa en las manos.

- Por supuesto, Poppy pasemos a tu despacho para hablar-dijo Dumbledore a Madame Pomfrey- Y vosotros dos creo que deberían volver a sus actividades, ya escucharon, necesita descansar.

Sirius y Remus miraron por última vez a la joven y salieron de la enfermería en dirección a su clase, ya que la hora libre que tenían estaba por finalizar. Sirius pensaba que realmente aquello había sido mucho más interesante que haber visto la partida de ajedrez de James y Peter, aunque lamentaba no haber podido dar su merecido a Snape y no haber averiguado nada de la chica.

Por su parte Remus estaba realmente intrigado con la joven que había aparecido en medio de Hogwarts. Sabía que podía ser una mortifaga o alguien enviado por ellos, no era un secreto que deseaban Hogwarts, pero algo dentro de él, le hacía creer que solo era una pobre y desprotegida chica.

-¿Qué es lo que quería que viese, querida Poppy?-preguntó Dumbledore cuando llegaron al despacho de la mujer, y vio que estaban solos.

- La chica no lleva ni documentación, ni nada que nos pueda decir quién es, pero tenía un anillo de boda y una foto-dijo Madame Pomfrey tocando la bolsa donde había metido las pertenencias de la joven.

- Entonces, buscaremos a su marido para informarle-dijo Dumbledore alargando la mano hacia la bolsa, pero Madame Pomfrey la cogió.

- El problema, director, es que en el anillo pone la fecha de la boda, el dos de julio de 1997-dijo Madame Pomfrey sacando el anillo de la bolsa- Y el nombre del marido, también me ha llamado la atención.

Dumbledore, con curiosidad, extendió la mano y Madame Pomfrey le entregó el anillo. Albus sostuvo el anillo en la palma de su mano y vio que era grande para aquella joven que dormía en la enfermería, deduciendo que seguramente había perdido bastante peso.

Acercó el anillo hacia sus ojos y leyó: _R. 2-7-1997._ Dumbledore volvió a leerlo, pensando que la edad le estaba afectando, aunque no pudo evitar comenzar hacer conjeturas. Sabía que solo había un mago con ese nombre, y dudaba que hubiese algún muggle que coincidiese con él. Pero era imposible, el mago en cuestión, era su alumno, quien había llevado a la joven a la enfermería y Dumbledore sabía que no la conocía. Aquella fecha y aquel nombre solo señalaba que su alumno se iba a casar en el futuro con aquella con la chica misteriosa, ¿Eso quería decir que tanto el anillo, y ella provenían de otro tiempo?

Albus había leído decenas de libros de temas infinitos, y todos los relacionados con viajes en el tiempo no eran, en muchos casos, nada mejor que mentiras o conjeturas no probadas, pero claro, ¿quien le decía a él que en el futuro no habían encontrado la forma de viajar en el tiempo?

Hacía poco en el departamento de misterios le habían enseñado el prototipo de un aparato para viajar en el tiempo, un giratiempos, pero por lo que le habían dicho no podían más que viajar unas horas, por supuesto nada de años. Ya había un gran peligro viajando solo unas horas, viajando años, todo se magnificaba.

-Hay otra cosa, profesor-dijo Madame Pomfrey rompiéndole sus pensamientos y entregándole una foto.

Dumbledore dejó el anillo en la mesa y cogió la foto que le tendía, en ella se veía una pareja con un pequeño bebe en brazos. La foto no fuese resultado extraña, si no fuese porque acababa de ver al mismo chico de la foto, minutos atrás mucho más joven. Parecía que se confirmaba lo del viaje en el tiempo, pero ¿cómo?

Poco después, Albus dejó a una desconcertada Pomfrey en la enfermería, encargada de avisarle en cuanto la joven despertarse. Por si acaso, le retiraron la varita y todo con lo que pudiese atacar a alguien, porque quizás todo lo del anillo y la foto era una artimaña para engañarles. Dumbledore fue a su despacho, y no salió de él para cenar, pero quien si fue a cenar fueron los Merodeadores.

- ¿Qué se creen los profesores?-preguntó James desplomándose en un banco del Gran Comedor- Nos están explotando y solo es la primera semana del curso, vamos a morir, y este tenía que ser mi curso, tenemos que ganar la copa de las casa, la de Quidditch y conquistar a Lily.

- ¿Tenemos que conquistar a Evans? ¿Los cuatro?-preguntó Sirius con sorna.

- Idiota-James le dio un bocado a un muslo de pollo- Sabes a lo que me refería, y como te acerques a ella te las veras conmigo. Pero ahora explicarme, ¿Por qué habéis llegado tarde a clase? De Sirius lo entiendo, pero de ti Remus, ¿Qué ha pasado? –James puso cara de preocupación.

- Nada, que he tenido una misión secreta e importante-dijo Sirius lo suficientemente fuerte para que algunas de las chicas del alrededor lo escuchasen.

- Canuto, no mientas o te mojare la nariz con agua-amenazó Remus, sin mirar a Sirius, ya que estaba ocupado decidiendo que coger primero si puré o bien un muslo como James.

- ¿La nariz con agua?-preguntó Peter con la boca llena de comida, sin molestarse a tragar lo que tenían en ella.

- Es un castigo, se emplea en los perros cuando se portan mal-explicó Remus a su amigo, mientras cogía un muslo de pollo. Remus estaba aludiendo a un secreto que compartían, y es que James, Sirius y Peter eran animagos ilegales, siendo Sirius un perro.

- Peter, cierra la boca, no es una visión agradable- dijo James- Y ahora en serio, ¿Dónde estabas?

- Salvando a una bella dama-contestó Sirius mientras se servía mas comida en el plato.

- ¿Salvando? No sé si te acuerdas, pero era yo quien la llevaba, tu solo fuiste al despacho de Dumbledore, que por cierto ¿te perdieses? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-dijo Remus dándose cuenta de aquel detalle. Cuando estuvo esperándolo no se había dado cuenta, ya que estaba más pendiente de la chica.

- ¿Cómo quieres que se pierda? Se pasa allí media vida-dijo James riendo, mientras recordaba algunas de las grandes bromas que le habían llevado hasta aquel despacho.

- Me encontré a Quejicus-dijo Sirius, y con solo esas palabras la expresión de los jóvenes cambio totalmente.

- Creo, que deberíamos pensar en algo pronto, hace mucho que no le hacemos nada a nuestro querido amigo-dijo James sonriendo maliciosamente- Creo que ese es el único inconveniente de las vacaciones.

- ¿Pero y la chica?-Peter amaba las bromas, pero era un poco cotilla, por lo que quería saber como había acabado la historia de la chica que habían salvado.

- Iba de camino a la biblioteca cuando me la encontré tirada en el suelo. Ahora está en la enfermería, pero Dumbledore, si sabe algo, no quiso decírnoslo-resumió Remus la historia, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de hablar del tema, sentía que era algo privado de la joven, y no había que divulgarlo.

- Muy interesante-James se revolvió el pelo- Broma a Snape. ¿Tenéis ideas? ¿O tiramos por alguna clásica?

- Ya me contareis que pensáis, pero voy a ver si la chica se despierta-dijo Remus, dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos, ya que nunca ningún Merodeador había dejado de lado una broma y mucho menos si era para Snape.

Remus salió a toda prisa hacia la enfermería, cuando vio a una chica saludarle desde el otro lado del recibidor que conectaba el Gran Comedor con el colegio. Aquella chica era Anne, una inteligente Ravenclaw, morena, de cara redonda y unos pequeños ojo chocolate. El joven se dirigió hacia Anne con una gran sonrisa en su cara, y mariposas en su barriga. Si alguien le preguntaba si le gustaba Anne lo negaría, aunque sus amigos no necesitaban preguntarle para saber que si le gustaba.

Remus y Anne se conocieron en segundo curso, cuando tuvieron que hacer un trabajo de pociones juntos. Al principio no hablaron mucho entre ellos, pero a poco a poco fueron teniendo una gran confianza el uno en el otro, hasta llegar a sentir algo más, pero nunca terminaban de dar el paso. Anne siempre intentaba llegar a algo más que amigos, pero veía que Remus siempre la frenaba, ya que tenía miedo de herirla.

Ese miedo era porque Remus no era un chico normal, ni un mago normal, ya que cuando era pequeño fue mordido por un hombre lobo, provocando que él también lo fuese. Y tenía mucho miedo de herir a la gente de su alrededor, pero aun más de que lo apartasen de su lado. Esto provocó que Remus creyese que el amor no era algo para él, pero es que quizás no había encontrado a su mujer ideal.

- ¿Ya has cenado?-le preguntó Anne como saludo- Dime que hay guisantes, me apetecen mucho.

- Hola, a ti también. Y si hay guisantes, aunque si quieres que sea tu menú con piernas, dímelo.

- No seas tonto, Lupin-Anne bajo la mirada, una idea descabellada acababa de aparecer en su cabeza- Pero si hay una cosa que podría pedirte, ¿quieres ir a Hogsmeade? Es dentro de una semana.

- Lo siento-le contestó Remus- Voy con los chicos, ya sabes, queríamos comprar unas cosas para Halloween. Sé que aun falta, pero ¡intenta convencerlos de que aún hay tiempo para esas compras! Tú y yo podríamos ir otro día.

_Podríamos ir otro día. _Tanto Remus como Anne sabían que eso era mentira, pero era una forma menos dolorosa. Remus y Anne, hablaban, bromeaban pero nunca hacia nada que pudiese da entender que podía haber algo entre ellos. Las amigas de Anne no lo entendían y le aconsejaban que dejase que aquella extraña relación acabase, pero ellas no entendían lo que Anne sentía no le permitía alejarse del chico.

- Me tengo que ir, me están esperando-dijo Anne y se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor. Aquello no era totalmente cierto, porque aun que sus amigas estaban dentro, sus palabras solo eran un escusa para no continuar con la charla.

Remus también sabía que era una escusa, pero no quería perder la amistad de la chica, arriesgándose a tener algo más. Hacía tiempo que el joven había renunciado a tener pareja estable, formar una familia, ya que todo aquello era imposible con su condición. Y con esos pensamientos llegó a la enfermería.

Las luces estaban apagadas, dejando la gran habitación en la penumbra, débilmente iluminada por la luz que provenía del despacho de la enfermera, al final del cuarto. Solo había una figura recostada en las camas, solo un paciente.

- Hola- Remus se había acercado a la muchacha, sin esperar ninguna respuesta, puesto que esta dormía.

El chico se acomodó en el sillón que había junto a la cama para las visitas, mientras se preguntaba qué hacía allí, vigilando el sueño de una chica a quien no conocía. Las preguntas le invadían la mente, ¿Quién era?, ¿Era buena o mala?, ¿Por qué estaba allí?... En algún momento, cuando las respuestas fueron tan absurdas, que hasta Peter se daría cuenta, Remus se durmió.

En algún momento de la noche, cuando la luz del despacho hacía horas que estaba apagada, algo se movió en la enfermería, la paciente, se despertó. Tonks, aun con los ojos cerrados, movió la mano hacia su cabeza, le dolía, y le costaba recordar que había pasado. Se acordaba de bañar a Teddy por la mañana, eso quería decir que iban a ir algún sitio, y también recordaba estar feliz, un sentimiento ya extraño en ella. Después estaba todo en negro.

En la escuela de aurores le habían enseñado a actuar en aquellos casos, primero mirar su alrededor, segundo discriminar si era un sitio seguro o no, tercero actuar según la situación. Por supuesto no había que olvidar otras lecciones importantes como nunca perder la varita y ¡alerta permanente! Pero en lo que no te preparan en la escuela de aurores era para ver a un marido muerte, justo al lado de la cama en que te encuentras.

Tonks volvió a cerrar los ojos, y aunque lo intentó, en su mente solo se veía como Remus había muerto, sin embargo estaba allí, a su lado sentado. ¿Quizás había muerto ella también? ¿Se había resbalado cuando sacaba a Teddy de la bañera? Movió a poco a poco su mano hasta tocarse el otro brazo y se pellizcó. Dolía, eso quería decir que aquello era real, o que el más allá estaba sobrevalorado.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, dejó la mente en blanco, esperando recordar que había pasado. Si había bañado a Teddy por la mañana, eso quería decir que iban algún sitio, pero ella solo salía cuando le obligaba su madre, o ¡para la comida de Molly! Era aquello, Molly le había invitado a comer, y ella estaba arreglando a Teddy para llevarlo. Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar de golpe, la explicación de Hermione, la poción, las hierbas caídas.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, con un rápido vistazo pudo saber que estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts, ya que había pasado bastantes veces por ella gracias a su poco equilibrio durante sus años como estudiante. Pero sin lugar a dudas, ella nunca había vivido eso, nunca había estado como paciente en la enfermería de Hogwarts, junto a Remus y se suponía que la poción le haría vivir un recuerdo, no inventarse uno.

Sin poder contenerse más se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta Remus. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca para poder verlo bien, el corazón de Tonks comenzó a latir descontroladamente. Como había visto desde la cama aquel hombre era Remus, pero no como ella lo recordaba, este llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts y tenia edad para llevarlo, no más de dieciocho años, ¡incluso ella parecía mayor que él!

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Tonks se encontraba mareada, y su respiración se estaba acelerando, necesitaba una explicación y de manera urgente. Se sentó tambaleante, y sudando en la cama, aquello la superaba.

Pasadas unas horas, Tonks se encontraba en una posición extraña, haciendo que le doliese todo. Se había desmayado, y por la luz que entraba por las ventanas, habían pasado horas. En ese momento podía ver mejor la enfermería, y sin poder negar que era la de Hogwarts, había algo extraño en ella, Tonks no podía asegurarlo, era solo un presentimiento.

Algo captó su mirada, era un calendario, señalaba que era el año 1977, 22 años antes de donde ella provenía. No había razón para que estuviese ese viejo calendario allí, 22 años era mucho tiempo para no cambiarlo. Entonces varias ideas cruzaron su mente, Remus muy joven, la fecha del calendario, y la sensación sobre la enfermería. ¿Podía ser que estuviese, realmente, en 1977? No lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía es que Remus estaba allí, quizás más joven, pero era Remus, y eso era lo importante.

Pocas horas después, pero aun bastante temprano, las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron dejando pasar a Albus Dumbledore, que se dirigió a la cama de la misteriosa chica que había aparecido hacía casi un día en el castillo.

- Buenos días-dijo en un susurro el profesor.

- Buenos días-dijo Tonks que parecía bastante triste.

- ¿Puede decirme quien es y cómo llegó al castillo? -preguntó Dumbledore, intentando reunir todas las piezas del problema.

- Me llamo Nymphadora-la chica puso cara de asco- Tonks, hija de Ted y Andrómeda Tonks, de soltera Black. Y antes de que me diga que es solo una niña, le permito que entre en mi mente, o que me de suero de la verdad. Respeto a como he llegado, creo saberlo, pero no estoy segura.

Dumbledore había estado toda la noche investigando, pero no había encontrado nada realmente de utilidad, llegando a dudar que fuese verdad lo del viaje en el tiempo. Pero gracias a sus poderes de legeremancia, sabía que era verdad, la joven no mentía. Aunque ella no estaba segura si era un viaje en el tiempo, todos los indicios que habían en su cabeza, indicaban eso.

- ¿Usted cree que eso es posible?-Tonks sabía que no hacía falta aclaraciones.

- La magia es algo sorprendente, e incluso gente que ha estudiado tanto como yo puede sorprenderse con algo nuevo. Pero lo más importante es saber como la vamos a devolver a su tiempo-Tonks asintió con la cabeza- así que explíqueme como llegó aquí.

Tonks miró a Remus, aun profundamente dormido, y negó con la cabeza, intentando acallar todas aquellas voces que le decían que se quedase con él. No, ella tenía que volver con su madre y su pequeño bebe.

- Mi marido falleció hace un año, o al menos en el futuro del que vengo y...-suspiró Tonks pensando en que Remus preferiría a la alegre y loca Tonks, que a esta nueva donde todo era lágrimas y dolor.

- ¿Y…?-insistió el profesor, y sin querer desvió la mirada hacia Remus, que seguía durmiendo. Dumbledore movió la varita hacia el chico, sumiéndolo en un sueño aun más profundo.

- ¿Usted lo sabe? Digo, lo de él-Albus asintió con la cabeza y sacó de su bolsillo la foto y el anillo.

- Continúe-Tonks cogió el anillo y la foto y lo abrazo entre sus brazos.

- Unas amigas quisieron ayudarme e hicieron una poción, una poción para vivir un recuerdo y poder despedirme así de él-explicó Tonks.

- ¿Suero del recuerdo? Es una poción difícil de hacer, ¿Crees que se equivocaron en algún ingrediente?

- Hermione es una bruja extraordinaria, no se equivocaría. A menos… a menos que cuando tire las hierbas las pusiese incorrectamente en los botes.

- ¿Y recuerda que hierbas eran?

- No, lo siento profesor-se disculpó Tonks, odiándose a sí misma por ser tan torpe y despistada.

- No pasa nada. Si no recuerdo mal, para esa poción se necesita un cabello de la persona que va a recordar y algo del recuerdo, por tanto para hacer la poción al revés necesitaría algo de su futuro. Podríamos usar el anillo o la foto.

- No quiero perderlos.

- Podríamos hacer una copia-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- Pero hay algo que me ha llamado la intención en la foto, el bebe de la foto va cambiando el pelo de color, es metamorfomago, ¿verdad?

- Si-respondió Tonks- Al igual que yo, pero hace tiempo que no uso mis poderes. Van ligados a mis estados de ánimo y últimamente no han sido muy alegres.

- No voy a permitir que este en mi colegio, en ese estado, así que procure alegrarse-Dumbledore sonrió- Y le sugiero que mantenga el color que tienen ahora, ya que llamaría mucho la atención con el que luce en la foto-dijo Dumbledore refiriéndose al pelo rosa que llevaba en la foto.

- De acuerdo profesor-dijo Tonks sonriendo. La verdad es que se sentía alegre, sin lugar a dudas por ver a Remus, pero aun así no había probado si sus poderes habían mejorado, pero sabía que Dumbledore tenía razón, y que era mejor pasar desapercibida.

Dumbledore se quedo mirándola, aunque sonreía se veía en muy mal estado, tenía varios cardenales que Madame Pomfrey aun no le había quitado, unas grandes ojeras y estaba muy delgada.

- Y otra cuestión y la más importante, ¿qué haremos con usted, hasta que descubramos como volver a su tiempo? Por un lado podría instalarse en alguna de las habitaciones que hay libres e intentar pasar desapercibida. Y la otra opción es que, gracias a su don, se haga pasar por una alumna. Esta en sus manos. Piense que no sé cuánto tardaremos en solucionar su problema, quizás mañana ya este en casa, como que dentro de un año siga aquí, no puedo asegurarle nada.

- ¿Podríamos hablarlo mañana?-pidió Tonks, aun con la última frase del profesor en la mente.

- Por supuesto, hoy terminé de descansar y haga caso a Madame Pomfrey. Si necesita algo comuníqueselo a ella. Y mañana hablaremos mucho mejor de todo. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo otros asuntos que atender- concluyó la charla Dumbledore, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la enfermería.

Las propuestas de Dumbledore, se mantuvieron en la mente de Tonks cerca de dos horas, antes de que la enfermería se revolucionase y Remus despertase. No podía quitarse de la mente lo que implicaba estar en el pasado, podría cambiar los hechos, podría salvar a Remus, a su padre, y a mucha gente que había conocido y habían perecido en la batalla. Acabar con la guerra mucho antes, porque ella sabía como acabar con Voldemort, ya que los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix, conocieron la historia de los Horrocruxes, contada por Harry. Podría acabar con todo el sufrimiento. Podría ser feliz.

Otra parte de ella, no quería cambiar nada, y si al cambiarlo, ¿cambiaban las cosas buenas que habían pasado? Su mente se debatía entre esas dos posibilidades, hacer algo o no hacer nada. Ella era una bruja de acción, necesitaba hacer algo, pero cambiar el mundo era algo muy grande y peligroso. Necesitaba poner en orden sus ideas.

Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por unos gritos y risas.

- Potter, cuando vuelva a ser normal, te vas a enterar, haré tu vida imposible-chillaba una chica-¡Desearas no haberme conocido! Estoy cansada de ti.

- Pero Lily…

- Ni Lily, ni hostias, para ti soy E-V-A-N-S.

Tonks miró a la pareja que entraba, y como salía Madame Pomfrey a atender a la chica, e hizo un gran esfuerzo para no abrir la boca. Siempre que había escuchado como Sirius o Remus le decían a Harry su gran parecido con su padre, nunca imaginó que fueran dos copias, bastante exactas. Porque sin lugar a dudas, aquel chico era James Potter, y ella Lily Evans, los padres de Harry.

Remus se despertó por los gritos, extrañándose no estar ya acostumbrados a ellos, por haberlos escuchado durante los últimos siete años. Le dolía todos los huesos de su cuerpo. Se levantó y miró a la silla con odio, ya que era la culpable de su dolor, sin darse cuenta de que había varias personas mirándole.

- Así que estabas aquí-dijo Sirius, que acaba de entrar con Peter, siguiendo a James y Lily.

Si antes le costó no abrir la boca, al ver a Sirius, Tonks tuvo que hacer un doble esfuerzo. La verdad es que el tiempo en que se conocieron, estaban bastantes unidos, y Tonks lamentó profundamente su muerte, sintiéndose culpable de lo que le sucedió. Y en ese momento volvía a estar enfrente de ella.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó Remus a Sirius y Peter.

- Nada, que James se equivocó de persona cuando hecho el hechizo y bueno… míralo tú mismo-dijo Sirius llevando a Remus hacia otra cama de la enfermería.

Cuando Sirius se paró, Remus quedó delante de Lily Evans, que estaba llena de manchas naranjas y lilas por toda su piel. De normal, Lily era bastante clara de piel, que contrastaba con su cabello rojo y sus ojos verdes. Lily era prefecta y premio anual, y para su desgracia el amor de James Potter, al que parecía que aborrecía.

- ¿Os queréis ir?-dijo Lily conteniéndose de chillar ante Madame Pomfrey.

- Lo siento, Lily-se disculpaba James- No era para ti, era para Quejicus, pero estabais tan juntos. Es que no sé de qué hablabas con él.

- No te tengo que dar explicaciones de mi vida Potter-chilló Lily, cansada de las disculpas de James- Y como vuelvas a decirme con quien puedo o no hablar te lanzaré una maldición.

- Técnicamente está prohibido, como tú nos recuerdas des de quinto-añadió Sirius.

- Callate Black-chilló Lily

- Guarden silencio-dijo Madame Pomfrey- Tenemos a gente que tiene que descansar-Madame Pomfrey miró hacia la cama donde estaba Tonks.

- Perdónala, es una E.E.A.S-dijo Sirius acercándose a la cama de Tonks.

- ¿Unas eeas?-preguntó Tonks dudando de la salud mental de Sirius. Sabía que esta no era muy buena cuando se conocieron, pero posiblemente ya era mala desde el principio.

- Si, Evans Furiosa Asesina Suelta-dijo Sirius, y para su suerte Lily no tenía la varita a mano.

- Discúlpalos, no saben controlarse-dijo Remus- Soy Remus Lupin. Fui el que te encontré, estabas desmayada en el suelo, ahora estas en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

- Muchas gracias por encontrarme y llevarme a la enfermería.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Remus sin poder contenerse las ganas de desvelar el misterio de aquella chica.

Tonks se quedó mirando a Remus, ¿qué quien era ella?, tenía muchas respuestas para esa pregunta, pero ninguna que Remus, y los demás pudiesen escuchar.

- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Peter al ver que no contestaba. Tonks lo miró y no pudo comprender como aquel muchacho hizo lo que hizo. La chica aun recordaba el odio en los ojos de Sirius y Remus al hablar de él.

- Si, si pero… no recuerdo nada-Tonks pensó que eso era lo más seguro, si no recordaba nada no habrían preguntas comprometidas que complicasen su estancia en esa época.

- ¿No recuerdas nada de nada?-preguntó Peter que la miraba como si fuese un conejillo de indias.

- Nada de nada-dijo Tonks mirando a Madame Pomfrey que estaba atendiendo a Lily, esta solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Entonces vas a tener suerte, vamos a ser uno de tus primeros recuerdos, yo soy Sirius-dijo Black acercándose a la cama para estrecharla la mano- Y este de aquí es Peter Pettigrew.

- ¿Solo Sirius?-preguntó Tonks sabiendo la respuesta. Sirius odiaba a su familia, ya que él, al contrario que sus progenitores, no creía que por ser _sangre limpia _se era mejor que las otras clases de magos, que tenían alguna relación con los muggles.

- Si, solo Sirius.

- De acuerdo. ¿Y ellos?-preguntó Tonks refiriéndose a Lily y a James.

- Son James Potter y Lily Evans-contestó Remus- Son los premios anuales, así que si tienes algún problema se lo puedes decir a ellos.

Tonks se dio cuenta que Remus había asumido que iba a ser una estudiante, si no ¿para que necesitaría hablar con dos alumnos, aunque fuesen premios anuales?

- ¿Y a que casa vas a ir?-preguntó Sirius, que había supuesto lo mismo que Remus.

- Querido Canuto, no ha sido seleccionada, así que no sabe a qué casa va a ir- razonó Lupin. Y con ello Tonks se sintió más dispuesta a aceptar la oferta de hacerse pasar por una alumna.

- Claro, que si "querido"-le contestó Sirius.

- Dejad de pelear matrimonio Lupin-dijo James sonriendo, mientras se dirigía a la cama de Tonks, ya que Madame Pomfrey había terminado de curar a Lily y esta se había ido de la enfermería, prohibiéndole que la siguiese.

- ¿Entonces, la mujer es Sirius?-preguntó Peter a James, sin poder reír.

- Claro que no, pero como puedes decir eso, yo nunca, repito nunca saldría con Lunático y menos seria su mujer, ¿Qué loca aceptaría?-dijo Sirius entre enfadado y divertido.

- No sé por qué dices eso Sirius. Remus parece encantador y cualquiera querría ser su mujer-dijo sin pensar Tonks y en un tono enfadada.

- Remus, mira has ligado con…, espera, ¿Cómo te llamaos? -dijo Sirius confundido, claramente la ausencia de nombre era un problema.

- No lo sé-contestó Tonks. Si no se acordaba de nada, tampoco se acordaría de su nombre, pensó la chica.

- Podríamos solucionarlo escogiendo un nombre ahora mismo-dijo James, orgulloso de su ocurrencia y que no tenían nada más que hacer.

- Podríamos llamarla Agnes, como mi madre-propuso Peter.

- Peter, tu madre es simpática, pero no creo que quiera llamarse como tu madre-dijo Sirius- podrías llamarte Andrómeda, como mi prima.

- ¿Andrómeda?-dijo divertida Tonks pensando en su madre.

- Es el nombre de una constelación al sur de la Vía Láctea y Sirius es una estrella. Toda mi "querida" familia tiene nombre de estrellas, constelaciones y demás-dijo Sirius con cara de asco.

- ¿Y si no te llevas bien con tu familia, porque quieres que se llame Andrómeda?-preguntó Remus.

- Porque Andrómeda si me cae bien, además se parecen. Y si no te gusta, ¿por qué no propones tu uno?- dijo Sirius irritado.

- Yo tengo uno perfecto-dijo James con una sonrisa.

- Espero que sea verdad, no creo que mi cabeza aguante vuestras charlas por más tiempo, se supone que debo descansar-dijo Tonks.

- Podrías llamarte Lily. ¿A que es el nombre más precioso que has escuchado en tu vida?-dijo James orgulloso.

- ¿Lily?, ¿pero ella no es la chica pelirroja?, ¿Por qué me voy a llamar como ella?, quizás es porque te gusta, ¿no James?-dijo picaronamente Tonks, parecía que se iba a divertir estando en el pasado.

- ¿Qué le gusta? Ojala solo le gustase, habla de Lily durante el desayuno…-empezó Sirius

- En clase-continuó Remus

- En el baño-dijo Peter siguiendo con la broma

- En el entrenamiento de Quidditch

- En la comida

- En la cena

- En las horas libres

- En los exámenes

- Eso es mentira-dijo James- yo nunca he hablado de Lily durante un examen, pero os diré que ella se ve preciosa cuando hace una examen.

- Cornamenta, es hora de que asumas que Evans va a pasar de ti-dijo Sirius pasándole el brazo por los hombros a James- Pero no te deprimas, el lado bueno es que vuelves al mercado y allí hay muchas chicas.

- No le hagas caso a Sirius. Yo creo que al final la conquistarás-dijo Tonks sonriendo, no hacía falta decir que ella había conocido al hijo de la pareja.

- ¿Veis?-dijo James a sus amigos- Alguien que confía en mí.

- Eso lo dice porque no os conoce bien-dijo Sirius riéndose de la cara de James.

- Eso lo digo porque soy mujer tengo un sexto sentido-dijo Tonks cerrando los ojos y tocándose la frente, al igual que un adivinador muggle que vio una vez en la calle.

Los chicos comenzaron a reírse, ya que después de eso la chica comenzó hacer predicciones descabelladas, como que Dumbledore se quedaría calvo, que Sirius se haría gay y muchas más cosas que parecían imposibles.

Pero las risas, no fueron tan bien recibidas por Madame Pomfrey, que enseguida hizo que los chicos se fuesen, alegando que la paciente _tenía que descansar._

- Perdone Madame Pomfrey-dijo Tonks cuando Poppy cerró la puerta de la enfermería dejándolas solas.

- ¿Qué quieres querida? ¿Te duele algo?-preguntó acercándose a la cama, dispuesta a examinarla.

- No, no me duele nada. Gracias por atenderme-dijo Tonks sonriendo, pensando que nunca había agradecido todo lo que Madame Pomfrey hizo o haría por ella ya que el problema de ser torpe es que acabas varias veces en enfermería- Pero lo que quiera era preguntarle si ¿usted cree que he hecho bien diciendo que no recuerdo nada?

- Realmente no lo sé-dijo Madame Pomfrey- Ahora descanse.

* * *

Hasta aquí este segundo capítulo. Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y a los que envían reviews.

Realmente aquí han habido más cambios, pero siguiendo la misma linea que el fic original. Cambios:

- Remus no despierta a Tonks cuando se la encuentra, la verdad es que no le vi mayor importancia, y pensé que era mejor eliminar ese minidespertar que tiene y no aporta nada.

- Sirius no llega a subir al despacho del director, por las razones que él mismo expresa, lo veía un poco perdida de tiempo.

- Madame Pomfrey echa a Remus de la enfermería, porque me parecía extraño que él estuviese dentro y no viese la foto o el anillo, si estaba allí, ¿por que no lo vio?

- El tiempo en el que pasa esta cambiado, originalmente Remus se la encuentra por la mañana, y no habla en todo el día con sus amigos sobre ello hasta la cena, ¿por que espera tanto tiempo? Podría comentarlo en la comida. Por eso decidí que pasará por la tarde, haciendo que la excusa de la clases impidiese hablar de ello hasta la cena.

- Sabemos que piensa Tonks al descubrir donde esta, en el original nos la encontrábamos despierta y tranquila sobre lo que había pasado, incluso bromeaba. En este en cambio le preocupa más, y le cuesta creerlo. En el original pensaba en salvar a James y Lily, a los cuales no conocía, en cambio aquí piensa en salvar a sus seres queridos.

- Hay una parte que equivaldría al tercer capítulo original, pero pensé, que al pasar seguido, era mejor acabar en el capítulo con esa escena.

Y ahora a contestar un comentario, ya dije que **contestaría solo por aquí los que no tienen cuenta.**

**Moon89:** Me alegro que estés contento con la decisión de que alguien continué la historia. Por supuesto nunca será igual, mira que montón de cambios en este capítulo! Gracias por comentar.

**Espero vuestros reviews, no cuestan nada, me alegran y me hacen trabajar más rápido, así que cuantos más comentarios, más rápido subiré. **


	4. Capítulo 3

**Esta historia pertenece a Little Joanna 21, yo solo la adapto y continuo, ya que ella la abandonó. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mio.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

La noche para Tonks, no fue precisamente una noche tranquila y relajada, sino más bien movida ya que se había pasado toda la noche pensando en que hacer en ese tiempo. Una parte de ella le decía que lo más seguro era quedarse en una de aquellas habitaciones de Hogwarts buscando como salir de ahí, sin interferir en nada, solo buscando como volver.

Pero otra parte de ella quería ir a clase, por supuesto no por el placer de aprender, si no para ver a Remus. Aunque oculto esa idea bajo otra _"Si voy a clase no estaré encerrada en una habitación y no haré nada imprudente"_ Porque una cosa tenía clara, no podía cambiar nada porque podía ser muy arriesgado, se decía. Quizas un pequeño error y Voldemort nunca fuese derrotado. Aunque una parte de ella aun quería cambiar todo.

A la mañana siguiente, Madame Pomfrey le dio permiso a Tonks para ir a hablar con Dumbledore y le comunicó que su varita la tenía el director. Se levantó cuando el reloj de la habitación marcó las 10 de la mañana, aunque no había dormido nada, porque había estado tomando una decisión. Y ya que la tenia, quería comunicársela a Dumbledore, antes de cambiar de opinión.

Una vez que la joven estuvo duchada y vestida, con la ropa que Madame Pomfrey le proporcionó, se dispuso a salir hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, pero una lechuza entró en la enfermería y le dejó una carta.

Tonks se volvió a sentar en la misma cama que habia ocupado esos días y miró la carta con suspicacia, iba dirigida a "La chica sin memoria". Tonks se extraño, ya que no creía que nadie iba a escribirle, pero abrió la carta que carecía de remitente.

_¡Hola!_

_Realmente no sabía que poner en el sobre, así que Sirius tuvo la idea de poner "La chica sin memoria", así que espero que te llegue, aunque no me fio mucho, la verdad. _

Tonks reconoció esa letra al instante, era la de Remus. Aunque este nunca le había escrito una carta, para evitar así que fuese interceptada por mortífagos, sabía cómo era su letra ya que alguna vez lo había visto escribiendo durante las reuniones de la Orden.

_Es una muy buena idea Lunático, no sé cómo no te fías de mi, tu amigo._

La letra de la carta cambio, por lo que Tonks se imaginó que la habían escrito los cuatro chicos juntos, pero no supo decir de quien era la nueva letra, aunque sospechaba que era de Sirius, ya que le sonaba y nunca había visto la de James o la de Peter.

_Os estáis desviando del tema, y que sepáis que no estoy nada de acuerdo con esa idea, Lily sin duda era un nombre mejor._

Tonks rio, estaba seguro que esa parte era de James, ya que quería ponerle de nombre Lily.

_Volviendo al tema como ha dicho James, queríamos decirte que hemos estado pensando nombres para que te pusieses, ya que no vas a estar toda la vida sin nombre alguno. _

La joven pensó que tenían mucha razón, pero no tenía ni idea que nombre ponerse.

_Y el nombre ganador por dos votos es (música de tamblores)… Se escribe tambores. ¡No te metas cuando escribo yo Remus! Y el ganador es… Dora. Si, un nombre feo, lo sé. Pero lo eligió Remus, y Peter lo apoyo. ¿Te lo puedes creer?_

Tonks volvió a leer las últimas frases, le proponían que se llamase Dora. Tonks solo pudo reír, era como la llamaba su padre y Remus en su tiempo. ¿Era simple casualidad? Tonks no quiso pensar en eso y continuó leyendo.

_Si no quieres no te pongas ese nombre, lógicamente, no te vamos a obligar, pero piensa que las opciones que daban James y Sirius eran Lily y Elisabeth, que aunque no son feos, no sé, a mí (Remus) personalmente no me convencían._

_Un saludo de Remus J. Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter y Sirius._

Eligió seguir el consejo y llamarse Dora, ya que así si la llamaban reaccionaria ante el nombre, y además no le parecía tan feo como su verdadero nombre, Nymphadora. Volvió a leer la carta y la guardó junto con el anillo y la foto en una bolsita que le había dado Madame Pomfrey. Aquello era lo único que demostraba que era del futuro.

Una vez que tuvo todo guardado, sedirigió hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Dio la contraseña, que se la había facilitado Madame Pomfrey, a la gárgola, y subió.

- Adelante-dijo el profesor Dumbledore a través de la puerta de su despacho.

Tonks entró en el despacho de Dumbledore, que era muy parecido al de su época, en el futuro, lo único que llamaba la atención a Tonks, era la juventud de Dumbledore, pero era normal ya que tenía unos veinte años menos.

- Bienvenida. Tome asiento.

- Gracias-dijo Tonks- Ya he tomado una decisión sobre lo que me propuso.

- Eso es perfecto, y ¿Cuál es su decisión?

- Creo que voy a ir a clase, porque creo que me moriría todo el día aquí encerrada, seria estar en Azkaban, pero con niños vigilándome-dijo Tonks muy seria.

- Querida, creo que son peores los dementores-dijo sonriendo Albus Dumbledore.

- Si, por supuesto, solo era una broma- Las mejillas de Tonks se tornaron de color rojo, y en su cabello salieron destellos pelirrojos.

- Espero que recuerde, que no puede cambiar nada-le advirtió Dumbledore, no es que Albus no quisiera salvar a toda la gente que moriría, porque lo harían, era parte de la guerra, si no que temía las consecuencias no fuesen las esperadas, y todo acabase peor.

- Si lo sé-dijo Tonks agachando los ojos, recordando que hacia unas horas había pensado cambiar todo.

- Entonces esta misma noche, será presentada y seleccionada durante el banquete-dijo Dumbledore- siempre es bueno celebrar la llegado de nuevo alumnado, además, solo se ha perdido una semana de clase, por lo que no creo que suspenda.

- ¿Y iré a mi antigua casa?-preguntó Tonks

- Ya se lo he dicho, será seleccionada esta misma noche y el sombrero decidirá-le contestó Dumbledore.

- Lo siento profesor, pero estaba pensando en… mis cosas-dijo Tonks poniéndose colorada, ya que no había escuchado bien al profesor la primera vez.- Y otra cosa, yo no tengo nada, ni uniforme, ni libros.

- No se preocupe Hogwarts tiene un fondo monetario para aquel que lo necesite y usted lo necesita. No tiene que preocuparse, para esta noche le conseguiré un uniforme negro, y para el lunes ya tendrá los libros y uniformes listos para empezar las clases.

- Gracias-dijo Tonks.

- Otros asuntos importantes a tratar es su historia-dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿Mi historia?-preguntó Tonks sin saber a qué se refería.

- Claro, de donde proviene, su familia, su nombre. Porque aunque usted no tenga memoria-dijo sonriendo Dumbledore. Tonks supuso que Madame Pomfrey se lo había dicho- no significa que el director desconozca esas cosas. ¿Lo entiende?

- Si, profesor. Aunque no he pensado en nada de eso-dijo Tonks- Bueno, si, en el nombre.

- Perfecto. Es un buen comienzo. Dígame, ¿Cómo se llama?

- Dora Granger-dijo Tonks pensando en el diminutivo que empleaba su padre para llamarla, que era el mismo nombre que había sugerido Remus, y en el apellido de Hermione, la cual la había ayudado mucho después de la guerra.

- Si me permite, he pensado una historia para usted. Diremos que es de familia muggle, que ha estado viviendo en Estados Unidos y que sus padres murieron hace años, por lo que al ser menor tuvo que trasladarse a Londres a vivir con su tío, pero que por desgracia también falleció.

- Que trágico-dijo Tonks ante la perspectiva de la muerte de sus padres y tío ficticios.

- Así es más sencillo, no preguntaran por ellos, porque a las personas la sola mención de la muerte les asusta. Además estamos en guerra, por desgracia mueren muchos muggles y magos cada día-dijo Dumbledore mirando hacia la ventana, como pensativo.

- Lo sé-dijo Tonks y también dirigió la vista hacia la ventana, donde pudo ver como volaba Fawkes, el fénix del profesor Dumbledore.

La conversación no se alargó mucho más. Dumbledore le devolvió su varita, y le dijo que podía esperar en una habitación del tercer piso, hasta la hora de la cena, que no era adecuado que la viesen rondando por los pasillos, ya que nadie la conocía, y podían pensar lo peor. Poco antes de la hora acordada McGonagall se presentó delante de su puerta.

Tonks respiró profundo antes de seguir a la profesora McGonagall hacia el Gran Comedor. No podía evitar pensar en su selección cuando tenía once años y aunque también había estado nerviosa, esta nueva selección era diferente, ya que estaba sola y todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellas. Mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de los profesores, no pudo evitar escuchar como murmuraban, los que en unos momentos serian sus compañeros.

- Granger, Dora-dijo la profesora cuando llegaron hasta el sombre seleccionador. Tonks ante esto se rió, _¿a quién más iba a llamar?_

La joven se adelantó y se sentó en el taburete y rápidamente se encontró con el sombrero en su cabeza. Tonks pensó que con el paso de los años el sombrero le iría mejor, pero se equivocó, ya que este le cubrió hasta los ojos.

- Oh, ya veo, eres valiente y decidida, podrías estar en Gryffindor, pero también eres noble de corazón y leal, toda una Hufflepuff, ¿no crees?-le dijo el sombrero seleccionador a Tonks, esta no pudo evitar pensar en que ella era una Hufflepuff y estaba orgullosa de ello, pero que quería estar con Remus.

- Mira, sé que soy Hufflepuff y me encanta, pero quiero ir a Gryffindor- pensó Tonks y esperó que el sombrero le hiciese caso.

- Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces serás GRYFFINDOR-dijo el sombrero en voz alta.

Cuando Tonks pudo volver a ver el Gran Comedor, vio como varios alumnos aplaudían, pero ninguno con tanta energía como los Merodeadores. Se levantó del banco y fue corriendo hasta su nueva casa, no sin antes mirar a la que realmente fuese sido su casa, Hufflepuff.

Tonks se sentó al lado de James, el cual no paró de hablarle durante toda la cena sobre el castillo, los terrenos, Quidditch y los profesores.

- Y el de su derecha es el profesor Slughorn, es bonachón y no es exigente, eso sí, tiene un club de "celebridades", lleva haciendo eso por años y todos los que están ahí dentro siempre acaban siendo algo importante, pero si no estás dentro, no te pierdes nada, solo largas reuniones aburridas donde habla de gente que conoce-dijo James sobre el profesor.

- ¿Tu estas?-preguntó Tonks.

- Si, estamos Sirius y yo, aunque realmente no vamos mucho-dijo James riéndose.

-¿Porque, no quieren ser unas minis celebridades?-preguntó Tonks.

- La fama no nos importa-dijo Sirius sonriendo- lo que nos aburren son las charlas, aunque ahora James tiene una razón para ir, Lily.

- Podemos hacer un trato James, yo te ayudo con la pelirroja, y tú me dejas estar con vosotros-dijo Tonks sonriendo.

- Me parece perfecto-dijo James con una gran sonrisa.

- Ejem, ejem, perdón que interrumpa esa pornofantasia tuya James, pero ¿Qué ganamos nosotros con ello?-dijo Sirius pasando la mano por delante de la cara de James.

- ¿Cómo?, ¿Qué quieres a cambio? Tendrás mi fantástica compañía, ¿Qué más se puede pedir?-dijo divertida Tonks usando un tono muy parecido al que usaba Sirius cuando bromeaba.

- Un montón de cosas, pero ya te lo diré-dijo misteriosamente Sirius, lo que hizo que Tonks pusiese los ojos en blanco.

- No te preocupes, al final no te pedirá nada-dijo Remus.

- Eso es mentira-dijo Sirius.

- Estoy con Remus. Aun tenias que pedirme lo que quisieses por ayudarme con pociones en quinto-dijo Peter.

- Peter cállate-dijo Sirius sonriendo- Ya te he pedido algo.

- Venga, ¿alguien quiere algo más? ¿Remus? ¿Peter?-dijo Tonks fingiendo que estaba molesta.

- Yo…querría…ese muslo que tienes ahí-dijo Peter mirando el plato de Tonks con la mirada clavada en el muslo.

- Cógelo, no tengo más hambre-dijo Tonks pasándole el plato a Peter, el cual lo cogió con gran gusto- Y Remus, ¿tú también quieres algo?

- Lo que quiere Remus, está en la mesa de Rawenclaw, al lado de ese chico tan alto, la morena-dijo Sirius como si tal cosa.

James y Peter comenzaron a reír ante la cara de su amigo Remus, mientras que Sirius seguía con su postura de _"esto es lo más normal del mundo_". A su vez Remus estaba colorado y miraba su plato como si lo acabase de descubrir. Por otro lado Tonks miraba a la morena de Rawenclaw, a la vez que intentaba disimular que la odiaba.

- Vale, si quieres puede ayudarte en eso- dijo Tonks intentando parecer tan relajada como estaba Sirius.

- Muchas gracias, pero no hace falta-dijo Remus en voz baja.

- Como quieras-dijo Tonks, con miedo a insistir y que le dijese que sí.

El banquete trascurrió sin ningún percance más y James decidió retomar su conversación de Hogwarts y sus profesores y alumnos, para que así Tonks se sintiese cuanto antes integrada.

Como al día siguiente era sábado, el banquete se alargó hasta bien tarde, y cuando el profesor Dumbledore mandó a todo el mundo a dormir, la charla continúo en la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Creo que si mañana quiero montar en mi escoba, tendré que irme a dormir ya-dijo Sirius como despedida antes de meterse hacia las escaleras de los chicos.

- ¿Mañana?, ¿Hay Quidditch?-preguntó Tonks emocionada, hacia mucho que no veía un partido de Quidditch.

- Si, Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, así que creo que también me tendría que ir yo a la cama-dijo James estirándose- Adiós, hasta mañana.

- Remus, quería decirte que gracias-dijo Tonks poniéndose colorada.

- ¿Por?-preguntó confundido Lupin

- Por el nombre.

- Ah, por eso, simplemente fue una sugerencia, no es nada-contestó Remus, sin darle importancia.

- ¿Es alguien Dora?-preguntó la chica.

- No, bueno… ¿te acuerdas cuando Sirius dijo que te parecías a su prima Andrómeda?-Tonks asintió con la cabeza- Pues pensé que era un nombre feo, lo siento si te gusta y de golpe me vino el nombre de Dora a la cabeza. Después cuando estaba en la sala común leyendo me acorde de que me sonaba ese nombre. Andrómeda es mayor que nosotros y tiene una hija que se llama Nymphadora y que Sirius nos obligó a visitarla cuando nació, pero su padre la llama Dora. Además no sé si lo sabes, pero tenías el pelo rosa cuando te encontré y cuando vi a la niña también lo llevaba rosa.

- Espera, ¿me llamo Dora, por la hija de la prima de Sirius?-preguntó incrédula Tonks, se llamaba Dora, por si misma. Por un momento, cerró los ojos intentó recordar aquel momento que describía Remus, pero era muy pequeña para recordarlo.

Pero otra cosa que le había llamado la atención era que cuando Remus la encontró tenía el pelo rosa, pero estaba segura de que cuando se había despertado en la enfermería lo llevaba moreno y largo, como el de su madre.

- ¿Te molesta?-preguntó Remus alarmado por la cara de la joven.

- No, no me molesta, pero dime una cosa ¿Quién deja que su hija lleve el pelo rosa? O peor ¿Quién tiñe el pelo de su hija de rosa?-preguntó Tonks para disimular.

- Es metamorfomaga, así que se lo hace ella misma, ¿y tu porque llevabas el pelo de rosa?-preguntó Remus curioso, ya que aquella chica era todo preguntas y misterios sin resolver.

- No lo sé, la verdad es que ni lo sabía, cuando me desperté en la enfermería tenia este pelo- Aun no había probado de cambiar nada de su aspecto, porque aunque se sentía mejor, no quería que nadie descubriese sus poderes, por lo que esperaba hacerlo para cuando estuviese sola y tranquila.

- Te sentaba muy bien el rosa-dijo Remus- Pero este también te queda bien.

- Gracias.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Sí, claro-dijo Tonks sin saber que quería preguntarle.

- Antes de que te seleccionaran Dumbledore dijo que habría una nueva alumna, y que no la presionásemos sobre si vida y que por desgracia había sufrido una pérdida de memoria y tal. Pero Dumbledore parecía que si sabía cosas de ti y supongo que también sabría tu nombre, así que ¿por qué dijo Dora? No creo que tu viese tanta suerte y acertase.

- Si, Dumbledore me conoce, bueno quiero decir, sabe cosas de mí, como de todos los alumnos-improvisó Tonks, sonriendo interiormente, porque Remus si había tenido tanta suerte y había acertado- Y también sabe mi nombre, pero te puedo asegurar que es la cosa más fea del mundo, así que le pregunte si me lo podía cambiar y dijo que sí.

- ¿Puedo saber cuál es el nombre tan horripilante?-preguntó Remus

- No-dijo Tonks levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de chicas. Remus también se levantó- Buenas noches-dijo Tonks sonriendo.

- Buenas noches.

Remus se quedó al pie de las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de las chicas, hasta que Dora desapareció.

Aquella noche fue una de las mejores des de la guerra para Tonks, porque aunque echaba de menos el llanto de su pequeño o verlo dormir plácidamente, aquella noche se había dormido pensando en un Remus que estaba vivo y que creía que estaba hermosa con su pelo rosa.

Cuando Tonks se levantó aquella mañana se sorprendió de la hora, ya que aunque era temprano, llevaba mucho tiempo sin despertarse pasadas las seis de la mañana. Después de un buen sueño, estaba más alegre y decidió tomarse ese viaje como unas vacaciones, desconectar y cuando volviese a su tiempo, se prometió, que sería feliz.

Tonks se desperezó y salió fuera de su cama, y vio por primera vez a una de sus compañeras, ya que cuando se acostó solo vio dos figuras tumbadas en sus camas. La verdad es que eran muy pocas chicas, dos sin contar a Tonks, por lo que extrañada le preguntó a su compañera que se estaba cambiando:

- Si que sois, bueno… somos pocas, ¿no?

- Si, parece que en nuestra generación hay pocas valientes-dijo sonriendo la chica mientras seguía cambiándose.

- Eso parece, por cierto soy Dora, Dora Granger-dijo Tonks acercándose a la chica para darle la mano y mientras disimulaba la cara que puso al decir el nombre, no estaba acostumbrada a él.

- Ya lo sabía, todo el colegio lo sabe, no es normal una ceremonia para solo una persona-dijo la chica-yo soy Mollie, con "e", la gente suele escribirlo M-O-L-L-Y y me da mucha rabia.

Mollie era rubia con el pelo largo, en ese momento cubriéndole toda la cara, por lo que Tonks no pudo vérsela. No era mucho más alta que Tonks y por lo que parecía, por su pijama, le gustaban bastante los dibujos muggles.

-¿Conoces a la otra chica?-dijo Mollie señalando hacia la otra cama, que ahora estaba vacía

- Es Lily Evans, ¿no?-preguntó Tonks mirando hacia la cama.

- Si, pero te aviso, es cabezona y bastante mandona-le dijo Mollie terminando de arreglase, aunque sonreía al describir a Lily.

- La vi chillando en la enfermería, así que te creo- Tonks rió del recuerdo- Pero tengo que decir a su favor que tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de manchas.

- Aah, si la vi. Tengo que admitir que Potter se pasó esta vez-dijo Mollie dándole la espalda a Tonks mientras recogía su pijama- Potter y sus amigos son unos bromistas de cuidado, pero la gente no los odia porque son listos y buenos en Quidditch, así que si pierden puntos los vuelven a ganar con facilidad y quizás ganan más.

- ¿No te caen bien?-preguntó dudosa Tonks.

- No me caen ni bien ni mal, son simples compañeros. Además, se hablan con mucha gente, pero solo ellos están dentro de su círculo-explicó Mollie mientras se acercaba a la puerta- bueno, me voy que hay partido de Quidditch, no te lo pierdas, juega Gryffindor- Tonks solo sonrió, sin saber que decirle.

Cuando Mollie salió de la habitación, se abrió la puerta del baño dejando entrar a Lily, que iba solo con una toalla y todo el pelo mojado cayéndole por la espalda, la cual se dirigía hacia su cama para cambiarse.

- Buenos días-dijo sentándose en su cama-Por cierto, lo siento por no presentarme el otro día en la enfermería, pero ya me vistes como estaba… Soy Lily Evans

- Ya lo sé, me lo dijo Sirius, y hoy también me lo ha dicho Mollie.

Lily continuó cambiándose en su cama y Tonks apartó la vista de ella y se dirigió hacia la ventana, des de donde pudo ver como la gente bajaba hacia el campo de Quidditch. Dora se giró hacia la puerta para salir a ver el partido, pero cuando vio a Lily aun en la habitación, se dio cuenta de algo.

- Me preguntaba, que si vas a ir a ver el partido, lo digo porque no sé dónde está el campo-dijo Tonks recordando, que se suponía que ella desconocía como era el colegio, ya que era nueva.

- No, no voy, no me gusta el Quidditch-dijo sonriendo-lo sé, soy la persona más rara del mundo.

- No, no eres la más rara, una vez leí en una cromo de magos que Uric el excéntrico llevaba una medusa en la cabeza, pero aun así, si eres rara-dijo Tonks riéndose, y rápidamente la risa fue contagiada a Lily.

Cuando pararon de reír, Lily miró a Dora, y pensó que la pobre estaba sola en el mundo, por lo que había dado a entender Dumbledore, encima estaba sin recuerdos y sin amigos en mitad de un colegio inmenso y totalmente nuevo. Lily no pudo evitar sonreír y cumplir el deseo de Dora de ir a ver el partido.

- Creo, que puedo acompañarte, no tenía nada especial que hacer y como ya he acabado mis trabajos-dijo Lily levantándose de la cama lista para salir hacia el campo de Quidditch.

- Perfecto-dijo Tonks con una sonrisa.

Las dos jóvenes bajaron hacia el comedor a desayunar, ya que aun faltaba una hora para el inicio del partido. Lily le estuvo explicando, mientras desayunaban varias cosas, sobre Hogwarts en general y Tonks no quiso interrumpirla, aunque ya había tenido la misma conversación con James por la noche. Y se preguntó, que si fuese acabado en el tiempo de Harry, si este le explicaría todas aquellas cosas, ya que sus padres parecían muy dispuestos a ello.

Cuando se dirigían hacia el campo cruzando por los terrenos de Hogwarts, junto a muchos otros compañeros, Tonks vio a Remus hablar animadamente con la chica que Sirius había nombrado durante la cena, lo que hizo que dejase de prestar atención a la conversación de su compañera y no parase de mirar a la parejita. Rápidamente Lily se dio cuanta hacia donde miraba Tonks.

- Si, y estoy embarazada y me drogo, porque así me saldrá un hijo fumado-dijo Lily intentando que Tonks la escuchase, pero esta no le hacía caso- El hijo es de Remus.

-¿Qué has dicho?-dijo Tonks escuchando, de nuevo, a Lily.

- No nada, ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó divertida Lily.

- Nada, ¿Qué me va a pasar?-dijo rápidamente Tonks, pero antes de que Lily le contestase se tropezó. Por suerte logró apoyarse en un chico que iba delante de ellas, pero este también perdió el equilibrio.

- Dora, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Lily ayudándola a levantarse.

- Si, si, ¿y tú?-le preguntó Dora al chico que había tirado.

- Si, aunque la próxima vez espero que no te tires así encima mío-dijo el chico sonriendo y levantándose del suelo- Soy Tom Sails, Hufflepuff.

Tonks no pudo decir en aquel momento si Sails era guapo o no, ya que tenía toda la cara pintada con los colores de su casa, Hufflepuff, en señal de apoyo. También llevaba un gorro y una bufanda de Hufflepuff, aunque no hacia suficiente frio como para llevarlas. Por debajo del gorro se entreveía un pelo cobrizo.

- No te preocupes, aunque no puedo asegurarte que no me vuelva a caer-dijo Dora sacudiéndose los pantalones- Veo que animas a tu equipo.

- Si-dijo Sails tocándose la bufanda- En cambio tú no llevas nada.

- Ya…

- Bueno tengo que irme-dijo Tom mirando hacia sus amigos que se habían adelantado- Podríamos vernos otro día o no sé, dentro de poco hay una salida a Hogsmeade, podría enseñártelo…

- No lo sabía. Podríamos hablarlo-dijo Tonks intentando no darle una negativa de golpe al chico. Tom sonrió, y se fue con sus amigos, unos metros por delante.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?-dijo Lily cuando Tom estuvo lo suficiente lejos para no escucharlas.

- ¿El qué?-preguntó Tonks mirándose una mancha del pantalón.

- Pues lo de ligar por ahí, recién llegada y arrasando-dijo Lily dándole un suave puñetazo en el hombro a Tonks.

- Lily, no te emociones, no he dicho que vaya a ir con él-dijo Tonks negando con la cabeza- Además no es mi tipo, pero me sabia mal decirle que no de golpe.

- ¿Y cómo es tu tipo?-inquirió Lily.

- Pues no sé, pero él no. Es que mira él es así-dijo Tonks haciendo movimientos raros con las manos- y no me gusta eso

- Quizás de tu tipo es… -dijo Lily animadamente mientras miraba los chicos de alrededor, antes de entrar en el campo de Quidditch- ¡Lupin!

- ¿Quién?-preguntó Tonks sabiendo que estaba colorada.

- No disimules antes te vi mirándolo, y en la cena estabas con él y sus amigos-dijo Lily mientras alzaba una ceja.

- Pero… ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? A mí no me sale-cambió de tema Tonks intentando alzar una ceja.

Lily se rió e intentó ayudar a Tonks a conseguir levantar solo una ceja, lo cual fue un fracaso, ya que aparte de no conseguirlo, la distracción no consiguió hacer olvidar a Lily el tema anterior.

Nada más entrar en el campo, un grupo de jóvenes saludaron a Lily y la invitaron a sentarse con ella, pero Lily se disculpó diciendo que iba a sentarse junto a Dora, un poco más arriba en las gradas.

- ¿Por qué les has dicho que no? Si es por mí, no me importa-dijo Tonks.

- No pasa nada-dijo Lily sonriendo mientras se sentaba.

- Son tus amigos, si quieres ir con ellos ves-insistió Tonks.

- Son solo unos conocidos, ya te he dicho que no pasa nada-dijo Lily en un tono que daba a entender que la conversación había finalizado.

En otra situación Tonks fuese insistido más, pero en ese momento, lo menos que necesitaba era quedarse sola, y Lily no parecía tan mala compañía.

Un profesor, que Tonks no identificó, salió al campo con el baúl donde se guardaban las pelotas, mientras que los equipos salían al campo aclamados o abucheados por la afición, mientras que el comentarista decía los nombres. Tonks solo conocía a Sirius y a James, pero otros apellidos que se nombraron les resultaron familiares. Quizás conocía a esas personas o algún familiar.

- Bienvenidos al primer partido de la temporada-dijo el comentarista- Este partido se disputa entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. El señor Kingston libera las bludgers y la snitch. Y la quaffle está por los aires. Empieza el partido.

- La quaffle es la grande, ¿no?-preguntó Lily- La que lleva James.

- Si-dijo Tonks intentando concentrarse en el partido, pero su vista se desviaba hacia unas filas más abajo, donde estaba Remus.

- Y Gryffindor anota, dejando el marcador diez a cero, a favor de Gryffindor-dijo el comentarista.

- ¿Lo has visto?-chilló Lily entre las ovaciones de la multitud- ¡Ha sido James!

Tonks miró como Lily chillaba y solo pudo sonreír, se notaba que Lily sentía algo por James, aunque estaba segura de que ni ella lo sabía con seguridad.

El partido finalizó una hora después con la victoria de Gryffindor por ciento noventa a cien. Realmente, el partido de Quidditch para Tonks fue aburrido, no porque el juego no fuese interesante, si no porque tenía que explicar cada jugada a Lily, la cual le preguntaba a cada momento, como una niña pequeña. Otra cosa que hizo que no disfrutase el partido fue que estaba dividida, por un lado jugaba su casa, su verdadera casa Hufflepuff y por otro lado jugaba su nueva casa, Gryffindor.

Y claro está, sin mencionar, que realmente no le prestó atención al partido ya que estaba concentrada mirando a Lupin y a _"arpía-morena", _abreviado _"arpí",_ nombre con que Tonks había apodado mentalmente a la joven de Ravenclaw.

Antes de que Tonks se diese cuenta, la gente comenzó a marcharse, el partido había finalizado. Lily cogió a Tonks y tiró suavemente de ella para que se levantase.

- Pues no ha estado mal, sobre todo cuando Adrian hizo _"eso"-_Lily gesticuló exageradamente, intentando comentar alguna jugada del partido, la cual Tonks no había visto.

- Si, estuvo genial-dijo sonriendo y mirando mal por última vez a _arpí_

El resto de sábado pasó con bastante tranquilidad para Tonks, después del partido comió junto a Lily, la cual parecía que era capaz de hablar de cualquier tema que propusiese Tonks, exceptuando uno:

- Lily, no es por ofenderte pero, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar conmigo?-preguntó Tonks, cuando Lily se ofreció a enseñarle esa tarde el castillo, alegando que así no se perdería para ir a las clases.

- Ya te he dicho esta mañana que tenía todos los deberes hechos-contestó Lily y a continuación volvió a mirar a su plato y a comer.

- ¿Y tus amigos? ¿Novio?-preguntó Tonks, no podía creer que la madre de Harry no tuviera ni un amigo, ya que Harry no es que tuviese cientos y cientos de amigos, pero si mucha gente con la que se hablaba, aunque quizás lo había heredado de James, el cual estaba rodeado de un gran grupo de gente a un par de sillas de ellas, celebrando la victoria del equipo.

- No tengo novio, y mis amigas… una acabó séptimo el año pasado y la otra… no quiero hablar-dijo amargamente Lily.

- Lo siento-dijo Tonks.

- No pasa nada, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras-dijo Lily sonriendo, aunque a Tonks no le pareció una gran sonrisa- SI quieres también puedo presentarte a gente, no son grandes amigos míos, pero me hablo con ellos, son muy simpáticos. Seguro que te llevas muy bien con Audrey y Anne.

- Gracias, pero creo que tu compañía es suficiente-dijo sinceramente Tonks, pensando que cuanta más gente conociese, peor se sentiría al dejarles cuando se marchase.

Aquella tarde parecía que iba a ser una de las pocas soleadas antes del invierno, pero para desgracia de Tonks, la cual quería sentarse delante del lago y disfrutar del sol, Lily tenía planeado una fantástica vuelta por el castillo, para así enseñárselo a su nueva amiga.

- Venga, no puedes ser tan vaga, levántate o si no te perderás cuando tengas que ir a clase-dijo Lily mientras miraba a Tonks como estaba tumbada en la hierba con el brazo tapándole la cara.

- Lily, tengo un gran sentido de la orientación, no me perderé-dijo Tonks sin levantarse, pensando que después de siete años en Hogwarts era imposible que se perdiese.

- Hogwarts es bastante grande y con un montón de pasadizos, te perderás -sentenció Lily.

- ¿Si damos una vuelta pequeña, después podré volver a tomar el sol?-preguntó Tonks poniendo morritos, para intentar dar pena a Lily, y que así la dejase.

- Vale-dijo Lily contenta de salirse con la suya, aunque fuese a medias.

Cuando Lily le había enseñado el vestíbulo, y el Gran Comedor, las dos chicas pasaron al lado del grupo de los Merodeadores, por lo que Tonks animada fue a saludarles. Lily, al ver que se quedaba sola en medio del pasillo, siguió a Tonks de mala gana.

- Hola chicos-dijo Tonks acercándose al grupo.

- Hola preciosa-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa que hacía que cualquier chica cayese a sus pies, mejor dicho casi cualquier chica, ya que Tonks ni se inmutó.

- Hola-dijeron los otros tres merodeadores.

- ¿Qué hacéis?-dijo Peter, al ver que iba acompañada por Lily.

- Eso, es lo que iba a preguntar yo, porque si no lo recordáis soy perfecta y premio anual, así que si estáis haciendo alguna de vuestras travesuras, dejadlo-dijo Lily al llegar donde estaban los chicos.

- Lily, no seas tan mala, es nuestro último año y además ahora mismo no estábamos haciendo ninguna travesura-dijo James mirándola, como si no existiese ninguna otra chica en el mundo- Y te recuerdo, que yo también soy premio anual.

- Evans, para ti soy Evans-dijo Sirius imitando lo que solía decir la joven.

- No iba a decir eso, ya me he cansado, puede llamarme como quiera-dijo Lily sin mirar a James- Pero no me recuerdes que eres premio anual y por lo tanto mi compañero.

- Bueno, ¿y que estáis haciendo?, ya que no le contestáis a Peter-dijo Remus antes de que James contestase a Lily.

- Lily está empeñada a enseñarme el castillo-contestó Tonks con cara de aburrimiento.

- Pero, pelirroja, no sé como intentas enseñarle el castillo a alguien y no nos pides ayuda, porque nosotros-dijo Sirius, señalándose a él y a sus amigos-nos conocemos mejor este castillo que la palma de nuestra mano

- Y eso es verdad, Sirius el otro día en clase de adivinación se encontró una nueva línea en su mano-dijo James animadamente enseñándole a Lily la palma de la mano de Sirius.

- Uno, no me llames pelirroja, Black-dijo Lily señalando al joven con el dedo- y dos, yo sola puede enseñárselo perfectamente.

- Venga, Lily, no pasa nada porque me lo enseñéis todos-dijo Tonks pensando que así, ayudaba a James a estar con Lily, y ella podía estar con Remus.

Sirius iba a la cabeza del grupo, e iba explicándole a Dora donde estaban las clases, y otras estancias importantes del castillo. Por detrás iban Remus, Dora y Lily. Y cerrando el grupo Peter y James, el cual añadía de vez en cuando como era la mejor manera de llegar al sitio.

- Y aquí, es el despacho de Dumbledore, con su magnífica y asquerosa gárgola-dijo Sirius mirando mal a la gárgola.

- ¿Qué le pasa con la gárgola?-preguntó Tonks animada.

- Tienen una relación amor-odio desde primero-dijo James sonriendo- Él la ama, pero ella pasa de él. Es la gárgola de su vida…

La visita continuó hasta llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde cada uno se fue hacer diferentes cosas, Sirius se sentó al lado de una hermosa Gryffindor que hablaba con una amiga; Remus y Peter se pusieron a jugar a una partida de ajedrez; Lily se sentó al lado de un chico que parecía de primero o segundo, el cual rápidamente comenzó a preguntarle cosas de los deberes; y por ultimo James cogió a Tonks del brazo y la subió a su habitación, ante la mirada de todos.

- James, eres guapo y tal, pero ¿tan rápido?, al menos invítame a una cerveza-dijo Tonks en broma.

- No, si no Sirius me mataría-dijo James riéndose- quería preguntarte por Lily.

- ¿Sirius?, ¿cómo que Sirius?-preguntó Tonks pasando de lo último que había dicho James.

- A Sirius le encantan las mujeres, y tú eres guapa y graciosa, así que estas en su lista y una de las normas no escritas de los merodeadores es "_no robaras la chica a un amigo",_ además no me interesas, no te ofendas-le explicó James

- Recapitula, ¿Sirius quiere algo conmigo? Eso es absurdo, ¿Sirius y yo? ¿De verdad?-dijo Tonks intentando no reírse. El problema no era que Sirius, aquel Sirius no fuese apuesto o divertido o inteligente o muchas otras cosas que se atribuía él mismo. El problema era que ella el Sirius que tenía en mente era el de su época, con el cual nunca se había planteado tener nada.

- ¿No te gusta Sirius?-preguntó James un poco sorprendido, ya que parecía que a todas las chicas, incluso a las de Slytherin, les gustaba Sirius.

- No, no me gusta-dijo Tonks más tranquila y sentándose en la cama-así que dile que no intente nada conmigo.

- Yo se lo diré, pero no creo que pueda páralo-dijo James.

- Bueno, ¿y que querías?, porque supongo que no me has traído aquí para que vea lo hermosa que es la decoración-dijo cogiendo un libro titulado "El arte de ligar", por Sirius Black.

- Emm… creo que eso no debería estar ahí-dijo James cogiendo el libro y guardándolo en un baúl- lo que quería decirte era, que si has hablado con Lily, sobre mi-dijo James poniéndose rojo.

- La verdad es que no-dijo Tonks-porque pensé que si de repente le hablaba de ti, creería que solo soy tu cómplice, y además Lily me cae bien, pero no te preocupes hablaré con ella y te diré algo.

- Eso sería perfecto-dijo James sonriendo.

Como Tonks le prometió a James, habló con Lily. Ambas chicas subieron poco después a su habitación, y una vez que estuvieron cambiadas, Tonks le comenzó a hablar a Lily sobre James.

- Lily, si no quieres contestar no contestes-comenzó Tonks- por ahí dicen que Potter va detrás tuyo, y aunque solo lo conozco de estos días, me parece guapo, eso es evidente, simpático, inteligente, amable…

- Si ya, pero antes era más bien, arrogante, egocéntrico, estúpido-dijo Lily sentándose en su cama- además no se que interese tienes con este tema, ni porque lo sacas.

- James, me cae bien y vio que nos llevamos tu y yo bien y antes cuando me arrastró a su habitación me dijo que si habías dicho algo de él-contestó Tonks, ya que no quería mentir a Lily.

- Pues dile a Potter, que si quiere saber que pienso de él, que me lo pregunte él-dijo Lily- pero esto que te voy a decir ahora no se lo digas, ¿vale?

- Claro-dijo Tonks, al ver lo rápido que se había creado una complicidad entre las dos. Tonks se sentó en la cama de Lily, ya que esta estaba dando golpecitos al colchón para que se sentase.

Se notaba que ambas habían estado solas y al encontrarse se habían unido rápidamente. Y aunque se hablaban con otras personas, parecía que existía una gran complicidad entre ellas. Aunque así a simple vista no se parecían mucho, aquel día habían conectado, y ambas estaban contentas ante esa unión.

- La verdad, es que en los años anteriores James era un crio que solo se preocupaba de él mismo, pero ahora sigue siendo él, es decir a cambiado pero no sé cómo decirlo-comenzó Lily sin encontrar la palabra.

- ¿Ha madurado?-intentó ayudarle Tonks.

- Si, si ha madurado y des de el año pasado es más atento, amable, incluso está más guapo-dijo Lily poniéndose casi tan roja como su pelo.

- ¿Te gusta Potter?-preguntó Tonks.

Aunque creía saber la respuesta, y no solo porque conocía a Harry, el hijo de James y Lily, si no por la forma en que Lily había mirado a James durante el partido. Una mirada sincera, sin odio e incluso admiración por el chico, pero sobre todo con una gran ternura.

- No, o si, no sé-contestó Lily antes de abrazar a Tonks para ocultar la cara.

Lily llevaba des de finales del curso pasado pensando en James y no solo como el engreído de Potter, si no como James, aquel chico que tenía la culpa de su primer y único castigo, que la defendió alegando que ella no había tenido la culpa de nada. Aquel chico que se preocupó por ella, cuando el año pasado enfermó y estuvo tres días en la enfermería. En James y solo en James.

Pero otra parte de Lily se decía que aquello solo era una táctica, una muy buena, para conquistarla. Que ella solo era un reto, porque no caía rendida como las demás. No podía dejarse engañar. Pero ya era tarde, había caído.

- Lily, si te gusta lucha por ello, no puedes quedarte sentada a esperar que venga montado en su escoba, porque lo más seguro es que si no haces nada se olvidara de ti y buscara a otra.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero tengo miedo de solo ser una más-dijo Lily aun ocultando su cara.

- Lily, no conozco a James tanto como lo conoces tu, pero por lo que he oído-dijo Tonks pensando en los momentos que Harry le preguntaba a Remus sobre sus padres y este le explicaba la historia de James y Lily- que James era, y repito era, bastante ligón, pero que hace mucho que no se ve con ninguna chica. Creo que esta tan enamorado de ti, que no ve a otra chica, ni aunque la mujer más despampanante del mundo se le ponga delante a bailar desnuda. Aunque, seguro que él cree que tú eres la mujer más despampanante del mundo, por lo que si te haría caso.

-¿Realmente lo crees?-preguntó Lily mirándole a los ojos.

- Si, eso es lo que creo.

Tonks, en esa época, estaba poco segura de muchas cosas, podía saber el futuro de muchas personas de las que habitaban el castillo, pero del presente sabía muy poco y de ese poco que sabía, sabía que James estaba enamorado de Lily, y que Lily estaba enamorada de James.

* * *

Otro capítulo más acabado. En este no han habido muchos cambios, más allá que realmente es el capítulo tres y el cuatro en uno solo.

Contestando el review de Jandrovins, he de decir que no tengo una fecha de actualización en concreto, aunque intento hacerlo bastante seguido, aunque realmente depende solo de dos cosas: que tenga tiempo para revisar el capítulo y vuestros comentarios, porque aunque han sido poquitos los comentarios que habéis dejado, es cierto que cuantos más allá mejor, y subiré más rápido, así que ya sabéis a escribir comentarios!


	5. Capítulo 4

- Venga dormilona, es tu primer día de clase-le decía Lily a Tonks, la cual aun estaba en la cama metida y tapada hasta arriba- Dora, como no despiertes ahora mismo te vas a enterar.

- ¿Y que se supone que me vas hacer?-preguntó Tonks tapándose aun más con las sabanas.

- No lo sé, pero te advierto que soy muy buena en encantamientos-la amenazó Lily sacando su varita y apuntando a la joven.

- Por supuesto-dijo Tonks sin darle mayor importancia mientras se levantaba y se metía en el lavabo para asearse antes de las clases. Aunque realmente deseaba volver a su cama, al pensar en que volvería a ver a Remus, olvidó completamente la idea de volver a dormir.

Cuando salió del baño, con su nuevo uniforme, cogió la mochila que se había preparado antes de ir a dormir y salió de la habitación, diciendo algo que Mollie y Lily entendieron por "_tengo que hablar con la profesora McGonagall"._

Tonks se dirigió al despacho de la profesora McGonagall que se encontraba situado en la primera planta. En el despacho de McGonagall destaca principalmente una chimenea que decoraba toda una pared y en el lado opuesto una ventana, por donde se podía ver el campo de Quidditch, en ese momento vacio.

- La estaba esperando-dijo la profesora cuando Tonks, después de llamar a la puerta asomó la cabeza-adelante.

- Buenos días, profesora-saludó Tonks.

- Buenos días, Dora. Viene a por su horario, ¿no?-preguntó la profesora sacando unas hojas de un cajón, mientras le hacia una señal a Tonks para que se sentase.

- Si-dijo Tonks acomodándose en la silla.

- ¿Quiere una galleta?-preguntó mientras ordenaba los papeles- No sea tímida, coja una.

Tonks alargó la mano y cogió una galleta de la caja que había encima del escritorio de la profesora, aunque realmente no le gustaban, pero conocía suficiente a la profesora como para saber que insistiría hasta que cogiese una.

- Normalmente, lo que se hace para hacer el horario de séptimo es ver las cualificaciones de sexto y sobre todo las cualificaciones de los T.I.M.O.S realizados en quinto, pero por sus circunstancias, no poseemos esa información-le explicó McGonagall- por lo que he tomado la decisión, junto al profesor Dumbledore, de que usted al ser ya lo suficiente mayor tomará aquellas clases que quiera, sabiendo lógicamente cuales podrá seguir perfectamente y cuáles no.

- Lo entiendo, profesora- contestó Tonks- Querría cursar encantamientos, defensa contra las artes oscuras, pociones y transformaciones.

- Veo que quiere ser aurora, es una carrera muy difícil y conlleva mucho sacrificio-dijo McGonagall al revisar las asignaturas que había pedido la joven.

- Soy aurora-dijo orgullosa Tonks.

- Entonces le serán fáciles estas asignaturas-dijo la profesora entregándole el horario-ahora vaya a desayunar, tiene unas horas libres. De mientras yo hablaré con los profesores correspondientes, para decirles que no le tengan en cuenta este tiempo que se ha perdido.

- Muchas gracias profesora-dijo Tonks mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al Gran Comedor.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, ya quedaban pocos alumnos, y por lo que pudo apreciar, todos eran de los cursos superiores, los cuales, lo más seguro, tenían una hora libre. Tonks se dirigió hacia la mitad de la mesa, donde estaba sentada Lily mirando un libro, que Tonks pudo ver que era de Herbología.

-¿Tienes herbología?-preguntó Tonks cuando se sentó al lado de su amiga.

- Mañana-dijo distraídamente Lily.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Esta mañana casi me embrujas por levantarme cinco minutos tarde y ahora pareces un muerto-le dijo Tonks a Lily.

- He estado pensando un poco en lo que te dije ayer-dijo casi en un susurro la pelirroja, de manera distraída- creo que voy a decirle algo.

Realmente_ un poco_ era mentira, ya que Lily llevaba pensando varios días, semanas e incluso meses, sobre todo los de verano, en que podía hacer. Porque ahora tenía claro que le gustaba James, incluso su egocentrismo y su poder desmesurado para las bromas.

Sabía que también había un James sensible y cariñoso debajo del aquel engreído que amaba. Y era esas dos partes y todo lo que hacía que estuviese loca por sus huesos. _¡Pero si incluso fue a un partido de Quidditch a verlo a él!_

El problema era que no podía estar segura que lo que decía James, sobre que la amaba, fuese verdad. Y eso le asustaba.

- ¿Si? Qué alegría-dijo Tonks más alto de lo normal, mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

- Pero tengo miedo-volvió a hablar en un susurro Lily.

- Lily no tienes que tener miedo, amar a alguien es precioso y nunca ha de dar miedo, bueno a menos que ames a Voldy, imagínatelo la noche de bodas-dijo como broma para que Lily no estuviese nerviosa.

- No bromes con Voldemort-le reprochó Lily, aunque se notaba que se estaba aguantando la risa.

-Cuando terminemos podemos ir fuera, y estar un rato al sol-propuso Lily cambiando de tema.

Después del desayuno ambas chicas se fueron al patio de transformaciones para tomar el sol, como había propuesto Lily y más concretamente, allí porque después tenían clase de transformaciones.

- Y ¿qué tal transformaciones? McGonagall parece muy estricta-dijo Tonks para interrumpir el silencio que se había creado entre las chicas.

- Si, es bastante estricta, pero es muy buena profesora-explicó Lily-Es justa y muy buena en la materia.

- Lily, vas a tener una gran oportunidad-cambió de tema Tonks-por ahí viene James, podrás hablar con él.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Lily, aunque había escuchado perfectamente a Tonks- No, no, no. Mañana…

Por el corredor del fondo entraban al patio los Merodeadores, ya que ellos también tenían transformaciones. Iban hablando tranquilamente, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Lily y Dora, hasta que Peter advirtió a James, que su amada pelirroja estaba allí, por lo que se dirigieron hacia las chicas.

- Preciosa, ¿tienes transformaciones?-preguntó Sirius a Tonks cuando se sentó a su lado en el banco

- Muchas gracias Sirius, pero no me gusta que estés todo el día llamándome preciosa, me llamo Dora o también puedes decirme por mi apellido-le explicó Tonks a Sirius- Y sí, tengo transformaciones.

James, Remus y Peter llegaron después de Sirius, el cual al ver que solo había espacio para uno en el banco salió corriendo para sentarse, sin pensar que si corría se cansaría más que estando de pie.

- Hola Lily-dijo James con su mejor sonrisa, aunque Lily puso una cara que James interpretó como de asco.

- Hola-dijo Lily a los cuatro chicos, sin mirar a James.

- Disfruta de tu pedazo de asiento, Canuto-dijo James riendo al ver como su amigo respiraba entrecortadamente.

- Lo disfrutaré por ti-dijo Sirius sonriendo.

- ¿Canuto?-preguntó Tonks, como si no supiese la respuesta.

- Es solo un mote-dijo Sirius- nada importante.

Tonks asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía. _Nada importante_, había dicho, pero Tonks sabía que si era importante, era como un secreto que todo el mundo había escuchado y nadie entendía. Si la gente conocía sus motes y encontraban el mapa podrían saber que es suyo, por lo que sus motes era como un secreto, que no podían ocultar, ya que ese secreto les hacia ser parte de algo.

- Lily… ¿no querías…-empezó a preguntar Tonks refiriéndose a James.

- No, ya no tengo sed-dijo Lily sonriendo, esperando a que su amiga interpretase sus palabras, por m_e muero de vergüenza, no pienso decirla nada a James._

- Vale, pero quizás después no hay zumo del que querías-dijo Tonks encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily miró a Tonks, y por un momento estuvo tentada de decir algo, pero para sorpresa de todos la perfecta prefecta le sacó la lengua a su amiga.

Minutos más tarde la profesora McGonagall abrió la puerta para que entrasen a la clase de transformaciones. Como pudo apreciar Tonks eran cerca de una veintena de alumnos de todas las casas, seis Gryffindors, cinco Slytherins, dos Ravenclaws y por ultimo cuatro Hufflepuffs.

Tonks vio como los Merodeadores se sentaban hacia el final de clase y Lily se iba a sentar con Audrey hacía el principio de la clase. Dora se quedó en la puerta mirando hacía los alumnos que estaban sentándose, cuando vio como un chico la miraba y le hacía señas.

- Ven, siéntate aquí-dijo Sails, mientras daba golpecitos al asiento de al lado.

Tonks se encaminó hacía Sails, no sin antes mirar a Remus, pero este estaba hablando animadamente con Sirius, pero lo que no supo Tonks, fue que James si la vio mirando a su amigo.

La profesora McGonagall les comenzó a explicar teoría muy avanzada sobre transfiguración, con la cual parecía que gran parte de la clase tenía problemas, exceptuando Tonks, la cual era la más avanzada de clase.

- Le felicito señorita Granger, veo que será una gran aurora-le felicitó McGonagall a Tonks.

- Muchas gracias, pero estoy segura que estaré a punto de suspender sigilo y rastreo- le contestó Tonks y ambas rieron con esa broma, que solo ellas podían saber. Ya que ambas sabían que no era una suposición de la joven, si no que era la realidad.

Después de la clase de transformaciones, donde Tonks consiguió 20 puntos para su casa, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para comer, exceptuando Lily que había quedado para hacer un trabajo para la clase de herbología.

- Querida Dora, creo que eres la chica más increíble de toda Hogwarts, has hecho reír a Minerva McGonagall-dijo Sirius simulando estar realmente sorprendido- ninguno de nosotros hemos conseguido que se ría, como mucho alguna sonrisa forzada. Creo que si alguna vez me dejan de interesar las mujeres, como le ha pasado al tonto de James, me casaré contigo Dora.

- Yo no he hecho nada para que se ría, y además Sirius para casarse se tienen que dar dos cosas: que las dos personas se amen, y aquí creo que ni tu ni yo nos amamos y segundo que aun suponiendo que se cumpla la otra, es que las personas quieran casarse-le explicó Tonks a Sirius como si fuese un niño pequeño-¿me entiendes?

- Si -dijo Sirius mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- Así se hace perrito-le dijo animadamente Tonks, pero por la cara de sus acompañantes vio que había metido la pata, se suponía que ella no sabía que eran animagos, aunque podían interpretar esa frase de otra manera, o eso esperó Tonks.

Tonks intentó disimular y se sirvió un poco más de agua en su vaso.

- ¿Queréis agua?-preguntó Tonks, buscando cambiar de tema- Por cierto, ¿cuando hace calor te puedes meter en el lago? Me lo llevo preguntando des de que lo vi el otro día.

Tonks supo que aquella pregunta era muy estúpida, pero se alegró cuando los chicos le siguieron la corriente y cambiaron de tema.

- No, técnicamente no puedes bañarte en el lago-explicó Remus- No está prohibido, pero viven bastantes criaturas marinas y no creo que les gustase que los alumnos entrasen en su territorio.

- No digas eso, Lunático. Yo me he bañado-dijo Sirius sonriendo- Y Peter también.

- A mí me tiraste al lago, que es diferente-protestó Peter.

- Si, y los grindylow te atraparon Sirius y tuve que rescatarte-explicó Remus poniendo cara de mosqueado, aunque la risa se le escaba.

- Pero no lo digas, era un secreto-protestó Sirius- ¿Y si alguien te escucha?

- No hay gente a nuestro alrededor ¿Quién nos va a escuchar?

Y era verdad, los cinco chicos estaban situados en un extremo de la mesa, bastante apartados de la multitud que se aglomeraba hacia el centro. Y no es que ellos se fuesen apartado a voluntad, si no que más bien cuando llegaron aquellos sitios eran los últimos que quedaban y hacia un par de minutos unos alumnos que habían a sus lados se habían ido, dejándolos así solos.

- Ella-dijo Sirius señalando a Dora.

- Es Dora-dijo Remus- Ya se ríe de ti sin saber lo de los grindylow.

- Ya sé que tu y Dora os lleváis bien, pero era un secreto-protestó, otra vez, Sirius

- Bueno, os dejo a vosotros y a vuestros secretos-dijo Dora levantándose- ¿Nos vemos después en clase de defensa?

Los merodeadores asintieron y Dora salió del Gran Comedor dispuesta a descansar un poco antes de su siguiente clase, no recordaba lo agotadoras que podía ser ir a clase o lo mucho que pesaban los libros o el gran numero de deberes que ponían los profesores. Y solo había asistido a una clase.

- Yo no recuerdo eso, ¿Dónde estaba?-preguntó James después de un largo silencio, intentando recordar los hechos que narraban sus amigos.

- Borracho en el suelo-contestó Remus- ¿Cómo creías que nos habíamos metido? No estamos tan locos. Era el último día del curso pasado, cuando Evans te volvió a decir que no.

- Esperad-dijo Sirius- dejad ese tema. Y pensad en lo que ha dicho Dora del perrito, los secretitos.

- ¿Lo sabe?, me refiero a lo que nosotros somos…-comenzó Peter bastante nervioso.

- Calla Peter-le cortó Sirius antes de que terminase la frase

- Chicos, pensadlo, ¿cómo va a saberlo?-dijo tranquilamente Remus, aunque realmente no lo estaba.

- Tiene razón Lunático, no lo sabe, es una manera solo de hablar, así que no os preocupéis-dijo James con una sonrisa, pero la verdad es que él no se creía nada de lo que había dicho- Y lo de los secretitos ha sido por lo del lago, no sabe nada.

- Yo no me quedo tranquilo, quizás tendríamos que investigar-propuso Sirius.

- ¿Investigar? ¿Cómo?-preguntó Peter con cara de emoción por una nueva y diferente travesura.

- Remus-llamó James- Tu debes hacerlo.

- ¿Yo?-preguntó dudoso Remus, sin entender como James había pensado tan rápido en él para ser el ejecutor del plan.

- Claro, tú te llevas bien con Dora-dijo Sirius.

- Todos nos llevamos bien con ella, no entiendo porque debo ser yo.

- Porque… yo daría todo el oro que hay en mi bóveda de Gringotts si Lily me mirase como te mira a ti Dora.

No muy lejos de allí Tonks se encaminaba hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, pensado que realmente lo malo no era estar en clase, no eran los deberes o el peso de las mochilas, lo peor de aquel viaje en el tiempo, era que había vuelto a la guerra, porque aunque los grandes y fríos muros de Hogwarts separasen a los alumnos del exterior, había una guerra, cada día más oscura y horrible.

Solo pensar en ello, se le iba todo el sueño a Tonks, pero además sus pensamientos volaban hacia dos chicos, dos niños, dos hombres. El primero Remus. Lo había pasado tan mal con su muerte, se imaginaba despertándose siempre sola en aquella cama, sin su marido, sin su voz tranquilizadora, sus labios diciendo que todo iría bien, sus besos, sin él. Y en ese momento lo volvía a tener, pero no era suyo.

Remus no la conocía, no la amaba, ¿Se podían ni si quiera considerar amigos? Tonks no sabía la respuesta de aquella pregunta y eso le dolía. Pero le dolía mucho más verlo con aquella chica morena, como hablaban, reían, juntos, cómplices en algo donde Tonks no estaba invitada.

Tonks continuó en dirección a la sala común maldiciéndose por dejarse llevar por unos celos injustificados, porque ella sabía que por mucho que aquel Remus estuviese tonteando con aquella chica, al final la conocería a ella, se casarían, tendrían un precioso bebe y seria felices, durante un tiempo.

Al pensar que solo fueron felices durante un periodo muy breve, comenzó a pensar en su pequeño bebe, el segundo hombre que le quitaba el sueño, y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, por suerte le dio tiempo a subir a su habitación, para llorar a solas.

Era la primera vez que lloraba de verdad des de que estaba en ese tiempo, porque aunque había derramado alguna que otra lagrima, aun no había llorado de verdad. Después de llorar por todo y nada, por las cosas más importantes y por chorradas, Tonks acabó durmiéndose.

- Por fin te encuentro, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Lily a Tonks mientras la zarandeaba para despertarla. Habían pasado más de cuatro horas, desde que Tonks se tumbó en la cama.

- Si, si, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Tonks levantándose rápidamente con la varita en la mano.

- Ni que estuviesen atacando Hogwarts-dijo James sonriendo, mientras entraba por la puerta, pero rápidamente dejo de sonreír al ver como los ojos de la chica perdían vida- ¿He dicho algo malo?

- No, no digas tonterías-dijo Tonks quitándole importancia- pero, ¿qué pasa?

- No has aparecido en clase de defensa, así que nos hemos alarmado-le explicó James. La historia no oficial sobre Dora que circulaba por la escuela es que había estado huyendo de los mortífagos, y cuando esta no apareció en clase, Lily se asustó tanto, que incluso pidió ayuda a James.

- ¿Qué? Me he perdido mi segunda clase-reflexionó Tonks- ¿hay deberes o algo? ¿Cómo se llama el profesor? Tengo que ir a hablar con él.

- Si hay deberes, es un trabajo en grupo, creo que te ha tocado con Gale-le explicó James- y la profesora es Harris, su despacho está al lado de la clase, tercera planta.

- Vale, perfecto, gracias James-dijo Tonks antes de salir hacia el despacho de la profesora.

Tonks llegó al despacho de la profesora Harris corriendo, pensando que cuanto antes se disculpase mejor. Respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante-dijo una voz autoritaria.

Tonks hizo caso a la indicación y entró al despacho. El despacho era una pequeña sala decorada principalmente con imágenes de lo que parecían animales fantásticos y mortífagos o magos buscados por los aurores. Hacia el lado derecho de la sala había unos cuantos instrumentos utilizados por los aurores, por lo que supuso que era una ex-aurora.

La profesora era una mujer de unos cincuenta años que lucía una media melena rubia con las puntas dispares. Llevaba unas gafas que enmarcaban unos ojos que transmitían una gran autoridad.

- Usted debe ser la señorita Granger -dijo mirándola con cara de desaprobación- ¿A qué debo el honor de tenerla aquí y no en mi clase?

- Es que vera profesora…-comenzó Tonks, a la cual nunca se le había dado bien hablar con los profesores.

- Realmente no quiero saberlo, y por ser la primera vez se la pasará. Pero recuerde que aun las circunstancias especiales que la envuelven, las cuales desconozco y no me importan, no puede faltar a mi clase. ¿Ha quedado claro?-preguntó volviendo a fijar su vista en unos papeles que tenia sobre el escritorio.

- Si, profesora-dijo Tonks

- Por último, tendría que hablar con la señorita Gale, tienen que entregar un trabajo para la semana que viene-dijo la profesora Harris, mientras le indicaba a Tonks con la mano que podía irse.

Tonks salió del despacho bastante confusa por la conversación con la profesora, pero pensando que lo mejor era buscar a Gale, para hablar del trabajo. Sin embargo Tonks no sabía quién era Gale, por lo que lo más sensato era encontrar a Lily y que esta le dijese donde podía encontrar la.

- Lily-exclamó Tonks cuando llegó a la biblioteca, donde Lily estaba sentada en una mesa ocupada toda por libros.

- Habla más flojo-le regañó la pelirroja mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios.

- Lo siento, pero necesito preguntarte una cosa-le dijo Tonks apartando unos libros del banco y sentándose.

- Dime-contestó Lily aun sin levantar la vista del pergamino que tenía delante.

- ¿Quien es Gale?

- Pues…-dijo Lily levantando la cabeza del pergamino y buscando entre las mesas a la chica por la que preguntaba Tonks, ya que le sonaba que la había visto en la biblioteca- Mira, es la que está con Remus en aquella mesa.

Tonks levantó la vista hacia donde le indicaba Lily. En cuanto vio con quien estaba Remus no pudo reprimir, lo que dijo:

- Arpí.

- ¿Arpí? ¿Qué es arpí?

Lily levantó la mirada del pergamino para intentar adivinar a que se refería su amiga con _Arpí_, pero solo vio un gran puñado de alumnos terminando sus deberes bajo el silencio impuesto por Madame Pince.

Madame Pince era la bibliotecaria de Hogwarts, una mujer muy estricta que no confiaba en los alumnos por lo que no perdía nunca la ocasión de hechizar los libros para asegurarse de que son devueltos a tiempo. Parecía que a ningún estudiante le gusta la estricta bibliotecaria.

- No, nada, voy a hablar con Gale-dijo sonriendo Tonks, aunque realmente no le apetecía sonreír.

Lily, no muy convencida, pero con mucho trabajo, olvidó el tema incluso antes de empezar a pensar en ello y se volvió a concentrar en la montaña de deberes que tenía delante de ella.

La mesa de Lily y la de Gale solo estaban a unas tres mesas de distancia, pero fue un recorrido que le costó a Tonks un esfuerzo importante. Ver como su Remus, estaba hablando con aquella joven, como sonreían con complicidad, la ponía nerviosa. Tonks nunca se considero celosa, en ninguna de sus anteriores relaciones, hasta que conoció a Remus. Su madre le dijo que quizás es que nunca antes se había enamorado.

Cuando llegó a la mesa que ocupaban Gale y Remus, respiró hondo y saludo:

- Hola, Remus, Gale-dijo el último nombre en un tono despectivo, aunque no de manera intencionada- Soy Dora Granger, tu compañera en el trabajo de defensa- se presentó Tonks, aunque no pudo evitar mirar a Remus cuando dijo Dora, este simplemente sonrió encantadoramente.

- Un placer-dijo Gale- pero llámame mejor Anne, Gale me suena a mi padre.

- De acuerdo, Anne-dijo Tonks aun más enfadada, Anne era el nombre de su mejor amiga en el colegio.

- ¿Qué tal si quedamos mañana?, es que ahora, como le decía a Lupin, tengo entrenamiento dentro de media hora-le explicó Anne a Tonks mientras señalaba a sus pies donde había una bolsa de entrenamiento.

- Vale, perfecto, ¿aquí a después de las clases?-le propuso Tonks intentando sonar casual.

- Vale-dijo Anne mientras asentía con la cabeza- nos vemos.

Cuando Anne se dirigía hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, Tonks no pudo evitar pensar que era hermosa, con su largo pelo moreno cayéndole por la espalda, sus andares femeninos, y su sonrisa perfecta. No puedo evitar pensar que ella no era nada de eso. En ese momento pensó que solo compartían que llevaban el pelo moreno y largo, un peinado que desagradaba a Tonks.

- ¿Podemos hablar?-le preguntó Remus sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Tonks dejó de mirar la puerta de la biblioteca, por donde había desaparecido Anne, para centrar la vista en Remus, que estaba de pie a su lado, sonriéndole, aunque pareció cansado, por la proximidad de la luna llena, como supuso Tonks.

- Si, si claro, pero mejor salimos, porque si no nos expulsaran de la biblioteca y a Lily le daría un ataque de nervios si me expulsan-dijo Tonks, intentando sonar divertida, intentando animarse a sí misma.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la biblioteca, Remus se encaminó hacía un aula vacía, donde ocuparon unos pupitres.

- ¿Qué quería decirme?-preguntó con curiosidad, Tonks des de pequeña le fascinaban las sorpresas, pero a la vez las odiaba, por el simple hecho de no saber lo que iba a pasar.

- No, nada en especial-dijo Remus, quitándole importancia al asunto-simplemente me apetecía hablar contigo.

Se suponía que Remus, tenía que investigar a Dora, sobre cuanto sabía de ellos o si esa mención de perrito a Sirius, solo había sido una casualidad, como quería creer. Pero en ese momento, que la tenía delante sentada en un pupitre con los pies colgando, sin tocar el suelo, meneándolos como una niña pequeña, mientras los últimos rayos de sol se filtraban por las ventanas iluminándola, Remus olvidó todo lo que tenía que decirle.

- Entonces ¿puedo preguntarte yo algo?-dijo sin pensar Tonks y se arrepintió nada más decirlo. No es que no tuviese nada que preguntarle, si no que no sabía que preguntarle de todas las dudas que tenía.

- Sí, claro-contestó Remus, extrañado y alegre por el interés de la joven.

- Dime, de verdad que querías contarme-dijo Tonks mirándole a los ojos y por un momento, el mundo se paró bajo los pies de Tonks.

- Eso no es una pregunta-dijo Remus sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos mientras sonreía.

- Lo sé, pero eras tú el que quería hablar.

- Suena, como si no quisieses hablar conmigo-dijo Remus y sin saber porque se sintió apenado.

- No digas eso, siempre quiero hablar contigo-contestó Tonks, mientras se bajaba del pupitre y se sentaba al lado de Remus, en la mesa del profesor.

En aquel momento realmente estaban el uno muy cerca del otro, en silencio, pero no por ello incómodos, ambos estaban a gusto uno al lado del otro.

Remus no pudo evitar pensar que hacía mucho que no estaba así con nadie. Claro que se sentía a gusto al lado de sus amigos, pero esa sensación, al lado de Dora, era completamente diferente a la que sentía cuando estaba con ellos. Era una sensación diferente, incluso, a la que sentía cuando estaba con Anne. Con ella era diferente, la quería o la quiso en algún momento, porque había comenzado a verla como una hermana pequeña o una vieja amiga, llegó a pensar que eso era lo correcto, no amar, pero quizás no se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando amar a otra persona.

No pudo evitar recordar lo que había dicho James, "_porque… yo daría todo el oro que hay en mi bóveda de Gringotts si Lily me mirase como te mira a ti Dora"._ Remus se preguntó si el miraría a Dora de forma especial, aunque no se atrevió a preguntárselo a sus amigos.

Tonks solo podía pensar en Remus, el resto de cosas perdían importancia solo con el hecho de estar tan juntos, hablando, en aquella aula. Pero aquel no era su Remus.

- Venga, dime ¿que querías saber?-preguntó Tonks, rompiendo los pensamientos de Remus, el cual no sabía cómo investigar cuanto sabia Dora.

- ¿Qué tal las clases?-preguntó Remus sintiéndose estúpido.

- Bien, aunque no he ido a defensa, así que solo he hecho la mitad de hoy.

- ¿Y la gente?

- Pareces un padre-dijo Tonks riéndose- No te preocupes, papa, los niños son buenos y se portan bien conmigo. Me hablo con una niña muy bonita llamada Lily y me he sentado hoy en clase con un chico que se llama Tom y es muy listo.

- No has dicho nada de mí.

- No creo que lo que quiera escuchar a un padre, es como su pequeña hija, tan inocente y delicada, está en mitad de un aula vacía de noche con un chico.

- No, es verdad, no creo. Pero no estamos haciendo nada malo-dijo Remus separándose un poco de Dora.

- SI no estamos haciendo nada malo no tienes porque sepárate-dijo Dora, volviéndose a juntar a Remus.

- Tu y yo nos llevamos bien, quiero saber si te caen bien mis amigos-dijo Remus intentando llevar otra vez el tema hacía los Merodeadores.

- ¿No nos podemos hablar si no me llevo bien con tus amigos?

- Claro que no es eso, simplemente me gustaría que todos mis amigos se llevasen bien, es solo eso.

- Dime, ¿si tus amigos te dijesen que te alejases de mí, lo harías?-preguntó Tonks.

- He preguntado yo primero-dijo Remus- Y no, no me alejaría de ti.

Remus nunca antes habría dicho eso, por ninguna persona, porque tenía una gran estima a sus amigos, a James, a Sirius y a Peter, los cuales le conocían perfectamente y lo aceptaban como eran, aquellos amigos que habían hecho lo inimaginable, para estar con él en los peores momentos, haciendo que fuesen buenos recuerdos. Pero Dora era diferente.

Aquella joven con una gran sonrisa, que hacía que él sonriese solo con verla. Era lista como Remus pudo comprobar durante las clases. Y movida, lo cual no era bueno para su torpeza, la cual Remus la encontraba adorable y creía que nunca se cansaría de tenderle la mano para ayudarla a levantarse o para evitar que se caiga. Y no solo era eso, había tantas cosas que hacían que Remus no quisiese parpadear para no perderse detalle.

Pero claro, todo eso aun ni el propio Remus estaba seguro de que significaba, simplemente, sabía que Dora era diferente.

- Tus amigos me caen bien, pero por Merlín, dile a Sirius que me deje en paz-dijo Tonks levantando las manos hacia el techo del aula- El próximo preciosa o adjetivo por el estilo, le lanzo un hechizo que le haga quedarse calvo.

-¿Existe ese hechizo?-preguntó Remus riéndose imaginándose a Sirius sin pelo.

- No lo sé-admitió Tonks- pero si no existe, lo invento.

- ¿No te gusta Sirius?-preguntó Remus, y para su desgracia sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo.

- No, no me gusta. James también se sorprendió de que no me gustase Sirius. Es guapo y tal, pero, lo siento no me gusta-dijo Tonks, que no entendía el revuelo que causaba Sirius-¿De verdad es tan irresistible?

- Parece que sí-dijo Remus riendo- Una vez una chica de Ravenclaw le envió un filtro de amor, pero Peter se lo acabó tomando, le duró una semana.

- Parece que el amor no es fácil, ni cuando lo manipulas.

La conversación siguió hasta pasada la hora en que los alumnos podían rondar por los pasillos, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó. Remus se olvidó de intentar averiguar si Dora sabía algo de su secreto y disfrutó, al igual que Tonks, de la conversación y la compañía.

James, Sirius y Peter estaban en su habitación esperando a que llegase Remus para saber que había descubierto, pero cansado de esperar James había comenzado a jugar con una snitch que había tomado prestada, sin intención de devolverla, años atrás. Pocos segundos después entró Remus a la habitación, encontrándose a sus amigos completamente despiertos esperándolo.

- ¿Qué?-preguntó Sirius a Remus.

Remus se dirigió hacia su cama y comenzó a quitarse el uniforme para terminar poniéndose el pijama, para poder dormir unas cuantas horas antes de tener que volver a ir a clase.

- ¿Qué de qué?-preguntó Remus, sin mirar a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Dora?-preguntó Sirius, Peter asintió con la cabeza.

- Ahh eso-dijo Remus quitándole importancia- Hemos estado hablando, pero no es fácil.

- ¿Cómo que no es fácil?-preguntó Sirius- Tú vas y dices: Preciosa, ¿Qué sabes de nosotros?

- Bueno, si me dijo algo-admitió Remus

- ¿El qué?-preguntó Peter

- Que no le llames preciosa ni nada por el estilo, Sirius-dijo Remus con una sonrisa en la cara- Y también que la dejases en paz, no como amigo, pero que no intentes ligar con ella, que no le gustas.

- Es verdad-dijo James- a mí también me lo dijo.

- Eso es lo que dice-dijo Sirius sin preocuparse- pero ya caerá. Venga, ¿cuánto tiempo decís que tardaré en ligármela y en conseguir la información?

- Parece que pasa de ti, así que digo que dos semanas-dijo Peter, mientras buscaba dinero en los cajones de su mesita de noche.

- Déjala-dijo James- Si no quiere nada contigo, será por algo, quizás le gusta otro o simplemente no le gustas.

Sirius se quedó muy serio ante las palabras de James, su hermano, su mejor amigo, porque aquello no era normal, James nunca le había dicho que dejase en paz a una chica, incluso él era así antes de caer enamorado de Lily, por lo que Sirius no llegó a comprender la postura de su amigo, pero este ya se estaba acomodando para dormir, por lo que no protestó.

Lo que no sabía Sirius, es que a James no le molestaba que ligase con medio Hogwarts, incluso, en otra situación no le fuese importado ayudarle a Sirius a ligar con Dora, pero en aquella ocasión James tenía que ser un buen amigo, no de Sirius, si no de Remus, el cual aun no había descubierto lo que sentía, pero James se había dado cuenta.

* * *

Capítulo 4 subido. Hoy he tenido tiempo y he podido subirlo, solo con un día de diferencia con mi otra actualización. Es el capítulo más corto hasta el momento, pero no tenía sentido hacerlo más largo.

Lo he hecho en los otros capítulos, pero no sé si queréis que lo hago, ¿os justa cuando comento los cambios? Espero vuestras contestaciones!


	6. Capítulo 5

Esta historia pertenece a Little Joanna 21, yo solo la adapto y continuo, ya que ella la abandonó. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mio.

* * *

Noviembre llegó aquel año con lluvias y más frio de lo esperado, haciendo que los estudiantes dejasen atrás los paseos por los terrenos y buscasen el calor entre los muros del castillo y las chimeneas encendidas. Las bufandas, gorros y guantes estaban al orden del día, tapando a los alumnos de pies a cabeza.

Los profesores, para disgusto de los alumnos de séptimo, no paraban de recordar que cada vez estaban más cerca los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. y los exámenes de navidad, por lo que no paraban de mandarles deberes para _repasar lo aprendido._

Lily había hecho varios intentos de hablar con James sobre lo que sentía, todos fallidos, pero estos intentos dieron lugar a una relación amistosa, donde las broncas no faltaban en ningún momento, pero donde ambos hablaban, hacían deberes o simplemente estaban sentados juntos.

La gente empezaba a murmurar por esta extraña relación, ya que durante el curso anterior parecía que Lily realmente odiaba a James. Pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar algo a los implicados, y solo hablaban en susurros entre ellos, formulando teorías cada vez más irreales.

Sirius también centró sus fuerzas en intentar conquistar a alguien, a Dora, concretamente, pero parecía que esta no estaba muy interesada en él, por lo que Sirius dejó de insistir con una vaga escusa _"No es mi tipo, las prefiero rubias"_, que ninguno de sus amigos creyó.

Tonks inició aquel mes dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca pero cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que su compañera aun no había llegado. Miró el reloj, habían pasado cinco minutos, y Tonks pensó que quizás se había ido, pero aun así se sentó a esperarla. Cuando había pasado cerca de quince minutos y Tonks se había cansado del libro que leía decidió levantarse e irse, pero justo en ese momento Anne entraba por la puerta.

- Lo siento, lo siento-entró casi chillando Anne.

Madame Pince paró a Anne y comenzó a explicarle lo que los alumnos llamaban _"Manual de supervivencia en la biblioteca por Irma Pince"_, donde la no tan querida bibliotecaria te regañaba, mientras te explicaba cómo había que comportase en la biblioteca y como debías usar los libros. Por suerte Anne consiguió librarse solo con una pequeña explicación.

- Llegas tarde-dijo Tonks señalando el reloj, casi como una madre, cuando Anne llegó finalmente a la mesa.

- Lo sé, lo siento, pero…-comenzó a decir Anne poniéndose colorada- estaba terminando un trabajo de ruinas.

- Vale, pero ya estaba a punto de irme-dijo Tonks- procura llegar antes la próxima vez.

- Me imagino, lo siento mucho, pero no podía dejar el trabajo a medias y a mi compañero que lo terminase todo.

- ¿Compañero?-preguntó Tonks, sin pensar que quizás Anne no quería decírselo.

- Si-dijo Anne mirando a Dora a los ojos.

Anne acaba de llegar de hacer un trabajo con Remus, el cual había nombrado a Dora como unas cinco veces, haciendo que la sangre de la joven hirviese con cada mención. No es que le cayese mal la Gryffindor, pero tampoco tenía una buena idea de ella, ya que había faltado a la clase de defensa, dejándola sola haciendo parte del trabajo, que se empezó en clase.

Pero aquello no le importaba realmente, lo que más le molestaba era como había cautivado a Remus, porque aunque parecía que él no se daba cuenta, no podía para de nombrarla, incluso cuando el tema no tenía nada que ver y cuando estaba cerca la mirada del chico se desviaba hacia ella. Y aquello ponía de los nervios a Anne.

- ¿Empezamos el trabajo?-preguntó Tonks, ya que parecía que Anne no quería hablar más del tema.

- Si claro.

Hacer el trabajo de defensa no les llevó mucho, por lo que en menos de dos horas terminaron el trabajo. Ninguna de las dos habló más allá de lo estricto para el trabajo, cada una con sus propios pensamientos, por lo que no hubo ninguna clase de interrupciones. Cuando terminaron y recogieron se despidieron con un _hasta luego_ y cada una se encaminó hacia su sala común.

Cuando Tonks llegó a la sala común con una tostada entre las manos que había cogido de las cocinas, se sentó en una butaca que estaba mirando hacia la ventana. Tonks des de ahí podía ver como la luna llena brillaba, sin ninguna nube que tapase su gran esplendor.

La vista de Tonks se movió buscando el sauce boxeador, que movía sus largas ramas sin dirección ni sentido alguno, tapando el túnel que conducía hasta la casa de los gritos, donde estaba Remus.

Tonks repitió una y otra vez _él estará bien, es fuerte, estará bien, _hasta que se quedó dormida en algún momento de la noche.

Cuando se despertó el sol comenzaba a salir, vio una figura, que logró distinguir como Madame Pomfrey encaminándose hacia el sauce boxeador, hasta que desapareció. Tonks esperó paciente hasta que vio como Madame Pomfrey salía del árbol, junto a una figura con el uniforme escolar, Remus. Todo había pasado.

Por su parte Remus empezó el mes de la peor manera posibles, ya aparte de empezarlo con luna llena, no durmió mucho al largo de las siguientes noches, ya que una jovencita le robaba el sueño.

Los pensamientos de Remus giraban todos en torno a un mismo sitio, Dora. Porque antes de que ella llegara la vida de Remus, no se podía decir que fuese sencilla, pero, aun así tenía algunas cosas claras. Pero lo que le producía estar con ella o sin ella no sabía que era.

Y en ese momento, lo único que tenía claro era que necesitaba dormir. Porque desde que se encontró a Dora en el suelo sin moverse, solo deseaba verla bien, y aunque Sirius tenía una teoría al respeto, en el Capitulo 3, _"El héroe",_ de _"El arte de ligar de Sirius Black",_ él no estaba convencido de que solo fuese porque se sentía el héroe, era algo diferente, algo que hacía que solo desease verla sonreír y por lo que se pelearía con cualquiera que le hiciese daño.

James, a eso también tenía su propia teoría: una mañana cuando Remus llegó al Gran Comedor, solo se encontró a James, así que sin pensárselo se dirigió hacia él.

- Lunático, ¿aun están durmiendo?-preguntó James refiriéndose a sus otros dos amigos.

- Peter ya está en la ducha, en cambio Sirius sigue en la cama-le explicó Remus mientras se sentaba.

- Ahora que estamos solos, ¿me lo vas a decir?-le preguntó James sin mirarle, pero tampoco sin rodeos.

- ¿Decirte el que?-preguntó Remus extrañado, ya que no sabía de que le hablaba su amigo, pero estaba seguro que no le preguntaba por Peter, y Sirius.

- De lo que te pasa, estas como en una nube -le explicó James- ¿Qué piensas tanto?

- No me pasa nada-sentenció Remus, ya que no quería hablar del tema, porque ni él sabía la respuesta.

- Voy a intentar despertar al Bello Durmiente-dijo James levantándose- pero piensa que a mí tampoco me pasaba nada, y realmente, era que estaba enamorado de Lily-añadió, sin mirar a Remus y salió del Gran Comedor.

Aquello hizo que Remus desease todos los males posibles a James, _¿Cómo podía insinuar eso? _El amor no era algo hecho para Remus Lupin. Aunque no podía evitar pensar en Dora y hablar de ella a todas horas como hacia James con Lily, _¿Quizas se estaba enamorando? _

Después de unas agotadoras clases, ya que este era su último año, Remus se dispuso a ir a la sala común, para hablar con sus amigos, ya que en todo aquel día solo habían coincidido a la hora de comer. Pero antes de que pudiese poner los dos pies dentro de la sala común, Peter seguido de Sirius se acercon a él, con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó Sirius, bastante más serio de lo normal.

- ¿Como que qué me pasa?-contestó Remus a la pregunta de su amigo, el cual parecía bastante preocupado, ¿Qué había pasado?

- Ya sabes, Gale está saliendo con Erick de Rawenclaw, el guardián del equipo-dijo Peter. Remus se preguntaba siempre como lo hacía para conocer todos los chismes del colegio.

- Aaah, bien, es libre de hacer lo que quiera-dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

Realmente la noticia no tomó por sorpresa a Remus, ya que la misma Anne se lo había dicho horas atrás, y en aquel momento si le sorprendió, ya que no sabía que a Anne le gustaba ese chico, e incluso, aunque sonase engreído, Remus pensaba que Anne estaba enamorada de él.

También se sintió un poco molesto por esa relación, ya que no conocía mucho al chico ese y temía que le pudiese hacer daño a su amiga, pero en ningún momento reaccionó como Sirius o Peter imaginaron, poniéndose celoso.

Pero de lo que no se dio cuenta fue de cómo los ojos de Anne brillaban, conteniendo las lágrimas, cuando Remus la felicitó con una alegría totalmente sincera.

Una fugaz pregunta recorrió su mente, _¿Me pondría celoso si Dora tuviese novio?, _desechó rápidamente la pregunta, temiendo la respuesta e intento sonreír a sus amigos.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien?-volvió a preguntar Sirius pasándole un brazo por los hombres y tirando de él hacia los sillones- Si ves que necesitas alguna chica para olvidar, dímelo, yo te la busco.

- Sirius, gracias pero creo que me voy a ir a dormir-dijo Remus abatido, si lo llegaba a saber nunca se fuese levantado de la cama esa mañana.

Remus se dirigió hacia su habitación a la a vez que se quitaba la corbata y los zapatos, por lo que cuando llegó a los pies de la cama solo se tumbó encima. Sabía que no iba a dormir, pero al menos podría cerrar los ojos y descansar.

Lupin no podía marcar en un calendario el momento en que dejó de ver a Anne como una chica, una mujer, para pasar a verla como una hermana, ¿Quizás cuando decidió que no podía amarla? ¿Cuándo la vio llorando a finales del curso pasado? ¿Ayer? ¿Dos semanas atrás? No lo sabía.

Al igual que no sabía en qué momento había comenzado a sentir algo por Dora, ¿Quizás cuando la vio en mitad del pasillo desmayada e indefensa? ¿Cuándo por primera vez que se miraron? ¿Cuándo ella sonriendo pronuncio su nombre?

No tenía respuesta para esas preguntas._ "Y así es como te acabaste enamorando" _dijo una voz en su mente muy parecida, para su mala suerte, a la de James, por lo que chilló contra la almohada, esto no podía estar pasándole a él.

Tonks y Lily llevaban desde el final de las clases, de aquel día, encerradas en la biblioteca intentando ponerse al día con los deberes, lo que parecía una tarea imposible. A media tarde las chicas se separaron, ya que Lily tenía que ir hacer un trabajo de herbología con Audrey, una chica de su mismo curso, perteneciente a Ravenclaw, por lo que se despidió de Tonks y se fue con Audrey al invernadero.

Dora continuó sentada en aquella mesa peleándose con sus deberes una hora más, hasta que cansada y aun con deberes, decidió dejar la biblioteca e ir a la sala común a descansar un poco antes de ir a cenar.

Nada más salir de la biblioteca Tonks vio a Peter, o más bien, no lo vio ya que se chocó con él. La relación que tenia Tonks con los merodeadores era bastante buena, aunque no la hacían participe de muchas cosas que comentaban los chicos, pasaban bastantes ratos juntos hablando. Pero con Peter era otra historia.

Tonks intentaba ser simpática con él, no volver a meter la pata como con de _perrito_ y eso quería decir, que tendría que mantener una civilizada relación con Peter, aunque a veces le costaba y mucho.

Peter iba a ser el que provocaría la muerte de James y Lily, que Harry fuese huérfano, que Sirius acabase en Azkaban y que Remus acabase solo. A veces Tonks deseaba romper su palabra y cambiar todo.

- Hola Peter-dijo Tonks con una sonrisa bastante falsa, aunque Peter no se dio cuenta.

- Hola Dora-le dijo el chico casi sin pararse.

- Para, para-dijo Tonks teniendo una idea- ¿Sabes donde esta James?

Tonks preguntaba por James, porque aquella misma mañana había encontrado a Lily llorando en el baño, aunque ella no lo admitiese, por James. Y no es que él le fuese hecho algo, si no que Lily lloraba por su poca decisión, y por miedo a ello, perderlo. Y Tonks no podía soportar la situación y como buena mujer de acción y amiga de Lily, decidió actuar.

- Estaba en el dormitorio cambiándose, tiene entrenamiento dentro de poco-dijo Peter mientras miraba el reloj- Bueno, me voy tengo un trabajo.

- Adiós-dijo Tonks a la puerta, ya que Peter tenía mucha prisa y ya no estaba cuando la joven se despidió.

- Querido Lunático, sé que lo de Anne es un fastidio, pero tienes que salir de aquí, así que te vienes al entrenamiento de Quidditch-dijo James animado, para él el Quidditch era una de las cosas más fabulosas, y porque no creía que a Remus estuviese así por Anne.

- James, sabes que me gusta el Quidditch y que si puedo no falto a ningún partido, pero no me apetece ir al entrenamiento-dijo Remus sin levantar la cabeza de la cama, y sin ganas de explicar que no estaba así por Anne.

- Lunático, no era una propuesta, es una orden-dijo James intentando levantar a Remus, lo cual le costó un poco ya que Lupin era bastante más alto que él.

- Cornamenta, se vestirme solo-dijo Remus una vez que estaba de pie, mientras su amigo le ponía la corbata.

- Es que cada día te haces mas mayor, aun me acuerdo cuando te cogí por primera vez en brazos-dijo con aire soñador James.

- No seas tonto y baja-dijo Remus entre risas.

Tonks se dirigió a la sala común con bastante prisa, porque no le apetecía subir todo aquello y descubrir que James ya no estaba y por lo tanto tendría que volver a bajar hacia el campo de Quidditch, pero para su suerte no tuvo ni que subir a la sala común, ya que cuando entró en las escaleras que llevaban a la sala, James, Sirius y Remus bajaban. Remus pensó, que seguía viéndose hermosa, aun con los pelos despeinados y respirando entrecortadamente.

- ¡Sí!-dijo Tonks respirando agitadamente por la carrera

- Lo sé, lo sé, soy maravilloso, después te firmo un autógrafo-dijo Sirius terminando de bajar las escaleras- Donde quieras-añadió en un susurro cuando paso al lado de Tonks, que ni James ni Remus sintieron, haciendo que este último se incomodase.

- ¡Sirius!-dijo Tonks bastante molesta, lo que alegró a Remus.

- ¡Dora!-dijo Sirius intentando imitar el tono de Tonks, lo que provocó la risa de James y una tímida sonrisa de Remus.

- James, tengo que contarte algo-dijo Tonks ignorando a Sirius

- Dime-dijo James mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y tiraba de ella en dirección al campo de Quidditch.

- Es privado-dijo mirando a Sirius y Remus, mientras que el primero le lanzaba un beso, intentando ser coqueto, eso desquiciaba a Remus. _¿No decía que no le gustaba? ¿Qué las prefería rubias?_

- Se lo diré después-dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

- Es sobre Lily-dijo Tonks con una sonrisa, sabiendo que así conseguiría que fuese en privado.

- Vale-dijo James y la separó de Sirius y Remus, los cuales por lo que vio por el rabillo del ojo Tonks, estaban apostando- Dime-dijo James cuando estuvieron suficiente alejados.

- Ya he hablado con Lily, de ti-le comunicó Tonks a James, el cual se puso nervioso.

- ¿Y qué te dijo?-preguntó casi en un susurro, temiendo que lo volviese a rechazar.

- Me dijo, textualmente: "Pues dile a Potter, que si quiere saber que pienso de él, que me lo pregunte él"-le explicó Tonks.

- ¿Y eso es bueno o es malo?-preguntó James alarmado, ya que no sabía que significaba aquello.

- Ni bueno, ni malo-le dijo Tonks- pero apostaría lo más valioso-y no pudo evitar pensar en su hijo, lo que hizo que se callase durante un segundo y que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas- que ahora te ve con mejores ojos, pero creo que te lo tendrás que currar, pero ninguna cursilada.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo James preocupado, ya que pudo advertir el comportamiento extraño de su amiga.

- Si, me ha entrado algo en el ojo -dijo Tonks como escusa.

- Y volviendo a Lily-dijo James no muy convencido de la respuesta- ¿Crees que le puedo gustar?

- Creo que sí-dijo Tonks con una sonrisa.

- ¿Me ayudaras? Tus eres una chica y su amiga-le dijo James, intentando así que le ayudase.

- Claro-dijo aun con una sonrisa más grande Tonks.

- Eres la mejor.

Tonks y James, al ir más adelantados, llegaron al campo antes que Sirius y Remus, pero en cuanto llegaron, James y Sirius entraron al campo para empezar el entrenamiento.

Remus, propuso a Tonks de ir a sentarse a las gradas, y ella aceptó encantada, y no solo por la compañía, sino también porque le parecía absurdo volver a subir después de haber bajado. Aunque los chicos intentaron tener una tranquila conversación sobre Quidditch, mientras observaban el entrenamiento, les fue imposible, ya que sentados en las gradas, sin moverse, se estaban congelando.

- Se que aun no ha terminado el entrenamiento, pero ¿nos podemos ir?-preguntó Tonks muerta de frio.

- Claro-dijo Remus tendiéndole la mano a Tonks para ayudarla a levantarse.

Simplemente fue un gesto, pero era algo normal que hacia su Remus, sobre todo en los últimos meses de embarazo, cuando ni ella misma podía levantarse, por lo que él venía y la ayudaba tendiéndole la mano.

Cuando la mente de Tonks volvió a la realidad, a esa realidad, a ese tiempo pasado, solo puedo respirar hondo, sonreír y tenderle la mano. Su Remus no volvería y esto era lo más cerca que podía estar de él.

Los segundos en que tardó Dora en reaccionar, hicieron dudar a Remus si había hecho bien o no en tenderle la mano, pero cuando ella volvió a sonreír y la cogió, pensó que tenía que darle gracias a James por arrástralo al entrenamiento.

Todo el camino des del campo hasta el castillo lo hicieron en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, era realmente un silencio agradable, que permitía a ambos pensar, pero a la vez estaban unidos, ya que sus manos seguían entrelazadas.

- Estas muy distraída, ¿te pasa algo?-preguntó Remus cuando entraron al castillo de nuevo.

- Es que me he acordado de algo-comenzó Dora, aunque realmente no parecía contenta, ya que no sabía que iba a decirle, pero necesitaba hablar con él y disimuladamente le soltó de la mano para rascarse el brazo, aunque realmente no le picaba.

- ¿Si? Eso esta genial, dentro de poco serás capaz de recordar todo- dijo animadamente Remus, intentando convencerla que sea lo que sea, siempre es mejor recordar que no recordar nada.

- Preferiría no recordarlo-dijo Dora mirando hacia el suelo y parándose, lo que hizo que Remus se sintiese impotente ante la situación.

- No te preocupes, sea lo que sea te prometo, que si se puede lo solucionare, y si no, siempre estaré aquí, ¿vale?-dijo Remus, intentando animarla, mientras pensaba si acercarse o no. Se notaba que la joven necesitaba ese abrazo, pero él no se atrevía a dar el paso.

Pero antes de que Remus se atreviese a abrazarla se encontró con Dora cerca suyo mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.

Después de la sorpresa inicial Remus pasó sus brazos por la espalda de la chica y la acercó aun más a él. Con aquel abrazo Remus quería transmitirle todo lo que no salía por sus labios, esperando que ella lo entendiese.

Aunque había sido Tonks la que había tomado la iniciativa, se sentía extraña eso no debía suceder, pero aun así, aquel abrazo era lo que necesitaba, volver a sentirle cerca, saber que él la protegería siempre.

Antes de que se quisiese dar cuenta, Dora hacia intentos de separarse de él, por lo que abrió ligeramente los brazos, para que ella se pudiese mover, pero aun así estuviese entres sus brazos.

Solo fue un instante, pero el instante los capturó. Sus miradas se cruzaron y todo comenzó a funcionar, como si estuviese previsto así, parecía que ninguno de los dos realmente controlaba su cuerpo, pero la verdad es que cada vez estaban más cerca el uno del otro, sus respiraciones se aceleraban y se perdían en los ojos del otro.

Y se besaron.

Aquel beso para Tonks significó tanto y nada a la vez. Aquel Remus besaba exactamente igual que el suyo, sus labios jugaban con los de Tonks de la misma manera, incluso era capaz de escuchar como su corazón se aceleraba de la misma manera. Tonks pudo sentir como sus manos instintivamente recorrían el cuerpo de Remus, al igual que las del chico recorrían el suyo.

Solo se separaron un momento para respirar, y Tonks no pudo hacer nada más que mirarle a los ojos y sentir que solo así el mundo cobraba sentido, pero a la vez sabia que eso no podía ser así, ella había prometido no interferir y aquel beso, era exactamente eso, interferir en el transcurso de la historia.

Ni en sus mejores sueños Remus fuese imaginado eso, y aunque el beso fue algo que Remus necesitaba, algo que parecía que le aclaraba todo, porque en ese momento entendía, que si, le gustaba Dora. Supo rápidamente que algo iba mal, por lo que cuando la joven se separó de él, pudo ver como sus ojos se llenaban de miedo pero a la vez casi imperceptiblemente, de alegría, por lo que se quedó helado cuando Dora salió corriendo. _¿Cómo podía asustar tanto a alguien un simple beso?_

Aunque a Remus no le pareció un simple beso y tampoco a Dora. Y ambos creyeron que nunca olvidarían ese extraño día de noviembre.

_"Mierda, mierda, mierda_" era el único pensamiento que rondaba por la cabeza a Tonks, mientras corría sin dirección por el castillo, solo quería encontrar un lugar donde pensar, donde sentirse querida.

Pero eso sabía, que en aquel tiempo era imposible. Con la persona con quien más se hablaba era Lily y no podía decirle _"Hola, he viajado en el tiempo, concretamente he retrocedido unos veinte años" _y sonreír y esperar que no pase nada.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, decirle que estaba tan contenta que podía volar de felicidad sin escoba alguna, pero que a la vez deseaba solo dejarse morir, sin hacer nada. Porque ese beso con Remus había desenterrado viejos sentimientos que ahora salían a la luz de la manera más dolorosa posible.

Tonks, intentando aguantar las lágrimas, sacó de su bolsillo sus dos únicas pertenencias, lo único que demostraba que venía del futuro. Se quedó un momento mirando el anillo y la foto. Acarició la foto como si las personas que había en ellas pudiesen notarla y se probó el anillo, que ahora le volvía a ir bien. Por un momento pensó en dejárselo puesto, pero se lo quitó pensando en que así evitaría preguntas comprometidas.

Sin querer seguir dando vueltas a lo mismo, se dirigió hacía su dormitorio, para intentar dormir.

* * *

Sé que es el capítulo más corto hasta la fecha, pero no tenia sentido juntar lo que venia después, así que tenía que acabar aquí.

He tardado más que de costumbre, pero es que la falta de interés por la historia, me desanima y me quita las ganas de actualizar. Ya sabéis que cuantos más reviews antes actualizaré.

Cambios, cambios y cambios:

- He borrado una broma de los Merodeadores que salía en el capítulo 6, la verdad es que no aportaba nada, y ya veremos otras bromas, por lo que la quite.

- Cambie el orden de lo ocurrido. Primero Tonks queda con Anne y hacen el trabajo, después llega noviembre. Me pareció mejor empezar el capítulo con el cambio de mes, que con lo de Tonks y Anne, porque quedaba muy de sopetón.

- En este capítulo esta el final de cap 6, el 7 y principio del 8 original. (Y aun así ha quedado corto!)

- El cap. 7 esta más o menos igual en este capítulo, más allá de algún cambio gramatical/ortográfico.

- En el cap. 8 original, Tonks después de los sucedido se va a la sala de los menesteres, en lugar de irse a dormir. Me parecía muy largo para lo poco que se dice, básicamente que debe ser fuerte y que desea ver a su madre, por lo que decidí borrarlo, y añadir estos sentimientos más adelante.

Espero vuestros comentarios sobre este capítulo!


	7. Capítulo 6

Esta historia pertenece a Little Joanna 21, yo solo la adapto y continuo, ya que ella la abandonó. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mio.

* * *

Dejó de mirar al profesor para observar a sus compañeros. Al lado tenia a Sails, con el que había pasado cerca de un mes. El mes más aburrido de Tonks, pero al menos no estaba sola.

Al principio simplemente había estado con Lily y había evitado a los Merodeadores a toda costa, para así no tener que ver a Remus y evitar la conversación que seguro que él deseaba tener con ella y que ella no deseaba. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué el beso estuvo mal? ¿Qué le amaba? ¿Qué venia del futuro?

Pero después de descubrir que era imposible estar con Lily y evitarlos, ya que Lily se llevaba cada vez mejor con James y no perdía oportunidad para estar con él, Tonks se había juntado con Sails y sus amigos.

El grupo de Sails estaba por formado por dos chicas y dos chicos de Hufflepuff, contando a Tom Sails. Al principio Tonks pensó que eran parejas, pero se lo desmintieron rápidamente entre risas.

El grupo de Sails, como buenos Hufflepuffs eran buenas personas que la acogieron con los brazos abiertos, pero Tonks no se sentía bien con ellos, echaba de menos a Lily, a los Merodeadores, bueno quizás a Peter no, pero incluso echaba de menos a Sirius llamándola preciosa.

- Ya ha terminado la clase, ¿vienes?-le preguntó Tom cogiendo sus cosas de la mesa.

- ¿Ya ha terminado?-preguntó Tonks mirando la clase, la cual estaba casi vacía y la profesora ni estaba.

- Vives en otro mundo, Dora-le dijo Tom caminando hacia la puerta.

Tonks se quedo mirando a Sails, no le gustaba como quedaba su nombre cuando lo decía él, _sonaba raro_, pensó Tonks. Pero aun así recogió sus cosas y se encaminó hacia fuera, donde la esperaba Tom y otro chico, del cual Tonks no recordaba el nombre.

Al día siguiente era sábado y se jugaba el segundo partido de la temporada de Quidditch, Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw. Tonks se despertó aquella mañana dispuesta a ir a ver el partido, como le prometió a Ashley, una chica del grupo de Sails. Mientras se ponía la bufanda de Hufflepuff que le habían prestado para animar al equipo, Lily se despertó.

- ¿Dónde vas?-preguntó medio durmiendo Lily.

- A ver el partido de Quidditch-contestó sorprendida Tonks, ya que Lily no le había dirigido la palabra en días.

- ¿Vas con ellos?-preguntó Lily- Con tus nuevos amigos, me refiero, ya que ni te acuerdas de los viejos.

- Lily, claro que me acuerdo de ti.

- No parece eso-dijo Lily levantándose de la cama y buscando ropa en su baúl.

- Es que sucedió algo, no puedo decírtelo.

- ¿No puedes decírmelo?-dijo Lily bastante alto, aunque no llegó a chillar ya que Mollie dormía- Yo te dije lo de… ya sabes. ¡Éramos amigas! ¡Confiaba en ti!, pero claro tu no me puedes decir "eso".

Con esas últimas palabras Lily se metió en el baño dando un portazo. Tonks se quedó unos minutos delante de la puerta, sin saber qué hacer, finalmente bajó al vestíbulo donde Ashley la esperaba.

Como le paso en el primer partido, Tonks no prestó atención al partido, ya que su mente seguía pensando en Lily y en sus palabras. Deseaba estar con Lily, con la que había conectado rápidamente, y con quien se había creado un fuerte vinculo. Pero ahora solo la veía en clase y cuando Tonks llegaba a la habitación, y suponía que Lily estaba detrás de los doseles de su cama.

- Voy a buscar a Lily-dijo levantándose de golpe de la grada dejando a sus acompañantes sorprendidos.

Cuando llevaba cerca de media hora buscando a Lily, exhausta pensó que lo mejor era regresar a la sala común y esperarla ahí, ya que tendría que ir en algún momento.

En su camino hacia la sala común, Tonks no pudo evitar oír, unas voces discutiendo que provenían de detrás de un tapiz. Tonks se acercó con disimulo y o levantó y hecho una ojeada. Lo que logró distinguir era que Lily estaba justo detrás de ese tapiz, con otra persona, en una situación claramente no-amistosa.

El primer pensamiento de Tonks fue el de arrancar el tapiz, para ayudar a su amiga, pero rápidamente lo borró de su mente, y se formó una nueva idea, mucha más tentadora.

La joven miró hacía todos lados para asegurarse que no había nadie mirando, y cuando lo comprobó, cerró los ojos casi con cara de dolor. Cuando abrió los ojos, la única cosa que seguía igual era la ropa, ya que en ese momento podría hacerse pasar claramente por la gemela de la profesora McGonagall. Con un sencillo hechizo convirtió su ropa en una túnica parecida a las que llevaba la profesora.

Hacía días que había descubierto que sus poderes de metamorfomaga funcionaban otra vez a la perfección, y en aquel momento se alegraba de ello.

La _"profesora McGonagall" _se dirigió al tapiz que tenía enfrente y lo abrió, dejando ver un pequeño pasadizo, donde estaban Lily y su compañero, el cual pudo ver que era Snape. Ante la llegada de la profesora, ambos alumnos se callaron de golpe y salieron del pasadizo, ante la atenta mirada de la mujer.

- Profesora, solo estábamos hablando-dijo Snape, con una fría mirada a la profesora y otra a Lily.

- Por su tono de voz, no parecía exactamente que estuviesen hablando.

- Estábamos hablando, Severus dice la verdad-dijo Lily mirando al suelo, aun así lo dijo con firmeza.

- Por esta vez lo pasare, Snape puede irse a su sala común, la señorita Evans y yo tenemos que hablar-dijo Tonks, mirando a Lily, la cual se veía bastante triste, pero a la vez sorprendida de que la profesora quisiese hablar con ella.

_"McGonagall"_ y Lily se quedaron mirando como Snape recorría el pasillo hasta que giró en dirección a las escaleras. Una vez que el pasillo se quedó vacío, a excepción de ellas, la _"profesora"_ cogió a Lily del brazo y la metió detrás del tapiz.

- ¿Qué pasa profesora?-dijo Lily asustada de la reacción, nada habitual, de su profesora.

- ¿Qué hacías con Snape?-dijo Tonks, sin escuchar a Lily. Tonks, sabía que Snape, en su tiempo era un espía a favor de la orden e incluso, sabía que Harry lo consideraba un héroe de la guerra, pero ella no se fiaba de él y mucho menos de aquel, que aun no se arrepentía de lo que haría como mortifago.

- ¿Quién eres?-dijo Lily, dando se cuenta que algo pasaba, nunca actuaria así la verdadera Minerva McGonagall. Intentó salir fuera del tapiz, intentando encontrar a la verdadera profesora, pero Tonks fue más rápida y se interpuso entre la chica y la salida.

- Soy yo, Tonks, digo Dora-dijo Tonks, sobre todo más alto la última palabra, intentando que así no pensase en eso Lily.

- Claro, que si y yo soy Merlín-dijo Lily que parecía no haberse dado cuenta y seguía intentando salir.

- Lily, mirarme-dijo Tonks, mientras volvía a poner cara de dolor, y rápidamente volvió a tener su aspecto normal.

- Eres… ¿una metamorfomaga?-preguntó Lily incrédula mirando ahora a la persona que le impedía el paso, pero sin intentar huir.

- Si-dijo Tonks moviendo la varita para cambiar su ropa.

- ¿Des de cuando lo sabes?-preguntó Lily aun sin creérselo

- Des de que nací, se nace así. Mama siempre me dice que nací con su pelo, pero que al cabo de una hora ya lo tenía rosa-contestó Tonks sonriendo con amargura. Deseaba tanto ver a sus padres, porque un padre lo era, fuese el tiempo que fuese.

- Pero… ¿No eras huérfana?-dijo Lily acordándose de la historia que había explicado Dumbledore sobre la nueva alumna- ¿Y qué es eso de Tonks? ¿Y des de cuando recuerdas?

La sonrisa de Tonks se esfumó de su cara, había vuelto a meter la pata y esa vez sin posibilidad de sacarla. Respiró y antes de que Lily pudiese añadir cualquier otra cosa, volvió a sonreír y empezó a mentir, esperando que aquel cursillo en la academia de Aurores que había hecho le funcionase.

- Sí, soy huérfana, pero mama antes de morir se hizo un retrato, como los que hay por Hogwarts-dijo Tonks saliendo del tapiz y señalando a un cuadro con una chica, la cual hizo una reverencia- Y lo de Tonks, es un mote, pero no sé de donde sale, creo que me lo decía alguien, pero ni idea. Y recuerdo algunas cosas, pocas, pero algunas.

- ¿Tu madre se hizo un retrato de los que se mueven? ¿No eres de familia de muggles?-preguntó Lily, haciendo que Tonks recordase que _"era"_ de origen muggle.

- Mi madre era bruja, pero mi tío me crió como una muggle, ya que él era muggle-improvisó Tonks.

- ¿De verdad?-dijo Lily levantó las cejas sin creerse ni una palabra.

- Lily, te estaba buscando, porque te echo de menos, estas semanas sin ti han sido horribles y lo primero que haces es cuestionar lo que te digo-dijo Tonks en tono apenado, intentando ablandar a su amiga.

- Yo también te he echado de menos, pero como estabas con tu _"novio"_ Sails -dijo Lily haciendo comillas con los dedos- Además, ¿se puede saber que paso? Un día me hablas y al siguiente no existo. Quizás esto es un error, ya que pude que mañana decidas no volver a hablarme.

- No es mi_ "novio"-_contestó Tonks haciendo unas comillas exageradas- No voy a dejar de hablarte, estas semanas han sido horribles.

- Pobrecita-dijo Lily en un susurro- han sido horribles. Al menos sabias lo que pasaba, porque yo aun no lo sé-dijo chillando.

- No era nada, necesitaba pensar.

- A claro, como no me he dado cuenta, cuando necesitas pensar huyes de tu amiga, pero que tonta he sido-dijo Lily sonriendo exageradamente y dándose un suave golpe en la frente-Al menos admite que me escondes algo.

- Si, hay cosas que no puedo decirte-chilló Tonks- ¿Estas ya contenta?

- Si-dijo Lily, también chillando, dándose la vuelta y caminando por el pasillo.

- ¿Dónde vas?-preguntó Tonks extrañada

- No quiero seguir hablando con alguien que me miente-dijo Lily sin detenerse.

- Espera-dijo Tonks corriendo para ponerse al lado de Lily- No te miento porque quiera, Dumbledore me obliga a ello, es lo mejor o eso dice él.

Lily se paró de golpe y miró a Dora que se paró unos pasos por delante, parecía que no estaba de acuerdo con Dumbledore, y Lily no llegaba a entender por qué, había mucho mas, tanto que averiguar y nunca lo conseguiría alejándose de ella. ¿Pero que escondía una chica de diecisiete años que involucraba al director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore? Además, Lily la echaba de menos.

- ¿No puedes decírmelo?-Tonks negó con la cabeza- Tú no estás de acuerdo con Dumbledore, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Tanto se nota?-dijo Tonks sonriendo de medio lado, viendo como su amiga le creía, y parecía capaz de perdonarla.

- Mucho-contestó Lily- Pero yo creo que Dumbledore siempre hace lo correcto, si dice que no puedes decirlo, será por algo. No voy a insistir más.

Lily se sintió mal, aunque realmente no era mentira, no iba a insistiré a ella más, tendría que buscar otra manera de averiguar que escondía.

- Gracias.

- Además, no puedo estar enfadada contigo hoy-dijo Lily volviendo a caminar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Esta noche es Halloween, ¿no te gusta?-preguntó Lily con una gran sonrisa- de pequeña esperaba impaciente este día ¿Sabes de qué me disfrazaba? De bruja, pero de cómo creen los muggles que son.

Tonks siguió caminando, intentando sonreír, pero su mente estaba viajando a unos pocos años hacia delante, a un día de 1981, el día de Halloween. Solo faltaban cuatro años y Lily nunca más celebraría Halloween, porque no estaría viva.

Antes para Tonks, Lily se asemejaba más a una figura de un cuento que a una persona real. La primera vez que escucho de ella, Tonks podía imaginarse, ya que no se acordaba, de que fue en 1981 después de Halloween, mientras la gente celebraba la caída del señor tenebroso, ya que todo el mundo sabía que Voldemort había matado a los Potter y que su único hijo había sobrevivido. Incluso tuvo que hacer un trabajo en historia de la magia donde salía Lily.

Pero en ese momento Lily era totalmente real, una chica de diecisiete años enamorada que acaba de reconciliarse con su amiga, sin saber el terrible futuro que le deparaba. Y la abrazó.

- ¿Y esto?-dijo Lily riendo, aun abrazada a Dora.

- Me apetecía abrazarte.

Tonks y Lily se pasaron el resto del día en su habitación hablando y poniéndose al día de todo lo que había pasado aquellas semanas. Lily le explicó a que Audrey y ella habían sacado un extraordinario en el trabajo de herbología, que James había rechazado a las gemelas de quinto de Gryffindor, que Sirius las había ido a consolar, pero que Peter le explicó después que al final las gemelas habían pasado de él y que Remus parecía vivir en otro mundo, que casi no hablaba y que leía más de lo habitual.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, bajaron a cenar, ya que sus barrigas llevaban horas protestando, además de que por nada del mundo estaban dispuestas a perderse el banquete de Halloween.

El Gran Comedor estaba decorado con calabazas y murciélagos flotantes por encima de las cuatro mesas, que estaban llenas de deliciosa comida que hacían que más de un alumno devorase hasta los platos.

- Pastel de calabaza-exclamó Lily cuando lo vio en la mesa.

Tonks sonrió al ver a su amiga tan feliz por una comida, pero esa sonrisa se fue rápidamente al ver a James a unos metros de distancia de ellas, él también iba a morir y todo por culpa de Peter, que estaba a su lado riendo junto a él. Tonks deseó lanzarle el cuchillo pero aquello no era posible.

Diciembre llegó mucho más frio que Noviembre, aunque algunos alumnos creían que eso era imposible. También llegó, como habían advertido los profesores, los exámenes de navidad, haciendo que todos los alumnos, des de primero a séptimo pasasen sus ratos libres en la biblioteca o en cualquier lugar suficientemente silencioso para estudiar.

Aunque había otros alumnos, como Dora, que no estaban por la labor. Tonks se sabía perfectamente la materia, y estaba confiada pensado que si una vez aprobó los exámenes podría volver preocupada por su amiga, le obligaba a estudiar, por lo que Tonks cada tarde cogía un libro, lo habría por una página cualquiera y dejaba volar su mente, la cual últimamente iba hacia la misma dirección, su familia y concretamente su madre.

Porque aunque tenía grandes diferencias con su madre, y la primera de ellas surgió cuando le puso el nombre de Nymphadora, era su madre y la necesitaba, y mucho más en aquel tiempo de felicidad y de familia que se respiraba en el aire.

Todos los alumnos estaban emocionados, porque después de los terribles exámenes iban a tener vacaciones, y las iban a pasar rodeados de sus seres queridos. E incluso el castillo gritaba a la felicidad, con sus pasillos adornador con guirlandas y algún que otro muérdago, sin contar los inmensos árboles de navidad que decoraban el Gran Comedor desde principios de mes.

Todo aquello ponía enferma a Tonks, y no porque no le gustase la navidad, si no porque todo le hacía recordar que no estaba en su tiempo, haciéndola sentir sola y miserable y deseando cada día más ver a su madre.

Un sábado por la tarde, Tonks ojeaba un libro de transformaciones cuando vio como comenzaban a volver los alumnos de la visita a Hogsmeade, cargados de paquetes, que Tonks supuso que eran regalos navideños. Dora se había negado a ir, diciendo que tenía que estudiar, pero de verdad quería huir de esa felicidad.

Y su mente volvió a alejarse del libro y comenzó a fantasear con ir a Hogsmeade, y des de allí simplemente aparecerse en casa de sus padres. Era una idea absurda e irresponsable para una mujer casada y con un hijo.

Tonks rio sola, sorprendiendo algunos de los alumnos más pequeños que había en la sala común. Tenía que ir a ver a su madre, antes de madurar de golpe. Y sabía perfectamente quien le podía ayudar a llegar a Hogsmeade. Sabía que era una idea descabellada, pero la adrenalina ya recorría cada parte de su cuerpo y nadie podría pararla.

Hecho un rápido vistazo a la sala común, pero no estaban las personas que buscaba, quizás habían ido a Hogsmeade y no habían regresado, pero por si acaso Tonks se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos de séptimo.

Tonks llamó a la puerta, una, dos, tres veces. Unos pasos hicieron que parase de llamar, había alguien al otro lado.

Cuando Remus abrió la puerta, Tonks se quedó petrificada, llevaba casi un mes evitándolo, y había acabado ella subiendo a la habitación de Sirius y James, sin pensar que aquella también era la habitación de Remus.

- ¿Están Sirius o…-comenzó Dora, pero Remus le cerró la puerta en la cara, dejándola con la palabra en la boca- No me cierres la puerta en la cara.

Tonks sin ningún reparo abrió la puerta y se adentró en la habitación. El cuarto estaba igual que la primera y última vez que había subido, incluso estaba tirado por el suelo el manual de Sirius. Y al igual que aquella vez solo estaba ella y un chico, pero la situación no podía ser más diferente. Aquel chico no era James, enamorado de Lily y pensando solo en ella, aquel chico era Remus, el cual se escondía detrás de un libro sentado en su cama sin mirarla.

- Lupin-le llamó cuando estuvo delante de él.

- ¿Si, Granger?-dijo Remus enfatizando el apellido sin dejar de leer el libro.

- ¿Sabes donde esta James o Sirius?-preguntó intentando sonar normal y tranquila, aunque eso no era verdad.

Tonks siempre había preferido enfrentarse a los problemas de cara, nunca darles la espalda, pero en aquel momento lo que menos deseaba era hablar con Remus y enfrentarse aquel problema, porque el problema no tenía una solución buena, solo salidas malas.

Remus se había pasado el último mes intentando hablar con Dora, pero aunque era paciente, todo tiene un límite, por lo que las ultimas semanas simplemente había ignorado a Dora, como ella le ignoraba a él. Y no solo la ignoraba porque se había cansado de perseguirla, si no porque creía que era lo mejor, ya que tenía una teoría de porque Dora había huido así, sabia su secreto, aunque desconocía como, y no la culpaba de querer huir de él.

- Están en las cocinas con Peter, tenían hambre después de la excursión a Hogsmeade-le contestó aun prestando más atención al libro.

- ¿Me vas a mirar cuando me hables? Es buena educación-dijo Tonks nerviosa por la situación, no soportaba que la ignorase así

- Solo te he ignorado durante cinco segundos, tu llevas haciéndolo semanas-dijo Remus siguiendo leyendo el libro.

Tonks se dio cuenta, que él tenía razón, no podía exigirle que él fuera comprensivo y atento cuando ella había huido y no le había dirigido la palabra en semanas.

- Lo siento-dijo Tonks de corazón, mientras se sentaba en los pies de la cama del chico- Me asuste.

- ¿Te asustaste?-preguntó Remus apartando el libro y dejándolo cuidadosamente a un lado, temiendo de porque se había asustado-¿Era tu primer beso?-Remus se sintió estúpido por preguntar aquello, pero era más fácil que preguntar _"¿Te asustaste porque soy un hombre lobo?"_

- ¿Qué? No, no. Claro que no-negó Tonks apunto de reírse.

- Si es así no pasa nada, no creo que seas rara, solo tenemos diecisiete años-dijo Remus riendo.

- Que te digo que no fue mi primer beso-insistió Tonks- Una chica no se olvidaría de eso.

- ¿No?-dijo Remus- Entonces te acordaras perfectamente de ese beso, ¿no?

- Si-dijo Tonks, mientras pensaba en un joven rubio que iba dos cursos por encima de ella.

Remus se quedó por un instante en silencio, ¿Ella se acordaba de su primer beso? ¿Ella, la chica que tenía amnesia? Algo no encajaba y no tenía nada ver con su secreto peludo. Él no era el único que guardaba un secreto en aquella habitación.

- Te prometo no preguntarte porque teniendo amnesia te acuerdas de tu primer beso, si me contestas porque te asustaste-dijo Remus, intentando darle confianza para poder descubrir que escondía, y también porque quería saber que había pasado.

Tonks miró a Remus a la cara, por primera vez des de que había entrado a la habitación. Había hablado más de la cuenta, pero es que a su lado le costaba mucho más mentir. Nunca le había mentido y en ese momento parecía que tendría que hacerlo.

- No puedo decírtelo.

- No hay quien te entienda, Dora-dijo Remus levantándose de la cama- Primero nos besamos y ahora no me puedes decir porque saliste corriendo, ¿no ves que es absurdo? Solo fue un beso.

- ¿Para ti solo fue un beso?-dijo dolida Tonks.

Tonks pensaba que aunque aquel no era su Remus, un hombre adulto y responsable, aquel beso no había sido solo un capricho de un adolescente, si no algo más, que fuese la época que fuese Remus sentiría algo por ella.

- No me refería en ese sentido-dijo Remus desviando la mirada- me refería a que no hay nada malo por besar a alguien, si no te gusta lo dices, pero no salgas corriendo.

Remus en ningún momento había pensado en que solo había sido un simple beso, aun las consecuencias de este, le parecía un gran beso, uno que intentaría recordar toda la vida.

- Si me gusto-admitió Tonks- No preguntes porque lo sé, pero me asuste porque solo me he enamorado una vez en mi vida, y lo perdí, esta estúpida guerra me lo arrebató. Y si me vuelvo a enamorar…-dijo Tonks omitiendo el "_otra vez de ti" _que intentaba salir a través de sus labios_- _No podría… y cuando nos besamos, yo…

Remus nunca supo como acababa aquella frase, porque entraron en ese momento James, Sirius y Peter con las manos cargadas de pasteles y cervezas de mantequilla. Tonks comenzó a sonreír y Remus la imitó.

- ¿Interrumpimos algo?-preguntó James pasando la mirado de uno a otro.

- Solo a nosotros dos criticando a los Merodeadores, ¿sabes a quien nos referimos?-dijo Tonks riéndose- Pero realmente he venido para pediros un favor.

- Cornamenta, no la escuches, se estaba riendo de nosotros, con el traidor de Lunático, y encima quiere un favor-dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza.

Sirius y James, que al igual que Lily no sabían porque Dora les había dejado de lado durante un mes entero, pero suponían que tenía que ver con Remus, por lo que se alegraron de que volviesen hablar, y no le recriminaron nada a la joven.

- No seas tonto, Canuto-dijo Remus intentando saber que quería hacer Dora.

- Ya sabemos que Canuto es tonto, pero ese no es el tema. ¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó James.

- Necesito salir de Hogwarts-dijo mirando a James.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que sabemos salir?-dijo Sirius poniéndose serio.

- Es verdad, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-dijo Peter apoyando a Sirius.

- Se dice por ahí que siempre conseguís cosas del pueblo, como chuches de Honeydukes o bebidas de las Tres Escobas-contestó Tonks intentando sonar normal.

- Suponiendo que sea verdad eso, ¿para qué quieres salir?-le preguntó Remus.

- Necesito hablar con alguien-dijo en tono firme, intentando que no le preguntase, pero subestimo la curiosidad de los Merodeadores.

- ¿Con quién?-preguntó Peter.

- Con alguien, no puedo decirlo. Pero si no vais ayudar, decidlo y punto.

- Tenemos que hablarlo, ¿puedes irte?-dijo James también serio.

Tonks bajó hacia la sala común porque sabía que si se quedaba acabaría chillándoles por no ayudarla y por tardar tanto en decidirlo. Pasados cerca de cinco minutos, los Merodeadores se acercaron a la puerta y Tonks salió corriendo, pero se tropezó, haciendo que acabase sentada en los escalones, por lo que aunque estaba dolorida, disimuló, como si fuese estado todo el rato ahí sentada.

- ¿Y?-dijo Tonks sonriendo como una niña pequeña.

- Te llevaremos hasta Hogsmeade, pero con los ojos cerrados, y te dejaremos uno de nuestros fantásticos espejos-dijo Sirius, sacándoselo del bolsillo- para saber cuando tienes que volver o si te pasa algo.

- ¡Gracias Chicos!-dijo abrazándolos.

- De nada-dijo James- además así aprovechamos y vamos a Las Tres Escobas, que ya Madame Rosmerta, nos echará de menos, no la vemos des del año pasado, ya que esta tarde estaba abarrotado.

Y así se encaminaron los cinco por los diferentes pasillos del colegio. Tonks iba con los ojos tapados y de la mano de Sirius que se había ofrecido voluntario, ya que también le estaba explicando cómo funcionaba el espejo. Pero, casualmente, Sirius se olvidó explicarle, que unos minutos atrás habían hechizado el espejo que le habían prestado, para poder localizar el espejo, y averiguar así donde iba Dora. Después de una media hora de camino, destaparon los ojos a Tonks.

- Bienvenida a Hogsmeade-dijeron al unisonó James y Sirius.

- Nosotros nos vamos a las Tres Escobas. Cuando quieras volver, ven a Las Tres Escobas o comunícate con el espejo, ¿vale?-le dijo Peter- Recuerda, con que digas el nombre de alguno de nosotros bastará.

- Vale-dijo Tonks mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- Pues ahora nos vemos-dijo Sirius y se encaminó con todos los demás hacia la calle principal en dirección a las Tres Escobas.

- Remus-chilló Tonks, cuando los cuatro chicos ya estaban caminando.

- ¿Si?-le preguntó Remus parándose, mientras les indicó a sus amigos que continuasen hacia Las Tres Escobas y volvía hacia Tonks.

- Lo siento-dijo sin mirarle a la cara, las disculpas no era los suyo, y menos si era hacía él- Sé que no hemos terminado de hablar y que lo que te he dicho no te sirve de mucho, pero espero que me perdones.

- Te entiendo, yo no he perdido a mi enamorada, pero también tengo miedo de enamorarme-admitió Remus por primera vez en su vida- No te voy a preguntar porque recuerdas eso, si tu no preguntas porque tengo miedo.

- No pienso preguntarlo, si no quieres.

Y se quedaron en silencio. Y ambos contemplaron la idea de recorrer la distancia que los separaba y volver a sentir los labios del otro, las manos, las caricias. Pero ambos se quedaron en su sitio.

- Bueno, me voy que me esperan-dijo Remus incomodo.

- Si, si yo también me voy-dijo Tonks y se encaminó hacia una calle poco transitada y se desapareció.

Se apareció en una pequeña ciudad, la cual la conocía perfectamente, ya que se había criado ahí. También sabia, que su padre aun tardaría cerca de una hora en volver, y que ese era el tiempo máximo que tenia, ya que no sabía si podría aguantar ver a su difunto padre.

Una vez que estuvo delante de la puerta, comenzó a ver fallos en sus planes. ¿Qué le iba a decir a su madre? ¿Y si no le creía? ¿Y después de hablar con ella que haría?

- Venga Lunático-le apresuraba Sirius des de la puerta de las Tres Escobas- ya se ha desaparecido, vamos a mirar donde está.

James estaba sentado en una mesa del fondo, mientras que Peter estaba en la barra pidiendo las bebidas. Cuando los cuatro estuvieron en la mesa, James sacó de un bolsillo el otro espejo.

- ¿Seguro que funcionará?-preguntó James- No lo hemos ni probado.

- Somos los Merodeadores, seguro que funcionará.

- _Sitium revelio_-dijo James apuntando con la varita al espejo.

El espejo dejó de mostrar la cara de James, y poco a poco fue apareciendo un mapa. Los Merodeadores, con una sonrisa en la cara, miraron intentando saber donde se encuentra.

- Esta a las afueras de Surrey, según esta línea, en el condado de al lado, no sale el nombre-dijo James señalando una línea en el mapa.

- ¿Conocéis a alguien ahí?-preguntó Remus

- Nunca he estado-dijo Peter.

- Esta en un pueblo cercano a Newburry-dijo Remus señalando un nombre en el mapa.

- Yo sé alguien que vive por ahí, pero no tiene sentido que vaya a verla-dijo Sirius sorprendido por la información._ ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí Dora?_

Los otros tres chicos se quedaron en silencio, esperan a que Sirius dijese quien vivía ahí, pero este no dijo nada y continúo viendo el mapa.

- ¿Vas a decirnos quién es?-preguntó finalmente James.

- Andrómeda vive ahí-dijo Sirius- Ya sabéis mi prima.

- La que dijiste que se parecía a Dora.

- Esa misma.

Pero los Merodeadores no pudieron seguir hablando, ya que el local comenzó a llenarse de gente, haciendo que tuviesen que dejar el tema de lado.

Tonks no se permitió volver, aun con las dudas que le recorrían todo el cuerpo. Suspiró y que llamó a la puerta. Mientras esperaba escuchó unos ruidos y vio como se encendía la luz a la vez que la puerta se abría.

Delante suyo, al otro lado de la puerta, estaba ella misma con unos cuatro años, y con el pelo de color azul turquesa, y por detrás estaba Andrómeda, mucho más joven de lo que recordaba Tonks. Llevaba su pelo, color castaño, recogido en un moño, aunque algunos bucles se le caían por la cara.

Tonks se quedó como hipnotizada mirándose, nunca se había imaginado viéndose de pequeña. Cuando había planeado ver a su madre, no había caído en la cuenta de que ella estaría aquí. Tonks sabía que era peligroso verse a uno mismo, que había gente que había perdido la cordura. Pero por suerte, Tonks no sintió nada de eso, quizás porque se veía de pequeña, y esta desconocía que eran la misma persona.

- Nymphadora, entra a dentro-dijo a la niña pequeña, cuando esta se fue miró a la chica que tenía en la puerta, mientras tocaba disimuladamente la varita que llevaba en la túnica- ¿Qué desea?

- Pues yo soy… bueno no, es que he venido para…mejor antes yo, bueno antes no… si no en el futuro, bueno en mi… dejemos ese tema… que tal si…-comenzó a balbucear Tonks, más nerviosa de lo que había estado nunca. _¿Cómo se le dice a una mujer que eres su hija que ha viajado del futuro?_

- Si no va a decir nada coherente, creo que tendré que recomendarle que se vaya de mi casa-dijo Andrómeda en un tono autoritario.

- No, no, no, no puedes hacer eso-negó efusivamente Tonks.

- ¿Y por qué no?-preguntó Andrómeda curiosa. En otra situación fuera cerrado la puerta en la cara al visitante hacia bastante tiempo, pero en este caso no podía, ya que la joven que tenía delante le recordaba a alguien, aunque no lograba saber a quién.

- Porque necesito hablar contigo-dijo finalmente Tonks, estaba decidida.

- ¿Sobre?-preguntó Andrómeda, aun sin dejarla pasar.

- Sobre mi-dijo Tonks agachando la cabeza, como si su madre la fuese pillado haciendo una travesura.

- ¿Sobre usted?, ¿Eso en que me afecta a mi?-preguntó Andrómeda, preguntándose si su curiosidad por la chica valía la pena o era mejor si cerrar la puerta y acostar a su hija.

- Te afecta, porque soy tu hija-contestó Tonks en un susurro, pero aun así Andrómeda lo escuchó.

- Esto es lo que he faltaba, he tenido paciencia y me he quedado a escuchar lo que decía, pero esto es pasarse, ¿De verdad creía que iba a funcionar?-dijo Andrómeda elevando el tono de voz mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa.

- No cierres-dijo Tonks metiendo un pie en la puerta- Se que tienes miedo de que alguien llamé a la puerta y sea tu hermana Bellatrix, porque sabes que nunca lucharías contra ella, y cuando es el cumpleaños de Narcisa, le escribes una carta, pero nunca la envías.

- ¿Pero…-intentó preguntar Andrómeda, pero no terminó la frase, y dejó de intentar cerrar la puerta.

- Son cosas que una hija sabe-dijo simplemente Tonks- ¿Ahora me crees?

- Eso solo demuestra que me conoce, y muy bien tengo que añadir-admitió Andrómeda.

- Soy metamorfomaga-dijo Tonks cambiando su pelo, por el azul turquesa que llevaba la niña- Y se que la semana pasada, mi yo de esta época se cayó cuando estaba bailando, dando vueltas, y se rompió dos dientes, cuando me caí, bueno se cayó, ya me entiendes. Tú me curaste y me dijiste que no se lo dijésemos a papa, porque se pondría nervioso y querría ir a San Mungo, y tú creías que no hacía falta.

Tonks, conociendo a su madre, había buscado todas las maneras posibles de convencerla, y aquella anécdota le pareció perfecta, porque era algo que solo sabían ellas, y que ningún mortifago buscaría tanto para encontrarla y usarla.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? Se supone que tú tienes cuatro años-dijo Andrómeda creyéndose la historia, mientras dejaba entrar a Tonks en casa y se dirigían a la sala de estar.

- Uauh, ¿aun esta esto?-dijo Tonks acercándose a una figura que había en una estantería- no te encariñes mucho, no le queda mucha vida.

- ¿Has venido solo para decirme, que se va a romper una figurita?-preguntó Andrómeda de pie en el marco de la puerta.

- No, la verdad es que venir aquí, ya es mucho más de lo que te puedo decir, pero solo quería verte. Pero no puedo decirte nada, solo que he viajado en el tiempo-dijo Tonks acercándose a Andrómeda que se había sentado en el sofá.

-¿Viajado en el tiempo?-preguntó Andrómeda acercándose hasta tener a Tonks a unos centímetros y le cogió la mano.

- Ni yo misma sé que ha pasado aun-dijo Tonks-Pero no puedo decirte mucho, no preguntes por favor.

- ¿Eres feliz?

- ¿Si, soy feliz?- Tonks no sabía realmente que contestarle a su madre, porque ella como madre sabia que lo que quería por encima de todo era que Teddy fuese feliz, pero la verdad es que no estaba segura de que si era feliz o no.

- Claro, si fuese feliz no estarías aquí, ¿verdad?-dijo Andrómeda con una sonrisa triste.

- No soy feliz, porque no estoy en mi tiempo y tengo que estar mintiendo a todo el mundo, y se el horrible destino de mis nuevos amigos-contestó Tonks, sintiéndose por una vez libre para hablar- Pero no puedo hablarte de ello, eso sería cambiar el futuro, ya sabes, reglas.

- Siempre pensé, que no serias muy amiga de las reglas-dijo Andrómeda mirando a su hija de cuatro años, que jugaba en el suelo sin prestar atención a las dos mujeres.

- Y no lo soy, pero tengo miedo-dijo Tonks, era tan fácil hablar con su madre.

- ¿De qué? Has dicho que tus nuevos amigos van a sufrir un horrible destino, podrías ayudarlos-dijo Andrómeda, intentando buscar una solución con tan poca información.

- Pero, no es tan fácil, si hago eso muchas otras cosas quizás no sucederán-le explicó Tonks- y muchas de esas cosas, quizás son buenas.

- Entonces no se qué quieres que te diga, aun estoy aprendiendo a ser madre de una niña pequeña y ahora tu quieres que lidie con una adolescente con problemas espacio-temporales-dijo Andrómeda riendo nerviosa.

- Bueno, creo que puedo ayudarte con eso, no soy adolescente, tengo veintiséis años-explicó Tonks- Pero Dumbledore creyó adecuado que estuviese como alumna. Y no estoy aquí para que me digas que tengo que hacer, simplemente quería sentir, ver, no sé, algo común en mi pasado y mi presente, porque tu aquí eres mi madre, igual que lo eres allí, en tu futuro.

- Nymphadora, no te preocupes, pase lo que pase me tienes aquí-dijo abrazándola maternalmente, hasta que una idea se cruzó por su mente y se separó de su hija- Me has dicho que estas en Hogwarts, ¿no? Eso quiere decir, que te has escapado. ¿Pero cómo has hecho eso? ¿Tú crees que puedes ir por ahí, saltándote las normas del colegio? Y por si no lo sabes estamos en guerra, ¿Y si por esta tontería te pasa algo?, Contéstame Nymphadora.

- Mama, varias cosas: uno no me gusta el nombre de Nymphadora, es horrible, ¿Cómo le puede gustar a alguien?; y dos, no me va a pasar nada, soy Aurora.

- ¿Aurora? Eso es muy peligroso-dijo cogiendo a su hija de cuatro años y estrechándola entre sus brazos, mientras la niña se quejaba.

- Me vas a dejar un moratón, así que suéltame-dijo Tonks, ante la extraña situación- Y sobre eso, ya tendrás tiempo para quejarte a ella-dijo señalando a la niña de cuatro años, la cual huía de su madre hacia su habitación.

- ¿Y entonces qué quieres que haga por ti?-preguntó Andrómeda.

- ¿Me puedes abrazar?-dijo Tonks bastante avergonzada, pero era lo que necesitaba.

Andrómeda, se quedó unos segundos parada, pero después abrazó a su hija. Y Tonks lo agradeció y mucho, porque eso era lo que necesitaba, sentirse parte de algún lugar, poder hablar con alguien sin que la mirasen como si estuviese loca. Poder sentirse querida.

Después del abrazo, que duró cerca de cinco minutos, las mujeres volvieron a hablar, aunque Andrómeda, insistía en saber cosas del futuro de su hija, esta se negó a contestarle. Aun así, Tonks estaba mucho más animada que antes. Pasada casi media hora más, Tonks se despidió de su madre.

- Espera un poco, esta apunto de venir tu padre, le hará ilusión verte-le dijo Andrómeda, cuando manifestó que tenía que irse.

- No puedo, me están esperando-dijo Tonks, esperando que su madre no insistiese, ya que no quería ver a su padre, porque estaba seguro que entonces no podría seguir sin decirle nada sobre su muerte.

- Espero que seas feliz, que puedas volver a tu tiempo. Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? Y que estoy orgullosa de ti-dijo Andrómeda, mientras la abrazaba.

- Yo también os quiero-dijo Tonks, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia la puerta, donde se volvieron a abrazar. Andrómeda se quedó mirando como Tonks se dirigía al final de la calle y se desaparecía. La mujer sonrió, y entró de nuevo en su casa, para como cada noche acostar a su pequeña hija.

Tonks se apareció en la misma callejuela, donde se había desaparecido una hora antes. Pero, para su mala suerte, cuando terminó de aparecerse se tropezó y estuvo a punto de caerse, si no fuese porque se agarró a un cubo que había cerca. Después de su tropiezo se dirigió hasta Las Tres Escobas, donde esperaba que estuviesen los Merodeadores.

Cuando Tonks llegó allí, descubrió que había bastante ambiente, pero supuso que era por ser sábado por la noche. La chica fue caminando entre las mesas buscando a los chicos, aunque solo pudo encontrar a Peter, el cual estaba entreteniendo a Rosmerta.

- Peter, Peter-le llamó chillando, para hacerse escuchar entre la gente.

- Ya estás aquí-afirmó Peter.

- Eh… Si, lógicamente, si no, no me verías-dijo Tonks, intentando darle una respuesta- ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Por ahí-dijo señalando hacia una esquina de Las Tres Escobas

Tonks se dirigió hacia allí, sin contestar a Peter, el cual seguía muy ocupado entreteniendo a Madame Rosmerta.

Pasó al lado de unas cuantas mesas más hasta llegar a una esquina, donde estaban los otros tres Merodeadores, acompañados por unos cuantos magos y brujas más. James hablaba animadamente con dos magos, que por sus vestimentas, debían ser jugadores de Quidditch.

Sirius estaba también hablando, pero con dos brujas bastantes hermosas. Pero al verla ahí de pie se acercó a ella, y la cogió de la mano para invitarla a la fiesta. Tonks decidió seguirle, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de estar con toda esa gente.

Tonks instintivamente buscó a Remus con la mirada. En su búsqueda vio, varios magos y brujas vestidos también con la equipación de Quidditch, una bruja muy mayor que no terminaba de encajar y unos magos vestidos con trajes muggles. Tonks fuese continuado mirando si no fuese porque había encontrado a Remus.

Remus estaba sentado, bastante cerca de James, pero Tonks descubrió rápidamente porque no lo había visto, ya que encima de Remus se encontraba una chica morena, con grandes curvas, con la cual se estaba besando.

Tonks ante esto se quedó helada, porque suponía que Remus había estado con chicas en su juventud, pero aquello era muy diferente. Tonks sintió como se esfumaba toda la alegría que tenia después de ver a su madre, y como se le hacia un nudo en el estomago. Solo quería salir de ahí.

- Sirius-dijo Tonks como pudo.

- ¿Qué?-preguntó Sirius, el cual aun tiraba de ella.

- ¿Podemos irnos?-le preguntó intentando que no se le notase que estaba pasándolo mal.

- Sí, claro-contestó Sirius, al ver la cara de la chica, ya que reflejaba un gran dolor.

Sirius soltó la mano a Tonks y le indicó que se esperase, mientras él iba a decirle a James que se iba. Después volvió con Tonks y salieron fuera. Una vez fuera se encaminaron hacia uno de los pasadizos secretos para volver al castillo. Mientras lo recorrían, volvieron a hablar:

- ¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Sirius .

- Nada, tengo sueño-dijo Tonks fingiendo que bostezaba

- Sí, claro y yo soy el hermano secreto y limpio de Snape-dijo Sirius parándose de golpe- Ahora dime qué te pasa. Sé que no soy el más adecuado para hablar y que estoy siempre de broma, pero si te pasa algo puedes decírmelo. A veces se estar serio, pero no se lo digas a los demás.

- No sabía que fueras familia de Snape-dijo Tonks haciéndose la sorprendida y retomando el camino.

- Lo digo en serio Dora, puedes hablar conmigo-le dijo Sirius volviendo a detenerse. Tonks en ese momento no pudo seguir fingiendo que solo tenía sueño. Le había llamado Dora, el nombre que Remus le había dicho que se pusiese.

En su mente seguía aquella imagen de Remus, y entendió, a su manera, a que se refería con _"también tengo miedo de enamorarme",_ tenía miedo a atarse a una sola mujer y olvidar a todas las demás.

Lo que no sabía Tonks es que Remus besaba aquella chica intentando olvidarse de Dora, intentando olvidar que nunca sería suya, ya que nunca podría competir con el amor fatídico de la chica. O eso creía él.

- Sirius-dijo Tonks, casi como una niña pequeña- ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche contigo?

* * *

Capiiitulo 6 listo! La verdad es que estoy muy contenta por la recepción del pasado capitulo, esperemos que se repita! :)

Cambios!

- Originalmente son el capitulo 8 y 9.

- Elimine que Tonks también se juntaba con Mollie, porque hacia muy largo el capitulo, para solo expresar que no estaba con Lily, y esto ya lo vemos si solo esta con Sails.

- Borre la apareciendo de Dumbledore durante el banquete. Me daba miedo! Aparece de golpe todo serio para prohibirle a Tonks hacer algo! Realmente no me acababa de convencer ese interrupción.

- Aunque cuando lo leí me gustó mucho el beso Sirius-Tonks, volviendo a leerlo bien, vi que no tenia sentido. Sirius esta intentando reconfortarla y zas toma beso! ¿A que viene? Vale que quizás es una buena táctica de ligue, ella esta sensible y la besas, pero se supone que Sirius es su amigo, y esta preocupado de verdad por ella. No sé si me matareis por esto...

- Cambios ortográficos y demás para hacer más fácil de seguir la historia.


	8. Capítulo 7

Esta historia pertenece a Little Joanna 21, yo solo la adapto y continuo, ya que ella la abandonó. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mio

* * *

Tonks maldijo las cortinas de la cama, cuando un rayo de sol se coló entre ellas, haciendo que este le diese gusto en toda la cara. Como pudo, intentando no despertar a su acompañante corrió la cortina, y se volvió a tumbar, dispuesta a volver a dormir. Pero no lo consiguió, ya que su acompañante, Sirius, se había despertado.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a Tonks, como había huido cuando vio a Remus con aquella, y como Sirius había sido comprensivo y al final habían dormidos abrazados, sin que él le pidiese explicaciones, aunque la joven sabían que no podía escaparse de ellas aquella mañana.

- Buenos días preciosa-dijo Sirius en un tono meloso, mientras acariciaba el brazo de la chica.

- Ni preciosa, ni cariñitos, ni nada-dijo Tonks apartándose a la vez que intentaba no caerse de la cama, ya que esta era para una sola persona.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Aun sigues preocupada?-dijo Sirius apoyándose en el respaldo como pudo.

- Sí, bueno no. No quiero estarlo-dijo Tonks enterrando su cara en el pecho de Sirius.

- No querer estarlo, no significa que no lo estés-dijo Sirius- No soy un experto en el amor, pero seguro que eso es lo que te pasa. Seguro que Evans cree que lo mejor es hablar directamente con la persona, y creo que es lo correcto, ves y déjale a ese tío las cosas claras.

- ¿Podrías dejar de ser maduro y volver a ser un inmaduro?-preguntó Tonks- Lo que menos necesito ahora es pensar seriamente.

- Entonces quizás sea el momento de decirte que mi camiseta te queda muy bien-dijo Sirius sonriendo y tocando suavemente la camiseta que llevaba Tonks.

- ¿Un punto intermedio?

- El sexo no es malo, no hay que avergonzarse- dijo Sirius riéndose.

- Sirius, no me voy a acostar contigo-dijo Tonks imaginándose la situación, si se acostaba con Sirius eso quería decir que se acostaría con el primo de su madre, el cual tenía trece años más que ella, pero que en aquel momento tenía nueve años menos que ella. Por otro lado en una de las otras camas estaba su difunto marido, aunque para él aun no había pasado eso, y por lo tanto ella era su futura mujer. Todo este pensamiento le dio un gran dolor de cabeza a Tonks.

- No entiendo a las mujeres. Si te ayudo mal, si no te ayudo también mal.

- No es eso, ahora déjame pensar-le dijo Tonks tapándole la boca.

- ¿En cómo salir de aquí?, venga dime la verdad, dime qué te pasa. No se lo diré a nadie si eso es lo que quieres-dijo Sirius apartando la mano de la chica.

- La verdad… te prometo que te la digo, pero ahora vas a estar calladito, no vas hacer ninguna exclamación ni nada por el estilo y me vas a ayudar a salir de aquí, ¿vale?-dijo autoritariamente Tonks.

- Vale, mi capitana, ¿pero porque no puedo hacer exclamaciones? ¿Por qué tengo que exclamar?-preguntó curioso Sirius.

- Mira y calla-dijo Tonks antes de cerrar los ojos en una expresión de dolor. Y ante la atenta mirada de Sirius, el pelo oscuro de Tonks pasó a ser largo y rubio, sus ojos pasaron a un color gris, su nariz se hizo más pequeña, y sus labios más gruesos. También Sirius pudo notar que la chica era más alta.

- Eres metamorfomaga-dijo Sirius ilusionado pensando en mil bromas pesadas-Imagina todo lo que podríamos hacer.

- No. Es un secreto, no puedes decirlo. Y si lo he hecho es para que no sepan que soy yo. Así que ahora busca mi ropa-dijo Tonks mientras sacaba una mano y cogía su falda.

Cuando habían llegado a la habitación Sirius y Dora, Tonks solo deseaba tumbarse y abrazar a alguien mientras lloraba, por lo que no se fijó mucho donde tiró su ropa para ponerse la camiseta que le dejaba Sirius para dormir.

Estaban a punto de conseguir toda la ropa de la chica sin salir de la cama, cuando una mano se coló entre las cortinas y les pasó el jersey de Tonks. Esta se maldijo mentalmente, era la misma ropa que ayer, y por lo tanto la que el resto de chicos de la habitación ya la habían visto. Esperó a que no se fijasen en que ropa llevaba.

Tonks terminó de vestirse como pudo, eso sí, dándole algún que otro golpe a Sirius, y se contempló sentada. Los pantalones le iban claramente cortos y la camiseta le iba mal de pecho, por lo que volvió a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió la ropa le iba perfecta.

- Sigo pensando que esto es increíble-dijo Sirius que la miraba.

- No puedes decirlo, recuerda y tampoco que soy yo-le aclaró otra vez Tonks- por cierto, ¿de quién era la mano?

- ¿Tú crees que los distingo por sus manos?, normalmente distingo a la gente por la cara, quizás por la espalda, pero si tu eres de manos…-dijo Sirius levantándose de la cama y descorriendo las cortinas.

- ¡No abras!-dijo Tonks, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- Hola-dijo James, el cual miraba intrigado a la chica- ¿Era tuyo el jersey, no?

- Hola. Si. Gracias-dijo en un susurro Tonks y salió corriendo de la cama en dirección a la puerta de la habitación.

Para su suerte, aun no había nadie en la sala común, por lo que subió más relajada a su habitación, donde sus compañeras dormían aun. Se metió en el lavabo y volvió a su apariencia normal, se duchó y se puso el pijama dispuesta a dormir, pero aquello no duro mucho.

- Despierta, despierta, despierta-cantaba Lily encima de la cama de Tonks- Son las doce, las doce, las doce. Despierta, despierta, despierta.

- Lily, vete por ahí y déjame. Ves a buscar a James y lo molestas a él.

- Es que Black ha aporreado la puerta como cinco veces ya-dijo Lily parando de saltar en la cama.

- Dile a Sirius que se busque una novia y que me deje en paz-dijo Tonks tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

- No mejor, despiértate y me dices porque el troglodita de Black aporrea la puerta cada cinco minutos-dijo Lily tirando de Tonks para que se sentase.

- Lily, necesito decírselo a alguien, pero no me lo reproches, ¿vale?-le dijo Tonks a Lily, después de ver que Mollie ya no estaba en la habitación.

- Claro-dijo Lily mientras sonreía cálidamente.

- Ayer pase la noche con Sirius-admitió Tonks. Y sintió como si volviese a ser una adolescente, le estaba afectando estar en el pasado rodeada de adolescentes.

- ¿Pero…? vale, vale no te cuestión-dijo Lily cuando vio que Tonks comenzaba a mirarla mal.

- La verdad, es que no me acosté con él, solo dormimos- aclaró Tonks-Y ahora quiere saber porque estaba ayer mal, como para pedirle de dormir juntos, y porque no quería que nadie se enterase que era yo-dijo Tonks, para desahogarse.

- ¿Y puedo preguntar yo, que te pasó ayer? Si quieres te digo que hacía con Snape-propuso Lily, esperando que su amiga cediese. No es que quisiese cotillear sobre la vida de Dora, si no que quería ayudarla.

- Gracias, pero no quiero hablar más del tema-dijo Tonks sonriendo y dándole la mano a Lily, como dándole las gracias.

- No me puedes hacer esto-dijo Lily poniendo su mejor cara de pena- Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo.

- Que pesados estáis todos con que os diga cosas, una necesita intimidad-dijo Tonks cruzándose de brazos, la situación se le iba de las manos.

- Vale, te voy a decir que hacía con Snape y después tu me vas a explicar lo de ayer-dijo Lily sonriendo, aunque a la vez miró a Tonks, intentando decirle que no podía quejarse, esta no lo hizo- Mira, yo antes era amiga de Snape, mejores amigos, pero él se juntó con esa gente de Slytherin y con la magia oscura.

- No lo sabía-dijo Tonks, refiriéndose a la extraña amistad de su amiga.

- Y el otro día me dijo de que él lo abandonaría todo y que podríamos volver a ser amigos e irnos juntos a vivir después de Hogwarts-dijo Lily sin mirar a Tonks- este año todo se acaba, no me lo puedo creer aun.

- ¿Qué vas hacer Lily?-preguntó Tonks con miedo, no quería perderla, pero Harry era prueba de que eso no iba a suceder.

- Estas semanas, en las que me has abandonado-remarcó Lily esto último- he estado hablando con James, y cuando pasaba eso me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Y aunque no seamos nada, prefiero eso a irme con Severus, él me hizo mucho daño, y me llamo Sangre Sucia-admitió Lily llorando.

- Lily, no pasa nada, ya le gustaría él ser lo que llaman sangre sucia, porque tu estas por encima de eso-dijo Tonks abrazando a su amiga- No es nada malo ser nacido de muggles, mi padre lo era y no pasa nada.

Lily se calmó poco a poco el llanto, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que ya sabía algo más de su misteriosa amiga, su padre era nacido de muggles.

- Ahora, dime ¿qué le vas a decir a Black? ¿Qué pasó ayer?-preguntó Lily intentando cambiar de tema para animarse.

- No se te olvida, ¿no?-dijo sonriendo Tonks, intentando buscar una respuesta- Vamos a buscarle y os lo cuento.

- ¿Quieres encerrarme en una habitación con Black?-dijo Lily levantándose y encaminándose a buscarlo.

- Se que preferirás a Potter, pero que se le va hacer. Y por cierto, tengo que vestirme aun-dijo Tonks señalando su pijama.

Una vez que estuvo arreglada, ambas chicas se dirigieron a la sala común donde estaba un malhumorado Sirius, el cual estaba quejándose solo en voz baja, mientras que sus amigos lo miraban sorprendidos.

- ¡Al fin!-dijo Sirius al ver a Tonks- ¿Qué hace aquí Evans?

- Soy su amiga, Black-contestó Lily remarcando el apellido.

- ¿Qué vais a empezar a discutir, o vamos a hablar?-preguntó Tonks.

- Hablar-dijeron los dos a la vez. Extrañados se miraron y sonrieron, quizás el otro no era tan diferente como pensaban.

- ¿Dónde vamos?-preguntó Tonks, ya que la sala común no era un lugar adecuado.

- ¿Y porque no os quedáis aquí?-preguntó James, mientras que Peter asentía a su lado. La verdad, es que los chicos, estaban muy interesados del porque de tanto secretismo.

- Porque es privado-dijo Tonks sacando la lengua. Sabía que no era una actitud muy madura, y tampoco acorde con el tema, pero pensó que así pensarían que no era nada importante.

- Sirius nos lo dirá-dijo Peter sonriendo a Sirius.

- Yo no voy alardeando de lo que hago con las damas-dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie y cogiendo por la cintura a Tonks y Lily.

- Yo de ti quitaría de ahí la mano Black o no la volverás a ver-dijo Lily amenazadoramente.

- Es que le da vergüenza-dijo Sirius a sus amigos, por lo que se llevó una mirada reprochadora de Lily y una de odio de James.

- Y volviendo al tema, ¿Qué nos tienes que decir?-preguntó James a Tonks remarcando el plural.

- James, no es nada. Te lo prometo-le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi habitación?-les preguntó a Lily y Tonks.

- Vale-dijo Tonks y se encaminó hacia la habitación, seguida de una no muy convencida Lily.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Sirius, las chicas la miraron entre aterrorizadas y asqueadas, no es que la habitación de las chicas estuviese impecable, pero si había más orden que la de los chicos, la cual tenía ropa, libros, plumas y cosas no identificables por el suelo y las camas sin hacer.

- ¿Lo siento por el desorden?-preguntó Sirius al ver las caras de las chicas. Las chicas simplemente sonrieron de manera forzada- ¿Qué tienes que decirnos?, ¿Qué te pasó ayer?

Tonks suspiró y miró a Sirius para después mirar a Lily. Ya no sabía que más mentiras decir, la verdad es que estaba cansada de inventar, de medir todo lo que decía, pero sabía que no podía decirles toda la verdad.

- Me gusta alguien-dijo Tonks, aun mirándolos. No era de las que se escondía, aunque eso le parecía que hacia últimamente.

- ¿Quién?-preguntó Sirius, que aun no veía el problema.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema?-preguntó Lily.

- ¿Cómo preguntas eso? Lo importante es saber quién es-dijo Sirius.

- No, lo importante es saber porque esta triste-le explicó Lily- Somos sus amigos, no unos tertulianos de la tele.

- ¿Unos que de donde?-preguntó Sirius intentando descubrir si era bueno o malo.

- Gente cotilla de un aparto muggle-le explicó Lily. Sirius solo asintió, aunque no lo comprendió del todo bien.

- No es por ser egocéntrica, pero estábamos hablando de mí-se quejó Tonks, ya que cuanto antes lo dijese antes terminaría todo.

- Si, si-dijeron Lily y Sirius.

- El problema es que es imposible y esto me mata. Ya perdí a alguien una vez-dijo Tonks intentando sonar neutral, sin llevarse por los sentimientos. No es que fuese perdido a alguien, es que ya lo había perdido a él, a Remus, y no quería volver a perderlo.

- ¿Podemos hacer algo?-preguntó Sirius, poniéndose serio y dejando de lado las bromas.

- Eso, estamos aquí para lo que quieras-apoyó Lily a Sirius.

- Gracias-dijo Tonks con una sonrisa de medio lado- pero, no os puedo decir nada más. Lo siento.

Ante esto Tonks se levantó y se fue de la habitación, evitando así, que le hicieran más preguntas, por lo menos durante unos minutos. Lily estuvo a punto de seguirla pero Sirius la cogió por el brazo y la volvió a sentar en la cama.

- ¿Pero qué haces?-preguntó Lily- aunque diga que no nos necesita, es mentira, nos necesita.

- Se quien le gusta-dijo Sirius cuando Lily dejó de intentar levantarse.

Lily solo se quedó mirándolo, pensando si era verdad o mentira y si merecía la pena saberlo o era mejor ir detrás de Tonks.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó finalmente Lily. La verdad es que se moría de curiosidad, y quizás si sabia quien era resolvería una parte del puzle que era la vida de su amiga.

- Porque entre otras muchas cualidades que poseo- Lily puso los ojos en blanco ante la afirmación- también soy bastante observador.

- ¿Y qué has observado?-preguntó Lily planteándose la idea que quizás quedarse no había sido lo mejor.

- Nos remontamos a los hechos-dijo Sirius- ayer estaba contenta cuando volvió a Las Tres Escobas, hasta que…

- ¿Volvió a Las Tres Escobas? No puedo permitir que salgáis, soy la Prefecta-dijo Lily sacando su lado _"amante de las reglas"_

- ¿Prefieres castigarme o saber lo de Dora?-preguntó Sirius, esperando que prefiriese lo segundo.

- Lo de Dora. Lo siento por interrumpirte.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tu pidiéndome perdón?-pero Sirius no terminó de regodearse, ya que Lily sacaba su varita- Si, volviendo al tema. Hasta que nos vio bien lo que estábamos haciendo, y no creo que se alarmase, como otras, por la mini-fiesta que teníamos. Y si a eso le sumamos que hay un chico por medio y que quería evitar a toda costa que mis compañeros de habitación se enterasen de que pasamos la noche juntos. Eso es igual a que el chico estaba en mi habitación y en la fiesta. Y eso nos deja simplemente a cuatro chicos, los Merodeadores. Ya que éramos los únicos en Las Tres Escobas que conocía.

- Genial, has reducido el número a cuatro, pero sigues sin saber quién es-le cuestionó Lily a Sirius.

- Y lo puedo reducir más. Lógicamente yo no soy, porque si no, no estaría triste, ¿o tu estarías triste si durmieses con tu amado?-le preguntó Sirius, a esto Lily solo enrojeció- Tomaré eso como un no.

- Dijo que era imposible, quizás si eres tú, pero hay algo que se lo impide-le explicó Lily, no muy convencida.

- Ese es otro tema, que discutiremos después, déjame con mi razonamiento-dijo Sirius, y como vio que Lily no añadía nada más, continuó hablando- Peter tampoco es, ya que como me he encargado de preguntarle esta mañana, él fue el primero en verla, ya que estaba en la barra y por lo tanto, no fue lo que le provocó estar triste. ¿Me sigues?

- Si, te sigo-dijo Lily, pensando que creía saber quién de los dos que quedaban era por el que Dora sentía algo. James. Era tan sencillo encajarlo, era imposible, porque Dora no quería lastimarla a ella, y porque según lo que decía James estaba enamorado de Lily. Ante el ultimo pensamiento Lily se puso aún mas colorada y sintió como un nudo en el estomago.

- Así que quedan dos-anunció Sirius, casi en un tono triunfal.

- Es James, ¿verdad?-dijo casi apenada Lily.

- ¿James?, ¿Por qué va a ser James?, yo iba a decir Remus-dijo Sirius sorprendido.

- ¿Remus? ¿Por qué él?-preguntó incrédula Lily.

- He preguntado yo antes.

- Porque, James, va proclamando por ahí que le gustó, y por tanto no podría tener nada con él, si él ama a otra, ¿No?-le explicó Lily, aunque sabía que este era su razonamiento más flojo.

- Visto así-dijo Sirius- pero ese no creo que sea él, porque aún que sea por eso, no quiere decir que sea imposible, sino más bien difícil. Y tampoco explicaría porque se puso triste. Pero si el que le gusta es Remus, si hay razón para ello, ya que Remus, digamos que estaba "ocupado", con una morena.

- Espera, espera, ¿ocupado?-preguntó Lily.

- Se estaba liando con una-le aclaró Sirius.

- Lo he entendido, no me refería a eso.

- Ya, que Remus es un buen chico, que eso no lo haría, un rollo de una noche, claro que no-dijo irónicamente Sirius- Remus es un Merodeador, es su instinto. Y aunque es el más tranquilo, reflexivo y un montón de cosas más que suenan aburridas, no puede evitarlo. Se ríe en clase, hace bromas, se lía con chicas, y otras cosas, que no puedo explicarte o tu pequeña mente colapsaría.

- Vale, eso tiene sentido-dijo Lily- me refiero a lo de porque estaba triste.

- Pero no explica, porque es imposible-dijo Sirius, sabiendo que eso es lo que iba a decir Lily. Aunque lógicamente, Sirius tenía una idea de porque podía ser, aunque no podía decírsela a Lily, ni preguntárselo directamente a Dora. ¿Es difícil tu relación con Remus, porque es un licántropo? Y el punto más importante, ¿ella lo sabía? Y si era así, ¿Cómo?

- Quizás Remus la rechazó-dijo Lily pensando en las razones para que sea difícil- ¿Ya perdí a alguien una vez?, eso fue lo que dijo. ¿Quizás solo le gusta porque le recuerda a la persona que perdió y por eso no quiere estar con él? ¿Me entiendes?

- Si, te entiendo, pero eso es muy rebuscado. Y sobre lo primero, es fácil, se lo preguntamos a Remus.-dijo Sirius sonriendo.

- Si claro. Hola Remus, ¿has dado plantón a alguna chica ultimarte? ¿A Dora?-dijo sarcásticamente Lily.

- Sutileza, Lily, sutileza-dijo Sirius aún sonriendo más- ¿Y qué tal si vamos a comer? Ya tengo hambre.

- Vamos, Sirius-dijo Lily encaminándose hacia la puerta, ya que parecía que el tema estaba zanjado.

- ¿Sirius?, ¿donde ha quedado el Black, Evans?-preguntó Sirius incrédulo.

- ¿Dónde ha quedado el Lily, de hace unos segundos, Black?

Poco después de aquella conversación, que guardaron el secreto Lily y Sirius llegaron los exámenes, y con su final las ansiadas vacaciones.

- Al fin-exclamó Sirius respirando profundamente- ¿No lo notáis? Es la libertad.

- Canuto, solo hemos terminado los exámenes de navidad-dijo divertido Remus- Aun nos queda mucho curso.

- Aguafiestas.

Los Merodeadores acaban de salir de su último examen de navidad, por lo que eran oficialmente libres, ya que estaban de vacaciones y parecía que su máxima preocupación para esos días era que iban a recibir de regalos. Y por su puesto los deberes que les habían mandado todos los profesores, con sus mejores intenciones, o no.

Y ante la perspectiva de pasar una verdadera navidad, con gente a la que quería Sirius, los Potter, había dejado, en parte, olvidado el tema de averiguar quién era aquel chico misterioso que rondaba por la cabeza de Dora.

Aunque algún que otro intento había hecho para descubrirlo:

- Dora, Dora, oooh Dora-le llamaba Sirius a Tonks.

Tonks estaba sentada en la sala común, por una vez, repasando antes del examen que tendría a la mañana siguiente.

- ¿Qué quieres Sirius?-preguntó Tonks, esperando que la volviese a dejar sola rápidamente.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Eso ya era una pregunta, pero si, puedes volver a preguntar.

- Estas de mal humor hoy-afirmó Sirius, no quería desaprovechar su pregunta temiendo que la chica lo echara a patas del sillón- Venga dime, ¿Quién es el chico?

Tonks abrió la boca, como si fuese a contestarle, pero lo que realmente hizo fue darle un golpe en el pecho a Sirius con el libro y dirigirse hacia la biblioteca. Dejando a un Sirius quejándose (o exagerando) por horas del dolor.

Por su puesto, Sirius había hecho intentos más sutiles:

- ¿Jugamos a algo?-preguntó Sirius después de su examen de transformaciones.

- Vale, mejor que el plan de Lily, de estudiar, estudiar y estudiar-dijo Tonks aparatando los libros que tenía delante, lo que hizo que Lily bufase.

- Te voy hacer un test-dijo Sirius sacando un ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja.

- ¿Eso no es algo que hacen las chicas?-preguntó incrédula Tonks, esperando que Sirius dentro de poco le propusiese una sesión de maquillaje.

- Las mujeres siempre pidiendo igualdad, y cuando los hombres hacen algo igual que las mujeres los tacháis de poco hombres. No hay quien os entienda. ¿Quieres que te lo haga o no?

- Haz lo que quieras Sirius-dijo Tonks acomodándose mejor en la silla.

- Primera pregunta-dijo Sirius sonriendo-¿Prefieres un chico que juegue al Quidditch o qué no?

- Me da igual, me gustará un chico por otras cosas que no sean por el Quidditch, no soy una fanática incontrolable.

- Vale-dijo no muy convencido Sirius- Siguiente pregunta: ¿Prefieres un chico con gafas o sin gafas?

- Prefiero dejar el test, es absurdo-dijo Tonks, lo que hirió el ego de Sirius, ya que el test era invención suya- ¿Con gafas o sin gafas? Si me gusta de verdad me dará igual que no vea nada a que tenga una vista perfecta.

- ¿No quieres seguir con el test?

- No, la verdad es que nunca me gustaron los test esos, bueno la verdad es que tampoco la revista me llama la atención. Me he comprado alguna, pero tampoco me matan.

Tonks se levantó y subió hacia su habitación, dejando a un hundido Sirius en la sala común.

- Por fin que ibas a ser sutil-dijo Lily a Sirius, mientras buscaba unos apuntes.

Por lo que Sirius finalmente había apartado el tema de su mente para concentrarse en lo que él llamaba sus primeras navidades. Aquellas navidades no las pasaría en la oscura mansión de Grimmauld Place, lugar de residencia de sus padres, si no que las pasaría en Valle Godric, donde vivían James y sus padres, y donde desde vacaciones también vivía él.

Y lógicamente Sirius no era el único que pensaba en las navidades, Lily era un ejemplo de ello, la cual al enterarse del plan de Dora en quedarse en Hogwarts no paraba de insistir en que podía ir con ella a su casa en Cokeworth.

- Venga, vente-insistía Lily- Mis padres estarán encantados.

- La navidad se pasa en familia, no querrán que vaya.

- Vale, lo admito. Petunia, mi hermana, no querrá que vengas pero mis padres si, y me da igual lo que diga ella. Si ella puede traer a la morsa-Dursley yo puedo llevarte también.

- ¿La morsa-Dursley?-preguntó riendo Tonks, imaginándose que se referiría al tío de Harry.

- Es su novio-dijo Lily- Y si lo vieses también pensarías que es una morsa, aunque me da pena compararlo, pobres morsas.

- Ya lo has dicho, es su novio. Se casaran, le darán un nieto a tus padres, participaran en un falso concurso de jardines y yo solo soy una amiga.

- Pues les digo que eres mi novia-exclamó Lily, ignorando lo que había dicho Tonks, pensando que solo eran palabrería para distraerla- Creo que a Petunia le daría un ataque.

- Admítelo, me invitas para fastidiar a tu hermana.

- No, te invito porque te quiero, mi noviecita-dijo Lily riendo- Y porque creo que no es justo que nadie se tenga que quedar a pasar las navidades en Hogwarts. Debe ser tan deprimente.

Tonks en ese momento dejo de reír, y no pudo evitar pensar que el hijo de Lily, Harry, había pasado varias navidades en Hogwarts, como el mismo le había explicado, pero para su suerte estaba siempre con sus amigos. Tonks pensó que si Lily supiese todo lo que han hecho los Weasley por el pequeño Potter, nunca terminaría de agradecérselo.

- No, Lily. Me voy a quedar y aunque me encantaría poder ir, tengo que quedarme.

- Dame una buena razón para quedarte y dejaré de insistir.

- Dumbledore.

- Sigo sin entenderlo, pero te digo lo mismo que la última vez, si Dumbledore cree que es lo correcto, es porque lo será.

Tonks no estaba nada de acuerdo con la afirmación de Lily, pero no dijo nada.

A la mañana siguiente el expreso de Hogwarts se marchaba a las once de la mañana desde la estación de Hogsmeade para llevar a los alumnos de vuelta a Londres, donde sus familias pasarían a buscarlos para pasar las navidades. Por lo que los alumnos que se iban, la gran mayoría, se levantaron temprano aquel día para terminar de recoger.

A las diez y media de la mañana Lily y Tonks estaban en la estación despidiéndose.

- Aun puedes venir a casa-dijo Lily por última vez.

- Sabes que eso es mentira, ya no hay tiempo.

- Ya, pero por intentarlo-dijo Lily sonriendo- Te voy a echar de menos.

- Solo son unas semanas, después volverás a estar en Hogwarts y volveremos a estar juntas-dijo Tonks riendo, ante la cara triste de Lily.

- Lo sé, pero te echaré de menos. Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti.

Lily volvió a abrir la boca para decir algo más, pero en aquel momento se acercaron a ellas los Merodeadores, dispuestos a despedirse de Dora, ya que de Lily podían despedirse en el tren o ya en Londres, como planeaba James.

- Bueno, querida Dora, te vamos a echar de menos-dijo James sonriendo y pasándole un brazo por los hombros- ¿Cómo controlaré a Canuto, si no estás tú para pegarle con un libro?

- Solo le pegue una vez-dijo Tonks sonriendo.

- Y se estuvo quejando casi una hora-dijo Peter.

- Eso es mentira-exclamó Sirius.

- Chicos, Sirius tiene razón, no se estuvo quejando durante una hora-dijo Remus y Sirius sonrió complacido de que un amigo se le respaldase- Se estuvo quejando toda la tarde.

- Yo confiaba en ti Lunático-dijo Sirius mirando mal a su amigo.

Pero Remus no se defendió, ya que en aquel momento se había acercado a ellos Anne, para despedirse de Remus.

- ¿Podemos hablar en privado?-preguntó la joven.

- Claro-dijo Remus y se alejó de sus amigos junto a Anne.

Cuando se encontraron los suficiente apartados de los demás alumnos Anne abrazó a Remus, el cual sorprendido tardó un poco en corresponder el abrazo.

- Te voy a echar de menos-dijo Anne sin soltarse de Remus.

- Solo son las vacaciones de navidad, después nos volveremos a ver-dijo Remus riendo ante la actitud de la chica.

- No me refiero a las vacaciones de navidad-dijo Anne aun sin mirarle- Mis padres creen que es mejor que nos vayamos del país. No voy a volver.

Remus se quedó quieto sin saber qué hacer. En los últimos meses su relación con Anne había pasado de ser una relación extraña entre el noviazgo y la amistad, hasta una simple relación de compañeros, cada uno había tomado un camino. Pero aun así, Remus no podía olvidar todos los recuerdos, y como en ese momento la iba a perder.

- Yo…-comenzó a balbucear Lupin- Anne…

- Callate, Lupin-dijo Anne riendo mientras se separaba lo suficiente de Remus para mirarle, pero aun estando abrazados- ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

- Lo que quieras-dijo sin dudarlo Remus.

- Mejor hazme dos-dijo Anne mirando más allá de Remus, hacia la multitud de alumnos.

- Los que quieras-dijo Remus- Y tu prométeme cuidarte.

- No te preocupes, no me meteré en ningún lio-dijo Anne riendo, después se quedaron en silencio, intentando recordar el rostro del otro para siempre.

- ¿Y cuáles son esos dos favores?-preguntó Remus rompiendo el silencio- Nunca podré hacértelos si no me los dices.

- Sé que vas a luchar en esta guerra-dijo Anne, y Remus estuvo a punto de protestar pero ella negó con la cabeza- Y quiero que me prometas que vas a salir vivo de ella.

- Anne-dijo Remus rompiendo el contacto físico con la chica- No puedo prometerte eso, nadie puede saber si va a vivir si lucha en una guerra.

- Lo sé-admitió Anne- pero prométemelo, estaré más tranquila si me lo prometes.

- Te lo prometo-dijo Remus- saldré vivo de esta guerra.

- Gracias-dijo Anne volviendo a abrazar a Remus- Y quiero que la cuides, que la hagas feliz, más de feliz de lo que alguna vez fuimos tu y yo. Prométemelo.

- Anne, hay cosas que tú no sabes, eso no te lo puedo prometer-dijo Remus mirando al suelo, avergonzado de ser tan obvio.

- ¿Me puedes prometer que saldrás vivo de la guerra pero no me puedes prometer que harás feliz a alguien?

- Yo nunca haré feliz a alguien-dijo Remus dando la espalda a Anne y buscando instintivamente a Dora con la mirada.

- He visto como te mira-dijo Anne-Y como la miras tu. Os lo merecéis los dos.

Anne cogió su bolso, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Remus, y se alejó en dirección al tren. Aquella sería la última vez que Remus viese a Anne Gale.

Cuando la figura de Anne despareció entre la gente, Remus sonrió con una sonrisa triste y dejó que su mente bajara por los recuerdos que tenia con Anne, hasta llegar a su última conversación,_ "Y quiero que la cuides, que la hagas feliz, más de feliz de lo que alguna vez fuimos tu y yo"_

Un silbido rompió el hilo de los pensamientos de Remus. Faltaban cinco minutos para que partiese el expreso y los alumnos comenzaron a montarse en el tren. Y Remus, a través de la gente buscó a Dora.

La encontró cerca de una puerta al final del tren, despidiéndose por quinta vez de una Lily con lágrimas en los ojos que insistía en que fuese con ella a su casa. Cuando la cabeza de Lily desapareció, ante las negativas de Dora, Remus llegó a su lado.

- Sube al tren-le ordenó Tonks- Vas a perder el tren.

Y en aquel momento, Tonks se sintió vulnerable y su mente le jugó una mala pasada. No pudo evitar sentirse como una madre, y que su mente la hiciese imaginarse diciendo aquellas mismas palabas a Teddy.

- Tengo que despedirme de ti-dijo Remus sonriendo- Y si eso supone que pierdo el tren lo pierdo.

- ¿Y este ataque de rebeldía navideño?-preguntó Tonks sorprendida.

- Prométeme que no vas a salir corriendo.

- ¿Qué no…-comenzó Tonks a preguntar.

Pero nunca llegó a terminar esa pregunta, porque Remus la estaba besando. Remus, con sus temores, con ese sentimiento de inferioridad, había dado el paso, había sido él que la besaba a ella.

Tonks podía contar con una mano las veces que Remus había sido el que había empezado un beso; el día de su boda; cuando volvió a buscarla después de que la dejase en casa de su madre diciendo que era lo mejor; cuando nació Teddy; la última vez que se vieron; y en aquel momento. Y por eso aquellos besos eran aun más especiales, que todos los que habían empezado Tonks.

- Sé que no puedo competir con él, con tu amor, pero necesitaba besarte-dijo Remus subiendo al tren- Y tampoco sé si estoy preparado para amar a alguien, pero tú eres diferente en todos los sentidos.

- No sé si lo olvidaré-dijo Tonks refiriéndose a aquel amor perdido, a Remus, su Remus- pero tu cambiaste mi mundo des del primer momento.

Eran las once, y el tren puso la maquinaria en marcha y emprendió el camino hacia Londres, dejando a una joven sola en la estación.

* * *

Y la navidad llegó en pleno verano (España)! Sin mucho que contar a parte de que no queria irme a dormir (son casi las 2 a.m) sin subir un nuevo capítulo.

En este hay poquísimos cambios, supongo que porque hay una de mis escenas favoritas, la de Anne y Remus. Me encanta el personaje de Anne, una lastima que no vuelva a salir, ¿que habrá sido de ella?

Cambios!

- Originalmente son el capitulo 10 y 11.

- Se volvía a mencionar el beso Sirius-Tonks, por lo que he borrado esas partes. Parece que la mayoría estáis de acuerdo con que lo vaya borrado, me alegro.

- Cambios ortográficos, y demás para que se entendiesen bien el capítulo.

¿Veis? No ha habido casi cambios!

Hasta la próxima. Nos leemos en los reviews :)


	9. Capítulo 8

Esta historia pertenece a Little Joanna 21, yo solo la adapto y continuo, ya que ella la abandonó. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mio.

* * *

Aquella navidad la recordaría Tonks, hasta el fin de sus días, como la navidad en que más sola se había sentido, incluso peor que cuando creía que Remus no la amaba. Aunque recibió varias cartas, la mayoría de parte de Lily, se sintió bastante sola, con la única compañía de los elfos domésticos de la cocina. En un lugar y un tiempo ajeno y extraño a ella, pero por suerte todo pareció arreglarse, un poco, la mañana de navidad.

Aquella mañana Tonks despertó en una butaca de la sala común, donde se había dormido con un libro en las manos, "_Giratiempos. Manual de uso_". Después de dejar con cuidado el libro que Dumbledore le había facilitado desde el mismo departamento de misterios sobre la mesa más cercana, vio como a los pies del árbol de navidad había varios regalos con su nombre, por no decir los únicos ya que era la única de Gryffindor que se había quedado.

Concretamente había cuatro regalos esperándola debajo del árbol. Cogió el más cercano a la butaca y leyó la nota: _Para la chica sin memoria, para que no olvides nada –Los Merodeadores._ Tonks desenvolvió el regalo, y encontró una pequeña caja que contenía una cámara, junto a otra nota:

_Gracias a esta cámara podrás fotografiar todo lo importante, y si por casualidad vuelves a perder la memoria, tendrás las fotos para recordar. O simplemente para guardar tus recuerdos y verlos cuando seas viejecita._

_Un saludo y Feliz Navidad, _

_Peter Pettigrew, James Potter y Sirius._

_P.d__1__: Sirius, que encontró su regalo de navidad antes de navidad, se hizo unas fotos para que lo veas, así que no te asustes al revelarlas._

_P.d__2__: Tengo una moto, una moto. Si quieres te puedo dar una vuelta, preciosa- Sirius._

Tonks cogió la cámara y estuvo unos minutos observándola con una sonrisa en la cara, le había gustado el regalo. Y aunque Sirius no lo supiese, ella ya se había subido en aquella moto. Remus no había firmado la carta, y Tonks se moría de curiosidad por saber porque no había participado, _¿Otro de los regalos era suyo?_

Tonks tomó otro regalo y se sentó en el suelo, rodeada de papel de envolver del anterior y la cámara y la carta a un lado, cuidadosamente colocados ahí. El siguiente regalo era de Lily, como indicaba la carta que contenía:

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Sigo pensando que eres mala por abandonarme a esta tortura llamada "cena con el novio de mi hermana" o para abreviar "cena con la morsa". Pero lo que más me duele, a parte del pie que me piso la morsa, es que no vayas querido venir conmigo y estés sola en estos días. Mi madre dice que no fueses molestado y que si pudiésemos cogíamos el coche (¿Sabes que es un coche, no?) e íbamos a buscarte._

_Lo mínimo que podía hacer para que no te sientas tan sola, es regalarte una cosa, para que recuerdes que me tienes aquí, a una lechuza de distancia._

_Un beso,_

_L. Evans_

_P.d: Mi hermana se casa, no me ha invitado a la boda, alegando que estaré en clase el día de la boda. Creo que lo ha hecho a propósito, no me importa._

Tonks se rio, pensando en la pobre Lily sepultada bajo el pie de Vernon Dursley, al cual no había tenido la suerte (o la desgracia) de conocer, por lo que se lo imaginaba como decía Lily, una morsa gigante.

El regalo de Lily, aunque no intencionadamente, hacia juego con el de James, Sirius y Peter, ya que era un álbum de fotos, hecho a mano, donde en la primera pagina había una foto, la única foto que se había tomado en aquel tiempo Tonks, junto a Lily.

El tercer paquete, sin abrirlo, hizo que Tonks pusiese los ojos en blanco y pensase que su nombre era horrible, y como los dos anteriores era acompañado por una carta:

_Feliz Navidad querida Nymphadora, _

_Nos imaginamos (tu padre y yo, se lo tuve que decir) que estas en Hogwarts, no hace falta que te diga, que esta es tu casa y puedes venir cuando quieras, pero si lo vas hacer pide permiso antes a Dumbledore. Estamos en guerra, no puedes salir por ahí sola por muy grande y aurora que seas._

_Igualmente, queremos desearte una feliz navidad y decirte que aunque no seas técnicamente nuestra Nymphadora, te queremos y nos tienes para lo que quieras aquí._

_Pero, te avisamos, no estamos acostumbrados a hacer regalos a gente con tus circunstancias, por lo que esperamos que te guste nuestro regalo._

_Te quieren, _

_Mama y Papa._

Tonks dejó la carta a un lado, sonriendo, y cogió el paquete que iba junto a la carta, pesaba poco y Tonks antes de abrirlo, imaginó que era una bufanda de las que solía hacer su madre cada año. Al abrir el paquete descubrió que había acertado, pero eso no le importó.

Por último Tonks cogió el regalo que estaba más alejado de ella. Llevaba una nota, _"frágil". _Tonks tuvo miedo por el pequeño regalo, ya que en sus torpes manos podría durar poco.

Cuando el regalo estaba ya casi sin el papel que lo envolvía, Tonks pudo distinguir que era una bola de nieve. No era mucho más grande que las dos manos cerradas de Tonks juntas, pero aun así era preciosa, como pensó la chica. Era Hogsmeade, se veía a la gente paseando y en la plaza del pueblo había un gran árbol de navidad.

Una vez que consiguió quitar todo el papel y las manos de la chica tocaron directamente la bola, esta se iluminó, y cuando se apagó en mitad de ese pequeño Hogsmeade en miniatura había aparecido una niña, pero no una cualquiera, había aparecido ella misma.

Tonks estuvo contemplándose durante un rato, como su yo de miniatura daba vueltas alrededor del árbol y jugaba con la nieve. Tonks dejó de mirar la bola de cristal, cuando se dio cuenta de que el regalo iba acompañado por una carta.

_ ¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Vi esta bola en la última salida a Hogsmeade, en el anticuario, y me pareció que te gustaría, aunque, sinceramente, temía por ella por lo que le hice un hechizo para que sea irrompible (aunque la señora del anticuario puso frágil en el papel para advertir), ¿Te ha sentado mal?_

_Espero que no, no soportaría volver a estar enfadados, porque eres muy importante para mí. Mucho._

_La señora Lovafs, la del anticuario, me dijo que va cambiando según la estación, y que un joven príncipe, con sangre mágica, le pidió a su madre, que era una bruja, que la crease para su amada que vivía en el pueblo de Hogsmeade, y por lo tanto era una plebeya y no podía casarse con el príncipe. Pero dentro de aquella pequeña bola de nieve podría vivir los dos la historia que les correspondía. Según me ha explicado, había un hechizo para poder entrar, pero la señora Lovafs cree que es solo una leyenda y lo único que hace es proyectar una imagen de quien la toque._

_Aun así la historia me parece que te gustará._

_Te quiere, _

_Remus J. Lupin._

El corazón de Tonks latía tan deprisa, que podía asegurar que quizás en unos segundos se le saldría del pecho, porque aunque había pensado en que Remus le regalaría algo aparte, después de abrir el regalo de los Merodeadores, no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver el regalo de Remus, y mucho menos al leer las últimas frases de la carta.

Pero aquella felicidad se tambaleó rápidamente. Después de la cena de navidad, Dumbledore le dijo tenía que hablar con ella, que creía tener buenas noticias. Iba a volver a su tiempo. Junto a Teddy.

_Volver a su tiempo_, había dicho el director, volver a ver a Teddy, a abrazarlo, verlo crecer. Vivir en un mundo mejor, donde la guerra solo era un recuerdo. Estar con gente que la quería y la apreciaba, como su madre, sus amigos. Y de golpe recordó que Molly la había invitado a comer a su casa. Tonks no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque no todo era perfecto.

_Volver a su tiempo_, y dejar atrás los amigos que había hecho, dejarles que mueran, porque ese era el destino de todos. Iba a volver a un mundo, donde ningunas de esas personas estaría, no estaría James, ni Lily, ni Sirius, ni Dumbledore, ni Peter (aunque a este no le iba a echar de menos), pero sobre todo a un mundo donde no estaría Remus.

Y con el corazón dividido entre quedarse e irse cogió el vaso que le tendía el profesor Dumbledore y se lo llevó a la boca, a poco a poco, y dio un gran trago.

Tonks esperó encontrarse débil y ver a Harry, a Ron o a Hermione y Ginny, con cara de preocupación, pero con una sonrisa de alivio y con las miradas llenas de preguntas, pero nada de eso sucedió, porque no ocurrió nada de aquello.

Dumbledore se quedó durante unos minutos mirando a su estudiante, esperando algo, estudiándola, pero finalmente le pidió disculpas y le indicó que se fuese del despacho. No sabía que había salido mal. Aunque algunas teorías rondaban por la cabeza del profesor.

El resto de los días de vacaciones pasaron más rápido de lo deseado para todos los alumnos (y profesores). La llegada de los alumnos estuvo marcada por una fuerte lluvia, lo que hizo que todos los alumnos tuviesen cara de cansancio y disgusto, exceptuando cuatro jóvenes Gryffindors.

Después de un delicioso banquete y de conversaciones que giraban en torno a la navidad y que no dieron tiempo a conversaciones más importantes, todos los alumnos se fueron a dormir, deseando que no les pusiesen al día siguiente muchos deberes, pero en mitad de la noche, mientras todos, o casi todos, los habitantes del colegio dormían se pudo escuchar claramente, en todos los rincones del castillo, la voz de Dumbledore, clara y autoritaria:

- Los alumnos de Hufflepuff y Slytherin, siguán a sus Prefectos hasta las salas que se están habilitando en las torres de la ala este. No cojan nada, los profesores intentaran recuperar todo lo que puedan y llevárselo. Vayan en orden. Ahora los jefes de las casas pasaran a explicar lo que está sucediendo.

Todo el castillo se sumió en un silencio, que rápidamente fue interrumpido principalmente por dos tipos de gritos, de histeria, y de los Prefectos pidiendo orden. Aunque en la sala común de Gryffindor, se pudo escuchar perfectamente otro tipo de gritos:

- Venga, Cornamenta-chillaba Sirius con una gran sonrisa en la cara- piensa en cómo estará Quejicus, su primera ducha.

- Venga, antes de que venga McGonagall, porque como vea que estamos fuera, se va armar una y bien gorda-chillaba Remus.

- Voy, voy-dijo James, mientras bajaba las escaleras saltando de tres en tres.

Salieron por la puerta Sirius, Remus, James y Peter, mientras que en la sala común, alumnos de todas las edades se iban agrupando a la espera de saber qué pasaba. Ante la incertidumbre, comenzaron los rumores.

- Dicen que Voldemort está intentando entrar en Hogwarts-decían algunas personas.

- Una poción de Slughorn ha estallado haciendo que las mazmorras queden inaccesibles -decían otras personas.

- Hagrid seguro que ha dejado suelto alguno de sus "_mascotas"-_comentaban otras personas.

Todo el mundo estaba hablando a la vez, por eso nadie pareció escuchar cuando la Señora Gorda chilló, pero si escucharon el chillido de un grupo de alumnas de primero que estaban junto al retrato. _"¿Qué ocurre?_" fue la siguiente pregunta que mucha gente hizo, pero no obtuvieron respuesta, pero si vieron como comenzaba a filtrarse el agua por el retrato.

Cuando la histeria se apoderó de la sala común, por el retrato entraron los Merodeadores empapados, seguidos de la profesora McGonagall, la cual también estaba mojada.

- Silencio por favor-fue lo primero que McGonagall dijo- Como ven, Hogwarts se esta inundando. Pero no se alteren, los principales focos ya están controlados, pero por precaución no salgan de la sala común-dijo mirando a los Merodeadores- Los elfos, se encargaran de traer comida, pero tened paciencia, ya que también les hemos tenido que reubicar, por lo que tardaran quizás un poco. Y las clases quedan suspendidas hasta nueva orden.

Ante las últimas palabras de la profesora, los gritos volvieron a reinar la estancia, pero esta vez eran de júbilo. McGonagall, al ver que no conseguiría nada más, agitó su varita e hizo desaparecer el agua y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Poco a poco la sala común se fue vaciando, gracias a la acción de los Prefectos. Hasta que solo quedaron James, Sirius, Peter y Dora, que esperaban que volviesen Lily y Remus, los cuales estaban terminando, junto a los otros Prefectos, de revisar que todo el mundo estuviese en su habitación.

- Gracias premio anual por ayudar-dijo Lily cuando vio a James jugando a una partida de snap explosivos con Peter.

- De nada, pero no he cumplido mi misión, todo el mundo se ha ido a dormir-dijo fingiendo estar apenado.

- Ahora en serio, ¿Cómo se puede inundar Hogwarts?-preguntó Tonks mirando acusadoramente a los Merodeadores.

- Pues es bastante viejo el castillo, tendrá goteras, fisuras y demás, digo yo-dijo Sirius.

- Claro, que sí. Pero también tiene protección mágica-dijo Lily.

- Y difícil de quitar, serian meses y meses de trabajo, y quizás si tenemos suerte, también sean meses y meses lo que tarden en ponerlas-dijo James soñando con todas las ventajas de Hogwarts y sin tener clase.

- Lo sabia-dijeron a la vez Tonks y Lily.

- ¿Qué sabíais?-preguntó inocentemente Remus.

- Que habéis sido vosotros-volvieron a decir a la vez.

- Si fueseis gemelas, me gustaría aun más que hablaseis a la vez- comentó Sirius.

- Ni en tus sueños-dijeron Lily y Tonks, sin evitar poder reírse.

- Tendríamos que ir a dormir-dijo Remus, antes de que Sirius replicase o que Lily amenazase con decírselo a los profesores.

- Lunático tiene razón, tenemos que ir a dormir ya, porque mañana hay clase-dijo James poniéndose serio-, ¡pero qué tonto! Mañana no hay clase.

Aun con la broma de James, se fueron a sus habitaciones para descansar y poder disfrutar de, por lo menos, un día sin clase. Cuando Lily, que fue la última en subir, comenzó a dirigirse hacia su habitación, Sirius la paró.

- Mañana empieza mi fantástico plan para saber quien lleva razón, sobre el asunto "D"-dijo Sirius, sonriendo- Aunque estas navidades he llegado a una teoría.

- ¿Asunto D?-preguntó extrañada Lily- Si no te explicas mejor…

- "D" de Dora. Queda claro, voy a descubrir si es James o Remus y el porqué es difícil.

- ¿Y como se supone que lo vas hacer?-preguntó Lily

- Estate atenta a mañana. Y recuerda, sutileza, Lily, sutileza.

A la mañana siguiente los alumnos de Gryffindor comenzaron a despertarse cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando los elfos empezaban a llevarles los desayunos. Lógicamente, muchos se volvieron a dormir, pero los que no bajaron a la sala común.

La sala común, ese día, se asemejaba más a un horno que a una sala de descanso, ya que estaban todos los alumnos de todas las edades reunidos allí. Pero hacia el mediodía, se dieron cuenta que era más práctico estar en las habitaciones, por lo que la sala común se fue vaciando.

Tonks se encontraba en la sala común leyendo un libro que Lily le había prestado, ya que esta estaba ocupada pidiendo orden al resto de alumnos, mientras que los Merodeadores estaban en paradero desconocido, aunque Tonks sospechaba que estaban fuera de la torre. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando el cuadro se abrió y no paso nadie, aunque Tonks estaba segura de haber visto unos pies.

Diez minutos más tarde los Merodeadores bajaron a la Sala común.

- ¿Qué tal el paseo por el castillo?-preguntó Tonks sin levantar la vista del libro.

- Pensaba que no sabias leer, nunca te he visto con un libro-contestó Sirius como respuesta.

- Yo tampoco te he visto con un libro, Sirius-dijo Peter mirando a Sirius.

- Que gracioso-dijo Sirius- Por cierto, Dora, ¿sabes dónde está Lily?

- ¿Para qué quieres a Lily? ¿Y desde cuando es Lily?-preguntó James, bastante enojado.

- Tengo que devolverle un libro, porque yo si leo-aclaró Sirius.

- Si, Corazón de bruja-dijo Remus sentándose al lado de Tonks, mientras que Peter se sentaba en el suelo y James seguía mirando mal a Sirius.

- Eso solo fue una vez-dijo Sirius encaminándose hacia las habitaciones de los chicos, por donde había visto una cabellera roja ondear.

Tonks miró la escena divertida, porque sabía que Lily estaba en su habitación, ya que había pasados segundos antes de que bajasen los Merodeadores.

- James, ¿puedes subir a la habitación de las chicas, verdad?-preguntó inocentemente Tonks.

- Si, puedo, ¿por?-preguntó James, intentando saber hasta donde quería llegar su amiga.

- ¿Puedes subir a cogerme una chaqueta?, por favor.

- ¿Y porque no subes tu?-preguntó James tirándose encima de un sillón

- Porque tengo miedo de dejar mi preciado libro y que Remus me lo robe para leérselo a escondidas por el castillo-dijo apartando el libro, que Remus estaba leyendo por encima del hombro de la chica. Remus solo sonrió.

- Vale, pero porque creo que eso es posible que suceda.

James se encaminó hacia la habitación de las chicas, saltando los tres primeros escalones, que eran los que activaban el tobogán y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Tonks, y por consiguiente, la de Lily.

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio que Lily estaba ahí, sentada en una cama mirando a la puerta bastante nerviosa. Al ver que era James se relajó un poco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó aún nerviosa.

- Dora quería una chaqueta, y me mandó a subir. ¿Y que se supone que haces tú?-preguntó divertido James.

- Nada-dijo Lily, claramente en un tono más alto de lo normal.

- Claro, nada-dijo James acercándose a la cama que tenia a los pies un baúl con las iniciales de Dora.

- ¡No lo abras!-dijo Lily, pero fue demasiado tarde, porque todo salió volando por los aires.

- Gracias por avisar-dijo James quitándose una capa de la cara y poniéndose bien las gafas- Creo que ni yo soy tan desordenado.

- Ni ella.

- ¿Entonces?

- Estaba rebuscando entre sus cosas-admitió Lily avergonzada.

- ¿Tu, Lily Evans, la Prefecta?-dijo incrédulo James.

- Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi, Potter-dijo Lily intentando hablar en un tono arrepentido, pero salió más bien sensual, algo que captó James.

- Ilumíname.

- Ayúdame a recoger-dijo la chica pasando de la propuesta de James.

- Te ayudo, si me dices porque eres tan buena amiga y buscas entre las cosas de Dora.

- Es que se que me oculta algo-dijo Lily mientras cogía un calcetín y buscaba su pareja.

- Y yo se que tu, Sirius y Dora ocultáis algo y no me pongo a cotillear en vuestras cosas-dijo James dándole la pareja del calcetín a Lily.

- Es diferente, no es nuestro secreto, es de Dora.

- ¿Qué tal si te ayudo a averiguar que esconde? Tú me pasa información y yo a ti. Es como un trabajo en grupo-propuso James.

- Vale, James-dijo Lily estrechando la mano que le tendía James.

- Me has dicho James-dijo este sorprendido.

- Es un nombre bonito-dijo Lily, pensando que era una frase estúpida.

- ¿Sabes qué? Hace mucho que no nos peleamos, voy a echar de menos y todo nuestras peleas-dijo James con aire soñador.

- Quizás es que las cosas están cambiando-dijo Lily, sin saber realmente que quería decir. Se sentó en el suelo e hizo un gesto para que James la imitase.

Y se quedaron así durante bastante tiempo, con toda la ropa de Dora tirada por el suelo y con unos calcetines en la mano de Lily. Estuvieron hablando de sus muchas peleas, y como en ese momento, realmente les parecían simplemente niñerías. Y como ese sentimiento de odio, podía llegar a ser una amistad. O algo más.

Mientras tanto en la sala común, Peter comenzó a explicar los cotilleos variados que se sabía de todo el colegio. A la vez que Dora intentaba volver a la lectura, pero al ver que Peter no se callaba decidió seguirle el juego.

- Es muy interesante lo de Pamela, pero ¿sabes si dicen algo de mí?-preguntó curiosa Dora, la verdad es que nunca le había importado mucho que pensaba la gente de ella, pero lo cierto es que saber cosas sobre Pamela era bastante aburrido.

- Dirán que estás loca -dijo Remus riéndose.

- Que gracioso, Lupin-dijo Tonks dándole un golpe en el hombro- Por cierto, he pensado estos días que tendríamos que hablar- Remus dejó de reírse y asintió con la cabeza. Ambos sabían que ese día tenía que llegar, llevaban mucho tiempo retrasándolo.

- Pero lo de Pamela no acaba ahí, porque dicen que después…-continuó Peter cotilleando, sin enterarse de lo que pasaba entre sus compañeros, ni de la pregunta de Dora.

- Chicos, falsa alarma no era Lily, era el chico ese de tercero pelirrojo con el pelo largo. ¡Por detrás parece una mujer!-dijo Sirius mientras bajaba las escaleras y se sentaba entre Remus y Dora.

- Y eso es todo lo que se de Pamela, aunque no es poco-dijo Peter después de unos segundos, donde respiro fuertemente. Si alguien lo fuese escuchado, creería que toda la historia de Pamela la había explicado casi sin respirar.

- Vamos a mi habitación-dijo Remus levantándose y mirando a Tonks.

- Vale.

- Perfecto, ¿Por qué vamos a la habitación? ¿Huimos de los cotilleos de Peter?-preguntó Sirius levantándose también del sofá.

- Nosotros dos-remarcó Remus, señalándose a sí mismo y a Dora- Vamos a buscar un libro de pociones que tengo arriba, que por suerte cogí antes de la inundación de la biblioteca, con el cual Dora me va ayudar con pociones, ya que como sabes no son mi punto fuerte.

Remus y Dora se dirigieron a la habitación sin esperar respuesta de Sirius, anquen este tenía una:

- Remus se te dan tan bien las pociones como mentir-dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en el sofá.

Después de estar un buen rato más contando anécdotas de los últimos años en Hogwarts, Lily se dio cuenta del estado, tan lamentable, que estaba la habitación, por lo que alarmada, se puso a recoger. James la imitó.

- Es muy raro-dijo James cuando metió la última camiseta en el baúl de Dora.

- ¿El qué?-preguntó extrañada Lily mirando la habitación, ahí no había nada fuera de lo normal.

- Sus cosas, es tan… no sé cómo decirlo. Me refiero a que no hay nada personal, solo túnicas del colegio, un par de ropa muggle y ya está. Mi baúl, está lleno de cosas que son importantes para mí-le explicó James.

- Tienes razón, yo también tengo un montón de cosas, que quizás no tienen ningún valor material, pero si sentimental. Pero ella no tiene nada.

- Quizás es porque no quería recordar de donde viene-dijo James- Como Sirius.

Ambos se quedaron callados. James nunca había hablado de los problemas de Sirius con nadie, ni siquiera con Remus y Peter, los cuales conocían pequeños datos de esos problemas. Y Lily, sabia, como todo el colegio, que Sirius no se llevaba bien con su familia, pero aquel parecía un tema prohibido. Lily miró al suelo, James a la ventana.

- Nunca me ha dicho que odiase a su familia ni nada. Pero si tus padres están muertos, ¿no tienes ni una foto de ellos, ni nada?- preguntó Lily rompiendo el silencio- Quizás, no lo guarda en el baúl-dijo Lily mientras miraba en los cajones. Solo había libros, más ropa y el álbum y la cámara de fotos.

- O en algún escondite. Si nos esconde algo, no lo guardará en un sitio donde se pueda encontrar fácilmente-dijo James mirando entre los cajones para ver si había un compartimiento secreto o doble fondo. Pero no encontró nada.

- Tienes razón-dijo Lily mirando debajo de la cama, para ver si había alguna tabla suelta, pero nada.

- ¿Nada?-preguntó James- Piensa, ¿Dónde escondes tu las cosas?, somos todos personas, quizás lo guarda en un sitio parecido.

- ¿Yo? En un doble fondo del baúl-contestó Lily- Compré este baúl por eso, aunque me costó más caro.

- Ya sé dónde mirar cuando no estés-dijo James acercándose al baúl de Lily.

- No seas tonto, no tengo nada que te interese-replicó la chica interponiéndose entre el baúl y James.

- ¿Seguro?

- Bastante-contestó Lily mientras James pasaba sus brazos por los lados de Lily para llegar al baúl.

- Entonces no te importara enseñármelo-dijo James, el cual había dejado de intentar llegar al baúl, pero mantenía los brazos alrededor de Lily.

- Quizás deberías invitarme a salir antes de poner tus manos en mi cintura-dijo Lily cogiendo los brazos de James y separándolos de ella de manera juguetona.

- Y suponiendo que te pida una cita, ¿Qué me dirías?-dijo James emocionado, estaba casi seguro que la respuesta de Lily iba a ser un sí. Además llevaban semanas sin pelearse y comenzaban a llamarse por sus nombres. Todo parecía llevar al preciado _sí._

- Pídemela y lo sabrás-dijo Lily riendo. Aquel era el momento, iba a decirle que si a James Potter. Al engreído y narcisista Potter que le había robado el corazón.

Pero James, no pudo pedírsela, ya que entró Sirius chillando por la puerta. Los dos chicos rápidamente se separaron, porque estaban a pocos centímetros uno del otro antes de la interrupción de Sirius.

- ¡Lily!-dijo Sirius chillando- Tengo noticias, sobre el asunto "D". Hola Cornamenta.

- Canuto-dijo James en un tono que pretendía transmitir "_molestas, gracias por irte_", pero que Sirius no captó o que decidió ignorar.

- ¿Te vas, James?-preguntó Sirius mirando a Lily, como buscando su apoyo.

- Déjale, me estaba ayudando a buscar algo entre las cosas de Dora. ¿Sigue abajo?-dijo Lily. James solo sonrió por participar.

- No, se ha ido a hacer cosas malvadas con Lunático a nuestra habitación-dijo Sirius- Espero que no estén en mi cama.

- ¿Es él?-preguntó Lily refiriéndose a si Remus era el chico del cual estaba enamorada Tonks

- Estoy casi cien por cien seguro-dijo Sirius

- ¿Como lo sabes?

- Están en la habitación juntos-dijo Sirius como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿Y si habláis claro?-preguntó James- Me falta información, algo.

- Sera mejor, explicárselo. ¿Haces los honores?-le preguntó Lily a Sirius.

Sirius rápidamente le hizo un resumen a James de lo sucedido, para después pasarle a explicarles lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás en la sala común.

- Tampoco eso es muy fiable, pero suponiendo que tienes razón, porque ¿es difícil?-preguntó Lily, mirando por la ventana. Y si no fuese sido así, podría haber visto como James miraba a Sirius y este se encogía de hombros.- Y hay más cosas que no encajan. El otro día pasó algo.

- Cuenta-dijo Sirius acomodándose en la cama de Mollie.

- Estaba yo discutiendo con Mollie en la habitación, por cosas de chicas-comenzó a improvisar Lily- cuando llego la profesora McGonagall y nos hizo parar. Mollie después de eso, se fue de la habitación.

- ¿Y?-preguntó James, que no encontraba la relación con Dora. A la vez que vaciaba el baúl de la chica, para poder revisar si tenía algún compartimiento secreto.

- Déjame continuar-dijo Lily- pues bueno, la profesora McGonagall, realmente era Dora.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Poción Multijugos?-preguntó James.

- No, es metamorfomaga-le explicó Sirius

- ¿Des de cuando lo sabes?-le preguntó Lily.

- Des de hace poco-contestó Sirius y supuso que por la forma en que le miró Lily, sabía exactamente cuándo lo supo.

- Bueno, esa no es la cuestión. La cuestión, es que noté a McGonagall muy rara, por lo que le pregunté realmente quien era, y antes de transformase me dijo que era _"Tonks_". Y después cuando se lo recordé, me dijo que debía ser un mote, pero no recordaba de donde había salido. ¿A vosotros os suena?

- No-dijo James, mientras daba golpecitos al baúl, el cual ya estaba vacío.

- Si-dijo Sirius- Es el apellido de mi prima, Andrómeda, después de casarse, claro. Tú la conoces, James, la fuimos a ver cuando tuvo a su hija, en tercero. Y casualmente sabemos que Dora fue al mismo pueblo donde vive mi prima.

- ¿La niña rara del pelo rosa?-preguntó James- Tendríamos que ir a ver a tu prima, son muchas coincidencias ya.

- Y no solo eso, mi prima le puso el "_precioso_" nombre de Nymphadora-dijo Sirius remarcando las dos últimas silabas del nombre- Y por eso acepto llamarse Dora, porque era su verdadero nombre.

- No sé que estáis insinuando, pero es absurdo. Son coincidencias. Dumbledore, no dejaría que una niña entrase a Hogwarts sin tener once años y menos ir a séptimo-dijo racionalmente Lily.

- Y tu dijiste en las cocinas, que te recordaba a ella, que se parecían-dijo James, sin prestar atención a Lily.

- Y lo sigo pensando.

- Escuchadme, esto es absurdo, pensadlo, esa niña debe tener cuatro años y Dora es de nuestra edad. Y no me refiero a físicamente-dijo Lily cuando Sirius iba a intervenir- si no mentalmente, una niña de cuatro años, no piensa como una de diecisiete.

- El mapa nunca miente-dijo de golpe James, levantándose y tirando el baúl al suelo. La verdad es que posiblemente había estado su nombre allí escrito cientos de veces, pero al haber tantos alumnos, era imposible fijarse en todos.

- ¿Lo tienes aquí?-preguntó con un tono de emoción Sirius.

- No-dijo James decepcionado mientras se volvía a sentar.

- Pues ves a buscarlo.

- Y si están haciendo ya sabes-dijo James sin mirar a Sirius.

- Como si no supieses de donde vienen los niños-exclamó Sirius- No seas como Quejicus y tira a buscarlo…

James se levantó, no porque obedeciera a Sirius, si no porque también se moría de curiosidad y se encaminó hacia su habitación. Dejando a un sonriente Sirius y a una desconcertada Lily en la habitación.

Remus y Tonks llevaban cerca de media hora en la habitación del chico, hablando de cualquier cosa, incluso de las cortinas, evitando el tema que les preocupaba. Sus sentimientos. Aquel chico misterioso de Dora. El beso antes de navidad. Pero ahí seguían hablando de cortinas.

- Soy James-dijo el chico cuando entraba por la puerta, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Qué haces James?-preguntó sonriendo Dora.

- ¿Qué?-dijo James mirando la habitación, fijándose que no había nada raro- Pues venia a buscar una cosa, y os dejo seguir hablando de lo que estéis hablando…

- De cortinas-dijo Remus.

James miró a su amigo, esperando encontrar un significado oculto a "_cortinas_", pero parecía que hablaban de cortinas o que Sirius le había dado un cursillo rápido de mentiras a Dora y a Remus, lo cual dudaba.

- Remus me estaba explicando, que Dumbledore en su juventud-le contó Dora a James, mientras este buscaba en su baúl- Espera, ¿os lo imagináis de joven?, bueno lo que decía, que quemó las cortinas, por un accidente… o eso dice. No, en serio ¿Dumbledore joven?

- Lo encontré-dijo James sacando un viejo pergamino de su baúl.

Tanto Remus como Tonks miraron a James, preguntándose por qué quería del mapa, pero James pensó que la cara de Dora, era por desconcierto, ya que, _¿quién se emocionaba por un pergamino viejo?_

- Os dejo hablando de cortinas-dijo James y salió por la puerta.

- Deberíamos dejar de hablar de cortinas-dijo Remus riendo cuando la puerta volvió a estar cerrada.

- Deberíamos.

- Tú querías hablar.

- Si-dijo Tonks nerviosa- Creo que lo más adecuado es dejar de besarnos, por ahí.

Remus contestó con una especie de ruido no identificable, que Tonks quiso interpretar como que le daba la razón, aunque eso le dolía.

- Remus, eres un chico increíble y fantástico, pero yo…

- Sigues enamorada de él-dijo con amargura Remus.

Remus comprendía que Dora siguiese enamorada de aquel chico de la guerra, y si no fuese sido porque el pobre había muerte, Remus insistiría a Dora, para que fuese detrás de él, porque la mente de Remus le decía que aquel hombre, seguramente sano, no le causaría todos los males que él podía causarle.

Y aunque Dora no estuviese enamorada de aquel chico, ¿Qué le podía dar él a Dora? Nada, era un licántropo, y hacía tiempo que sabía que su vida no iba a ser tan sencilla como en Hogwarts, ¿Quién lo contrataría? Nadie. Seria pobre y peligroso. _Todo lo que desea una mujer_, pensó irónicamente.

- Si, sigo enamorada de él-dijo Tonks, sin mirar a Remus.

No quería mirarle, porque sabía que se derrumbaría, lo abrazaría y nunca querría separarse de él, porque lo amaba, amaba tanto a ese Remus, como a su Remus. Los recuerdos se mezclaban, los besos dejaban de tener un lugar para ser una sensación, y el corazón se le encogía cuando le decía que no podían estar juntos, pero ella tenía que volver, por lo que tenía que frenar todo aquello, para que Remus no sufriese.

Cuando Sirius iba a objetar ante las palabras de Lily, la cual, seguía insistiendo que no era posible, a la vez que exigía saber que había ido a buscar James, Sirius dio un golpe al baúl, ya que había relevado a James en su trabajo, y se abrió un pequeño compartimento dejando caer varios libros. A la vez que entraba James con el mapa y con cara de desconcierto.

- ¿Qué dice?-preguntó Sirius dejando los libros de lado

- Nymphadora Tonks*_-_contestó James enseñando el mapa a Sirius y Lily.

Lily abrió mucho los ojos al ver el mapa, porque no era uno normal y corriente, si no que era un mapa que mostraba todo Hogwarts, clases, pasillos, incluso corredores secretos, pero aun más sorprendente de aquel detallado mapa, era que señalaba donde estaban todos los habitantes de Hogwarts. Pudo ver el punto que ponía _Lily Evans y _también pudo ver el punto que señalaba James_, Nymphadora Tonks._

-¿Y los libros esos?-dijo James rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación.

Mientras Sirius y Lily seguían mirando el mapa, y el chico le contestaba a todas las preguntas que tenía sobre el mapa a la pelirroja, James se agachó para coger unos cuantos libros, segundos después de ojearlos, volvió a hablar.

- Creo que puedo terminar de explicar la vida de Dora-dijo James- Es tu prima-dijo señalando a Sirius.

- Es la hija de mi prima-aclaró Sirius

- Entonces es tu prima segunda-le explicó Lily levantando la vista del mapa.

- Vale, es la hija de tu prima, pero como dice Lily, no es la niña pequeña de este tiempo-remarcó las últimas palabras- Viene del futuro, donde ya es mas mayor-dijo mientras les enseñaba los libros.

Los libros que había en el baúl pertenecían a la biblioteca de Hogwarts, como indicaba un sello en la portada de cada libro, que tenían como temática los viajes en el tiempo. Había algunos disparatados que decían que lo idóneo para viajar en el tiempo eran los rábanos, pero había algunos más serios que hablaban sobre los nuevos giratiempos.

- No se sabe nadie que realmente vaya viajado en el tiempo. Solo hay experimentos con los giratiempos, claro, pero nadie ha viajado años, es tan inexacto-dijo Lily cogiendo un libro y ojeándolo.

- ¿Entonces?-preguntó James, buscando una teoría mejor, ya que él tampoco estaba convencido.

- No tengo nada mejor, ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?-preguntó Lily.

- Podríamos ir a ver a Andrómeda-dijo Sirius- Dora, fue a su casa, así que quizás pueda decirnos algo.

- No sabemos si fue a su casa-le recordó James.

- ¿Y si no fue allí donde fue?

- No lo sé, Canuto.

- Ahora soy yo la que no lo entiende-dijo Lily- ¿Podéis hacer el favor de explicarme de que habláis?

James empezó a explicarle a Lily lo que había sucedido aquella noche, como Dora les había pedido un favor, como la curiosidad de los Merodeadores les había llevado a hechizar los espejos, y las sospechas que tenían.

- Estoy de acuerdo de ir a casa de tu prima, Sirius-dijo Lily, ante la sospesa de James y Sirius- Pero, hoy no, tenemos que planearlo bien.

* * *

Primero de todo la aclaración del *: en el mapa pone Nymphadora Tonks, pero realmente si lo pensamos bien debería poner Nymphadora Lupin, y pensé en cambiarlo, pero eso sería cambiar gran parte de la historia, así que lo dejé tal y como estaba.

Segundo, aunque tengo otro capítulo casi listo para subir, no lo podré hacer hasta el viernes, porque estoy de exámenes, así que ya sabéis, el viernes o como mucho el sábado tendréis un nuevo capitulo!

En este cap hay pocos cambios, pero vamos a numerarlos:

- Originalmente eran el capitulo 12 y 13.

- Cada vez que sale la palabra giratiempos he puesto alguna referencia a que son muy nuevos o son prototipos o cosas así, ya que en capítulos anteriores se dice eso, en cambio en estos se trataban como algo muy normal.

- He borrado en la carta de los Merodeadores a Tonks la parte en que dicen que se vengaran de Remus, ya que escribí una escena donde se vengaban, pero no conseguí encajarla de ninguna manera en el capitulo y por lo tanto no tenia sentido amenazarle y no cumplirlo.

Espero muchos reviews de aquí al viernes o me pensará lo de actualizar... jajaja!


	10. Capítulo 9

Esta historia pertenece a Little Joanna 21, yo solo la adapto y continuo, ya que ella la abandonó. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mio.

* * *

Con la llegada de febrero Tonks notó como James, Lily y Sirius estaban más extraños con ella, cuchicheaban y cuando ella se acercaba se callaban o simplemente la miraban de forma extraña, y eso ponía nerviosa a Tonks.

Realmente, Tonks estaba acostumbrada que la mirasen de forma rara, sobre todo cuando lucia su pelo rosa y corto, pero lo que no le gustaba era que sus amigos le mirasen de esa manera. Intentó hablar con ellos, los cuales dijeron que solo eran ideas de su cabeza, que ellos estaban como siempre, e incluso intentó sacarles información a Remus y a Peter, pero estos parecían que no sabían nada, aunque si se habían dado cuenta del extraño comportamiento, lo que reafirmaba que no era una invención de la chica.

Pero Tonks tenía razón, aunque los implicados lo negasen. Tonks lo sabía, por lo que salió de la sala común maldiciendo mentalmente a Sirius, con el ultimo que había hablado, cuando de repente se encontró con el profesor Dumbledore.

- Profesor Dumbledore, sé que no tendría que estar aquí, pero…-dijo Tonks, buscando una escusa, ya que era tarde para pasear por el colegio.

- No pasa nada, iba a ir ahora a buscarla, así me ha ahorrado subir otro piso. Sígame-le indicó Dumbledore.

Cuando llegaron al despacho del anciano director, y se acomodaron, el profesor Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

- Creo, que he dado con la forma de que pueda volver a su tiempo-dijo sonriendo. Desde el primer momento que había aparecido aquella joven en ese tiempo Albus había dedicado parte de su poco tiempo a intentar solucionarlo, y en aquel momento había llegado a la culminación de su trabajo.

Tonks se quedó helada escuchando al profesor Dumbledore, y poco a poco su mente fue asimilando lo que querían decir todas esas palabras que le había dicho el director. Iba a volver, y a dejar a los chicos atrás. Una parte de Tonks quería chillar de alegría, volvería a su tiempo, a su casa, pero otro solo deseaba quedarse.

- Sabe que tiene que volver, ¿verdad? No puede quedarse aquí-le recordó Dumbledore, como si le estuviese leyendo la mente. Tonks no podía asegurarlo, pero creía que no solo era una suposición, si no que de verdad estaba usando legeremancia con ella.

- Si, lo sé-dijo Tonks, aunque le dolía y mucho- Tendría que ir a buscar mis cosas-Dumbledore asintió- ¿Y podría hacerles que me olvidasen?, digo a Lily, Remus, James, Sirius y Peter.

- Podría, pero ¿Por qué desea eso?-preguntó el profesor extrañado.

- Es lo mejor-contestó Tonks.

La verdad es que la única respuesta que tenia, era que sabía que ni Sirius, ni Remus la habían reconocido cuando se vieron por primera vez en una reunión de la orden. Lo más cerca a reconocerla fue cuando Sirius le preguntó si era la hija de su prima, pero no hizo ninguna mención mas.

Y eso quería decir, que o bien en el pasado de Sirius y Remus de su época, ella no había estado o bien, que habían usado _Obliviate_ con ellos. Y prefería mantener las cosas como habían sucedido, aunque eso le doliese.

- La espero aquí en media hora, ahora vaya a buscar sus cosas-le dijo Dumbledore abriéndole la puerta del despacho para que saliese.

En el cuarto de los chicos de séptimo, como era ya habitual, se encontraban Sirius, James y Lily, con las cabezas muy juntas planeando como llegar a casa de Andrómeda.

- Vale, entonces hemos quedado en que os voy a castigar, porque os vais a meter con un Slytherin-dijo Lily con cara de disconformidad- ¿No podéis simplemente salir fuera de hora del dormitorio?

- Lily, piensa, ¿alguna vez nos han pillado fuera del dormitorio?-preguntó Sirius.

- No, pero os pueden pillar.

- Nadie nos va a pillar, créeme te lo puedo asegurar-contestó Sirius.

- Es más creíble que ataquemos a un Slytherin, además de que así lo podrá ver más gente y tener una cuartada.

- Vale, vale. Atacáis a un Slytherin y os castigo con hacer una copia en la biblioteca-dijo Lily enseñando las copias ya hechas.

- Efectivamente, y para que la gente nos vea en la biblioteca, ¿tienes la poción?-preguntó James.

- No, ahora iré-dijo Lily- Y si me pilla el profesor Slughorn en su despacho os mataré.

- Te vamos a dejar el mapa y la capa, no lo hará. Además vas tú porque eres su predilecta, si te pilla te la regalará y todo. ¿Has hablado con Audrey?-preguntó James.

- No, pero lo hará por mí, me debe un favor y es mi amiga.

- Entonces, esto queda así: Mañana a la hora del patio atacamos a Snape-Lily le fulminó con la mirada- vale, a un Slytherin que no sea Quejicus y nos castigas con copiar en la biblioteca por la tarde después de clase y tú te pondrás enferma, por cosas femeninas-Sirius hizo una mueca.

- Si, mientras que yo estaré en la habitación encerrada por el dolor, como le dirá a todo el mundo Audrey. Y Remus y Peter estarán en la biblioteca "copiando", gracias a la poción Multijugos.

- Ha tardado mucho menos de lo que esperaba-dijo Dumbledore, cuando Tonks volvió al despacho- Me tiene que dejar algo de su tiempo, como ya sabe.

- Aquí tiene-dijo Tonks mientras le tendía una fotografía, la cual había duplicado anteriormente, para poder conservarla.

Tonks esperó que Dumbledore hiciese algún comentario, pero solo la miró unos instantes y después la dejó en la mesa. Tonks pensó que no dijo nada porque ya la había visto con anterioridad.

- Ahora, un trozo de su cabello-dijo Dumbledore, pasándole unas tijeras.

Tonks se cortó un trozo de pelo y se lo pasó a Dumbledore, el cual lo vertió en la poción, junto a la foto, después removió y puso otros ingredientes, los cuales Tonks no pudo identificar. Volvió a removerlo, y metió un vaso dentro.

Dora contaba mentalmente los segundos que pasaban, los segundos que le quedaban en aquel tiempo. Los segundos en los que no era capaz de moverse e ir a despedirse de sus amigos. Los segundos en los que no decía nada, y dejaba que morían.

- Tome, bébaselo todo-le dijo Dumbledore, mientras le daba el vaso.

Tonks acercó el vaso a sus labios. Tenía que volver, y dejar todo como estaba. Cerró los ojos como si la poción tuviese un sabor horrible y se bebió todo de golpe. Cuando la última gota del vaso paso a Tonks, esta desapareció, dejando solo tras de sí, el vaso roto en el suelo.

Dumbledore sonrió, mirando hacia donde había estado la chica segundos atrás. Y decidió encaminarse a hablar con los Merodeadores y Lily, y cumplir lo que le había dicho a Dora. No sin antes recoger el caldero y los fragmentos del vaso.

Pero antes de que saliese del despacho. Vio como volvía a aparecer Dora, y se caía justo donde habían estado los cristales del vaso esparcidos. Tonks en esta ocasión no se desmayó, pero si estaba bastante débil, por lo que Dumbledore hizo aparecer una camilla y la transportó hasta la enfermería.

- ¿Y si me acompañáis?-dijo Lily con cierto temor. Iba a robar a un profesor, no podía hacerlo.

- No cogemos los tres bajo la capa-dijo Sirius por enésima vez.

- Si, si nos encojemos si-dijo la voz de Lily desde debajo de la capa. Sonaba asustada, casi como una niña pequeña.

- Este bien-dijo James, ya que no podía ver a Lily así, o mejor dicho oírla, ya que no la veía- Ven Canuto, entra.

Cuando los tres estuvieron debajo de la capa y comprobaron que no se veían sus pies, se encaminaron hacia el despacho del profesor Slughorn. No sin las quejas de Sirius por la incomodidad.

Cuando llevaban cerca de diez minutos andando vieron como el profesor Dumbledore transportaba una camilla y en ella estaba Dora. Los chicos olvidando, todo de golpe, y decidieron que era más importante saber que había pasado, que ir a buscar la poción Multijugos. Por lo que salieron de debajo de la capa y le dijeron una vaga a escusa al profesor, pero este solo les ordenó irse a la sala común.

Los jóvenes resignados, tuvieron que hacer caso al director, el cual les cerró mágicamente la puerta en la cara, impidiendo que entrasen en la enfermería. Cuando Lily, Sirius y James se fueron de la puerta enfermería, Tonks abrió los ojos y se dirigió hacia el profesor que aun estaba ahí:

- ¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó Dora- ¿Podré volver a mi tiempo?

Tonks se encontraba confundida y mareada, pero sabía que algo había salido mal. Si fuese salido bien, no tendría que estar junto a Dumbledore.

- La verdad, es que lamento decirle, que he hecho todo lo que está en mis manos. Se tendrá que quedar aquí, para siempre-le contestó apenado Dumbledore, le había fallado.

- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Estará bien?-preguntaba Lily a Sirius y a James- Necesito saber como esta, me da igual quien sea, es mi amiga.

- No sé qué le pasa, pero la llevaba Dumbledore, quizás es grave-dijo Sirius apenado por como la habían tratado esos últimos días.

- Creo que tendríamos que ir a ver a Andrómeda, quizás sepa algo-propuso James- porque no nos dejaran ir a la enfermería, y sería inútil estar en la puerta.

- Será lo mejor.

- Aviso a Remus y a Peter-dijo Sirius- Ahora vuelvo.

Sirius fue corriendo a buscar a sus dos amigos. Cuando Sirius dio con Remus y Peter, los tres se encaminaron a la habitación de los chicos, para informar a Remus y Peter sobre sus descubrimientos.

- Sabemos que hemos estado raros últimamente-dijo Lily- Pero es que hemos descubierto algo muy importante.

- ¿Os acordáis que os dije que Dora me recordaba a mi prima Andrómeda?-preguntó Sirius, pero no espero respuesta y volvió a preguntar- ¿Y os acordáis que fue al pueblo donde vive Andrómeda?

- ¿Cuál es la relación con tu prima y Dora?-preguntó Remus, intentando averiguar hacia donde quería llegar Sirius.

- ¿Os acordáis de su hija?-Peter asintió con la cabeza- Se llama Nymphadora Tonks.

- Si, le vomitó a Lunático encima-dijo Peter riéndose.

- Olí a vomito de bebe durante un mes-dijo Remus asqueado- No me lo recuerdes. Creo que aquella niña me odia.

- Esto es peor que el vomito de bebe-dijo James- Nuestra Dora, es Nymphadora Tonks, la hija de Andrómeda.

- Es no es posible-dijo Remus- Dora tiene diecisiete años, y la niña esa debe tener… ¿cinco años?

- Es posible, porque nuestra Dora viene del futuro-dijo Lily.

Remus frunció el ceño, intentando averiguar cómo habían llegado sus amigos a aquella descabellada conclusión. Mientras que Peter abría la boca, como intentando decir algo. Aquello no era posible.

- Ahora sí, que es oficial, habéis perdido la cabeza-dijo Remus al cabo de unos segundos, mientras se levantaba de la cama y daba vueltas por la habitación- ¿Qué pruebas tenéis de eso?

- A parte de libros sobre viajes en el tiempo que guarda en su baúl-dijo Sirius- Tenemos el Mapa del Merodeador.

James sacó el mapa de uno de sus bolsillos y lo abrió para enseñarles a Remus y Peter el punto que marcaba a Dora.

- ¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó alarmado Remus- ¿Por qué esta en la enfermería?

Y Remus se dio cuenta en ese momento que le daba igual, que Dora fuese huérfana y sin memoria, o que viniese del futuro, el pasado o de otro planeta. Lo único que le importaba es que estuviese sana y salva. Y estar en la enfermería no aseguraba eso.

- No lo sabemos-dijo Lily muy a su pesar- Hemos pensado en ir a hablar con Andrómeda, quizás ella nos diga algo, ya que Dumbledore nos ha echado de la enfermería.

Cinco minutos después como pudieron los cuatro chicos y la chica salieron del castillo utilizando un pasillo secreto que les dejaba a las afueras de Hogsmeade. Desde allí, cogidos de la mano se desaparecieron.

El miedo podía notarse en el ambiente, porque aunque los Merodeadores se habían escapado muchas veces a Hogsmeade, aquello era diferente, estaban lejos de la protección de Dumbledore, en mitad de un pueblo que casi no conocían, y que podía ser atacado en cualquier momento. Habían dejado atrás la protección de los muros de Hogwarts, se habían metido en la guerra, y solo deseaban no tener que luchar aquella noche.

- Creo que es a la izquierda-dijo Sirius rompiendo el silencio y señalando hacia la esquina más alejada.

- ¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Peter. Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

- Aun lo veo muy descabellado-dijo Remus, el cual no acaba de creerse las palabras de sus amigos, y no se las creería hasta que no escuchase a la mismísima Dora decirlas.

- Por eso vamos a ver a Andrómeda-dijo James- pero todos sabemos que el mapa nunca miente.

Caminaron cerca de diez minutos, hasta que Sirius señaló una casa, indicando que ahí viva su prima. Con paso decidido cruzaron el pequeño jardín de la entrada y llamaron a la puerta. Segundos después apareció en la puerta Andrómeda con la pequeña Nymphadora en brazos.

Lily que nunca había visto a Andrómeda no pudo evitar pensar que si se parecía a su Dora.

- ¿Sirius?-preguntó Andrómeda- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Hogwarts está bien?

Lo que quería saber realmente era si Nymphadora estaba bien, por lo que cuando Sirius le dijo que todo estaba bien, se sintió un poco mejor, aunque aún quedaba saber que hacían aquellos jóvenes en su casa.

- Pasad-dijo Andrómeda y los condujo hasta el comedor- ¿Queréis algo?- los chicos negaron y dieron las gracias- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- No es fácil, pero te lo voy a decir y punto, ¿Vale?-dijo Sirius.

- Nunca te has ido por las ramas con los temas serios-dijo Andrómeda y dejó a su hija en el suelo, Lily instintivamente se sentó en el suelo con la pequeña.

- ¿Ha venido aquí alguna vez una chica morena, de nuestra edad, hará unos meses, quizás dos o tres?

- Fue en Noviembre, el catorce-añadió Remus.

Andrómeda supo rápidamente a que chica se referían, estaban describiendo a su otra Nymphadora, como la llamaba mentalmente. Aquella chica que le había robado el sueño desde su visita. Su pequeña, no tan pequeña. Pero intentó disimularlo y añadió con una sonrisa.

- Yo no sé de ninguna chica que cumpla esos requisitos, a menos que Ted este viéndose con alguien, y si es así os enterareis, saldrá en el Profeta, _"Mujer loca asesina a su marido por infidelidad"_

- Es serio-dijo Sirius, aunque no pudo evitar reírse.

- Lo siento, chicos, pero no se a quien os réferis-dijo Andrómeda- ¿Por qué tanto interés?

El corazón de Andrómeda latía fuertemente, y solo deseaba preguntarles ¿Qué hacían realmente ahí?, y ¿por qué tanto interese en Nymphadora?, ¿le habría ocurrido algo? Ese último pensamiento, estuvo a punto de estropear todo, de demostrar que si la conocía.

- No, por nada-añadió James, pensando en que si Andrómeda insistía, seria porque le interesaba realmente aquella chica, y por lo tanto la conocía. Pero Andrómeda no dijo nada.

-¿Por casualidad no habrá más magos aquí verdad?-preguntó Lily, pensando en la posibilidad, de que Dora fuese a ver a otro persona- ¿O alguna persona que se llama Granger?

- No, aquí solo estamos Ted y yo, bueno y nuestra pequeña-dijo Andrómeda revolviéndole el pelo a su hija- Y no conozco a nadie con ese apellido.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, y de una conversación banal, los Merodeadores y Lily se despidieron de Andrómeda y volvieron al castillo, donde, decepcionados, se dirigieron a la enfermería, esperando, que Dumbledore les dejase ver a su amiga.

- No hemos conseguido nada-dijo James mientras caminaban por los corredores, sin importarles si los pillaban.

- Lo sé-admitió Lily-pero teníamos que intentarlo. Aunque seguro que fue a ver a los Tonks, son sus padres.

-¿Estará bien?-preguntó Peter cuando llegaron a las puertas de la enfermería.

- Eso espero-dijo Remus en un suspiro.

Se notaba que Remus era el más afectado por todo lo que había sucedido, casi no hablaba y estaban seguros que tampoco los escuchaba, parecía metido en su mundo, mostrando solo preocupación en su rostro.

Tonks se negó a hablar con nadie, de lo que Madame Pomfrey se encargó perfectamente echando a todo aquel quería acercarse a la enfermería a verla.

No quería seguir mintiendo, diciendo que todo iba bien, y seguir con las clases, era todo tan absurdo. Ella tenía que volver a su tiempo, estar con su hijo que la necesitaba, no atrapada en el tiempo, viviendo una vida que no era la suya.

Cuando Tonks consiguió dormirse solo soñaba con Ted, su Teddy, su bebe. Y lloraba. Por lo que Madame Pomfrey decidió que mejor era darle una poción para dormir sin soñar, y que así pudiese descansar.

Remus había centrado todas sus fuerzas en ver a Dora, pero cuando Madame Pomfrey le negó la entrada se quedó en la puerta de la enfermería junto a sus amigos.

Madame Pomfrey ante la situación, y viendo que los alumnos no le hacían caso, decidió llamar al jefe de su casa y al director. Los cuales, ante la noticia de Madame Pomfrey, fueron rápidamente a la enfermería.

- Venga, ahora todo el mundo a su sala común-decía la profesora McGonagall- No podéis salir por la noche. Y la señorita Granger necesita descansar, y así no la ayudáis.

- Pero es nuestra amiga-dijo Lily- No podemos dejarla sola.

- Su amiga, estará bien aquí, así que pueden irse-dijo McGonagall, aunque veía que sus palabras no hacia efecto a los jóvenes, por lo que miró a Dumbledore, el cual estaba muy entretenido moviendo los dedos.

Dumbledore al ver como lo observaba McGonagall, decidió intervenir.

- La profesora McGonagall tiene razón, así que vayan a la sala común y descansen-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, aunque su tono no había sido autoritario, todos se levantaron y se fueron hacia la sala común.

Todos menos Remus, el cual continuo apoyado en la puerta, como si nadie fuese dicho nada.

- Usted también debería irse, señor Lupin-dijo la profesora McGonagall.

- Minerva, creo que puede quedarse-dijo Dumbledore, lo cual extraño a todos los presentes.

- ¿Le dejo pasar?-preguntó extrañada Madame Pomfrey, aunque entendió las intenciones del director- No quiere ver a nadie.

- Déjelo-dijo Dumbledore antes de irse. McGonagall lo siguió.

Madame Pomfrey volvió a entrar a la enfermería en dirección a su despacho, mientras que Remus miraba la enfermería como si esta se la fuese a comer, lo cual era irónico, ya que una vez al mes, mínimo, estaba en ella.

Caminó casi con miedo, ¿Qué le iba a decir a Dora? No se sentía mucho mejor que antes, pero cuando se enteró que estaba en la enfermería sintió unas ganas terribles de ir hasta allí y abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a ir bien. Lo que casi hace si no fuese porque le prohibieron el paso.

- ¿Hola?-preguntó apartando las cortinas de la cama. Dora sólo se dio la vuelta- Si te das la vuelta tan descaradamente, no puedes decir que estas durmiendo.

- No quiero dormir, quiero morirme-dijo Tonks con una voz ronca, ya que había estado llorando.

- No digas eso-le dijo Remus en un tono autoritario- Además, ¿Por qué quieres morirte?

- Lo digo porque es verdad-dijo dando la cara. Estaba realmente pálida y con ojeras.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó Remus- Nadie nos ha dicho nada, y bueno los chicos han comenzado a desvariar.

- Dumbledore no quiere que diga nada-dijo Tonks, aunque no parecía estar de acuerdo con el director- ¿Me la explicas que dicen?

- ¿Me dirás cuanta verdad hay en ella?-preguntó Remus

- Si.

Remus le contó a Dora, todas las teorías que tenían sus amigos con miedo de que fueran verdad. Cuando las terminó de explicar, en la enfermería reinó el silencio.

Tonks no sabía que decir, seguir siendo leal a Dumbledore, y ver como morían sus amigos delante de sus ojos, sin hacer nada. O podía cambiarlo, quizás aquella era la razón de su viaje, cambiar todo, salvar a la gente, darles más días de felicidad y de paz. No sabía qué hacer, aquello la superaba, era algo que superaba a cual quiere persona, mago o muggle. Pero cuando levantó la mirada, y esta se encontró con la de Remus, simplemente no pudo seguir mintiendo.

- Si, vengo del futuro y si mi nombre es Nymphadora Tonks. Bueno, no, no es mi apellido ese. Es el de soltera, aunque realmente nunca use el de mi marido. La gente me seguía llamado Tonks.

- ¿Marido?-preguntó Remus, casi al borde de nervios, tanto que se levantó de un salto y tiró la silla. Una cosa era un novio muerto, otra era un marido muerto.

- ¿Te afirmó que vengo del futuro, y te preocupa que este casada?-le preguntó Tonks, preguntándose por la cordura de Remus.

- Vale, vale. Tienes razón. Pero es que no es fácil de asimilar, entiéndeme-dijo Remus, aunque aún seguía interesado en el tema del marido- Es mucho más sencillo cuando lo hablas con los chicos en la habitación, cuando todo es una suposición. Y se complica cuando ves que es verdad-continuó Remus negando con la cabeza y dando vueltas alrededor de la cama.

- ¿Me vas a dejar?-preguntó Tonks, no podía soportar vivir sin Teddy, sin verle. Pero mucho menos que pudiendo tener a Remus, y este la rechazase. Y volvió a llorar.

Remus dejó de dar vueltas a la cama y se quedó mirando a la chica. _"¿Me vas a dejar?"_, esas palabras aun resonaban en la cabeza confusa del chico. Había tomado la decisión, de dejarla, dejar que fuese feliz con alguien que la pudiese hacer feliz. Y es que cuando lo pensaba, sin tenerla delante era fácil dejarla, dejar que se marchara, pero al tenerla delante todo se había esfumado.

- No, porque me da igual, que vengas del futuro, estés casada, tengas ciento veinte hijos o cualquier otra cosa. Porque en todos estos meses que te conozco, no he podido evitar enamorarme de ti, y solo quiero que seas feliz. Y si vas a ser feliz volviendo a tu tiempo, lo intentaré hasta que lo consiga-comenzó a decir Remus, casi en un susurro y bastante nervioso. No lo había planeado, pero cuando comenzó hablar, sintió que tenía que decirlo- Pero tengo que decirte otra cosa. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie. Mis amigos lo descubrieron por ellos solos y bueno mi familia fue los que se enteraron primero y después Dumbledore al cual no le importó, pero quizás a ti si y no quieras…

- Remus, calla-le dijo Tonks, sabiendo lo que quería decirle.

- No déjame, es muy importe. Bueno como decía nunca se lo he dicho a nadie y claro, no es una cosa fácil de decir…

- Sé que eres un licántropo-le dijo Tonks desesperada por la situación.

- Y no es fácil, porque… espera ¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó nervioso Remus, el cual estaba por asegurar que su corazón había dejado de latir por un momento- ¿Cómo lo sabes?, quiero decir, ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Lo digo porque es verdad. Y lo sé hace mucho, hace años-le explicó Tonks- En mi tiempo nos conocemos. Y nunca me ha importado. Nunca. Y sobre lo que me has dicho antes… yo…

Tonks no sabía que responderle, ¿Qué le amaba? ¿Qué se iban a casar y a tener un hijo?, un hijo que sería huérfano, porque su padre había muerto y su madre había desaparecido. Y ella estaba atrapada en ese tiempo, sin poder hacer nada. Entonces, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que si no podía volver, no tenía sentido que dejase todo igual. Podría salvarlos, salvar a todo el mundo. Acabar con Voldemort. Podría estar con Remus. Y le daba igual las objeciones que tuviese Dumbledore.

Tonks se levantó de la cama y besó a Remus.

Tonks, por órdenes de Madame Pomfrey, tuvo que pasar la noche en la enfermería, pero a media mañana, le dio el alta. Y ante la perspectiva de una clase de pociones, decidió mejor ir hablar con el director.

Cuando solo estaba a unos metros del despacho, escuchó unas voces que provenían de la entrada del despacho, eran dos jóvenes Slytherins, que reconoció en seguida. El más alto era un chico de su curso que iba con ella a algunas clases, pero que realmente había reconocido por los posters de las oficinas de aurores, era Avery, aunque estaba más joven.

El otro era Regulus Black, era innegable que era hermano de Sirius, los dos se parecían más de lo que reconocerían jamás. Tonks lo había buscado los primeros días en el Gran Comedor con la mirada, ya que le intrigaba como era el joven mortifago que había escrito su propia sentencia de muerte traicionando a Voldemort, sin ninguna razón aparente.

Tonks retrocedió un poco y se escondió detrás de una esquina. Avery y Regulus comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria.

- Mi padre tiene razón, deberían echar a Dumbledore-dijo Regulus- No entiendo cómo llegó a director.

- No te preocupes Black, dentro de poco…-dijo Avery, dando a entender algo, Regulus asintió con la cabeza.

- Aun queda mucho que hacer y vamos muy atrasados, ¿Crees que lo lograremos?-preguntó Regulus, aunque parecía que no le interesaba la respuesta- No lo creo, pero debemos acabarlo, ya sabes cómo terminó el ultimo que no consiguió algo…

- Somos más listos.

- Sé que soy más listo, pero eso no quiere decir que esta no sea una tarea suicida. No entiendo porque nos lo ordenó, sabiendo que no lo conseguiríamos.

- Él confía en nosotros-dijo Avery con una sonrisa.

Regulus contestó algo, porque Tonks logró ver como hacía gestos con las manos y negaba con la cabeza pero no llegó a entender nada más que _"Lucius"._

Tonks se dispuso a seguirlos, pero después de unos cuantos metros los perdió de vista, por lo que decepcionada volvió a encaminarse hacia el despacho del director.

- Necesito hablar con el profesor Dumbledore-dijo al llegar a la gárgola que cerraba la entrada al despacho del director.

- Adelante, el profesor Dumbledore la está esperando-contestó la gárgola.

- Pase-dijo la voz de Dumbledore a través de la puerta, cuando Tonks llamó para entrar.

- Buenos días-dijo Tonks, y entró al despacho.

- Buenos días. Me imaginaba que vendría a hablar conmigo, ¿Querrá saber que haremos ahora, verdad?- preguntó el profesor dejando unos papeles en la mesa, e indicándole con la mano a la joven que se sentase.

- Quiero formar parte de la Orden del Fénix-dijo con determinación Tonks.

- He de decirle, que en todos los años en que he estado de profesor y director me he sentido orgulloso de saber casi siempre el porqué de las visitas de mis alumnos, pero usted me sorprendió esta vez. Aunque realmente tengo algunas conjeturas de porque conoce esa orden secreta-dijo remarcando la última palabra el director- pero usted ahora es una alumna y ninguna alumna puede entrar en la orden.

- Solo soy una alumna, porque era lo correcto en ese momento, cuando aun podía volver, pero si me tengo que quedar aquí, voy a luchar. Sé cómo poner fin a esta guerra-dijo Tonks mirando al profesor a los ojos, casi con una mirada desafiante- Soy aurora, sé luchar y no tengo miedo.

- Creo que ya le dije que no se puede alterar la línea temporal, quizás intente cambiarlo para tener un futuro mejor, y resulte que es aún peor-razonó el director.

- Solo le pedía permiso para entrar en la orden, no para cambiar el futuro. Eso lo pienso hacer con o sin su ayuda. ¿No ve que sólo con mi presencia las cosas cambian? Quizás no sean cambios grandes e importantes, pero todo el mundo deja su huella en la historia, no hay nadie tan insignificante, para no hacer nada. Así, que la línea temporal ya ha cambiado-dijo Tonks dispuesta a salir del despacho dando un portazo si el profesor no reaccionaba.

- Tiene razón-dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad. Tonks se giró despacio para ver al profesor- No es ni mi alumna, y si, su estancia en este tiempo influye a los acontecimientos posteriores, pero aún así no puede asegurar que sus intenciones acaben antes con la guerra.

- No, no puedo asegurarlo, pero hay muchas más posibilidades, que si no hacemos nada-dijo Tonks, casi chillando- Está muriendo la gente, hay desapariciones continuas. Y usted me pide que no haga nada, que deje a la gente morir, porque si al final habrá paz ¿Pero cuándo? Yo se lo puedo decir, dentro de veintiún años, caerá Voldemort.

- ¿Esto lo hace para salvar a la gente, para acabar con la guerra o lo hace por él?-dijo Dumbledore aún con gran tranquilidad- La he estado observando, por así decirlo. Y he visto como mira al de esta época. No era difícil suponer que pasó, y mucho menos después de ver la foto.

- Claro que quiero salvarlo, ¿Quién querría dejar morir a sus seres queridos?-dijo Tonks en un susurro. Ante las palabras del director, sus chillidos habían cesado- Pero, esto no lo hago por interés egoísta. Lo hago, por todo el mundo que va a perder alguien. Esta guerra se va a llevar a mucha gente.

- Tendría que pensarlo-dijo finalmente Dumbledore, después de más de cinco minutos de silencio y de miradas- Ahora váyase.

Tonks, no muy convencida y dispuesta a seguir luchando si le decía que no después de pensárselo, salió del despacho del director.

Aun quedaba diez minutos de su clase de pociones, y por lo tanto diez minutos para poder ir a comer, y aunque tenía hambre, Tonks, desecho esa idea, pensando en la posible escena que le montarían sus amigos en el Gran Comedor.

La chica decidió dirigirse hacia la cocina para coger algo de comer y después encerrarse en su habitación, antes de que empezase las clases de la tarde. Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando llegó a la cocina y encontró a los Merodeadores y Lily. Tonks supuso que habían visto hacia donde se dirigía con el mapa del merodeador.

- Pensaba que os odiabais, y ahora pasáis el día siempre juntos-dijo Tonks señalando a Lily, James y Sirius, mientras intentaba alarga lo inevitable.

- Se han peleado esta mañana James y Lily-dijo Peter, el cual estaba comiendo.

- Es que Peter, no es oro todo lo que reluce-dijo Tonks-Bueno, yo me voy al Gran Comedor a comer, pero vosotros seguid aquí, que ya estabais comiendo.

Tonks se giró en dirección a la salida, pero se chocó con Sirius, que suponiendo que la chica se iba a escapar decidió ponerse ahí para cerrarle el paso. Pero lo que no esperó fue que la chica se le cayese encima, acabando los dos en el suelo.

- ¿Qué hacías ahí? ¿No ves que podía caerme?-dijo Tonks levantándose de encima de Sirius

- Sí, claro lo he visto con mi gran poder adivinatorio del futuro. Aunque tú no necesitas ese poder para saber el futuro, ¿Verdad?-dijo Sirius bastante serio, casi en un tono amenazante, volviéndose a interponer entre la salida y Tonks.

- Vale, vale, lo he captado. Queréis hablar. Vale, empezad, ¿Qué queréis saber? Os contaré todo-dijo Tonks sentándose en una silla al lado de Peter.

Tonks sabía lo que les iba a decir, la verdad, intentando no omitir e inventar nada. Si iba a cambiar todo, no merecía la pena mentir, ya que ese horrible futuro marcado por la guerra iba a cambiar, y por lo tanto, nada de lo que pudiese decir se cumpliría. O eso intentaba Tonks.

- ¿Es verdad?-preguntó Lily- ¿Es verdad que no eres de este tiempo?

- Si, Dumbledore creyó que lo mejor es que me quedase aquí hasta encontrar la solución, pero no puedo volver ya a mi tiempo. Dumbledore no ha encontrado la solución, después de meses y meses investigando y probando. Así que ahora se puede decir, que pertenezco aquí.

- ¿Pero como llegaste aquí? ¿Un giratiempo? ¿La danza de los rábanos?-preguntó James, recordando algunas cosas que ponía en los libros que había en el baúl de la chica.

- No funciona lo de los rábanos-rió Tonks, pensando lo estúpida que se vio haciendo ese baile- Y no, no he llegado con un giratiempo. Fue una poción mal hecha.

- Pero si estaba mal, ¿Por qué te la tomaste?-preguntó Peter.

- Lógicamente, no sabía que estaba mal hecha, ¿Verdad?-dijo Remus sonriéndole, des del otro lado de la mesa.

- Claro, yo lo que quería revivir un recuerdo, no viajar en el tiempo.

- ¿Qué recuerdo querías revivir?-preguntó Sirius.

- Uno privado.

- Dijiste que nos lo dirías todo-dijo James poniendo cara de pena.

- Eso es de mi vida privada, no os interesa- Tonks, pensaba ser franca en sus respuestas, pero eso era parte de su vida privada.

- A Remus si le interesa-dijeron con sorna James y Sirius a la vez.

- Inmaduros-añadió Lily, aunque no pudo evitar pensar en lo adorable que se veía Remus ante esas insinuaciones.

- ¿Podemos continuar hablando del futuro?-preguntó Remus intentando evadir el tema, de cuanto le interesaba la vida privada de Dora. Aunque James y Sirius parecían muy interesados.

- ¿Quién-tu-ya-sabes sigue vivo?-preguntó Lily.

De golpe se hizo el silencio. James y Sirius dejaron de reírse y de burlarse de Remus. Peter dejó de comer. E incluso los elfos hicieron silencio.

- No-fue lo único que dijo Tonks.

- ¿Cómo fue?-pregunto James acercando su silla más a Tonks.

- Primero de todo, os tengo que decir algo-comenzó a explicar Tonks- Yo sé cómo acabar con él. Dumbledore tiene una organización secreta que lucha contra Voldemort y sus secuaces y en mi tiempo yo formé parte de ella por lo que tengo más detalles. Y aunque ahora Dumbledore lo desapruebe, voy hacer todo lo posible para cambiar el futuro y acabar antes con Voldemort. Por lo que os voy a explicar, si todo va bien, no se va a cumplir, o se cumplirá diferente, ¿vale?-Tonks miró a sus compañeros, los cuales asintieron lentamente.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, antes de que continúes?-preguntó Sirius.

- Sí, claro, pero eso ya era una pregunta.

- ¿Porque si solo tienes diecisiete años te han dejado participar en esa organización y a nosotros no? Podríamos ayudar.

- Eeh… si, quizás porque no tengo diecisiete años, tengo unos pocos más… ¿veintiséis?-contestó Tonks, y aunque no quería que sonase como una pregunta, su tono estaba más cerca al de una pregunta que al de una afirmación.

Sus amigos la miraron entre sorprendidos y divertidos, sobre todo James y Sirius, que parecían dispuestos a llamarla "señora" y ha decirle a Remus que salía con una mujer mayor. Y aunque Remus y Dora no habían hablado de su relación, ninguno de los dos lo negó cuando Sirius y James comenzaron a tratarlos como pareja.

- Continua, por favor-dijo Lily, la cual estaba realmente interesada en saber que sucedería con la guerra.

- No sé en qué momento, pero entre ahora y mil novecientos ochenta y uno, una bruja hará una profecía, que marcará a un niño como único capaz de acabar con Voldemort.

-¿Un niño? ¿Cómo un niño puede acabar con Quien-tu-sabes? Es absurdo-dijo Lily, sacando a relucir el instinto maternal de las mujeres.

- Fue él quien acabó con Voldemort. Y por favor, no digáis todo el rollo es de Quien-tu-sabes, lo odio-dijo Tonks sonriendo, para que Lily, que era quien lo había dicho, no se sintiese mal- Volviendo a la historia de miedo. Voldemort decidió que era mejor matar al niño cuando era aún pequeño e indefenso, porque si sería mucho más sencillo.

- Yo también lo fuera hecho así-dijo James, pero al ver la cara de desconcierto de sus amigos, decidió acláralo- No me refiero que quiera matar a un niño, pero puestos a ello, si es pequeño no se defenderá.

- Aunque es cruel que quieras matar a un niño, Cornamenta, creo que es verdad, si es pequeño no hará mucho-coincidió Remus.

- Entonces en Halloween de mil novecientos ochenta y uno, Voldemort fue a su casa a matarlo- Tonks miraba el suelo, intentaba explicar la historia como si fuese un cuento, intentando no pensar que era la vida de las personas que tenía delante- Mató a sus padres y cuando se dispuso a matar al pequeño, no pudo.

- ¿No pudo?, Soy contrario a todo lo que tenga que ver con la purificación de la sangre, Voldemort y los demás-aclaró Sirius- pero eso no niega que sea poderoso, así que ¿Cómo no puede matar a un niño?

- Magia antigua. Su madre se sacrifico por él, creando así un escudo que protegió al niño. Y entonces hubo trece años de paz.

- Pero volvió-dijo Remus, no era una pregunta era una dolorosa afirmación.

- Si en mil novecientos noventa y cinco, regresó. Secuestró al niño y gracias a un mortifago, y una poción de magia negra, logró volver. Pero el Ministerio no se lo creerá, hasta pasado un año, cuando Voldemort entre en el propio Ministerio- Tonks suspiró, no era fácil de explicar- En esta parte de la historia ya estaba yo. Dumbledore volvió a crear la Orden del Fénix, que es la organización contra Voldemort y yo participe.

- Y nuestra heroína, entra en la historia-dijo James dándole un codazo, ya que al largo de la historia se había ido acercando cada vez más y más a ella.

- Yo no soy una heroína. Bueno, continúo: hasta mil novecientos noventa y ocho la Orden luchó por conseguir nuevos aliados y para frenar a Voldemort. Pero este tenía cada vez más fuerza. Entonces, Harry partió en una misión secreta, que solo Dumbledore y los amigos de Harry sabían, por lo que me enteré después de lo que sucedió.

- ¿Harry?-preguntó Peter.

- Es el niño-contestó Tonks, pensado que quizás no tenía que haber revelado el nombre del niño. Suspiró, al fin de cuentas, les iba a decir la verdad, toda- Fue en busca de los Horrocruxes.

- ¿Los que cruxes?-preguntó Sirius, aunque parecía que todos tenían la misma duda.

- Horrocruxes. Son objetos donde un mago mete parte de su alma, por lo que no puede morir. Y no sé cómo se hace, es magia negra muy poderosa-contestó al ver que Sirius iba a volver a hablar- En ese momento había siete y los logró destruir todos. Bueno uno lo destruyó con doce años y los otros gracias a sus amigos, pero bueno que los destruyó-Tonks dejo de explicar, llegaba la parte de la batalla final, donde Remus había muerto.

Sabía que la explicación que estaba dando era corta y simple, para toda la complejidad que tenia la historia, pero en aquel momento no se veía con corazón de explicar todos los detalles.

- ¿Y así murió?-preguntó Lily, la cual estaba sentada al borde de la silla con las manos en sus piernas, clavándose las uñas.

- No, hubo una batalla, aquí en Hogwarts- Tonks en ese momento sabia, que estaba llorando, pero continuó hablando. Remus decidió acercarse a ella y pasarle un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarla. Ella sonrió- Intentaron desalojar a los más jóvenes y los mayores de edad se podían quedar a luchar, llegó también la Orden del Fénix, gente que había huido, y por supuesto Harry. También había gigantes y arañas por todos lados. Y muertos. Murió tanta gente. Pero al final solo quedó Voldemort y Harry luchando. Y bueno, me imaginó que sabéis como acaba la historia ¿no?-preguntó con una sonrisa Tonks, intentando animarse.

- Piensas buscar los Horrocruxes, ¿no?-dijo Remus sonriendo- Yo te voy a ayudar.

- También puedes contar conmigo-dijo Lily dándole la mano.

- Cuenta conmigo, y con Canuto-dijo James mientras cogía de los hombros a Sirius.

Entonces todos miraron a Peter, el cual no había dicho nada y estaba cada vez más encogido en la silla.

- ¿Y tu Peter?-dijo Lily sonriendo, dándole ánimos.

- Tienes que decir que sí. Los Merodeadores somos cuatro, y no podemos serlo sin ti-dijo Sirius.

- Yo… yo también… ayudaré-dijo finalmente Peter. No por estar convencido, si no para sentirse integrado.

- Así se hace-dijo James.

- Gracias-dijo Tonks, aunque no estaba segura de que quisiese que participasen y se arriesgasen, podrían ayudarla con el de Hogwarts, pero los otros… era otro tema diferente.

- Y ahora la pregunta del millón de galeones-dijo Sirius sonriendo- ¿Nos conoces?

Se notaba claramente que todos estaban conmocionados con la historia, porque aunque sabían que existía un final feliz, había un largo y oscuro camino para llegar a él, por lo que Sirius intentó cambiar de tema, sin saber que ese podía ser aun peor.

- Recuerda, que has dicho que nos vas a decir toda la verdad-añadió James al ver que la chica no contestaba.

- Vale, de acuerdo. Os conozco a algunos-dijo Tonks.

- ¿Me conoces a mi?-preguntó ilusionada Lily- ¿Somos amigas?

- No, te conozco Lily, lo siento-dijo Tonks apenada, realmente sentía no haberla conocido antes, pero sobre todo sentía, que al igual que ella, había dejado su hijo solo.

- ¿Y a mí?-preguntó Sirius

- Si-dijo Tonks sonriendo, al ver la cara de ilusión Sirius ante la respuesta.

- ¿Y yo?-preguntó James

- No, solo conocí a Sirius y a Remus-dijo Tonks, ya que era absurdo que le preguntasen de uno en uno.

- Y si conoces a estos dos, ¿por qué no me conoces a mí? ¿Me vais abandonar? Yo, que os he dado mis mejores años-dijo James, mientras fingía llorar y miraba con odio a sus amigos.

- Claro que no te vamos abandonar, Cornamenta-dijeron Remus y Sirius a la vez.

- Pero, si estos son tus mejores años, no quiero ver los peores. Quizás por eso te abandoné-añadió Sirius, por lo que se llevó un golpe de James en el brazo- Bueno, ¿Dónde está James?

- Él…-comenzó Tonks- Tu…-dijo mirando a James, lo que fue una mala idea.

James miró la forma en que lo observaba Tonks, y solo pudo sonreír, con una sonrisa que expresaba más tristeza que alegría. Había entendido lo que las palabras de Tonks no eran capaces de transmitir.

- No estoy, ¿verdad?-preguntó James, aunque sabía que no hacía falta- Estoy muerto.

- No digas eso James-dijo alterada Lily. Aun no se había atrevido a decirle lo que sentía por él, pero esos últimos meses, habían estado juntos, haciendo deberes, investigando, riendo y también peleando. Por lo que no podía imaginarse un mundo sin él. Lily se levantó y lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Lily… yo…-dijo James tartamudeando, no sabía qué hacer por lo que la abrazó, hasta que se calmase.

- Lo siento, James-fue lo único que dijo Tonks, se sentía mal por saber que su amigo iba a morir- Pero vamos a cambiarlo y no morirás- _no moriréis ninguno_, pensó Tonks.

- Claro que si-dijo James- ¿Ves?, Lily, Todo se solucionará.

- Ya, pero… es que echaré de menos tu arrogancia-dijo Lily sonriendo.

- ¿Escuchasteis? Me echará de menos-dijo James- Parece ser que eso de morir, tiene sus ventajas.

- Yo te echaré de menos, también-dijo Peter apenado.

- Y yo a vosotros-dijo James poniéndose serio- ¿Cuándo será?

- Dentro de unos tres años-contestó Tonks.

- Mira el lado positivo, nunca serás viejo, ni te arrugarás-bromeó Sirius, intentando relajar el ambiente. Animar a su amigo ante la dura perspectiva.

La verdad es que la respuesta había pillado a todos por sorpresa y solo deseaban llorar y romper todo, para después poder cambiarlo, y que James viviese para siempre. Pero sabían que derrumbarse en ese momento no ayudaría y mucho menos a James.

- Siempre me mantendré a si de hermoso-dijo James como si se mirase en un espejo. Aunque realmente no parecía divertido- Pero, cambiando de tema, porque aunque yo soy muy interesante, los demás se deben tener curiosidad también, ¿no?

Todos sabían que James, no había asumido bien la noticia, pero ¿Quién podía asumirlo bien? Por lo que decidieron seguir como si nada, dejando que el joven lo asumiese, ya que sabían que cuando estuviese preparado hablaría del tema. Además todos tenían la esperanza de luchar para cambiar los acontecimientos.

- Sinceramente-dijo Tonks, creyendo que así era más sencillo- en mil novecientos noventa y ocho, ninguno estáis vivos.

Y el silencio volvió a las cocinas, aunque los elfos, esa vez continuaron con sus tareas, ya que en ese momento todos los alumnos estaban comiendo en el Gran Comedor. Los cinco implicados, estaban intentando asumir lo que había dicho su amiga.

Ellos no verían el fin de la guerra, los días de paz, por los que estaban seguros que habían luchado. Iban a morir sin ver el fruto de sus acciones, de eso estaban seguros, pero un sentimiento de esperanza recorrió el grupo, habían muerto por un mundo mejor y lo iban a conseguir.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho-dijo Tonks, sabiendo que eso no ayudaría mucho, pero aún así necesitaba decirlo.

- No es culpa tuya-dijo Remus, mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

- A menos, que nos vayas matado tu-dijo Sirius, en un tono bastante serio, pero aun así sonriendo. Tonks negó con la cabeza.

El silencio volvió y se quedó cerca de diez minutos, donde cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Todos querían saber que les había pasado, pero a la vez había un temor que les impedía preguntar, no estaban preparados aún para toda la verdad.

Y tampoco para pensar en lo que suponía todo aquello. Como habían llegado hasta ese punto. Como lo que parecía un simple amor adolescente, se había convertido en la pura verdad, en la oscura y dolorosa verdad.

- Pero, esto no va a pasar, porque vamos a cambiarlo-dijo decididamente Lily.

- Hay algo más-dijo Tonks recordándose de la conversación de Regulus y Avery- No es algo que este segura, quizás no es nada pero, no lo sé.

- ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Remus.

- Antes he ido a hablar con Dumbledore y estaba llegando a su despacho cuando han salido dos Slytherins y estaban hablando de un plan, y mencionaban a un tal _"él"_ al que no podían decepcionar. Quizás Voldemort quiere entrar en Hogwarts y tiene a gente dentro trabajando, en el futuro lo intentará y lo conseguirá.

- ¿Quiénes eran?-preguntó Sirius- Podemos asustarlos y que se olviden.

- No es tan fácil, en mi tiempo le hizo chantaje a un chico para que lo hiciese, quizás también los está coaccionando de alguna manera.

- No has contestado-dijo Lily, temiendo que fuese su antiguo amigo Severus.

- En el futuro ambos serán mortífagos, aunque uno le traicionará y robará un horrocrux. Eran Avery y Regulus y también han nombrado a Malfoy, que supongo que ya es mortifago.

- ¿Cuál?-pregunto Sirius en un susurro, con la voz temblando- ¿Cual lo traicionará?

- Tu hermano.

* * *

Si, dije que el viernes, pero no pude, así que mejor hoy que nunca, no?

Aunque no tengo tiempo ni para escribir esto, así que me despido ya, lo siento por no comentar los cambios, pero si no lo subo ahora no lo podré hacer hasta el lunes por la tarde (españa)


	11. Capítulo 10

Esta historia pertenece a Little Joanna 21, yo solo la adapto y continuo, ya que ella la abandonó. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mio.

* * *

Después de una comida en silencio, cada uno con sus pensamientos, y sus miedos, después de descubrir el horrible futuro que le deparaba a la comunidad mágica se dirigieron hacia las clases de la tarde.

Exceptuando Sirius, que alegó que se había olvidado el libro, pero realmente buscó la capa de invisibilidad y siguió a su hermano Regulus, porque las palabras de Dora respecto al pequeño Black le habían afectado mucho más que saber que iba a morir.

Regulus tenía clase de pociones, por lo que Sirius se acomodó al final de la mazmorra y observó a su hermano como nunca lo había mirado, como cogía la pluma, como se sentaba, la cara que ponía cuando sabía la respuesta o la sonrisa de complicidad con su compañero.

Lo que descubrió Sirius fue que se parecían mucho más de lo que habían estado negando los dos, se sentaban igual, incluso, como Sirius pudo ver, su letra se parecían bastante. Pero había algo más que no podía verse, algo que Sirius notaba dentro de él, algo que le decía que no había nada perdido.

Pero por una vez en su vida, la valentía de Gryffindor no estuvo con él, y lo único que pudo hacer cuando se acabó la clase de pociones, fue dirigirse a su clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras sin decirle nada a aquel chico tan parecido a él, su hermano.

Después de las clases, volvieron a juntarse en el Gran Comedor los Merodeadores y Lily y Dora, para cenar. Mientras cenaban los Merodeadores y Tonks hablaban del partido de Quidditch del sábado, intentando volver a la normalidad, aunque era difícil.

- Perdona, eres Granger, ¿no?-preguntó un chico de primero o segundo a Tonks.

- Sí, soy yo, ¿Qué pasa?

- El profesor Dumbledore me ha dicho que te entregue esto.

El niño le entregó a Tonks un pergamino, donde Dumbledore la citaba para hablar en su despacho. Dora terminó de cenar y se despidió de sus amigos para dirigirse al despacho del director.

Tonks estaba dispuesta a luchar si Dumbledore le impedía entrar en la Orden del Fénix o si ponía trabas a que modificase el futuro.

- Pase y siéntese-le dijo Dumbledore, después de que Tonks picase a la puerta.

- ¿De qué quería hablar, profesor?-preguntó Tonks mientras se sentaba como le había indicado el profesor.

- ¿Quiere?-dijo Dumbledore ofreciéndole un dulce muggle, Tonks lo rechazó- He tomado una decisión, sobre lo que me pido en nuestra anterior reunión- Dumbledore hizo un silencio, pero Tonks no digo nada, por lo que continuó hablando- Creo que podrá formar parte de la Orden del Fénix, cuanta más gente tengamos más fácil será luchar contra Voldemort. Y la he citado en este momento, porque dentro de media hora hay una reunión y me gustaría que viniese.

- Eso es fantástico, muchas gracias profesor-dijo Tonks, alegre por la noticia, aunque estaba interesada en saber que tenía que decirle el profesor sobre cambiar el futuro.

- Y supongo que se preguntará, sobre lo que opinó sobre el cambiar el futuro. Mi opinión sigue siendo la misma que días atrás, pero esta no es una decisión que pueda tomar solo una persona, por lo que tendremos una reunión con otros magos y brujas, y allí discutiremos el asunto, como se merece.

- Lo entiendo-dijo Tonks, aunque con eso solo intentaba decir, que en ese momento no iba a luchar por sus ideas, pero si en esa reunión.

- Ahora, tendría que cogerse a mi brazo-le dijo Dumbledore tendiéndole el brazo a la vez que le sonreía.

- Pero profesor…-comenzó Tonks, sabiendo que nadie puede aparecerse o desaparecerse en Hogwarts.

- Privilegios de ser el director.

Después de desaparecerse, aparecieron en un callejón y el director le indicó el camino hacia una calle, llena de casas iguales. Todas eran de tocho blanco y tejados negros. Los jardines que rodeaban las casas, era la única parte de color, donde se podía ver la hierba verde y un gran número de flores de colores.

- Tome, léalo-dijo Dumbledore entregándole un papel con una dirección a Tonks- ¿Ya?

- Si, profesor-dijo Tonks devolviéndole el papel, este simplemente lo quemó con un hechizo.

Delante de los ojos de Tonks comenzó a aparecer una casa, igual a las otras, donde antes había estado un descampado. Dora supuso que la casa estaba bajo un encantamiento fidelius.

Dumbledore se dirigió hacia la casa y entró seguido de Tonks. La casa carecía de gran decoración, había lo indispensable, como pudo observar Tonks. En la entrada solo se encontraba un paragüero, un colgador para los abrigos y una pequeña mesita. Ninguna foto o detalle personal, como si nadie viviese allí.

El director entró por la única puerta que había en la entrada y se dirigió por el pasillo, dejando atrás unas escaleras, y entró en la puerta de la derecha. Esa habitación era alargada y con una gran mesa rodeada de sillas, en las cuales había cerca de una docena de magos y brujas hablando. Cuando Dumbledore entró, todos callaron y miraron al director, que se situó al frente de la mesa. Tonks se quedó a su lado, como le indicó.

- Bienvenidos, espero que todos estén a gusto-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa, y algunos asintieron- Primero de todo, os quiero presentar a una nueva incorporación. Ella es Dora Granger.

Todos giraron sus ojos hasta la joven que acompañaba a Dumbledore. Algunos creyeron que era muy joven, y muchos otros pensaron que si Dumbledore la había aceptado seria por algo importante.

- Dora, siéntate allí-dijo Dumbledore señalando un sitio al lado de Alastor Moody. Tonks sonrió al verlo, ya que en su tiempo, tenían una gran amistad, que había surgido cuando Tonks estaba en la escuela de aurores.

- Soy Alastor Moody-se presentó, cuando la joven se sentó a su lado. Moody estaba mucho más joven de lo que jamás Tonks lo había visto. También tenía un considerable número menos de cicatrices y conservaba los dos ojos en perfectas condiciones.

- Yo soy Dora Granger, un placer conocerle.

La reunión se centro sobre todo en un rumor que había sobre que Voldemort y sus mortífagos pensaba atacar una ciudad muggle dentro de tres días. Dumbledore dispuso a varios magos a vigilar la zona. También se habló sobre la desaparición de un mago, del cual Tonks no sabía nada, lo que le hizo sentirse mal, porque quizás si no lo conocía era porque estaba muerto en su tiempo, y muy probablemente también en aquel.

Cuando la reunión finalizó, Dumbledore indicó a Tonks para que se dirigiese a la segunda planta y que le esperase en la puerta del final del pasillo. Tonks llegó a un estudio, lleno de libros en la pared del fondo, un escritorio en medio de la sala y a la izquierda un caldero dispuesto para preparar una poción.

- Pasen, pasen-escuchó que decía Dumbledore a sus invitados.

Al despacho entraron Alastor, el cual saludo a Tonks, Nicolas Flamel, Bathilda Bagshott y una bruja que había estado en la reunión, pero que Tonks no supo quién era, por ultimo entró Dumbledore.

- Os he reunido aquí, con un propósito, pero primero de todo, siéntense-dijo Dumbledore haciendo aparecer una sillas- Y ahora que todos estamos más cómodos, os puedo explicar el porqué de esta reunión, y porque os he hecho salir de vuestro retiro-dijo las últimas palabras mirando a Nicolas Flamel, Bathilda Bagshott- Os he reunido aquí para pediros consejo, ya que la situación parece superarme.

- Dumbledore, si a ti te supera, ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?-preguntó la bruja.

- Eso me alaga, pero recuerda Dorcas, que yo solo soy un hombre-contestó Dumbledore- Creo, que lo correcto será hacer las presentaciones. Dora Granger, estos son Alastor Moody, Dorcas Meadows, Nicolas Flamel, y Bathilda Bagshott.

- Un placer-dijo Tonks abrumada al conocer al alquimista y a la historiadora.

- Espero de vosotros discreción, por supuesto-dijo el director- El asunto que nos ha traído aquí, es esta joven-dijo Dumbledore señalando a Tonks.

Los presentes la volvieron a mirar, para fijarse si habían pasado algo por alto, pero no había nada que indicase algo en especial en ella.

- ¿Y qué tiene de especial Albus?-preguntó Moody. Mientras que los otros también se preguntaban eso.

- Lo especial que tiene es que nació en mil novecientos setenta y tres y ahora tiene veintiséis años- Tonks se sorprendió de que Dumbledore supiese esas cosas, ya que nunca se las había dicho.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Meadows. Los únicos que participaban en la conversación eran Dumbledore, Moody y Meadows, mientras que los otros tres permanecían callados. Tonks, realmente no sabía que decir, por lo que se mantenía en silencio, mientras que Flamel y Bathilda, estaban intentando descubrir lo que escondían las palabras de Dumbledore.

- Ha viajado en el tiempo. Y por muy sorprendente que pueda parecer, así es. Yo mismo comprobé que no estuviese mintiendo- los presentes asintieron, aunque no estaban convencidos del todo, pero si Dumbledore lo creía, ellos lo aceptaban.

- Si quieres una segunda opinión, me puedo encargar yo de ella-dijo Alastor. Dumbledore negó solo con la cabeza.

- Y supongo que si la has traído hasta aquí, es porque posee información importante para acabar con la guerra, ¿no?-dijo Bathilda- Sabes muy bien, que ni Nicolas ni yo formamos parte de tu Orden.

- Lo sé querida Bathilda, pero no os he llamado para que luchéis a nuestro lado, si no para hacer lo correcto con la información que posee Dora. ¿Tendríamos que usar la información? Os recuerdo, que jugar con el tiempo, puede acarrear grandes consecuencias-comentó Dumbledore.

- Todo lo que podamos tener para luchar contra Voldemort, será bien recibido. Yo estoy a favor de usar la información-dijo Alastor- Esto nos haría ir un paso por delante de Voldemort.

- Pienso igual, que Moody, si esa información nos ayuda a combatir a Voldemort, debemos usarla-dijo Meadows.

- ¿Bathilda? ¿Nicolas?-preguntó Dumbledore, ya que ninguno había contestado.

- Como has dicho, jugar con el tiempo, siempre tiene consecuencias. Quizás no solo se produzca una alteración temporal favoreciendo nuestros intereses, si no que se puede llegar incluso a eliminar un acontecimiento que haga peligrar la seguridad de la línea temporal, llegando a romperse-razonó Flamel- Yo creo que la información debería mantenerse en secreto y no usarla.

- Aún el peligro que representa intentar un cambio, yo pienso, que es inevitable, la llegada de la joven a este tiempo ya es un cambio en sí mismo, así que creo que no podemos luchar contra él, por lo que lo mejor sería dominarlo, es decir, conocer la información y girarla hacia nuestros intereses-explicó Bathilda.

- Entonces, solo estamos encontrar del cambio, Nicolas y yo y como buenos magos tenemos que saber cuando tenemos que retirarnos con elegancia ante la mayoría-dijo Dumbledore, después de escuchar a sus invitados- Usaremos la información.

Mientras la reunión de la Orden tenía lugar, a muchos kilómetros de allí, concretamente en la habitación de séptimo de los chicos de Gryffindor reinaba el silencio, aunque sus habitantes estaban aún en las camas, no se escuchaba ningún ronquido, lo que era habitual a esas horas.

Todos los chicos estaban despiertos, y no por alguna broma o plan que estuvieran llevando a cabo, si no porque horas atrás habían descubierto que en algún momento entre ese mismo instante y mil novecientos noventa y ocho iban a morir.

El que lo llevaba peor era Peter. El joven, aún siendo Gryffindor, era bastante asustadizo, por lo que la idea de morir, le parecía algo tan aterrador, que le impedía dormir.

- ¿Chicos?-preguntó Peter.

- ¿Tampoco duermes?-contestó Remus a modo de pregunta.

- No. ¿Sirius, James?

- Si Sirius estuviese durmiendo no nos escucharíamos por sus inmensos ronquidos-dijo James incorporándose en la cama y revolviéndose el pelo.

- Esos serán tus ronquidos-dijo la voz ahogada de Sirius a través de la almohada.

- ¿Somos amigos, verdad?-dijo Peter nervioso.

- Claro, si te pasa algo puedes confiar en nosotros-contestó James sonriendo sinceramente mientras se ponía las gafas.

- Tengo miedo a lo que dijo Dora. No quiero morir. Si sobrevivo hasta el año que dijo solo tendré treinta y ocho años-dijo Peter, aunque realmente era también el pensamiento de otros dos ocupantes de la habitación.

- Te entiendo Peter-dijo Sirius saliendo de debajo de la almohada y sentándose en la cama de Peter.

- Yo solo llegaré a los veintiuno, así que supervivientes, no os quejéis-dijo James intentando sonar divertido, pero su voz se quebró.

- No dejaremos que eso pase James, antes muero yo que tú-dijo Sirius- Lo vamos a cambiar.

- ¿Creéis qué es lo correcto cambiarlo?-preguntó Remus después de un silencio, donde los chicos estuvieron mirándose unos a los otros- Me refiero, a que claro que quiero que James no muera, y tampoco ninguno de vosotros, ni yo mismo quiero morir, pero quizás intentemos arreglar las cosas y salgan peor.

- Lo sé. Estar aquí es sencillo, sé que hay una guerra ahí fuera, que muere gente y desaparecen, pero para mí solo son letras en el Profeta. Solo nos quedan unos meses aquí, y la guerra será algo real y yo creo que si Dora sabe como terminarla cuanto antes, es importante cambiarlo-dijo Sirius, realmente serio.

- ¿No tienes miedo?-preguntó Peter.

- Si, y mucho. Imaginaros lo aburrida que será vuestra vida si yo muero, pero ahora en serio-Sirius sonrió- prefiero morir luchando por un mundo mejor. No puedo esperar a que un niño haga todo por mi-dijo Sirius refiriéndose a Harry- Todo el mundo muere, pero no me arrepentiré si muero mañana haciendo algo que crea correcto, que morir dentro de unos veinte años haciendo vete a saber qué.

- Pienso igual que tu, Canuto. Prefiero morir si eso hace que todo sea mejor. Pero no vamos a morir, porque lo vamos a impedir-dijo James, desenado que esas palabras fueran verdad.

- ¿Y si descubrís que cambiando todo perdéis algo importante?-preguntó Remus- James, imagina cambiamos todo, y vives pero Lily no está contigo nunca, pero por el contrario puedes morir y estar con ella, antes de morir. ¿Qué harías? O si tu muerte, es al sumamente importante, que si no se da todo cambia a peor, ¿Qué harías?

- No lo sé, Lunático, no lo sé.

La habitación volvió a sumir en un silencio, donde un gran número de ideas y preguntas rondaba en las jóvenes cabezas de los Merodeadores.

- No tengo miedo de morir-dijo Remus, rompiendo el silencio- no quiero morir, pero tampoco quiero saber cómo sería mi futuro si no hacemos nada, ¿y si es peor el nuevo futuro? Imaginad, intentamos hacer algo y fracasamos, entonces Voldemort cambiará de plan y quizás nadie logré matarlo.

- Es un riesgo que hay que asumir, es hacer o no hacer, pero no te puedes quedar en el punto medio-razonó James- Piensa, que la gente que está luchando ahora mismo, tampoco saben si eso va a cambiar algo, y lo hacen. Aunque Dora pueda decirme que tengo el mejor futuro del mundo, creo que preferiría la muerte de Voldemort y el fin de la guerra, que mi felicidad personal.

- Creo James, que estas madurando-dijo Sirius sonriendo.

- Creo, que estamos madurando todos, Canuto-dijo James devolviéndole la sonrisa a Sirius.

Aunque quizás sus palabras no fuesen suficiente claras, aunque las dudas les inundaran la cabeza con miles de preguntas, y sobre todo dudando si era lo correcto o no, decidieron luchar por un mundo mejor, aunque quizás ninguno lo viese.

En otra habitación de la misma torre, había otra habitante que no podía dormir. Lily llevaba toda la noche con un sueño intranquilo, con pesadillas, de situaciones ilógicas e imposibles, sobre su muerte. Pero, sabía que no podía seguir así, y aunque eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la sala común.

Cuando se levantó para salir, vio de reojo a Mollie, y se paró en mitad de la habitación ¿Estaba ella viva en el futuro que conocía Dora?

Lily nunca había tenido una gran relación con su compañera de habitación, ya que eran bastante diferentes y no compartían muchos gustos, pero aún así habían vivido juntas siete años. Y entonces en ese momento Lily se dio cuenta, de que solo faltaban unos meses para irse, empezar una vida nueva.

Lily se tapó la boca, evitando así que hiciese ruido, ya que estaba llorando. Cogió su bata y sus zapatillas y salió en dirección a la sala común.

En la sala común, aún estaba el fuego encendido, pero con mucha menos intensidad que aquella tarde. En ese momento a Lily le parecía todo tan lejano, e incluso aquella misma tarde, cuando estuvo ayudando a Peter en transformaciones.

Lily sonrió, pensando en lo que había cambiado su vida. Primero de todo había descubierto que era una bruja, pero había perdido a su hermana, Petunia, la cual la consideraba un monstruo.

Había ido al mejor colegio de magia de Europa, y había conocido a Ashley, una Rawenclaw un año mayor que ella, la cual le había ayudado y protegido, pero Ashley se había ido, estaba en algún lugar escondida, ya que los mortífagos habían matado a su padre.

Por otro lado, también había conocido a Griselda, la que había sido su mejor amiga hasta el año pasado, cuando esta la traiciono liándose con su… Lily buscó una palabra para definir su relación con Jack, pero no encontró ninguna. Pero aquello se había acabado, Griselda y Jack ya no estaban en Hogwarts.

Se escuchó un ruido, Lily miró hacia las escaleras y vio como James bajaba en pijama, mientras se revolvía el pelo, más por costumbre, que por demostrar algo, a la vez que miraba al suelo, pero cuando James miró hacia arriba, Lily pudo sentir como su corazón latía con más fuerza.

La joven sonrió, recodando lo que había estado pensando momentos antes, no entendía como antes podía pensar que lo que sentía por Jack era amor, ya que eso no se podía comparar por lo que sentía por James.

- ¿De qué ríes?-dijo James sentándose a su lado.

- Es nuestro último año aquí. Y estaba recordando. Es increíble esto-dijo Lily señalándose a ella y a James- ¿Quién diría que íbamos a estar así tu y yo, sin pelearnos? ¿Qué te iba a llamar por tu nombre? O ¿Qué iba aguantar a los Merodeadores?

- Creo que nadie-dijo James riéndose- Ni yo mismo fuese apostado. Aunque me alegro de haberme equivocado.

- ¿No puedes dormir?

- No, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

- ¿Tiene que ver con lo que dijo Dora? Si, es eso yo estoy igual.

Entonces Lily cogió la mano de James y la apretó entre la suya. Un escalofrió recorrió a James, porque aunque ya había sentido el tacto de la mano de Lily, aún no se acostumbraba a esa proximidad.

- Hemos estado hablando antes los chicos sobre eso, pero no les he dicho una cosa que me preocupa realmente.

- ¿El qué? James, haré cualquier cosa para que llegues al uno de enero de mil novecientos ochenta y dos.

- ¿Después ya podré morir?- bromeó James.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero. Ahora dime, que es lo que te preocupa.

- Que en el futuro que conoce Dora, no estés conmigo.

Lily se moría de ganas de decirle, que ella esperaba que estuviesen juntos, pero no dijo nada, no existían palabras para decir todo lo que Lily se había guardado durante tanto tiempo. Y James lo mal interpretó.

- Lily, sé que dije que no te iba a molestar más, lo siento-dijo James apenado, pensando en lo mucho que habían progresado y que posiblemente acababa de estropear.

- James-fue lo único que pudo decir Lily, no sabía que decirle, por lo que dejó de pensar, dejó de buscar la frase correcta, de medir las palabras y se dejó llevar por lo que quería. Un beso.

Aquel beso, Lily lo recordaría hasta el fin de su vida, como un beso mágico, como el inicio de su vida, porque su vida parecía no tener sentido si no estaba James. Por su parte James, siempre lo recordaría con cariño, porque no fue su mejor beso, ya que tendría otros mejores con Lily, pero aún así lo guardaría en un rincón especial de su mente y su corazón.

- Siempre imaginé que no besabas en la primera cita-bromeó James, el cual sentía que no podía para de hablar.

- Tienes razón, lo peor de todo es que no es ni nuestra primera cita-dijo Lily riendo, y rápidamente James rió también.

Y en algún momento, entre las risas, la charla y las miradas cómplices, ambos se quedaron durmiendo con las manos entrelazadas, y los labios rojos.

Con la llegada de marzo James y Lily cumplieron un mes de relación, un mes marcado por muchos celos, sobre todo del sector femenino, pero por encima de todo lleno de amor, cosa que hacia vomitar a Sirius. Por su parte Peter se dedicó a relatarle a Lily, hasta que esta le chilló, todos los cotilleos de cómo había embrujado a James para que saliese con ella.

Pero lo más afectados por esta nueva relación fueron Remus y Tonks, no porque estuvieran celosos, ya que realmente se alegraban por sus amigos, si no porque al estar al lado de la pareja, no podían evitar pensar en que eran ellos dos.

¿Eran novios como lo eran Lily y James?, ¿Eran amigos?, ¿Compañeros de clase? No lo sabían, y a veces se alegraban por no saberlo, porque así no estaban comprometidos en nada, no rompían sus ideas por estar juntos, ella pensaba que Remus tendría que enamorarse de la Tonks de aquel tiempo, y él pensaba que no se la merecía, que era peligroso. Pero a la vez se sentían incompletos, como si con solo la presencia del otro pudiese estar completa.

Tonks estaba dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en Remus, cuando finalmente el cansancio se apoderó de su cuerpo y se durmió. Aunque aquella no fue una noche normal:

_Solo podía correr, pero sus piernas no corrían lo suficiente, era demasiado lenta para su depredador. Y sus manos estaban ocupados sosteniendo un pequeño bulto, un bebe, que se movía inquieto en sus brazos._

_El bebe estaba llorando, sabía que algo iba mal. Esto provocaba que la joven madre estuviese más nerviosa. Se paró un momento en un claro del bosque, iluminado por la luna, que brilla intensamente, con todo su esplendor. No se escuchaba nada más que los llantos del bebe y la respiración de la madre._

_Pero ese silencio, no le aseguraba que no la siguiese. Ella estaba herida y sangraba, sabía que eso lo atraería más. Y no se equivocó. Sintió unos pasos, muy pesados para ser de una persona._

_Volvía a correr, corría todo lo que podía, aunque cada vez se sentía desfallecer más, pero eso no parecía pasarle a su perseguidor. Tanteó un bolsillo de su capa y sacó la varita. No quería atacarle, pero ahora no tenia opción, tenía que salvar a su bebe._

_Miró hacia atrás buscándolo, lista para atacar, pero cuando volvió la vista hacia delante, vio lo que más temía en ese momento, estaba ahí, parado oliendo el aire, oliendo su sangre._

_Retrocedió instintivamente, buscando en la mirada del animal al hombre que amaba, pero ahí no estaba, solo había una bestia._

_- Remus-dijo la joven retrocediendo y apretando al bebe contra ella._

_Lo último que vio fue como la garra del animal se dirigía hacia ella y su bebe._

Tonks se despertó alterada, sudando y sin saber donde estaba. Con las manos tanteaba entre las sabanas, buscando a su bebe.

- Teddy, Teddy-repetía en un susurro.

Unas manos cogieron las muñecas de Tonks en la oscuridad, para después pasarle la mano por la cara y apartarle un mechón. Tonks intentó descubrir quien estaba con ella, era una figura de una chica, pelirroja.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Dónde está Teddy?-dijo Tonks con la boca seca.

Entonces, la habitación se inundó de luz. Estaba en una habitación redonda, con dos puertas, y tres camas. Al lado de la luz había una joven rubia, en pijama con cara de sueño, y en su cama la joven pelirroja. Estaba en Hogwarts, había sido todo una pesadilla. Se volvió a tumbar en la cama recordando todo.

- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó la chica rubia, Mollie, sentándose al otro lado de la cama de Tonks.

- Si, solo ha sido una pesadilla.

- ¿Quieres agua? Yo cuando tengo una pesadilla me levanto con la boca seca-le dijo Mollie.

- Si, gracias.

Mollie, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al lavabo, de donde volvió con un vaso lleno de agua, que le pasó a Tonks.

- ¿Quieres que llame a Remus?-preguntó Lily- Has dicho su nombre.

- No-dijo Tonks mirando por la ventana. La luna llena iluminaba los terrenos de Hogwarts.

- También has dicho Teddy y Ginny, ¿te acuerdas de quiénes son?-preguntó Mollie, la cual creía, como la gran mayoría del colegio, que Dora tenia amnesia.

- No-volvió a contestar Tonks- creo, que lo mejor es que volvamos a dormir.

Tanto Lily como Mollie se levantaron de la cama de Dora y se dirigieron a las suyas, para poder retomar el sueño. Mollie en cuanto su cabeza toco la almohada se durmió, sin ningún sueño, ni pensamiento que se lo interpusiese.

En cambio Lily, no podía dormir, pensando en quien seria Ginny, ya que Dora la había confundido con ella. Entonces una idea pasó por la mente de la joven pelirroja, ¿y si era su hija? Eso podría explicar porque la había confundido, ya que si eran madre e hija podrían parecerse. Lily se durmió acariciándose la barriga.

Por otro lado, Tonks no podía dormirse, una parte de ella se sentía mal por el sueño que acaba de tener y por otro lado echaba mucho de menos a Teddy. Por lo que cuando creyó que sus compañeras estaban dormidas, cogió su bata y sus zapatillas y bajó a la sala común.

Se sentó en un sillón cerca de la ventana, mirando hacia la luna, hasta que se quedó dormida.

- Despierta, venga-le decía una voz a Tonks.

Cuando Tonks abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido. Y que James, junto a Sirius y Peter, estaban intentando despertarla. Pudo darse cuenta de que los tres lucían arañazos por las caras y las manos, y traían las túnicas desgarradas por algunas partes.

- ¿Estáis bien? Os puedo curar-dijo Tonks, ya que había tenido que aprender para ser aurora.

- No te preocupes, esto no es nada-dijo Sirius sonriendo- Simplemente hemos ido al Bosque Prohibido, y nos han atacado unos animales, ¿Qué clase de animales eran James?, a ti siempre se te dio mejor cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

- No lo sé, pero estoy por asegurar que a Hagrid le encantaran-contestó James, mientras Peter asentía.

- Ya claro, unos animales misteriosos-dijo Tonks alzando las cejas- Tendrías que tener cuidado, dicen que hay hombres lobo por el Bosque Prohibido.

Tonks después de hablar, se levantó, sin mirar a ninguno de los tres chicos y se dirigió a su habitación para dormir un poco más.

Aquel mismo día unas horas más tarde Lily y Tonks estaban en la biblioteca terminando unos deberes de transformaciones que les habían enviado esa misma tarde.

- Lily-dijo Tonks, cuando acabo su redacción-¿Has terminado?

Pero Lily seguía concentrada leyendo su pergamino, sin enterarse de que su amiga la llamaba.

- Lily-volvió a decir Tonks, intentando no levantar la voz, para que no la regañasen.

Tonks, cansada de que Lily no le hiciese caso, le arrancó el pergamino de la mano, pero entonces vio un nombre escrito en el borde del pergamino que le llamó la atención.

- ¿Ginny?-dijo Tonks señalando hacia el nombre escrito en el pergamino.

- Me preguntaba, por qué antes me llamaste Ginny-dijo Lily- ¿Nos parecemos?

- Vamos a otro sitio, que como hablamos mucho nos echaran-dijo Tonks recogiendo sus cosas y dirigiéndose hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts para disfrutar del sol.

Ambas se sentaron debajo de un árbol, y dejaron sus cosas en la hierba, con cuidado de que no se manchasen.

- No sé qué historia te has montado en tu cabeza con Ginny, pero os confundí, porque sois pelirrojas-dijo Tonks sonriendo, intentando adivinar que pasaba por la cabeza de Lily.

- ¿Entonces no es mi hija?-preguntó Lily avergonzada.

- ¿Tu hija?-rio Tonks, ante la idea- No, no lo es. Quizás conoces a su padre, aunque no estoy segura que edad tiene, quizás habéis coincidido en Hogwarts, aunque creo que no.

- ¿Vas a dejar de marearme y me vas a decir quién es?-preguntó Lily, porque aunque sabía que no era su hija, sentía curiosidad por ella

- ¿Conoces a Arthur Weasley?

- No, ¿lo tendría que conocer?-preguntó Lily sin saber hacia dónde iba la conversación.

- No, supongo que es bastante más mayor que tu. Y es el padre de Ginny-dijo Tonks y de golpe recordó algo- Aunque no es tu hija, creo que si seréis familia.

- ¿Seremos?-preguntó Lily, muerta de curiosidad.

- Si, serás su suegra-rio Tonks ante la cara que Lily había puesto.

Lily ante la palabra suegra cambio su sonrisa por una mueca indefinida, hasta que se dio cuenta, de que la única manera de ser la suegra de Ginny, era teniendo un hijo. La mente de Lily volaba alrededor de pequeños bebes, cunas y ositos de peluche. Porque aunque de pequeña había jugado a mamas y a papas, e incluso había pensado nombres para sus bebes, nunca había tenido la certeza de que ese sueño se hiciese realidad, pero parecía que estaba tan cerca de hacerse realidad, que no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Tendré un bebe?-dijo Lily y se acarició la barriga, ahí iba a vivir su bebe durante unos nueve meses.

- Si-dijo Tonks sonriendo, ya que parecía que Lily no podía ser más feliz en ese momento.

- ¿Y cuando nacerá? ¿Y el padre? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es? -comenzó a preguntar Lily a gran velocidad.

- Para, para. No puedo contestarte a todo si hablas así de rápido, no me entero de lo que preguntas.

- Vale. ¿Cómo es?-preguntó Lily después de pensar bien la primera pregunta.

- ¿Físicamente o psicológicamente?

- De las dos formas

- Vale, empezamos físicamente, ¿vale? Tiene el pelo negro azabache, siempre despeinado, tiene tus ojos, pero lleva gafas, es más alto que yo, pero no mucho, delgado. Todo el mundo le dice, eres igual que su padre, pero tienes los ojos de su madre.

- ¿Qué su padre?-preguntó Lily, e instintivamente miró hacia James que estaba junto a los Merodeadores cerca del lago. Hacia un mes que salían juntos, y era el mejor mes que Lily recordase. James tenía el pelo negra azabache, siempre despeinado, era un poco más alto que Tonks y llevaba gafas. El corazón de Lily se aceleró.

- Si-dijo simplemente Tonks, mirando hacia donde miraba su amiga.

- ¿Es de James? ¿Voy a tener un hijo con James?-dijo Lily emocionada, debatiéndose entre correr hacia James y abrazarle o quedarse y averiguar más cosas de ese bebe, su bebe.

- Si, y Sirius va a ser su padrino.

- ¿Qué? No, me niego. Mi pobre bebe-dijo Lily acariciándose la barriga.

- ¿Sabes que aun no estás embarazada, no?-preguntó Tonks divertida.

- Si-dijo Lily, para después sacarle la lengua a su amiga y seguir acariciando su vientre- ¿Y como acaba siendo Sirius su padrino? Bueno, es el mejor amigo de James, tampoco es raro, ¿no? ¿Y su madrina?

- No lo sé, nadie nunca dijo nada-contestó Tonks, intentando recordar alguna posible mención de la madrina por parte de Sirius o Remus- Quizás no tiene.

Lily comenzó a pensar porque no tenía madrina, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Dora conocía a su bebe, pero a ella, no. ¿Dónde estaba ella?,_ muerta_ pensó Lily. No quería saber aún eso, por lo que pensó en otra pregunta, sobre su bebe.

- ¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó Lily, pensando mentalmente varios nombres- Quiero que sea un nombre muggle-añadió antes de que Tonks contestase.

- Harry- dijo Tonks dejando de reír.

Entonces Lily supo lo que iba a pasarle a ella. Dora, ya les había explicado su historia, la de ella y James. Harry era el niño de la historia, el que acabaría con Voldemort. Y ella era la madre que se sacrificaba por su bebe.

Y entonces, para sorpresa de Tonks, Lily solo sonrió y acarició su barriga con lagrimas en los ojos que intentaban escaparse, no iba a conocer a su bebe, pero él viviría, y eso era lo importante.

- Ya sé que no estoy embarazada-dijo cuando Dora iba a hablar- Pero, sé que hice lo correcto, salve a Harry.

- Harry, os echa de menos, pero es un chico extraordinario. No es tan travieso como James, se parece más a ti en cuanto al carácter, pero confía en sus amigos como James. Juega a Quidditch, de buscador e incluso fue capitán de Gryffindor. Y debo decir que vuela muy bien, realmente bien.

- Eso no lo heredo de mi-rió Lily, pensando en aquel chico que describía Dora- ¿Cuándo nacerá?

- En mil novecientos ochenta-Lily contó cuanto tiempo faltaba para que llegase Harry al mundo, dos años.

- ¿Es feliz?

- Si, no ha tenido una vida fácil, pero es encantador y es feliz. Tiene a su novia Ginny, a sus amigos Hermione y Ron, a la familia de Ron y Ginny, los Weasley, que lo quieren como un hijo más, y después tiene a su pequeño ahijado, por el que se desvive.

- Espera, a poco a poco-dijo Lily contenta de que su hijo tuviese a tanta gente que lo quisiese- Tiene una novia que se llama Ginny, que es hermana de Ron, que es su amigo, y son los Weasley.

- Si. En total son siete hermanos los Weasley, aunque Fred murió en la guerra-dijo Tonks, recordando el entierro del gemelo. Lily se puso seria- Y Harry se llevaba genial con todos. Y Molly y Arthur lo quieren mucho, como a un hijo más.

- ¿Mollie? ¿Nuestra compañera?

- No, es otra. No sé si conozco a Mollie, ya que si se casó se cambio de apellido, y de chicas rubias conozco bastantes.

- Aunque cambiemos las cosas, pienso ir a conocer a los Weasley y agradecérselo, aunque no me entenderán. Después has dicho Hermione, ¿Quién es?-preguntó Lily.

- Es una amiga de Harry, se conocieron en primero, igual que Ron. Es hija de muggles, y muy inteligente. Antes de venir aquí, fue una gran ayuda para mí, de ahí viene el apellido que uso en esta época, ella se llama Hermione Granger.

- Me alegró que Harry tenga amigos nacidos de muggles, que no haga distinciones. ¿Y su ahijado?

- Es mi hijo-dijo Tonks susurrando- Harry lo quiere mucho, y al revés. Cada vez que lo ve, adopta su pelo, ya que es metamorfomago como yo.

- ¿Tienes un hijo? Es Teddy, ¿no?-dijo Lily recordando como su amiga lo había llamado por la noche.

- Si, se llama como mi padre-dijo Tonks- él murió durante la guerra, y creímos que era lo adecuado ponerle ese nombre.

- ¿Cómo es?, bueno es una pregunta tonta, ¿no? Si es metamorfomago.

- Aún que sea metamorfomago, al nacer, nace con su forma natural, sin cambiar nada y es mucho más fácil volver a esa forma que a cualquier otra. Pero Teddy, nada más nacer ya estaba cambiando el color de pelo. Cuando no está Harry delante lo suele llevar azul, aunque si esta con algún Weasley lo lleva pelirrojo. Pero cuando esta intranquilo, adopta el color de ojos de su padre-añadió Tonks sonriendo.

- ¿Su padre?-pregunto Lily, aunque se arrepiento al ver como su amiga se ponía seria.

- Su padre, era el ser más cabezota del mundo-rio Tonks, intentando no estar triste- Él me amaba, pero tenía bastantes escusas para no salir juntos, tenía miedo de hacerme daño. Espero que Teddy no sea tan cabezota, pero que si sea tan inteligente como su padre. Y mi madre, quería que fuese tranquilo como él, pero para su desgracia es tan movido como yo.

Lily, no se atrevía a decir nada, solo veía como su amiga, se perdía entre sus recuerdos, y como a pesar de que Lily sabía que esto le ponía triste, reía.

- Fue idea del padre de Teddy, que Harry fuese el padrino, y creo que fue una buena idea.

- ¿Él… murió, no? Me refiero al padre de Teddy-preguntó Lily, pero Tonks sonrió, aunque parecía a punto de llorar.

- Si, Remus murió en la batalla de Hogwarts.

Ante las palabras de Dora, Lily solo pudo volver a mirar hacia donde estaba James, pero no se fijo en su novio, si no en su amigo, Remus estaba tumbado en la hierba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, reía. Aunque se notaba que aun estaba enfermo, ya que hacía poco que había salido de la enfermería.

Lily no pudo evitar recordar como Remus la había ayudado con los deberes e incluso con cosas más personales, ya que eran amigos desde quinto, cuando ambos habían sido escogidos como prefectos y Lily comenzaba alejarse de Snape.

Remus, al igual que ella y James iba a dejar a su hijo atrás, e iba a morir luchando por un mundo mejor.

- Lo siento-contestó Lily aún mirando a Remus- ¿Él lo sabe?

- No, sabe que tengo marido, o que tuve al menos, pero no tienen ni idea de nada más. No quiero decírselo, ¿Y si se siente presionado?

- Él te quiere, se nota-dijo Lily aún mirando a los chicos.

- Me trata como a una amiga-dijo Tonks- No me trata diferente a ti.

- Antes me has dicho que fue o será, ¿Cómo se conjuga? Porque es tu pasado, pero es mi futuro, es horrible-dijo Lily fingiendo que se tiraba de los pelos- Bueno lo que te decía, si fue un cabezota en tu pasado, lo será ahora también, es la misma persona.

- Lo sé, pero tampoco quiero tener nada con él.

- Dora, cuando te aclares me lo dices.

- Me refiero a que, si él debe estar con alguna Nymphadora Tonks, debe ser con la niña que ahora tiene cuatro años y que está en su casa con su madre, no conmigo. Yo ya estuve con mi Remus y lo perdí.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?-preguntó Lily aún mirando hacia los chicos. No espero la respuesta de Tonks, y continuó hablando- Quizás solo son los celos de Severus, pero lo que dice puede ser cierto. Un día, cuando aun éramos amigos, me preguntó si sabía que le pasaba a Remus, porque estaba siempre enfermo y bueno, nunca se llevaron bien, así que al principio pensé que eran celos, pero Snape creía que…

- Lily, pregúntaselo a Remus-dijo Tonks y ambas se quedaron en silencio.

Lily se quedó un rato más en los terrenos, mirando hacia los Merodeadores, que parecían no verla. Toda la información que Dora le había dado había entrado en Lily, pero esta no parecía que la terminase de procesar, lo veía tan cercano, pero a la vez tan lejano, que había provocado que Lily solo fuese un recipiente para esa información, una tabla rasa que la cogía, sin manipularla, sin terminar de darle forma, en un intento vanó de protegerse.

* * *

Siento el retraso, he tenido unos problemillas, ya solucionados. Y aunque me gustaría deciros que a cambio subiré el siguiente ya mismo, sería mentir, y por lo menos tardaré uno o dos días.

Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia.

Cambiiioos:

-Realmente es el capítulo 16 y parte del 17. Llevamos 7 capítulos de ventaja!

- He borrado la clase sobre hombres lobo. Solo aporta lo que ya sabemos, que Dora esta a favor de ellos, ya que ama a Remus. Esto también se medio ve en la escena de Dora con los chicos en la sala común. Y más adelante vuelve a salir el tema, por lo que lo veía muy repetitivo.

- Cambios ortográficos, gramaticales...

He de comentar que me he sentido atraída de borrar dos escenas, importantes pero que no acaban de gustarme, pero no lo he hecho porque no sabia realmente como transmitir lo mismo pero diferente. Una es la reunión donde deciden que hacer con la información no acaba de convencerme el grupo selecto de magos y brujas, no sé por que. Y otro es la explicación de la soledad de Lily, donde están sus amigos, tampoco acaba de convencerme, pero es importante, para explicar porque estaba sola, a mi siempre me resulto extraño que dejase todo para estar con Dora, a la que no conocía.

Un saludo!


	12. Capítulo 11

_Esta historia pertenece a Little Joanna 21, yo solo la adapto y continuo, ya que ella la abandonó. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mio._

* * *

La reunión de la Orden estaba siendo bastante difícil aquella noche, los mortífagos cada vez se escondían menos y atacaban más seguido, sin embargo Voldemort no se había manifestado aun, pero Tonks ante esto solo podía maldecir tener que seguir sin hacer nada en Hogwarts. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a pensar en Sirius, su Sirius, como en ese momento lo entendía, era parte de la orden, pero no podía hacer nada realmente, al menos ella podía pasearse por Hogwarts, y no tenía que estar encerrada en una casa que odiaba con un elfo al que detestaba.

Dumbledore le había comentado, que después volvería a tener una charla privada, ella, Meadows y Alastor. Esa era realmente la reunión que esperaba Tonks. Por eso, cuando la reunión de la Orden finalizó, Tonks corrió escaleras arriba hacia el despacho de la otra vez, para iniciar la verdadera reunión.

Fue la primera en llegar, porque como era normal, y también en su época, los miembros de la orden se quedaban un rato hablando entre ellos, desde cosas más superficiales, hasta continuar hablando de la reunión.

Tonks, decidió salir del despacho y mirar a través de la barandilla, hacia el piso de abajo. Desde allí pudo ver a Dumbledore hablar animadamente con un mago realmente bajito, mientras el hombre movía exageradamente.

Más allá Tonks podía ver como Alastor, mucho más joven y con sus dos ojos, decía algo que Tonks creyó captar como "Alerta permanente". La joven solo rio, pensando aunque los años pasasen, Alastor siempre tendría esa mentalidad, de vigilancia continua.

- Es de mala educación espiar a la gente-dijo una voz detrás de Tonks. Dora se giró y vio a Dorcas Meadows.

Después de la primera reunión, donde decidieron que hacer con la información que poseía, Tonks no había podido parar de pensar que realmente le sonaba Dorcas. Y no fue hasta varias noches después que se acordó. La había estudiado durante sus años en la academia de aurores. Solo se acordaba de pequeños detalles, que había sido aurora pero que había acabado sucumbiendo al lado oscuro, que había participado en algunas de los más sangrientos ataques de los mortífagos para acabar desapareciendo misteriosamente.

Tonks también recordaba lo que sintió en aquel momento, odio porque aunque por desgracia, no era un caso aislado, que un auror, que había prometido defender a la comunidad mágica y muggle de la amenazada del poder oscuro, se pasase a este repugnaba a Dora completamente.

Y aunque intentó seguir con su odio y negarse hablar algo más ante ella, cuando la miraba sentía que aquello que había estudiado era imposible, Dorcas se asemejaba más a una joven madre que una loca asesina de muggles. Meadows llevaba aquel día el pelo suelto, sus rubios bucles cayendo libremente por su espalda, cubierta con un hermoso vestido, todo ornamentado con una preciosa sonrisa.

- Lo sé pero me aburría.-dijo Tonks a Meadows, también sonriendo. Ella tenía diferencias con Albus, pero si este confiaba en Meadows, ella también lo haría.

- Debe ser aburrido, vivir algo que ya ha pasado.

- Yo era muy pequeña en esta época, así que no me acuerdo mucho.

Meadows no contestó, si no que se quedó mirando a Tonks, fijamente, como intentando averiguar algo.

- ¿Qué piensas?-preguntó Tonks muerta de curiosidad.

- ¿Todo el mundo en el futuro lleva el pelo como tú?-preguntó riéndose Dorcas Meadows. Tonks también ser rió sin poder evitarlo, la risa de Dorcas era contagiosa.

Tonks estaba cansada del pelo largo y marrón, que llevaba en Hogwarts, por lo que en las reuniones lucia su pelo corto y rosa, le hacía sentirse más como en casa, aquel tiempo al que no podía volver.

- No, la gente en el futuro sigue siendo rubia, morena, pelirroja, los colores normales-dijo Tonks y se lamentó del futuro de la mujer, porque desaparecida, solo podía significar que había muerto a manos de los mortífagos, _¿Quizas descubrieron su secreto?_

- Menos mal, porque con tu color de pelo solo haces que llamar la atención-dijo Alastor mientras subía las escaleras.

Tonks sonrió, quizás no eran las mismas palabras, pero era algo muy parecido a lo que le decía su Alastor en la academia. Detrás de él subía Dumbledore. Tonks miró una vez más hacia abajo y pudo ver que ya no quedaba nadie, todos se habían ido.

- Pasen, por favor-dijo Dumbledore abriendo la puerta del despacho.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, Dumbledore volvió a hablar:

- ¿Sería tan amable, señorita Granger, de explicarnos lo que sabe?

- Si, por supuesto. Lo más importante es saber que Voldemort está creando Horrocruxes, para evitar así la muerte. En mi tiempo había siete, pero ahora como máximo habrá cinco, aunque quizás hay menos, no puedo asegurarlo.

- ¿Horrocruxes?, ¿Qué es eso Dumbledore?-preguntó Meadows.

- Es magia negra muy avanzada-dijo Dumbledore después de un silencio- Sospechaba que haría eso, gracias a una conversación que logré extraer a Horace Slughorn. Querida, un horrocrux es un objeto donde un mago oscuro guarda parte de su alma, con el fin de ser inmortal.

- Entonces, tendremos que destruir los horrocruxes para destruirle a él-razonó Moody.

- Si, Alastor, temo que sí. Por favor, continúe.

- Los cinco posibles horrocruxes es un diario de cuando era joven, y en mí tiempo lo tenía Lucius Malfoy, aunque este desconocía realmente que era. No sé en qué momento se lo deja a su cargo Voldemort.

- No me extraña, está bien arriba dentro de los mortífagos, junto a la loca de su cuñada, Bellatrix-dijo Meadows. Tonks solo sonrió de lado, había cosas que por desgracia no habían cambiado.

- Alastor, ¿podrías intentar registrar la Mansión Malfoy?-preguntó Dumbledore, sabiendo que recientemente se habían llevado a cabo redadas en diferentes casas de posibles mortífagos.

- Será difícil, tiene buenos contactos en el Ministerio, pero lo conseguiré.

- Perfecto. ¿Qué más horrocruxes hay?

- Un anillo, pero posee una maldición, creo recordar que no se podía tocar. Y se encuentra en la ruinas de la casa de los Gaunt, pero no sé donde está.

- ¿Gaunt?-preguntó Meadows, la cual provenía de una larga e importante familia de magos- La familia dejó de existir hace décadas.

- Según mis investigaciones, Mérope Gaunt es la madre de Voldemort y creo poder saber donde se encuentra la casa, yo mismo iré a por ese Horcrux-dijo Dumbledore.

- Recuerde profesor, tiene una maldición-le recordó Tonks. Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza- Hay algo más, sobre el anillo, la piedra que lo conforma es una reliquia de la muerte.

Dumbledore, pareció no inmutarse, pero Tonks pudo ver como se llevaba una mano a la varita, Meadows y Alastor esperaban que el director dijese algo, que les dijese si eso era posible o no. Dumbledore solo movió la cabeza, pasados unos segundos, para que Tonks continuase hablando.

- Después la copa de Hufflepuff, en mi tiempo estaba en la cámara de seguridad de Gringotts de los Lestrange.

- ¿Conocemos a alguien para ese trabajo?-preguntó Meadows, aunque aun se preguntaba el porqué del silencio sobre las reliquias de la muerte, ¿no eran solo un cuento?

- Será más difícil que los otros conseguir este, ya conocéis a los duendes y hasta donde llega mi conocimiento, no es lo único que hay allí abajo, y más en la cámara de los Lestrange.

- Alastor tiene razón, será bastante difícil de conseguir. Continúe, por favor.

- La diadema de Rawenclaw, que se encuentra en la sala de los Menesteres, en Hogwarts. De esta puedo encargarme yo, profesor-dijo Tonks, esperando que le diese el visto bueno.

- Eso sería de gran ayuda-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- ¿Y el último Horcrux?

- El medallón de Slytherin, está en una cueva, pero desconozco el lugar, pero sé que está cerca de donde llevaban a los niños del orfanato donde se crió Voldemort en las vacaciones. Pero no estoy segura de si este Horcrux existe en esta época.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque por lo que sé Voldemort pidió un elfo cuando quiso llevar el medallón a la isla y ese elfo se lo prestó Regulus Black, y ahora él solo es un crio, va a sexto-dijo Tonks.

- Aunque el señor Black sea alumno de Hogwarts, sería interesante, no perderlo de vista-dijo Dumbledore- Entonces, Alastor tú te ocuparás de buscar el diario en la Mansión Malfoy; Dorcas intenta averiguar cualquier cosa sobre los Horrocruxes o los objetos que a dijo la señorita Granger; Y usted, señorita Granger encargase de la diadema. Quiero que me traigan los Horrocruxes a mi despacho, yo me encargaré de destruirlos.

Lily estaba junto a los Merodeadores, los cuales estaban hablando de un ligue de Sirius, pero su mente seguía pensando en la conversación que había tenido aquella tarde con Dora, antes de que esta se fuese con el profesor Dumbledore.

_"Harry"_ pensaba Lily y fantaseaba con aquel bebe, haciendo que sonriese inconscientemente. Se imaginaba embarazada, viendo dar sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras. Pero con lo que más fantaseaba era con las cosas que la Lily del tiempo de Dora, se había perdido. Cuando le llegase la carta de Hogwarts o como James le enseñaría a volar.

Lily estaba decidida a vivir para poder ver todo aquello, pero estaba segura, que si tenía que morir por su hijo moriría sin pensárselo.

La joven seguía pensado en su hijo nonato, cuando una idea volvió a su mente, Dora le había dicho _"Lily, pregúntaselo a Remus"_, pero ¿que se supone que debía hacer ella? No podía ir y preguntarle directamente, y sabía que James no le diría nada. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Cuando Dumbledore y Tonks llegaron al despacho del director, Tonks se despidió del profesor y se encaminó a la puerta, pero este le paó, y le pidió que tomase asiento.

- Quiero que me explique que sabe sobre las reliquias de la muerte.

- Lo primero que supe fue el cuento de Beedle el Bardo-explicó Tonks- Pero cuando acabó la guerra, Harry, me explicó que las reliquias de verdad existían, que usted lo sabía, lo había investigado de joven.

- Eso es cierto, parte de mi juventud me dedique a la búsqueda de estas tres reliquias-dijo Dumbledore, aunque no parecía orgulloso- Mi pregunta es ¿Quién es Harry?

- Harry es quien destruirá a Voldemort, usted le hablará de los horrocruxes, y él los buscará y los destruirá, para finalmente vencer a Voldemort en la batalla de Hogwarts-dijo Tonks- Y también será el señor de la muerte, durante un tiempo, después solo se quedará con una.

Dumbledore estuvo en silencio, analizando las palabras de la joven. Harry parecía más consciente que él, había conseguido las reliquias pero no había sucumbido a su poder, por supuesto, sin menos preciar que había vencido a Voldemort.

- Ya puede irse-dijo Dumbledore- estará cansada.

- Un poco-contestó Tonks levantándose- Buenas noches, señor.

Cuando Tonks abrió la puerta para salir, Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

- Y por curiosidad, ¿Qué reliquia se quedó?

- La capa-contestó Tonks sonriendo- pertenecía a su padre, a su familia. Y por curiosidad, la capa está actualmente en Hogwarts.

Tonks deseosa de poder hacer algo para contribuir a la caída de Voldemort, en cuanto tuvo un momento libre corrió hacia la sala de los menesteres, donde se dio cuenta de que había un gran fallo en su plan.

- Harry, le voy a enseñar a tu madre a que expliques las cosas mejor-dijo Tonks abatida mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la séptima planta, cansada de conseguir dar con la sala de los Menesteres.

- ¿Harry? ¿Ese no es el chico de Voldemort?-preguntó Sirius, que pasaba por el pasillo huyendo de un profesor.

- No creo que a Harry le guste que le llames "el chico de Voldemort", creo que te lanzaría una maldición-dijo Tonks riendo mientras imaginaba la situación.

- Que vaya ganado a Voldemort no significa nada, yo soy mayor que él-sentenció Sirius sentándose al lado de Tonks.

- Voldemort también era mayor que él.

- Bueno, y ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Sirius cambiando de tema.

Pero antes de que Tonks pudiese contestar aparecieron el resto de Merodeadores, que estaban buscando a Sirius.

- No creo que este sea un buen sitio para esconderse, Canuto-dijo Peter- Creo que sigue enfadado contigo el profesor.

- Colagusano, ¿no ves que estoy ayudando a una dama?

- Sentándote en el suelo, no pareces de gran ayuda-dijo James burlonamente y se sentó junto a Sirius.

- ¿Y en que te está ayudando?-preguntó Remus, sentándose al lado de James.

- En hacerme perder los nervios-dijo Tonks volviéndose a levantar para poder volver a dar vueltas delante de la pared, intentando hacer aparecer la sala de los Menesteres.

Los Merodeadores estaban todos sentados apoyados en la pared mirando como su amiga daba vueltas enfrente de la pared, pero sin ningún resultado, ya que no había ni un cambio en la pared de enfrente suyo.

- ¿Qué buscas?-preguntó James- ¿Un lugar donde meter a Quejicus para que nunca más vuelva?, ya lo probamos es imposible.

- Pero, no desistimos. Pregunta: ¿Conoces a Quejicus?Me refiero en el futuro.

- Si.

- ¿Y…-inquirió Remus, curioso por saber qué pasaría con Snape.

- Será profesor de Hogwarts, enseñará pociones. Yo lo tuve de profesor. Tendrá bastante favoritismo con Slytherin, de donde será jefe de la casa, y odiará a los Gryffindors. Así que si no eres Gryffindor y no se te dan horriblemente mal las pociones no está mal como profesor.

- Vale, ahora sí, está confirmado Dumbledore ha perdido o está en proceso de perder la cabeza-dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza, y fingiendo que estaba a punto de llorar.

- Quizás no lo contrata Dumbledore-razonó James- Ya esta mayor en esta época, ¿Cuantos años debe tener? Ciento cincuenta, ¿más?

- Lo contrata Dumbledore-dijo Tonks aún dando vueltas delante de la pared y pensando que una conversación sobre Severus Snape no ayudaba para nada.

- ¿Alguna locura más de nuestro querido director? Lo digo para estar prevenidos-dijo Sirius.

- Contratará a Remus, ¿eso te vale como locura?-contestó Tonks dando grandes zancadas, como si estuviese cabreada con la pared.

- Si, eso lo demuestra-dijo Sirius asintiendo con la cabeza, James también asintió.

- ¿Qué demuestra?-preguntó Peter.

- Que Dumbledore está chalado, ¿Quién contraria a Lunático de profesor? Les mandará leer libros aburridos a los niños, como los que lee él.

- No son aburridos, si leyeses alguno lo sabrías. Y volviendo al tema de antes…-dijo Remus, ya que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

- ¿Al de Quejicus?-preguntó James.

- No, al de antes de ese. ¿Qué buscas Dora?-dijo Remus poniéndose de pie y parando a Dora, que seguía dando vueltas.

- ¿Os acordáis de lo que hablamos?-susurró Tonks- Ya sabéis, los Horrocruxes-los chicos asintieron- Hay uno en la sala de los Menesteres. Y solo sé que está en un sitio lleno de cosas, de un montón, que la gente ha ido amontonando al largo de los siglos.

- ¿Has probado con pedir un lugar lleno de cosas?-sugirió Peter

- Si.

- ¿Y un lugar con un horrocrux?-preguntó Sirius.

- Si

- ¿Y porque la gente mete las cosas ahí?-preguntó Remus.

- No sé, ¿Quizas para esconderlas?-dijo Tonks.

James se puso a dar vueltas delante de la pared con esa última idea, _"un lugar para esconder algo", _con esa idea en la mente y dando vueltas delante de la pared apareció una puerta.

Los cinco jóvenes se apretujaron para pasar por la puerta, ansiosos por saber si había funcionado. Ante ellos había una gran sala, tan grande que no veían las paredes, repleta de diferentes objetos de tamaños y colores variables, que se amontonaban unos encima de otros, sin seguir un orden concreto.

- Lo mejor será dividirnos. Estad atentos, buscamos una diadema o tiara. Y no sé si pasa algo, pero por si acaso no os la probéis, ni la toqueis quizás contiene una maldición o algo-les indicó Tonks- si alguno ve algo que pueda ser lanzar luces rojas con la varita.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza y bajo las indicaciones de Dora, se dividieron para recorrer el espacio en el menor tiempo.

Después de media hora dando vueltas por la sala, Tonks, cansada y abatida, se sentó en una silla que se encontraba al lado de lo que parecía una jaula inmensa. Tonks se quedo mirando la sala, no se parecía en nada a cómo era la última vez que Tonks había entrado en ella, buscando a su marido entre la batalla.

Tonks se levantó, borrando esos pensamientos de su mente y de golpe vio como unas chispas rojas se alzaban a poca distancia de donde estaba ella, por lo que entre los objetos salió corriendo en esa dirección.

Cuando llegó Tonks, encontró a Peter y a Sirius en lo que parecía el final de uno de los pasillos creados por los objetos. Había un armario que cerraba el paso, y al lado una caja, con un busto de un hombre, y un poco más allá Tonks vio la diadema.

- Muy bien chicos-dijo Tonks cogiéndola con un pañuelo, ya que recordaba que el anillo estaba maldito, por lo que decidió no tentar a la suerte.

- Por fin que Peter la ha encontrado, porque ya estaba cansado de buscar-dijo Sirius sentándose en el suelo, entre la caja y el armario- Pero, pregunta, ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? Y ¿Dónde están James y Remus?

- Pues…-dijo Tonks, viendo claramente lagunas en su plan.

- ¿No tienes tu espejo?-preguntó Peter a Sirius

- Si, hoy es tu día de suerte Colagusano, que pena que no tengamos un examen, si no sacarías un diez-dijo Sirius, sacando de su pantalón un espejo, el mismo que le habían dejado meses atrás a Dora- James Potter-dijo Sirius mirando al espejo.

- He visto las chispas, estoy llegando. Odio esta sala-dijo James a través del espejo

- No decías eso cuando te traías a tus citas

- Odio esta sala con esta forma y eso lo hacías tú.

- No, James eso lo hacías tu, Sirius se las trae a la habitación-dijo Remus por detrás de James.

- Perfecto, estáis juntos. ¿Veis la puerta? Nosotros tres no.

- No-se escuchó que decían Remus y James a través del espejo

- Genial, pues a buscarla, y ya sabéis si la encontráis enviad chispas rojas-dijo Tonks haciéndose un hueco al lado de Sirius

- Vale-dijo James- Y por cierto Sirius, si gano me das diez galeones.

- Ni en tus sueños, esos galeones van a ser míos-dijo Sirius cerrando el espejo para salir corriendo a buscar la salida, seguido de Peter y Dora.

Cuando consiguieron llegar a la puerta James y Remus ya estaban ahí, el primero con una gran sonrisa y la mano extendida esperando a recibir el dinero, aunque Remus aseguraba que era él el que había llegado primero, haciendo que Sirius dijese que James no había ganado, quedándose así su dinero.

Después de convencer a los Merodeadores de no acompañarla, se dirigió hacia el despacho del profesor Dumbledore para entregarle la diadema, pero cuando llegó al despacho la gárgola le informó que Dumbledore había partido hacia varios minutos con bastante prisa.

Por lo que la joven decidió ir a guardar la diadema en la sala común, no sin preguntarse qué era lo que había hecho que el director saliese aquella tarde con tanta prisa, ¿estaría relacionado con Voldemort?

Tonks intentó recordar algo que hubiese pasado, pero al ser tan pequeña en aquella época no pudo recordar nada, por lo que con la duda, se encaminó hacia la sala común.

Los Merodeadores, después de que Tonks los amenazase si no la dejaban ir sola, fueron obligados, por James, a regresar a la sala común donde estaba Lily.

- Potter, habíamos quedado, ¿te acuerdas?-dijo Lily en cuanto James cruzó la puerta de la sala común.

- Estábamos ocupados-dijo el chico mirando a sus amigos los cuales comenzaron a acomodarse.

- ¿Si? ¿Con que? ¿Alguna broma?

- Nos encontramos a Dora-dijo James en el oído de su novia- y hemos encontrado un horrocruxes de esos.

- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó alarmada Lily mirando a su novio, buscando alguna herida.

- Si, ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que te puedes imaginar-dijo James, en voz normal.

- ¿Seguro?-preguntó Lily aun no muy convencida.

- Claro-dijo James antes de besar a su novia- Lo más peligroso que me ha pasado es que se me ha caído encima una caja de madera.

- Quiero que me expliques todo-dijo Lily sentándose en una butaca.

James se sentó en la butaca de al lado y le relató a Lily como horas antes se había embarcado en la búsqueda de un horrocrux, y que esta no había sido tan difícil y peligrosa como pensaba Lily.

- ¿Sabes qué?-preguntó James a Lily.

- ¿Qué?

- Mientras estaba buscando la diadema, me di cuenta de que si la conseguíamos, supondría un gran cambio en la historia, que todo sería diferente, porque esa diadema tenía que encontrarla el chico ese, ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Harry-contesto Lily divertida- ¿No te gusta ese nombre?

- Si, no, no sé Lily-dijo James, pensando que algo funcionaba mal en la cabeza de su novia, quizás por eso había aceptado salir con él- Como te decía, Harry, ya no buscará la diadema, y muchas otras cosas cambiaran, pero quiero hablar con Dora, y saber todo lo que me va a pasar, para así intentar salvar lo bueno. ¿Crees que es lo correcto?

- Si, lo creo. El otro día, yo estuve hablando con Dora, sobre mi futuro.

- ¿Qué?-se sorprendió James- ¿Y porque no me lo has dicho?

- Porque, no es fácil-dijo Lily- Y debes conocer tu futuro tú, no por lo que yo te diga

- Entonces, ¿estoy en tu futuro?-dijo James sonriendo, porque hacía años que sabía que Lily Evans era la mujer de su vida, con quien iba a pasar el resto de sus días.

- O no, y por eso no quería decírtelo-dijo Lily haciéndose la interesante.

- Voy hablar con Dora, después de la cena-dijo James- y a mí no me importa que estés delante y sepas mi futuro.

- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Ahora vamos a cenar.

Tonks entró en la sala común de Gryffindor y se dirigió hacia su habitación para guardar la diadema de Rawenclaw en su baúl. Una vez que la diadema estuvo escondida entre la ropa, Tonks cerró el baúl y lo aseguró con unos cuantos hechizos y se dispuso a ir a cenar al Gran Comedor.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de las chicas tropezó con el último escalón, pero por suerte no se llegó a caer.

- ¿Te has hecho daño?-preguntó Remus que baja de los dormitorios de los chicos, donde había subido para cambiarse, ya que se había llenado de polvo en la sala de los menesteres.

- No, ya estoy acostumbrada-dijo Tonks sonriendo.

- ¿Podemos hablar?-preguntó Remus, a Tonks se le esfumó la sonrisa.

- Claro-dijo Tonks señalando el sofá de la sala común. Remus negó con la cabeza y la condujo a su habitación.

Ambos entraron en la habitación y se sentaron en la cama de Remus para hablar.

- ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Tonks.

- Es sobre nosotros. Quiero decir, que sigo sintiendo lo mismo que te dije aquel día en la enfermería, y no creo que eso cambié fácilmente, pero tú no eres de aquí, tienes una vida en el futuro. Además yo no soy el hombre más adecuado para ti, ni para nadie. Mereces ser feliz. Algo mejor.

- Creo que tienes razón-dijo Tonks, después de un largo silencio- Y no por lo de que no eres el adecuado para mí o para nadie, sino en que yo no soy de aquí. Y sobre lo de si eres adecuado o no, eso es una tontería, no eres peligroso ni un monstruo ni nada, ¿me entiendes?

Tonks parecía realmente enfadada al pronunciar los últimas palabras, como si le doliesen, como si le recordaran a un pasado doloroso.

- Parece como si ya fueses tenido esa conversación-dijo Remus sonriendo, aunque no parecía contento.

- La he escuchado-mintió Tonks- Encontrarás alguien adecuado para ti. Y tú tendrás los mismos pensamientos que ahora, pero ella luchará por vuestro amor, así que hazme un favor, y déjalos de lado.

Tonks estaba a punto de llorar, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Mientras hablaba sus manos buscaron las de Remus.

- Llegue a pensar, en algún momento, en que estábamos juntos en el futuro-dijo Remus sin mirar a Dora.

- ¿De verdad?-preguntó Tonks, intentando no sonar emocionada, intentando no ablandarse, ya que ese Remus parecía más dispuesto a estar con ella.

- Si, absurdo, ¿verdad? Tu estas casada, y yo, bueno tengo a esa chica-Remus hizo una mueca, intentando imaginar al esposo de Dora y a la chica que sería su futuro pareja. Nada, no podía imaginarse una chica que no fuese Dora.

Tonks se quedó en silencio, mirando a Remus, el cual miraba hacia la colcha de su cama. Le fuese gustado tanto decirle la verdad, decirle que iban a estar juntos en el futuro, pero sabía que era lo correcto mentirle.

Él tenía que descubrir, si sucedía, que estaba enamorado de Tonks de aquella época, y no de aquella que estaba enfrente de él, porque ella ya tenía a su propio Remus, aquel que la había hecho madre y la mujer más feliz del mundo.

- Te amo-dijo Tonks, llorando. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no pudo evitarlo. No supo en qué momento había decidido decírselo o si simplemente no lo había pensado, pero era lo que necesitaba, lo necesitaba a él.

- Yo también te amo.

Aunque lo mejor era alegarse de él, no podía y no quería, separase de él tan rápido, por lo que después de las declaraciones, Tonks buscó los labios de su acompañante, el cual le devolvió el beso gustosamente.

Lo que comenzó como un tierno beso, lleno de dolor y lagrimas, comenzó a convertirse en algo pasional, carnal. Las caricias pasaron de ser suaves e inocentes a ser lujuriosas y poco castas.

Ambos aún sentados, se recostaron en la cama, sin parar de besarse y susurrarse palabras al oído, promesas de amor que sabían que iban a romper. Con las manos intentaban recorrer el cuerpo del otro, por lo que las diferentes partes del uniforme comenzaron a esparcirse por la habitación.

Necesitaban sentirse, comprender que se pertenecían, ser uno al menos por una vez, por lo que no tardaron en unirse, aun susurrándose palabras de amor.

Con la respiración aún entrecortada, con sus corazones latiendo fuertemente, se miraron con gran tristeza. Se amaban, pero sabían que no podían estar juntos.

Remus sonrió, se veía tan hermosa Tonks, con su cabello rojizo, ya que en algún momento había cambiado de moreno a rojo, y su sonrisa, le sonreía a él. Pero aquello no podía ser. Él tenía sus razones y ella las suyas.

- ¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo?-preguntó Remus después de un largo silencio.

- ¿El que empezamos de nuevo?-sonrió pícaramente Tonks.

- Me refiero a presentarnos y tal, a ser amigos de nuevo.

- Me parece bien, pero nunca me he presentado a nadie desnuda-dijo Tonks agitando las sabanas que los cubrían.

- Tienes razón, nos vestimos y después nos presentamos-dijo Remus cogiendo una camiseta que había a su lado.

Después de vestirse y arreglarse un poco, volvieron a sentarse en la cama.

- Hola, me llamo Nymphadora Tonks-dijo Tonks extendiendo su mano hacia Remus, el cual la estrechó- pero como se te ocurra a ti o alguien llamarme Nymphadora, no vivirá para repetirlo.

- Encantado Nymphadora-dijo Remus sonriendo burlonamente- Yo soy Remus Lupin, y yo prometo no matarte si me llamas Remus.

- ¿Y si te llamo Lupin?

- Tampoco.

- ¿Remsie?

- Eso es muy cursi-dijo Remus sonriendo, aun dándole la mano a Tonks.

- A partir de ahora serás Remsie, no has dicho nada de que no puedo llamarte así.

- Es un nombre muy cursi y feo, y no me puedes llamar así, Nymphadora. ¿Puedo llamarte Dora? Es más bonito.

- Puedes llamarme Dora, aunque solo mi padre me llama así-dijo Tonks y Remus supuso que se refería a su tiempo, cuando no era Dora Granger.

- ¿Y ese honor?-pregunto Remus.

- No sé, me gusta cuando lo dices tú. No me importaría que toda mi vida me lo dijeras-dijo Tonks y ambos, aun con la mano del otro entre la suya, sonrieron.

Iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaban.

* * *

Y capítulo 11 listo. He de decir que me encanta la conversación Lupin-Tonks. Me parecen taaan adorables.

Me ha costado bastante unir y darle coherencia ha todo el capítulo, pero aunque sigue chirriandome esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Gracias a todo el mundo que sigue la historia.

Cambiiiios!

- Originalmente son parte del capítulo 17 y parte del 18.

- Historia de Dorcas Meadows. Me gusta este personaje, aunque salga poco, así que le he querido dar una pequeña historia. Ya me diréis que os parece.

Y hasta aquí los cambios. Vamos na y menos!


	13. Capítulo 12

Esta historia pertenece a Little Joanna 21, yo solo la adapto y continuo, ya que ella la abandonó. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mio.

* * *

- Creo que voy a abrir un consultorio- bromeó Dora, cuando James le dijo que estaba preparado para saber su futuro, mientras cenaban- ¿Qué tal si vamos a tu habitación, James? En la nuestra Mollie y no creo que el mejor sitio para hablar sea el comedor.

- En la nuestra esta Remus-dijo Sirius, el cual estaba escuchando la conversación- Y cuando he ido antes me ha dicho que no se encontraba bien, por lo que no creo que nos quiera ver aparecer.

Tonks miró a Sirius, como intentando saber si ocultaba algo, ya que cuando ella había dejado a Remus en la habitación, este parecía estar bien. Pero parecía que Sirius creía lo que decía, aunque Tonks no dudaba en absoluto, que Sirius sabia mentir muy bien.

- Pero aún no es… ¿verdad?-preguntó Peter olvidándose de que no todo el mundo iba a entender esa pregunta.

- No, es, ¿Qué?-cuestionó Lily.

- Nada-dijeron Sirius, Peter, James y Dora a la vez.

- Claro nada-dijo Lily enfadándose.

Lily retiró el plato de delante suyo, dejando de comer, y se cruzó de brazos. Sabía que era un comportamiento muy infantil, pero ella quería saber que pasaba, Remus era su amigo y quería saberlo, saber si era verdad, lo que le dijo Snape.

James intentó abrazarla, pero esta se deshizo del abrazo.

- Entiéndame Lily, no es mi secreto-dijo James a su novia- No es algo fácil.

- Pues Severus lo sabe-dijo más enfadada Lily.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Quejicus? ¿Qué va diciendo por ahí?-dijo Sirius levantándose de su sitio, con un tono aterrador.

- Solo me lo dijo a mí, él quería protegerme-dijo Lily, sin mirar a su novio.

- ¿Protegerte de qué?-preguntó Dora, asustada ante la posible reacción de su amiga.

- ¿Y si vamos a otro sitio?-pregunto James, ya que parecía que la gente comenzaba a interesarles más su conversación que las propias.

- Si.

Los tres chicos y las dos chicas abandonaron el Gran Comedor, bajo la atenta mirada del resto de estudiantes, e incluso algunos profesores, para buscar un lugar más adecuado para hablar.

Encontraron un aula retirada del pasillo principal de la segunda planta. Entraron en ella y se acomodaron en los pupitres, mientras Lily hechizaba la puerta, para que nadie los escuchase. Después de un silencio donde se estuvieron mirando unos a los otros, Sirius habló:

- ¿Qué te dijo Quejicus?-dijo Sirius, pero Lily no parecía dispuesta hablar- Pelirroja, es importante.

- Nos habíamos peleado, por una "broma" que Mulciber le hizo a Mary McDonald, él solo decía que era una broma y yo le dije que no, entonces Sev, sacó el tema de "James y sus amiguitos", que os escapabais de noche y que Remus ocultaba algo, que no era normal que solo enfermase los días de luna llena-ante las últimas palabras Lily miró a todos los presentes, nadie hizo ningún comentario, ni movimiento-Cuando nos peleábamos siempre sacaba el tema, que no erais tan maravillosos como la gente creía-explicó Lily- Pero te puedo asegurar, Sirius, que no se lo ha dicho a nadie más.

- Porque Dumbledore se lo prohíbe, si dice algo será expulsado. Aún pienso, Cornamenta, que no tenías que haberlos salvado-dijo Sirius

- Piensa en cómo le sentaría a Lunático.

- Un dolor de estomago, intoxicación-bromeó Sirius, aunque aun parecía enfadado.

- ¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Remus es un…-preguntó Lily incapaz de pronunciarlo en voz alta. _Licántropo._

- Si-dijo Dora mirando hacia la ventana, dando la espalda a los demás.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-preguntó James, porque tanto él mismo como Sirius y Peter, tenían una clara certeza que lo sabía, pero desconocían desde cuándo.

- El Remus de esta época me lo intentó explicar cuando estuve en la enfermería, pero yo ya lo sabía. Conocí a Remus en la Orden del Fénix, su misión era estar con los hombres lobos, llevarlos a nuestro bando. Toda la Orden lo sabía.

- Lily, tendrías que hablar con Remus-dijo Sirius- él tiene que saber que tú lo sabes. No creo que se enfade, porque todo va a ser como antes, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Qué estas insinuando, Black? ¿Qué lo voy a dejar de lado o algo? Si es eso te equivocas-dijo Lily mirando amenazadoramente a Sirius.

- Esa es mi pelirroja-dijo Sirius abrazándola.

- Suéltame Sirius-dijo Lily intentando liberarse de los brazos del chico- James ayúdame.

- Sirius-dijo James, aunque realmente le parecía divertida la escena.

- ¿Entonces podemos ir a dormir ya?-preguntó Peter bostezando- Porque no creo que Remus este despierto, así que mejor hablar con él mañana, ¿no?

- Cornamenta, quería hablar de su fantástico futuro, ¿verdad?-dijo Sirius acomodándose mejor en un pupitre.

- Si, pero no contigo. No es por nada Sirius, pero quiero saber primero yo de mi futuro.

- Vale, ya han oído, desalojando. Colagusano, Pelirroja, vámonos-dijo Sirius levantándose y abriendo la puerta del aula.

Peter salió del aula, pero Lily se quedo mirando al suelo.

- Evans-la llamó Sirius.

- Ella se puede quedar-dijo James sin mirar a su amigo, ya que sentía que le traicionaba.

- Ah, claro, ella sí. Me voy a tener que ponerme pelirrojo para que me hagas caso-dijo Sirius entre enfadado y divertido mientras salía del aula. James suspiró tranquilo, Sirius no parecía realmente enfadado.

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres que se quede Lily?-le preguntó Dora a James, aunque dudaba que pudiesen echar a Lily.

- Si-dijo James cogiendo la mano de su novia, mientras le daba un suave beso en la frente- Lily, no sé si estas en mi futuro, pero si no es así, te prometo que lucharé para cambiarlo.

Lily solo sonrió ante las palabras de su novio, ya que ella sabía que iban a estar juntos y a tener un hijo, un hijo al que la muerte le haría huérfano.

- Vale, ¿Qué quieres saber?-preguntó Tonks acomodándose en la mesa del profesor.

- ¿Cómo morí?-preguntó James, pensado que lo mejor era hablar de lo más difícil, para después hablar de lo más feliz, y James esperaba realmente poder hablar de momentos felices.

- Te mató Voldemort en persona, mientras tú intentabas salvar la vida de tu familia-contestó Tonks, recordando como Harry lo había explicado en algún momento- pero por lo que sé no tenias ni la varita cerca. Fue una batalla desigual, lo siento.

- ¿Ellos se salvaron?-preguntó James, esperando que su muerte les diese la vida a su familia, porque si había muerto salvándolos todo tendría sentido y no dudaría en repetirlo.

- Tu hijo sobrevivió, su madre se sacrificó por él. Es un chico estupendo y un gran mago-dijo Tonks sonriendo.

- ¿Mi hijo?-preguntó James. Estaba tan sorprendido y asustado como cuando Dora le dijo que iba a morir, pero esto era diferente, todo el mundo se muere, todo llega a su fin, pero no todo el mundo tiene un hijo, ¿y si no era buen padre?

- Si-dijo Lily, apretándole la mano a James, el cual parecía no estar mentalmente presente en la habitación.

- ¿Soy buen padre?-preguntó pasados unos segundos, cuando volvió a reaccionar.

- No te conocí nunca James, pero por lo que decían Sirius y Remus, seguro que fuiste un gran padre-recordando las charlas que tenían Sirius, Remus y Harry.

- ¿Sirius es su padrino verdad? Vivirá con él si morimos su madre y yo-supuso James. Esa idea le reconfortaba, porque aunque Sirius no era el mejor ejemplo de madurez, sabía que cuidaría al pequeño Potter y este crecería feliz y sano a su lado.

Lily se quedó pensativa, no lo había pensado. Pero si Sirius era su padrino lo más seguro es que estuviese con él.

- Si es su padrino, pero la custodia del niño pasará a la hermana de su madre-dijo Tonks, recordando la primera vez que vio a Harry en Privet Drive.

- ¿Con Petunia? Me niego a que mi hijo viva con ella. ¿Por qué? Ella me detesta, detesta la magia-chilló Lily. Estaba temblando y tenía las mejillas rojas. No podía comprender como su pequeño había acabado con Petunia, y supuso que Vernon Dursley.

Ellos eran personas contrarias en todos los sentidos a James y a ella, no podía criarse allí su hijo. Lily solo esperó a que Petunia recordase que en algún momento fueron buenas hermanas y no se dejase influenciar por el odio que sentía.

James sonrió ante la reacción de Lily, aunque a él tampoco le gustaba la idea, por las cosas que le había explicado Lily sobre su hermana y el novio de esta, eso demostraba que era el hijo de Lily, iban a formar una familia.

- Vamos a ser padres, Lily-dijo James antes de besar a su novia.

- Contéstame, Dora, ¿Por qué esta con ella?-dijo Lily separándose de James.

- Dumbledore creyó que era lo mejor, ya que al sacrificarte por él, Harry estaría más seguro con alguien de tu propia sangre, manteniendo así la protección-explicó Dora- Realmente no lo entiendo muy bien, porque no conozco todos los detalles, pero eso es lo que dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿Harry?-preguntó James recordando la explicación de Dora, sobre como acabaron con Voldemort, y también recordó lo que había dicho Lily, que si le gustaba el nombre de Harry. Su hijo, su pequeño, su campeón, iba a tener que enfrentarse a Voldemort- No lo permitiré, Harry es un niño, no puede luchar contra Voldemort. ¿No hay gente mayor para hacer eso? ¿Por qué Harry?

James se había puesto de pie de golpe y miraba a Dora como si fuese la culpable. ¿Cómo había llegado su hijo a tener que enfrentarse solo siendo un bebe a Voldemort? James, en ese momento, supo que tenía una razón para luchar, salvar a Harry de aquel futuro.

- Harry, tenía tu edad cuando derrotó a Voldemort. Y claro que había gente luchando mucho más mayor y cualificada, pero Harry es el elegido, lo marcó una profecía. Voldemort lo seguía, quería acabar con él, y Harry nunca contempló la opción de no luchar y esconderse.

- Pero solo es un niño. Nadie tendría que luchar contra Voldemort siendo tan joven-dijo Lily sollozando, no podía creer que su Harry tuviese que pasar por todo eso, no lo iba a permitir.

- No era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a él. La vida de Harry no ha sido fácil, no ha sido como la de cualquier niño, pero os puedo asegurar, que es feliz. Le gusta el Quidditch, está estudiando en la academia de aurores, tiene novia. Todo el sufrimiento, se ha esfumado.

- ¿No era la primera vez?-preguntó alarmado James, pero sin poder evitar estar feliz, porque al final todo parecía arreglarse.

- Bueno, la primera vez fue cuando vosotros… ya sabéis, moristeis- Lily sollozó y James la abrazó- pero gracias a Lily solo se le quedó una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo. Aunque, no lo entiendo muy bien, pero mediante ella están como conectados, Harry podía ver a veces lo que hacia Voldemort, pero este también podía hacer que Harry viese lo que quisiese. Eso era así, porque Voldemort convirtió accidentalmente a Harry en un horrocrux.

- No, no-negaba Lily. Harry poseía una parte del alma de Voldemort y aunque no llegaba a comprenderlo, sabía que eso no podía ser bueno.

- Si preferís, podemos hablar en otro momento-dijo Tonks, porque podía comprender el dolor que estaban sintiendo, por aquel hijo que aun no había nacido.

- No-dijeron James y Lily a la vez, estaban dispuesto a conocer todo.

- Os contaré todo lo que sepa de Harry-dijo Tonks- Pero debo, decir en su favor, que los problemas le buscan a él.

- Siendo hijo de James, no me creo eso-dijo Lily dándole un suave golpe a su novio. Relajando el ambiente, volviendo a respirar, aunque una parte de ella sabía que lo peor estaba a punto de llegar.

- Yo no lo conocí, hasta las vacaciones de antes de empezar su quinto año, pero os puedo explicar lo que sé por encima-tanto James como Lily asintieron- Antes de que empezase Hogwarts vivió con sus tíos, y el mundo mágico, lo tenía como un salvador, un héroe, pero él desconocía todo eso. Pero cuando cumplió once años descubrió que era un mago, el mismo Hagrid se encargó de ir a darle la carta de admisión.

- ¿Hagrid?-preguntó Lily recordando al gran guardabosques. Al principio le había dado miedo, pero después de conocerlo mejor descubrió que era una persona encantadora, quizás un poco bocazas, pero con un gran corazón, por lo que se sintió alegre de que estuviese con Harry.

- Si-asintió Tonks- Son buenos amigos y Harry le quiere mucho. Después conoció a Ron Weasley, del que se hizo amigo, creo que en el expreso. Son inseparables, como tú y Sirius-dijo Tonks refiriéndose a James. James sonrió pensando, que entonces su hijo era muy afortunado.

- ¿Ron está relacionado con Arthur Weasley?-preguntó James.

James al venir de una familia de magos, tenía cierto conocimiento sobre el resto de familias de magos, y más de los Weasley, ya que eran muy numerosos.

- SI, es su hijo. Su sexto hijo, más concretamente-contestó Tonks.

- ¿Seis hijos?-preguntó James- Uno más y montan un equipo de Quidditch.

- Me dijiste que eran siete, ¿verdad?-dijo Lily. Tonks asintió con la cabeza- Ginny es la pequeña, ¿no?

- Si, Ginny es la pequeña de la familia.

- ¿Ginny? Queréis hablar de cosas que sepa-se quejó James.

- Ginny es la hermana pequeña de Ron, el amigo de Harry. Aunque supongo que Harry no la ve como una hermanita, ya que será su novia.

- Seguro que es preciosa. Los Potter tenemos muy buen gusto-dijo James golpeándose el pecho.

- Si, Ginny es hermosa ¿Continuamos?-James y Lily asintieron- Ese año también conoció a Hermione, de la cual se harían amigos a mediados de curso, es la voz de la razón del trió.

- Es su Lunático-dijo James como si fuese lo más lógico- ¿A que es prefecta y está en la biblioteca todo el día?

- Si-dijo distraídamente Tonks, porque había comprendido porque después de la muerte de Remus, se había sentido bien al lado de Hermione, porque ella en cierta manera se parecía a su difunto marido.

- ¿Dora?-preguntó Lily, ya que se imaginaba que su amiga estaba pensando en Remus.

- Lo que os voy a explicar ahora lo sé porque me lo dijo Hermione, ya que Dumbledore no dejó que saliese a la luz porque no quería que el Ministerio interfiriese. Cuando Harry empezó primero, Dumbledore escondió la piedra filosofal en el castillo, como un favor a su amigo Nicolas Flamel. Y según las palabras de Hermione: _"la inmensa curiosidad de Harry y las circunstancias nos llevaron a nuestra primera aventura"_

- Inmensa curiosidad, aventuras-repitió Lily- ¿A quién me recuerda?

- No lo sé-dijo James riendo- continua, por favor.

- Y por culpa de la curiosidad de Harry y las circunstancias acabaron entrando en un pasillo prohibido, enfrentándose a un perro de tres cabezas, a un ajedrez gigante, y a más cosas que no me acuerdo, que protegían la piedra filosofal y al final estaba Voldemort.

-¿Dónde están los profesores, y Dumbledore? ¿Cómo había entrado Voldemort?-preguntó James bastante enfadado, ante lo que parecía, la ineficacia del profesorado.

- No lo sé, James. Pero realmente no era el Voldemort que imaginas, por lo que me han contado era un parasito que vivía compartiendo cuerpo con un profesor.

- ¿Un profesor? Y nadie notó nada, claro-ironizó Lily molesta.

- Era el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y no, parecía que nadie sospechaba nada.

- Perfecto-dijo James- simplemente perfecto. Dime que no le paso nada grave.

- Creo que estuvo un tiempo en la enfermería, pero nada grave.

- Dime que en segundo fue mejor-dijo James, dándole pie a Tonks para que continuase.

- De ese año, se más cosa porque me las explicó Ginny, ya que nos hicimos grandes amigas, esa pequeña pecosa y yo-dijo Tonks recordándola- Lucius Malfoy le entregó a Ginny un diario, el viejo diario de Voldemort.

-¿Y porque lo acepta? ¿Sus padres no le han enseñado que no se cogen las cosas que te da un mortifago?-preguntó James, pensando que aunque vaya a ser su futura nuera era un poco tonta.

- No sé cómo fue realmente, pero seguro que Malfoy lo escondería en algún lugar o algo por el estilo, Ginny no es tan tonta. Y me olvide decirlo, Malfoy tendrá un hijo, con el que Harry se llevará a matar. Vamos, como tú y Snape.

- ¿Por qué siempre os buscáis enemigos, vosotros los Potter?-preguntó Lily ante las acciones de su hijo y su marido. James solo se encogió de hombros.

- Volviendo a Ginny y el diario. El diario, que era un horrocrux poseyó a Ginny, ya que ella había confiado muchos secretos al diario, e hizo que abriese la cámara de los secretos.

- Es una leyenda-afirmó Lily- No existe.

- Siento decirte que si existe y contiene un basilisco, que busca matar a todos los nacidos de muggle, por suerte, nadie murió aquella vez, pero si hubo gente petrificada, ya que no lo miraron directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Dónde está?-preguntó James, curioso, ya que estaba seguro de conocer todo el castillo.

- No te lo voy a decir, para que la busques-dijo Tonks, asustada del peligro que podrían correr- Y volviendo a Harry, cuando empezaron las primeras petrificaciones la gente comenzó asustarse, como es normal, pero comenzaron a temer a Harry porque sabía hablar en parsel.

- ¿Cómo que mi hijo sabe hablar parsel?-preguntó escandalizado James- Ningún Potter habla parsel.

- ¿Estas insinuando que eso viene por mi parte?-preguntó Lily ante la mirada de su novio.

- No viene de ninguno de los dos-aclaró Tonks antes de que discutiesen- es por culpa de Voldemort, por lo del horrocrux- Lily y James asintieron.

- Entonces, si Harry habla parsel, creían que él era quien abrió la cámara, ¿no?-razonó Lily.

- Correcto, pero como ya os he dicho quien abrió la cámara fue Ginny poseída por el diario, pero la parte del Voldemort del diario se cansó de Ginny, y decidió encerrarla en la cámara e intentó quitarle la vida para poder vivir él.

- No-chilló Lily- eso es horrible- James abrazó a su novia, intentando reconfortarla.

- No te preocupes, Harry rescató a Ginny-sonrió Tonks- No sin antes matar a un basilisco.

- ¿Cómo pudo matar a un basilisco?-preguntó Lily entre miedo y alegría.

- Con ayuda de Fawkes, el fénix del profesor Dumbledore, y la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

- Eso demuestra que es un verdadero Gryffindor-dijo orgulloso James- Se nota quien es su padre.

- James-protestó Lily, ¿es que acaso ella no era Gryffindor?

- Y así cayó rendida Ginny. Si lo sé antes, libero al basilisco para salvarte, Lily-dijo James abrazando a Lily e ignorando su protesta.

- A Ginny le gustaba Harry de antes, pero he de deciros que en cuanto a chicas no es muy espabilado Harry-dijo Tonks riéndose, pensando en las conversaciones que había tenido con Ginny sobre Harry.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Pero si es mi hijo? Eso se le tiene que dar bien-dijo James indignado.

- También es mi hijo, quizás se parece a mí, ¿no crees?-dijo Lily, contenta de que su hijo no se pareciese en ese aspecto a su padre.

- Continua-dijo James, ya que no quería discutir con Lily, aunque le parecía imperdonable que un Potter no dominase el tema de las chicas, eso tenía que cambiar.

- En tercero conoció a Remus, Sirius y Peter-dijo Tonks, aunque no quería revelar nada de Sirius y Peter, ya que quiera hablar primero con Peter, convencerlo de ser bueno y vigilarlo- Y aprendió hacer un patronus.

- Pero si solo tenía trece años. Es impresionante. ¿Es corpóreo?-preguntó Lily impresionada.

- Si, es un ciervo -dijo Tonks mirando a James, este solo pudo sonreír. Su hijo después de tantos años, se acordaba de él, porque estaba seguro de que aquel patronus era él, era Cornamenta, su forma animaga.

- ¿Y porque lo aprendió?-preguntó curiosa Lily, intentado pensar cosas buenas, aunque no las encontraba.

- Su profesor creyó que era lo adecuado-contestó Tonks, intentando no dar muchos detalles sobre Sirius y Peter.

- ¿Quién cree que un niño de trece años necesita saber hacer un patronus?-preguntó James, molesto ya que no se imaginaba en qué situación podía necesitar su hijo un patronus con solo trece años.

- Remus-dijo riendo Tonks- Ya os dije que fue profesor. Y se lo enseñó porque aumentaron la vigilancia en Hogwarts con dementores, ya que hubo una fuga en Azkaban. Y a Harry los dementores le afectaban más que a los demás, por eso el mismo quiso aprender a defenderse.

- ¿Le afectaban más que a los demás?-preguntó Lily, sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, que movía continuamente por culpa de los nervios.

- Se llegó a desmayar si no recuerdo mal-contestó Tonks- no sé por qué.

James y Lily se quedaron en silencio un momento, intentando asumir todos los problemas de la vida de su hijo. Tonks vio perfecto ese momento, para cambiar de año y así evitar hablar de la traición de Peter, pero James volvió a hablar:

- Has dicho que había dementores, porque alguien se escapó de Azkaban, ¿verdad?-Tonks asintió con la cabeza.

- Nadie se puede fugar de Azkaban-dijo atemorizada Lily.

- Al parecer si-dijo James, asustado de pensar en qué clase de persona es capaz de escapar de Azkaban, sin saber que era su mejor amigo- ¿Lo atraparon? ¿Qué buscaba?

- Murió-contestó Tonks, después de buscar una buena respuesta- Buscaba vengarse. Pero pasemos al cuarto año. Después de mucho tiempo, no sé cuanto la verdad, siempre me dormía en clase de historia, volvió a celebrarse el Torneo de los Tres Magos. ¿Sabéis lo que es?

- Si-contestó Lily, pensando que al menos ese año Harry estaría distraído viendo las pruebas.

- Ese año el profesor de Defensa fue Alastor Moody, aunque realmente fue atacado antes de salir de su casa, y estuvo presó en su propio baúl, con vida para que el impostor y aliado de Voldemort pudiese preparar la poción Multijugos.

- ¿Cuándo nos vas a contar un año tranquilo?-preguntó James, cansado de las desgracias que parecían seguir al pequeño Harry.

- Siento decirte, que aún quedan unos cuantos años, y que estos eran dentro de lo que cabe, los buenos.

- No puedes decirle enserio-exclamó Lily, horrorizada por lo que podía depararle el futuro a Harry.

- Harry fue elegido como uno de los dos campeones de Hogwarts-continuó explicando Tonks.

- ¿Dos? ¿Han cambiado las normas?-preguntó James.

- No, pero el impostor hizo algo, Alastor no me dio muchos detalles, pero lo engañó para que el cáliz sacase en nombre de Harry. Y así Harry fue uno de los campeones del torneo.

- Muchos participantes han muerto en el torneo. Buscaban eso, ¿no? ¿Qué él muriese?-dijo James. Lily se estremeció a su lado.

- No, directamente. Buscaban que superase todas las pruebas y que ganase. Y así al tocar la copa, que era el premio, se trasladase a un cementerio. Allí estaba otro secuaz de Voldemort, y lo que quedaba de este. Buscaban revivir a Voldemort con algún tipo de magia negra.

- Dime que no lo consiguió-dijo Lily aferrándose a la mano de James, deseando que la magia se fuese vuelto en contra de Voldemort.

- Funcionó. Y Voldemort volvió, después de trece años de paz, volvió-dijo Tonks, intentando sonar calmada, tranquila, aunque por dentro temblaba- Volvieron a enfrentarse Harry y Voldemort, pero Harry salió airoso.

- ¿Cómo? Es solo un niño-dijo James- Magos mucho más competente han muerto, están muriendo.

- No lo sé James, yo no conocía a Harry y no tengo mucha información.

- Estábamos en mil novecientos noventa y cinco, y Voldemort es derrotado en el noventa y ocho, ¿no?-preguntó Lily- Solo quedan tres años, y Harry será feliz y estará a salvo.

- Si. Harry al volver del cementerio informó a Dumbledore del regreso de Voldemort, por lo que volvió a organizar la Orden del Fénix. Yo entre a ella gracias a Alastor, era mi mentor en la academia de aurores. El verano antes de empezar el curso Harry estaba con su primo cuando…

- ¿Su primo?-preguntó Lily sonriendo.

- Si, el hijo de tu hermana-aclaró Tonks, sin entender a Lily.

- Soy tía-exclamó Lily.

- No creo que te debas alegrar mucho, por lo que sé, nunca lo conociste, por desgracia tu hermana no quería saber nada de ti-dijo Tonks sintiéndose mal por su amiga.

- Me lo imaginaba, cada día es más distante y fría conmigo-contestó Lily- pero eso no quita que no sea tía.

- Como decía-continuó Tonks, que no estaba de acuerdo con las ideas de Lily, pero prefirió no quitarle esa alegría- estaban Harry y su primo por la calle cuando fueron atacados por dementores, por lo que Harry hizo un patronus para librarse de ellos, lo que provocó que le enviasen una carta expulsándolo de Hogwarts.

- No, no-negaba Lily- James, haz algo. No pueden expulsarlo, los menores pueden usar magia si su vida corre peligro.

- No puedo hacer nada Lily-admitió James derrotado.

- Dumbledore si pudo hacer algo, haciendo que finalmente le concedieron una vista. Antes de la vista un grupo de la orden fue a buscarlo. Entre la gente del grupo estábamos Remus y yo. Fue la primera vez que lo vi. Físicamente es casi una copia perfecta de ti, James, pero tiene los ojos de Lily, y gran parte del carácter de ella.

- Es perfecto-dijo Lily sonriendo a su novio, aunque estaba nerviosa por saber el resultado de la vista.

- A la vista fue con Arthur Weasley, ya que trabaja, supongo que en este tiempo también, en el ministerio. Os tengo que aclarar, que el ministerio había negando el regreso de Voldemort y tachaban a Harry y a Dumbledore de locos, así que pensaron que Harry se lo había inventado, para ser más… como decirlo, ¿popular?

- Aunque sea el hijo de James, Harry no es así, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Cómo que aunque sea hijo de James?-preguntó ofendido James.

- Ya me entiendes, cariño-dijo Lily con una pequeña sonrisa, ya que temía por el futuro de Harry- ¿Qué pasó con Harry?

- Quedo absuelto de todos los cargos-concluyó Tonks, sin querer presionar aun más a los futuros padres- Y ese año comenzó a salir con una chica.

Y con esas simples palabras, todo el ambiente cambio. Lily dejó de temblar en los brazos de su novio, y James sonrió ampliamente. Estaban contentos de que su futuro hijo quedase absuelto ante unos cargos injustos y parecía que su vida era la de un adolescente normal.

- Lo absolvieron-dijo aliviada Lily- No podían condenarlo, porque…

- Lo has dicho antes, los menores pueden hacer magia para salvar sus vidas-terminó James la frase de Lily.

- Veo que me escuchas-dijo Lily sonriendo- ¿Y cómo comenzó a salir con Ginny?

- ¿Con Ginny?-preguntó divertida Tonks- Yo he dicho que estuvo con una chica, no con Ginny.

- Se nota que es un Potter-dijo James burlonamente- Después dices que no se le dan bien las chicas.

- Pero no todo fue bonito ese año-dijo Tonks antes de que Lily contestase- Como en este tiempo, y en el mío, en el tiempo de Harry cada año cambiaron de profesor de Defensa, y ese año les dio clases Dolores Umbrige, una viaje arpía de mentalidad medieval, que podría perfectamente morirse ahora mismo y liberar al mundo de su horrenda cara y sus estúpidos perjuicios-dijo claramente molesta Tonks.

James y Lily se quedaron mirando a Dora, esperando una respuesta a ese odio, pero simplemente se quedó callada. Lily no pudo evitar pensar en Remus, ¿Quizas esa mujer había hecho algo a su amigo?

- ¿Dora?-preguntó Lily, cuando su amiga se quedo callada- ¿Qué pasa?

- Como decía, Umbrige fue la nueva profesora, impuesta por el ministerio, ya que creo que hay una ley que dice que si el director no encuentra un profesor, el ministerio colocará a quien crea conveniente. Por supuesto Umbrige-lame-culo-del-Ministro estaba ahí para informar de todo lo que hacía _el loco_ del director Dumbledore. Entre muchas de sus medidas educacionales, había una que consistía en dar solo clases teóricas, y que eso era suficiente para aprobar los exámenes, que era la única función de las clases.

- Eso es absurdo, sin ensayar no saldrán los hechizos, y menos para los T.I.M.O-protestó James.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, ¿Qué pretende?-preguntó Lily- Así solo suspenderán. Y no solo eso, se supone que las clases sirven para prepararse para el mañana.

- Ante esta postura, algunos alumnos decidieron tomar medidas-dijo Tonks- Y comenzaron a hacerse clases extraoficiales y secretas en la sala de los menesteres. Allí aprendían defensa con un gran profesor, Harry. El grupo se llamó Ejército de Dumbledore, ya que es lo que más temía el ministerio.

- ¿Harry profesor?-dijo con orgullo Lily- Solo tiene quince años.

- Pero es un gran mago, sobretodo en defensa.

- Es tan…-comenzó James, sin saber describir lo que sentía. Un calor salía de su pecho al pensar en su hijo, no solo por ser profesor, si no por todo lo que sabía, por el gran hombre en el que parecía que se iba a convertir.

- Lo sé-dijo Tonks, y no hizo falta ninguna palabra más, porque los tres sabían lo que se sentía- Como os he dicho, ese año estuvo con una chica, realmente no sé cómo se llama, pero Ginny siempre hablaba de ella como: Llorica-Chang. Lógicamente Ginny estaba celosa, pero por lo que me dijo Hermione, no fue una gran relación. Y Harry nunca la ha mencionado delante de mí así que no sé más.

- Pobre Llorica-Chang, perder a un Potter siempre es duro-dijo James negando con la cabeza con cara de pena- Pero seguro que es mejor Ginny.

- No seas tonto-dijo Lily-Si a Harry le gustaba está todo bien.

- Eso lo dices ahora. Seguro que eres una suegra loca.

- ¿Eso piensas de mí?-preguntó Lily amenazadoramente, clavando su mirada en la de su novio.

- Pero, no fue todo fantástico-cambió de tema Tonks antes de que se peleasen- Voldemort intentó entrar en el ministerio, mejor dicho entró en el ministerio.

- ¿Qué buscaba?-preguntó James, dejando de sonreír.

- La profecía.

- ¿La que marcó a Harry como su enemigo?-preguntó Lily.

- Si. Los primeros que llegaron fueron los niños, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna y Harry-continuó Tonks-después llegamos la Orden. Hubo una batalla, si fuese sido mejor luchando, no fuese muerto, yo…

Tonks se derrumbó, estaba llorando, los hombros le temblaban, aun pensaba que si fuese derrotado a Bellatrix, Sirius no fuese muerto. Y eso le dolía, porque Sirius se había vuelto alguien muy especial en su vida. La primera mención que recuerda Tonks de él, fue cuando se escapó de Azkaban y el comentario de su madre: _"Entre todos mis familiares, nunca pensé que Sirius acabaría así"_

Pero al conocerlo, todo lo que había pensado de él cambio. Sirius fue quien más le ayudó con Remus, a parte de la Señora Weasley. Y no solo eso, si no que fue un gran apoyó ese año. Y ella había dejado que muriese, quizás no de manera directa, porque no fue su varita quien lo llevó a la muerte, pero Tonks sabía que fue culpa suya.

- Sea lo que sea que vaya pasado, tú no tienes la culpa, por desgracia siempre hay bajas en las batallas. Y llorar ahora no salvará ninguna vida-le consolaba Lily, que se había acercado a Tonks y la abrazaba.

- Tienes que pensar, que vamos a cambiarlo, nadie va a morir-añadió James.

Tonks tardó un par de minutos en volver a tranquilizarse, y agradeció las palabras de sus amigos, y también que no preguntasen quien era la persona que había muerto.

- Lo siento. Continuo, Voldemort, como último recurso, intentó poseer a Harry, pero Harry es muy fuerte y solo se quedó en un intento. Para entonces llegaron los trabajadores del Ministerio, creyendo así la palabra de Dumbledore, sobre que Voldemort había regresado.

- ¿Intentó poseerlo?-preguntó James. Se notaba que hacia un gran esfuerzo para estar tranquilo- Quiero matarlo yo mismo. Harry es solo un niño, no puede arruinarle toda la vida, por una estupidez de sangre pura.

Lily lloraba abiertamente, todos los sucesos solo hacían que empeorar, parecía que la felicidad era algo que no estaba de acuerdo a ir con su hijo y eso le dolía. Lily solo quería una vida normal para Harry.

- En sexto Harry es nombrado capitán de Quidditch y fue un gran capitán-dijo Tonks mirando a James, el cual parecía más orgulloso del logro que Lily, aunque esta también sonreía, las lagrimas seguían empapando su cara-Dumbledore comenzó a darle clases particulares, pero por aquello entonces nadie sabían de que se trataban.

- ¿Ahora lo sabes?-preguntó James.

- Si, hablaban de los horrocruxes, Dumbledore preparaba a Harry para que los buscase.

- ¿Por qué no los buscaba él?-preguntó Lily- Dumbledore está mucho más capacitado para ello.

- Estaba enfermo-contestó Tonks- solo le quedaba un año de vida más o menos.

James y Lily se quedaron callados. Porque aunque Albus Dumbledore era un mago de avanzada edad, la idea de que pudiese morir sonaba imposible. Parecía que Dumbledore siempre había existido, tal y como era, inmutable en el tiempo. Un referente de muchas generaciones, pero realmente solo era un hombre y como todos, estaba destinado a morir.

- Intentó destruir él mismo algunos horrocruxes, pero eso lo llevó a su muerte, porque encontró uno, pero tenía una maldición, que comenzó a extenderse por el brazo. Lo tenía ennegrecido y debilitado, por eso tenía que transmitirle todo lo que sabía a Harry.

- Aun no me creo que Dumbledore vaya a morir-dijo James- No sé cómo será la vida sin él. Voldemort no tendrá ningún problema en dominar Hogwarts.

- No adelantes acontecimientos-dijo muy a su pesar Tonks- Hay cosas buenas ese año, Ginny se volvió oficialmente vuestra nuera.

- Al fin-dijo Lily, porque aunque no conocía a la pequeña Weasley, parecía que ella iba a ser la culpable de gran parte de la felicidad de su hijo y eso le bastaba para quererla.

- Como la misma Ginny me relató, Harry estaba castigado un sábado durante un partido de Quidditch, y no uno cualquiera, en ese se sabría quien ganaría la copa de Quidditch. Harry nombró a Ginny como buscadora. Y para darle más emoción la otra buscadora era Llorica-Chang.

- Ginny atrapó la snitch-afirmó James.

- Si, atrapó la snitch-contestó Tonks- Y lógicamente, lo estaban celebrando en la sala común. Cuando Harry llegó del castigo Ginny corrió hacia él, y Harry la besó. Ginny se puede pasar horas relatándolo. Me envió una carta de diez hojas, por delante y por detrás.

- ¿Diez hojas?-preguntó James- ¿Se puede escribir tanto sobre un beso?

- Parece ser que si-rio Tonks- Realmente, creo que no me la leí entera.

- Eso es una buena amiga-dijo James irónicamente- Si Sirius me mandase una carta me la leería… Bueno, si me manda una carta de diez páginas por cada beso que se ha dado lo mató.

- No es que sea mala amiga-se justificó Tonks-tenía otras cosas en la cabeza… ya sabéis la orden.

Lily alzó una ceja y miró a Tonks, esta disimulo, lo que confirmó lo que pensaba Lily, lo que tenia realmente en la cabeza era Remus.

- Hacia finales de curso, Harry y Dumbledore salieron a buscar un horrocrux. Y fue el momento oportuno para que atacasen los mortífagos. El pequeño Malfoy dejó que entraran a través de un armario evanescente. Eran pocos, menos de una docena, y por suerte estábamos gente de la Orden rondando por Hogwarts.

- ¿Todo salió bien?-preguntó esperanzada Lily

- No. El hermano mayor de Ron fue atacado por Greyback, no era luna llena pero hay ciertas secuelas, las cicatrices nunca se le irán, le gusta la carne cruda, son pequeños cambios, pero están ahí. Lo peor fue cuando volvieron Harry y Dumbledore. Llegaron a la torre de astronomía, donde estaba la marca tenebrosa, pero era todo una trampa, los mortífagos acorralaron a Dumbledore y… lo mataron.

El silencio volvió a reinar la sala, pero los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a entrar por las ventanas, sin importarles el dolor de los ocupantes.

Todo parecía perdido sin Dumbledore, el fuerte opositor de Voldemort, pero James y Lily sabían que aun la pérdida de un gran hombre y mago, todo desembocaba a un final feliz, lo único que les animaba a continuar conociendo el futuro del pequeño Potter.

- No puedo creer que perdamos a Dumbledore-habló finalmente James.

- Fue un golpe terrible para toda la sociedad mágica. Dumbledore no solo era un opositor a Voldemort, era un gran mago en todos los sentidos-dijo Tonks- Al funeral fueron cientos y cientos de personas. Fue aquí mismo, en Hogwarts.

- Seguro que debe gustarle estar enterrado aquí-dijo Lily.

- Después del funeral, Harry dejó a Ginny para emprender la misión y no quería arriesgarla siendo su novio-continuó explicando Tonks- Por esa época nadie sabía que tenía que hacer Harry, simplemente que tenía una misión. Ahora os puedo decir, que estuvieron buscando los horrocruxes restantes, pero no mucho más porque no hablan mucho de que pasó ese tiempo, casi un año.

- ¿Un año?-preguntó Lily asustada, por todo lo que desconocía Tonks de ese año, podía haberle pasado tantas cosas, no quería ni pensarlas.

- Si. En ese tiempo la Orden iba sin rumbo, casi. La gente huía y se escondía, comenzábamos a perder la fuerza, parecía todo perdido. Crearon una emisora, PotterWatch, que intentaba alentar a la gente, informarles de verdad, ya que el Profeta no publicaba la gran mayoría de noticias. Fueron días oscuros, muy oscuros. Hogwarts cayó en manos de Voldemort, solo podían asistir los _sangre limpia_ y les enseñaban a odiar a los muggles y artes oscuras.

Lily lloraba abiertamente ante la perspectiva de un mundo sucumbido a las tinieblas, al miedo y a la oscuridad. James con cada palabra de Dora aumentaba su enfado, y sus ganas de salir a luchar, acabar con todo para tener un futuro mejor.

- No nos podemos rendir-dijo James- No voy a permitir que lleguemos a eso. Voldemort no puede tener el control de todo, no lo permitiremos. Vamos a luchar, como luchaste tu y toda esa gente, para cambiar el futuro y poder ser felices.

- Realmente, por esa época yo no podía luchar-admitió Tonks.

- ¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó Lily preocupada- ¿Fue en una batalla?

Lily miraba a su amiga, intentando encontrar alguna herida o algo extraño, pero parecía estar perfectamente de salud. Tonks simplemente sonrió, ante la cara de Lily.

- No, no fue en una batalla-dijo Tonks- Estaba embarazada.

- ¿Embara… que?-pregunto James, sin comprenderlo bien. Si era lo que había escuchado, quería decir que Dora tenía un hijo, un hijo que había perdido a su madre, algo que le pareció horrible a James- Te prometo que volverás a tu tiempo, no sé cómo, pero podrás volver con tu bebe.

- Muchas gracias James, pero es imposible-dijo Tonks con una sonrisa, intentando contener las lagrimas- Harry volvió a Hogwarts a buscar el ultimo horrocrux que quedaba, sin contar a Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort, y a él mismo, pero eso ultimo aun no lo sabía.

- La diadema-dijo Lily. Tonks asintió.

- Voldemort se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo Harry y fue a buscarlo. Los chicos que quedaban en Hogwarts llamaron al Ejército de Dumbledore, y este a la Orden. Comenzó a llegar gente para defender el castillo y luchar contra Voldemort-dijo Tonks, después estuvo varios segundos en silencio- Fue horrible, aun tengo pesadillas con ese día. Las maldiciones salían en todas direcciones, no tenias casi tiempo de reaccionar. Veía a la gente caer delante de mí y no podía hacer nada. Todo era tan confuso.

Las lágrimas recorrían las caras de ambas mujeres, que temblaban y convulsionaban por su propio llanto, pero Tonks continuó hablando.

- Cuando las fuerzas flaqueaban, y había muertos por todos lados-Tonks suspiró, _cuando Remus ya había muerto-_ Voldemort retiró a sus mortífagos y dio un plazo de tiempo para que Harry se entregase. Comenzamos a llevar a los muertos al Gran Comedor y…

- Dora, Dora-dijo Lily mientras se acercaba a su amiga, sabía que Remus había muerto en aquella batalla, no podía imaginarse el dolor de perder a alguien a quien se ama tanto. Lily no sabía si ella sería capaz de sobrevivir a James si este moría.

- Él murió. Lo vi con mis propios ojos, Lily. No pude salvarlo, estaba solo a unos metros y Dolohov lo mató, lo mató.

Tonks lloraba sin importarle nada, porque aquel dolor era demasiado fuerte, le dolía en cada parte del cuerpo. Hacia un año de aquello y aun le dolía y sabia que siempre dolería.

- Vamos-dijo James, pasándole los brazos por los lados para cogerla y llevarla a la sala común- Ha sido mucho para una noche.

- No, no-dijo Tonks apartando a James, mientras seguía llorando- Os tengo que contar el final, ya queda poco. Como os dije, Harry no se esconde y huye, por lo que fue a buscar a Voldemort. Nadie sabe que pasó en el bosque, pero Voldemort volvió al castillo proclamando que Harry había muerto- Lily gritó, pero rápidamente se tapó la boca para que continuase Tonks- Aun así, volvimos a luchar, y cuando nos dimos cuenta Harry estaba de pie luchando contra Voldemort. Y como os prometí, hay un final feliz, o aparentemente feliz, ya que Harry ganó.

- Lo siento-dijo Lily respecto a la muerte de Remus. A ella también le dolía, sentía una opresión en el pecho y muchas ganas de llorar, pero otra parte de ella estaba alegre, Harry había ganado, y podría ser feliz, y aquello para una madre era lo importante.

* * *

Y otro capítulo acabado! La verdad es que estoy de vacaciones y tengo tiempo para revisar, corregir y actualizar, lo malo es que voy a desaparecer cerca de una semana, por lo que lo más seguro es que no haya otro capítulo hasta el día 17, aunque quizás mañana pueda subir otro.

Este capítulo me gusta mucho, es la historia de Harry, que aunque no vaya salido en el fic, es realmente un personaje muuuy importante. Y también me gusta como explica la historia Tonks, realmente da la sensación de que no lo sabe todo, ya que me he leído alguna vez historias de viajes en el tiempo que quien viajaba no era Harry pero parecía saber tooooda su vida, sin dejarse ni un detalle.

Bueno después de mi humilde opinión, vamos a hablar de los cambiios!

- Originalmente era parte del capítulo 18 y el 19 entero.

- Hay un pequeño pensamiento de James para unir los dos capítulos.

- He eliminado una parte que se hablaba de Barty Crouch Jr., ya que James parecía dispuesto a matarlo, y ya nunca más piensa en ello. Joder hombre, que ese tío casi mata a tu hijo y tu lo olvidas! Vale, que no quería a James como un asesino, pero al menos que le fuese dado un buen susto a Barty.

Y ya estaaaa. Nos leemos.


	14. Capítulo 13

_Esta historia pertenece a Little Joanna 21, yo solo la adapto y continuo, ya que ella la abandonó. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mio_

* * *

La luz que entraba por la ventana hacía que la pequeña diadema que sostenía en sus manos brillase. Tenía que buscar donde esconderla, hasta dársela a su verdadero amo. Se sentía orgulloso de haber seguido a Dora, bajo la capa de James, eso le había facilitado abrir el baúl.

Podría guardar la diadema en su habitación, pero tenía miedo de que sus _amigos _la encontrasen, esos traidores, por lo que se deshizo de esa idea. Podía volver a dejarla en la sala de los Menesteres, pero con otra apariencia, porque estaba seguro de que si era con la apariencia de la sala de donde la habían sacado se perdería y quizás no volvía a encontrarla.

Iba caminando silenciosamente por los pasillos, mirando el mapa, para evitar que Filch o algún profesor lo viese a esas hora. No había nadie cerca, pero entonces lo vio, estaba ahí delante.

- Te estaba esperando-dijo en un susurro.

- Hola-dijo Tonks cuando bajó y se encontró como bajaban las escaleras de los chicos Sirius, Remus y Peter.

- ¿Has visto a James?-preguntó Sirius bostezando.

- Lily se ha ido temprano de nuestra habitación, estarán juntos-contestó Tonks encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndose hacia el Gran Comedor para desayunar- ¿Cómo estas Remus? Sirius dijo, ayer, que no te encontrabas bien.

- Mejor, me dolía bastante la cabeza-contestó Remus- pero ahora ya no me duele, creo que necesitaba descansar.

Lo que realmente Remus necesitaba aquella noche fue aclarar su mente, porque aunque lo habían hablado y rehablado, y ambos estaban de acuerdo a acabar con aquella extraña relación, la verdad es que el joven no podía quitarse a Dora de la cabeza de ninguna manera.

- Me alegro-dijo Tonks sonriendo, y sin querer su mano rozó la de Remus cuando pasaron por un estrecho pasillo, camino a desayunar. Remus cogió la mano de Tonks y sonrió.

¿Los amigos se daban la mano? A Tonks no le importaba la respuesta.

- James, vamos a llegar tarde a clase de pociones-dijo Lily levantándose del césped y sacudiéndose el uniforme.

- No vayamos-dijo James tumbándose en el césped- Hemos quedado para hablar, y hemos hablado de todo menos de lo que queríamos hablar.

- Lo sé, pero eso no cambia que vamos a llegar tarde a clase.

Lily intentó levantar a su novio del césped pero lo único que consiguió, fue caerse y que James se apoyase en sus piernas.

- Slughorn no se va a cabrear con su querida Lily Evans si no vas a su clase, incluso te dará puntos. "Aunque no esté aquí la señorita Evans, merece cinco puntos, porque ella habría realizado perfectamente la poción, así que cinco puntos para Gryffindor"-imitó James a su profesor de pociones.

- No haría eso-dijo Lily, viendo como llegaban ya tarde.

- Podría-dijo James mirando las nubes- Mira esa se parece a una lechuza

- Y aquella a un gato-dijo Lily señalando una nueve a su izquierda

- Nos estamos desviando del tema otra vez-dijo James tapándose la cara con el brazo

- Si, pero es difícil-dijo Lily aún mirando la nube en forma de gato.

- Nunca pensé en hablar de mi futuro conociéndolo-dijo James mirando a Lily- Esperaba poder hacer planes, sin saber que va a suceder. Esperaba que si te pedía que te casaras conmigo, morirme de los nervios, escuchar a mis amigos diciendo que todo va a ir bien, y no saber que me vas a contestar, pero vamos a tener un hijo, creo que eso se convierte en un sí.

- Si estas tan preocupado, Potter, te diré que no, no te lo esperaras-dijo Lily dándole un suave beso en los labios a su novio.

- Si me lo dices me lo esperaré.

- Quizás Harry es el fruto de una noche de pasión y nunca más volvemos hablar, y por lo tanto no estamos casados.

- Lily, no sea cruel-dijo James acomodándose en las piernas de su novia- Aunque no te niego que me tienta lo de una noche de pasión.

- ¿Qué vamos hacer? Yo no quiero que Harry tenga ese futuro, pero ¿y si cambiamos las cosas y Harry no nace?, creo que ahora que se que puede existir, me moriré si no existe. ¿Te puedes creer que he soñado con él?

- Acabar con Voldemort, no va influenciar en nuestra actividad sexual, a menos que te guste que él este mirando, que claro eso me cortaría mucho el rollo-dijo James riendo- Yo también he tenido a Harry toda la noche en la cabeza.

- Si, es mi fantasía secreta, ¿Cómo la has descubierto?-ironizó Lily mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, James solo sonreía- Me refiero, a que por ejemplo, tengamos algo que hacer el día en que se supone en que lo concebimos, entonces no nacerá.

- Concebimos… ¿Con eso te refieres a que…-comenzó James

- Si, James, a que tenemos sexo-terminó la frase Lily.

- Entonces, no te preocupes, nada me va a impedir que cumpla eso-dijo James sonriendo pícaramente y besando a su novia.

- James, me preocupa de verdad.

- Y a mí-admitió James- Pero Harry va a nacer, no puedo decirte porque, pero lo sé, hay algo en mi que dice que va a existir.

- Eso espero-dijo Lily despeinando a su novio.

Se quedaron un rato más así, sentados en el césped mirando hacia el cielo, pensando en Harry y en el horrible futuro que parecía depararle.

- Lily-dijo James rompiendo el silencio y sentándose mirando a su novia a los ojos- Prométeme que no me dejaras hacer una locura.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó preocupada Lily

- Ahora mismo tengo muchas ganas de matar a todos que han hecho daño a Harry-dijo James con cierto miedo a sus propios pensamientos- No me dejes hacerlo.

- Nunca te dejaré hacerlo-dijo Lily cogiendo la mano de James- Tú no eres así, por lo que no va a pasar nada. Te quiero.

- Te quiero-dijo James mirando a Lily, y sintió que tenía que contarle toda la verdad- Hay otra cosa que me preocupa- Lily asintió, dándole pie a James a continuar- Cuando nosotros descubrimos lo de Remus quisimos ayudarle, y encontramos que no son tan peligrosos cuando están con otros animales…-James sentía como toda la valentía de Gryffindor se escaba de su cuerpo, ¿y si Lily le rechazaba por ello?

- Aaah-contestó Lily sin saber a qué se refería su novio.

- Y pensamos que si éramos animales le podríamos ayudar a que no fuese tan horrible, así que Peter, Sirius y yo nos convertimos en animagos.

James miró a Lily, la cual parecía que quería decir algo, ya que abría y cerraba la boca, pero nada salía de ella.

- ¿Lily?-preguntó preocupado James.

- Es que… no sé si chillarte por lo idiota que eres, ¿no sabes lo peligroso que es? O pensar en el gran amigo que eres, y como te arriesgas por Remus, para que él esté bien.

- Mejor lo segundo-dijo James aliviado por la reacción de su chica. Lily rió, aunque aquello era lo más peligroso que había escuchado en su vida, realmente no podía enfadarse con James, porque por un lado había confiado plenamente en ella para decírselo, y por otro aquello era una gran prueba de la gran persona que era.

- ¿Y lo conseguisteis? ¿Qué animal eres?

- Al fin, la parejita del siglo, se digna a estar con nosotros-dijo Sirius teatralmente, cuando James y Lily entraron por la puerta del Gran Comedor a la hora de comer.

- Son novios, querrán tener tiempo a solas, Canuto-dijo Peter.

- Lo que pasa, Peter, es que Sirius esta celoso, ya no pasa tanto tiempo con James-explicó Remus, intentando parecer serio y convencido de lo que decía.

- Lo siento Sirius, por robarte a James-dijo Lily sonriendo- Aunque creo que te voy a robar a Remus ahora.

El aludido levantó la mirada, sorprendido de que Lily quisiese hablar con él a solas, porque aunque eran amigos no veía la razón para esa conversación privada, aun así se levantó y siguió a Lily fuera del comedor.

- Pero, Canuto, lo que pasa es que Lily tiene cosas que tu no me puedes dar-dijo James pasándole el brazo por los hombros a su amigo.

- Ya sé a lo que te refieres-dijo Sirius mirando al suelo, tristemente- a sus pechos. Aun así no son lo suficientemente grandes para que me parezca bien que me robe a mis amigos. Peter prométeme que cuando la malvada pelirroja venga a robarte, le dirás que no.

- ¿Creéis que Fionna de Hufflepuff, se fijará en mi?-preguntó Peter en lugar de dar una respuesta.

- ¿Te gusta?-preguntó James, el cual se alegraba del cambio de conversación, porque aunque le había hecho gracia los comentarios de Sirius, no creía que aguantase más si este volvía a hablar de los pechos de su chica o de lo malvada que era.

- No, pero es agradable, y como ahora os estáis buscando todos pareja, no quería quedarme como Sirius-dijo Peter encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿A qué te refieres?-preguntaron Sirius y Tonks a la vez.

- Bueno, tú tienes a Remus-dijo Peter mirando a Tonks- Y tu Sirius…

- ¿Cómo que tengo a Remus ?-preguntó Tonks sonrojándose- No lo tengo de ninguna manera somos A.M.I.G.O.S.

- Vale, claro, pero Dora pareces un tomate-dijo Sirius- Ahora, querido Peter, dime porque no quieres ser como yo, lo cual es algo muy bueno, ¿Quién no quiere ser como yo?

- Porque estas solo-dijo Peter- no tienes novia, pareja, ni nada. Y vale está bien, pero que harás en el futuro, ¿vas a seguir solo?

- No voy a estar solo, siempre voy a estar rodeado de las mejores mujeres-dijo Sirius sonriendo- ¿Verdad, Dora?

- Hombre, si consideras como una de las mejores mujeres a una que ha tenido siete hijos, por lo tanto no tiene un gran cuerpo, y con la que te peleas muy a menudo, si, Sirius, con las mejores mujeres del mundo-dijo Tonks, pensando en la señora Weasley y sus constantes discusiones con Sirius.

- Dime que no es la madre de mis hijos-rogó Sirius, provocando que todos se rieran.

- No, no es la madre de tus hijos. En principio no tienes hijos, pero viendo la vida que tienes ahora, no me extrañaría que tuvieses uno, dos o más de una docena de hijos secretos-dijo Dora.

- La vida que tienes ahora-citó Sirius las palabras de Dora- ¿Y qué vida tendré, para que no se parezca a la de ahora?

- Quizás encuentras una novia, al contrario de lo que todo el mundo creía-dijo Peter

- Quizás te vuelves gay y te gusta Quejicus-dijo James sonriendo imaginándose la escena- Invítame a la boda, estaré encantado de ir, aunque el novio sea Quejicus.

- Si de damo de honor, te pondré un vestido-dijo Sirius realmente molesto ante las palabras de James y las risas de sus amigos.

- No te lo tomes mal-dijo James sonriendo, dándole confianza a Sirius.

- Pero volviendo al tema, ¿Cómo es mi vida en el futuro?-preguntó Sirius sin escuchar a James.

Dora dejó el tenedor y miró a Sirius, ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué iba a pasar doce años en Azkaban, aunque es inocente? ¿Qué el culpable era su amigo? ¿Qué iba a morir como un prófugo?

- Pues a corto plazo, vas a tener un castigo, porque como lleguemos tarde a la clase de McGonagall, nos castigará-dijo Tonks levantándose y caminando hacia la clase de Transformaciones, seguida de sus amigos.

- ¿Sabéis vosotros algo? Me refiero a mi futuro, lo digo porque nunca vi a Dora tan dispuesta a ir a clase-preguntó Sirius a sus amigos, unos pasos por detrás de Dora.

- No-contestó James- Si dice algo del futuro, siempre nombra a Remus, que si es profesor, que hacía en la orden, ya sabéis, Remus, Remus, y más Remus.

- ¿Qué decís ya de mí?-dijo Remus, que se acercó por detrás por el pasillo. Lily les sonrió y continuó caminando hasta llegar a Dora.

Los otros tres chicos miraron a Remus, intentando saber como había ido la conversación con Lily, pues todos sabían de lo que habían hablado, del pequeño problema peludo del chico.

- Todo está bien, al principio me asuste un poco cuando Lily me lo dijo, estaba tan seria, pero es Lily, y sé que puedo confiar en ella-explicó Remus que había entendido perfectamente la mirada de sus amigos- Y volviendo al tema ¿Qué se supone que hago en la orden?

- Convencer a los licántropos para que estén de nuestro lado-contesto James- Y yo sé algo más de ti Sirius, y de vosotros dos, también.

- ¿El qué?-preguntó Sirius.

- Pues voy a tener un hijo, con Lily-dijo James con una gran sonrisa.

- Felicidades-dijeron Peter y Remus mientras abrazaban al futuro padre.

- Ya sé que eso es algo muy importante en tu vida-dijo Sirius remarcando las dos últimas palabras- pero hablábamos de mi vida-No es que Sirius fuera insensible a la vida de su amigo, pero estaba claro, desde que James se fijó en Lily que aquello iba a acabar así, aunque Lily vaya sido un hueso duro de roer.

- Tú vas a ser el padrino de mi hijo.

Sirius se paró de golpe en mitad del pasillo mirando a James, como evaluando sus palabras. Había dicho "padrino". Realmente nunca pensó que nadie le diese una responsabilidad tan grande, ya que ni él mismo se la daría, pero James le iba a nombrar padrino de la cosa más importante que iba a tener en su vida.

- Yo, James… no sé, que decirte-admitió Sirius por primera vez en su vida.

- No tienes que decir nada, aún no ha nacido. Te doy tiempo para prepararte el discurso-dijo James, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amigo, haciendo que volviese a caminar.

- ¿Y qué es lo que sabias de mi?-preguntó Peter.

- Bueno, sabéis que moriré en tres años, y bueno… Lily morirá también el mismo día, entonces el pequeño, irá a vivir a casa de su tía Petunia, la hermana de Lily, ya que Albus consideró que era lo mejor-dijo James, perdiendo la sonrisa que le caracterizaba- Y bueno, os conocerá o os volveréis a ver, porque imagino que cuando nazca estaréis ahí, cuando vaya a tercero.

James no quiso añadir nada más sobre Harry, no se sentía capaz de explicarles a sus amigos todo lo que había descubierto del pequeño Potter, casi con miedo a que se cumpliese.

Sirius abrió la boca para hablar, pero en ese instante la profesora McGonagall, les hizo pasar al aula, para empezar la clase, por lo que ninguno volvió a hablar del tema.

Después de lo que pareció dos horas interminablemente largas, la clase de transformaciones finalizó, no sin una innumerable cantidad de deberes para la siguiente semana. Y Sirius intentó saber que le deparaba el futuro, pero Dora se salió corriendo diciendo algo de unos deberes, que Sirius no creyó.

Pero justo cuando estaba por seguirla, vio a su hermano, Regulus. Sirius llevaba semanas siguiéndolo escondido debajo de la capa de James, no se lo había dicho a nadie, porque después se sentía ridículo por perseguirlo oculto, sin atreverse a decir nada, casi parecido al comportamiento de una niña pequeña ante su enamorado.

Sirius sabía que tenía que hacer algo, porque aunque había renegado de su familia, Regulus era otra historia, pero una parte de él tenía miedo a fallar. Pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, apareció James y lo condujo a la sala común hablándole de algo que Sirius no escuchó.

Tonks, después de huir de Sirius, ya que no sabía que iba a decirle, decidió ir a darle la diadema a Dumbledore. Subió hasta la torre de Gryffindor, a la habitación de las chicas. Tonks apuntó con su varita al baúl y este mágicamente se abrió, dejando ver el desorden de ropa que había dentro.

Se agachó delante del baúl y comenzó a sacar ropa y libros, ya que sabía que lo que buscaba estaba en el fondo, pero sus manos comenzaron a temblar, cada vez más. Solo salía ropa y libros, no había ningún indicio de que hubiese algo más, ni que hubiese estado alguna vez ahí.

Sus dedos rozaron el final del baúl, no había nada. Corriendo volvió a mirar entre los libros y las ropas que había tirado al suelo, no estaba entre ellas. Alguien había robado la diadema.

Tonks comenzó a evaluar quien podía conocer la existencia de la diadema. No creía que Voldemort fuese hablando por ahí de un horrocrux, ni que realmente confiase algo tan valioso a un alumno de Hogwarts, aun que este le demostrase una gran fidelidad, y tampoco creía que sospechase que alguien la había encontrado, por lo que se centró en la gente que si lo sabía.

De la orden solo lo sabían Dumbledore, que lógicamente no la había robado, Alastor Moody, el que fue su mentor y en el cual confiaba plenamente y Meadows, que por lo que sabía era una bruja infiltrada entre los mortífagos, pero Dumbledore confiaba en ella, por lo que Tonks la descartó, aunque si no encontraba ningún otro sospechoso, no tendría reparos en pensar en ella.

Por otra parte estaban los Merodeadores, que la habían ayudado a encontrarla y Lily, que sabía de su existencia y estaba segura de que James le había explicado que la habían conseguido. Tonks descartó a Lily y James como ladrones, ellos conocían su futuro, y no creía que intentasen poner en peligro la vida de su hijo nonato. Después estaba Sirius, que aunque era descendiente de una familia con creencias anti-muggles, sabía que tampoco la había robado, él estaba en contra de todo lo que creía su familia. Tonks pensó en Remus, pero simplemente la idea de que este pudiese haber robado la diadema le hacía gracia, ¿Cómo iba a ser el ladrón su Remus?

Solo quedaba Peter, alguien que en su tiempo había traicionado a sus amigos para salvar su miserable vida, alguien que había vendido a una familia para sobrevivir. Voldemort era fuerte en aquel momento y podía protegerle, pero en ese momento, con Tonks ahí, tenían una gran ventaja, no tenía sentido de que Peter apostase por el bando de Voldemort, sabiendo que podía perder.

Pero, aún así, era su principal sospechoso.

Siempre cobarde, protegido por sus amigos, pero si conseguía descubrir el plan de Tonks delante de Voldemort, seria alguien importante. Ese podía ser el plan del pequeño Colagusano. Vender a sus amigos a cambio de reconocimiento.

Tonks cogió su varita y con un suave movimiento todo volvió a colocarse en el baúl. No quería creer que Peter había sido el ladrón y que estaba de parte de Voldemort. El chico que había conocido, era amable, tímido y un poco cotilla, pero no había rastro de maldad.

Pero también sabía que si una vez, en su tiempo, los había traicionado, lo podía volver hacer. Tonks no pudo evitar imaginar, como Peter hablaba con Voldemort, temblando, asustado, pero lleno de deseo, de poder. Como vendía a sus amigos, como le explicaba todo lo que ella le había dicho. Como morían.

Tonks estaba decidida, iba a plantarle cara a recuperar la diadema y a luchar si hacía falta. Bajó de su habitación y vio como los Merodeadores, menos Peter, estaban charlando en la sala común.

- ¿Dónde está Peter?-preguntó Tonks, intentando contener el enfado, la ira que la iba dominando. No se perdonaría nunca, si les pasaba algo, por haber confiado en Peter.

- No sé-contestó James-Hoy ha estado un poco distante, quizás está intentando algo con… ¿Cómo se llamaba esa chica?

- ¿Fionna?-contestó Sirius, no muy seguro sobre que chica hablaba su amigo.

- Si, esa. Antes ha dicho que quería tener algo con ella, así que quizás están juntos.

- Aunque yo creo que le dará calabazas-contestó Sirius- Podríamos apostar.

- ¿Por qué? Quizas te sorprende-dijo James pensando en Lily, nadie fuese apostado, ni ellos mismos, que acabarían juntos.

- Me da igual si Pettigrew está saliendo o no con alguien, quiero saber donde esta, lugar concreto, buscadlo en vuestro mapa, tengo que encontrarlo-dijo Tonks cansada, de lo que le parecía una absurda conversación.

- ¿Qué te pasa con Peter?-preguntó Remus extrañado por el comportamiento de Dora.

- Necesito encontrarlo, eso es todo. Así que buscadlo-ordenó Tonks, perdiendo los nervios y chillando.

- No hasta que pares de chillarnos, no somos tus criados-dijo Sirius mucho más serio de lo normal.

- Vale, ya no chillo, pero buscadlo es muy importante-dijo Tonks, intentando sonar más tranquila, aunque aferraba fuertemente su varita.

Remus sin decir nada más se levantó y fue a su habitación, para volver unos minutos después.

- Esta en un corredor del la tercera planta, cerca de la aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque se está moviendo-dijo Remus enseñándole el mapa a Dora.

- Dejádmelo-dijo Tonks.

Remus titubeo, confiaba en Dora pero nunca le habían dejado el mapa a nadie. Sirius y James se miraron entre ellos.

- Es muy importante, y estamos perdiendo el tiempo-volvió a chillar Tonks.

- Te acompañamos-dijo Sirius también extrañado por la reacción de la chica.

- No. Es complicado-dijo Tonks mirando el mapa, intentando averiguar hacia donde se dirigía Colagusano.

- Vale, entonces no te lo dejamos. Fin de la historia-dijo James- Y como te iba diciendo Remus, estoy seguro de que esa táctica de Quidditch nos dará la victoria.

Tonks, necesitaba encontrarlo, así que sin el mapa, salió corriendo de la sala común hacia donde había visto por última vez el punto de Peter en el mapa. Tenía que encontrarlo.

- Vamos-dijo Sirius, cuando Tonks desapareció por el retrato.

Remus y James, no preguntaron nada y se dirigieron corriendo detrás de Sirius a buscar a Dora y a Peter.

Cerca de donde lo había visto en el mapa giró una esquina y se encontró de frente con Peter. Tonks sonrió, lo había encontrado.

- ¿Qué haces, Peter?-preguntó Tonks, mirándolo, intentando saber si aun poseía la diadema.

- Paseando-dijo en un susurro Peter temblando, ante la expresión de Tonks. La cual casi desprendía un aura de enfado, y su pelo cada vez estaba más rojo.

- Por casualidad no sabes algo de la diadema, ¿no?-preguntó Tonks, intentando calmarse.

- ¿Qué-e-e diadema?-tartamudeó Peter.

- No te hagas el gracioso-dijo Tonks apuntando con la varita a Peter.

- Para de apuntarle-chilló Sirius interponiéndose entre Tonks y Peter- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loca?

James se puso también entre medio de Tonks y Peter. Hombro con hombro con Sirius. Remus, se quedó mirando la escena, no podía ponerse de un bando, ambos eran sus amigos. Peter era su amigo des de los once años, alguien que lo había aceptado aun siendo licántropo. Y Dora, era su Dora, simplemente.

- Apartaros-chilló Tonks temblando por el enfado, pero sobre todo por el miedo.

- Contéstame, ¿Por qué le apuntas?-chilló, también, Sirius, defendiendo a su amigo.

- ¿Querías saber tu futuro, no? Vas a estar doce años en Azkaban por asesinato, por matar a Pettigrew y a un montón de muggles-dijo Tonks chillando. Su mano aferrada en la varita temblaba-pero ¿sabes qué? Eras inocente, tu querido amigo, explotó la calle matando a los muggles y huyó convertido en rata, aunque no dudo de que no quisieses matarlo, ya que él os traicionó diciéndole a Voldemort donde estaban James y Lily, para que los pudiese matar. Así que, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te puede traicionar ahora mismo?

Aquellas palabras conmocionaron a todo el grupo reunido en aquel pasillo. Tonks se sintió culpable por haberlo chillado en medio del colegio, pero estaba tan asustada y nerviosa por recuperar la diadema, que no fue capaz de medir sus palabras.

James se había quedado helado y había bajado la mano con la varita con la que segundo antes había estado apuntando a Tonks, para defender a su amigo. Una parte de él no quería creer lo que decía Dora, ¿Quién le aseguraba que era verdad? Quizás se lo estaba inventando todo. Quizás las pocas pruebas que tenían sobre que ella decía la verdad, eran falsas. Pero algo le decía a James, que tenía razón.

Peter, su amigo, por el que se había peleado un sinfín de veces para defenderlo, a quien había ayudado con los trabajos y las chicas. Aquel niño bajito y regordete que había sido su amigo, temblaba detrás de él en ese momento, asustado. Su amigo, lo iba a traicionar, se iba aliar con Voldemort, e iba a venderlos a él, a Lily y a su pequeño, a Harry.

James podía soportar, dentro de lo que cabía, que su amigo lo traicionase, pero ¿Cómo había podido traicionar a Lily? Para James, Lily era el ser más maravillosos del mundo, y no entendía como alguien le podía hacer daño, y mucho menos a Harry, que era un indefenso bebe, que no había vivido aún nada con su corta vida.

Su amigo, era el culpable de su muerte y de la de su familia, pero no quería creerlo. Por lo que a poco a poco bajó la mano y dejó de apuntar a Tonks, pero no fue capaz de girarse y apuntar al traidor, una parte de él aún lo consideraba un amigo.

Entonces, las palabras de Dora, llegaron a la mente de James _doce años en Azkaban._ James nunca había visto un dementor y se alegraba de ello, por lo que no pudo evitar entristecerse por el destino de su amigo, de Sirius. No quería imaginarse al alegre y despreocupado Sirius en Azkaban, era algo que le superaba. Y cayó en la cuenta de algo, si Sirius entraba en Azkaban después de su muerte, doce años después Harry estaría en tercero, y Tonks dijo que alguien se había fugado de Azkaban, ese alguien era Sirius. Y había muerto.

La mandíbula de James se tensó, y cogió más fuerte la varita, pero aun sin levantarla, sin apuntar al traidor, porque este era su amigo.

Remus, quería no creerlo, pero había visto la cara de Dora al decirlo, y sabía que no mentía, no podía decir porque la creía a ella y no a su amigo, que no parecía dispuesto a defenderse ante la acusación.

Aún se acordaba de cómo Peter le había abrazado, al igual que James y Sirius, cuando se habían enterado de su _problema_ y como se habían transformado en animagos para estar con él. Recordaba la pequeña rata en que se convertía Peter. Era el que tenía más posibilidades de morir ante un hombre lobo, ya que no era un gran rival por el tamaño, pero nunca lo había dejado solo en ninguna luna llena.

Remus recordó una luna llena, en que Sirius y James estaban castigados, pero Peter se quedó con él, sacando la mejor parte del licántropo solo con su pequeña presencia, y en ese momento, parecía todo tan lejano. Peter los había traicionado.

Por otra parte, Dora había dicho el futuro de Sirius, _Azkaban,_ no era un destino que Remus desease a alguien, ni a Snape. Intentó acercarse a su amigo, sin saber bien porque, intentando, quizás, darle su apoyo, pero Sirius se separó.

Sirius, aún con la varita apuntando a Dora, esperaba que alguien realmente gritase _es broma _y saliese confeti y globos del techo, pero nada de eso sucedió. Peter iba a ser el culpable de la muerte de James, y si tenía que elegir entre Peter y James no dudaba.

Peter era su amigo, era un merodeador, y aunque habían vivido grandes aventuras juntos entre los muros de Hogwarts, siempre elegiría a James, porque este era su hermano, no quizás biológicamente, pero sí hermano por elección. Y sabia que si James moría, el no iba a estarse quieto, sabiendo quien era el culpable. Y si eso suponía Azkaban no le importaba.

Peter escuchó las palabras de Dora como si hablase de otra persona. ¿James y Lily iban a morir por su culpa? La idea parecía sacada de una historia de miedo, él no podía hacer eso. Pero entonces su mente voló hacia la diadema, ya los había traicionado, pero no había muerto nadie, era totalmente diferente.

La idea de Voldemort hizo temblar aun más a Peter, era muy poderoso, y seguro que con artes oscuras le obligó a traicionar a James y a Lily. Era eso, Voldemort le había obligado con magia oscura. No había sido intencionado, el no quería. Pero un fugaz pensamiento recorrió su mente, él preferiría vivir que morir por lealtad.

- Di que no es verdad-dijo Sirius girándose y apuntando con la varita a Peter- Di que ahora no nos has traicionado, no te voy hacer nada por algo que no has hecho aún, pero dime que no nos has traicionado. Di que no sabes nada de la diadema.

- Yo… -dijo Peter temblando- No lo entendéis

- Peter-dijo James acercándose a su amigo, el cual dio un paso atrás- No estoy cabreado por lo de Voldemort, porque realmente aún no ha pasado, y sé que no quieres que pase, pero dime, ¿tienes tú la diadema?

James cogió la mano de Sirius y la bajó, mientras sonreía a Peter, buscaba darle confianza, esperando que nada fuese verdad. Solo un malentendido, del que se reirían en los años venideros.

Peter en ese momento se vio libre, tenía un pasillo a sus espaldas y sus viejos amigos no le apuntaban con las varitas, podía huir, pero no tenía a donde, solo era un alumno de Hogwarts que vivía con su madre. Y sabía que ella no le daría cobijo. Su madre siempre se avergonzaría de él y sabía que ella no dudaría en entregarlo. O eso creía Peter.

- Ella me utilizó-dijo finalmente Peter- ¿Qué fueseis echo vosotros?

- ¿Ella?-preguntó Remus desconcertado, ¿desde cuándo Voldemort era mujer?- ¿Quién es ella?

- El fantasma de la Dama Gris, ella quería la diadema y me dijo cosas.

- ¿Entonces no estás con Voldemort?-preguntó Tonks, aun apuntándole con la varita. No podía creer que un chico de diecisiete años se dejase ningunear por un fantasma, era el colmo de lo absurdo.

- ¿Con Quién-tu-sabes?-preguntó Peter, asustado ante la idea- No.

- Robas una diadema, porque un fantasma te dice cosas, que inteligente Peter-dijo Sirius, más enfadado por la estupidez del que creía su amigo, que por el robo- ¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Qué los fantasmas atraviesan las paredes?

- Me dijo que yo era mejor que vosotros-dijo Peter levantando la cabeza, siendo valiente una vez en su vida- Vosotros, siempre os creéis los mejores, pero no lo sois.

- ¿Alguna vez te hemos hecho pensar eso? Es absurdo Peter, si pensáramos eso, no seriamos tus amigos-dijo James, perdiendo los nervios, parecía una conversación tonta de chicas.

- Me dijo también, que yo podía hacer muchas cosas que vosotros no podéis ni imaginar. Que me enseñaría cosas.

- ¿No lo entiendes? Solo te dijo lo que querías escuchar, para conseguir la diadema-chilló Tonks, desesperada por lo absurdo de la situación.

- Eso es mentira-dijo Peter- Estáis celosos, porque os puedo superar.

- Ya basta Peter, somos tus amigos, te queremos como eres, no tienes que demostrar nada-dijo Remus tranquilamente, aunque realmente no lo estaba.

- Cállate, siempre tienes que ser la voz de la razón, ¿y si lo que tú dices no está bien?-chilló Peter a Remus, el cual no supo que decir.

- Peter-dijo Sirius, cada vez más nervioso, sin creer aun nada- Vuelve, olvidemos esto.

- No. Quiero ser superior a vosotros, solo tenéis miedo a que lo consiga-dijo Peter levantando su varita, sin apuntar a nadie en concreto.

- Peter, somos más que tú, así que baja tu varita, y vuelve-dijo James intentando sonreír.

- No-chilló Peter- Simplemente me queréis para reíros de mí y para hacer las cosas que no queréis hacer vosotros.

- Peter, escúchanos, no vamos hacer nada, solo vuelve con nosotros-dijo Tonks.

- Te crees superior porque sabes cosas del futuro, pero en verdad no eres mejor que ellos. No me conoces, no puedes decirme lo que haré o no.

- No le hables así-dijo Remus defendiendo a Tonks.

- No me mandes a callar sucio licántropo-escupió Peter- Vas por el mundo intentando dar pena, pero lo que das es repulsión, eres un monstruo.

Esas palabras cayeron sobre el grupo como un jarro de agua fría. Remus no sintió odio hacia el que había considerado su amigo, si no que pensó que solo decía la verdad, y aunque doliese, era simplemente eso, verdad.

James y Sirius sintieron una gran repulsión hacia el que hasta ahora consideraban un amigo. Habían intentado superar el hecho de traicionarles, al robar la diadema, habían decidido cambiar el futuro y hacer que Peter fuese bueno, porque era su amigo. Pero todo tiene un límite y ese era el suyo.

Tonks sintió unas ganas terribles de abalanzarse hacia el joven, y golpearle hasta que olvidase porque le golpeaba. Después de todos esos meses había llegado incluso a pensar que había algo más, que desconocía, en la traición de Peter, algo tan importante que pudiese justificar la traición a sus amigos, pero no había nada y Peter lo demostraba con sus palabras.

Después de las envenenadas palabras de Peter, tres rayos salieron directos hacia el pequeño mago, provocando que saliese volando varios metros atrás.

Peter estaba inconsciente, y le salía sangre de la cabeza, mientras respiraba dificultosamente. El primero en acercarse fue Remus.

- Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería.

- ¿Quieres salvarle?-preguntó Sirius- Después de lo que te ha dicho, tendrías que dejarlo aquí, alguien lo encontrará. Después de lo que nos ha hecho.

- Solo dijo la verdad-dijo Remus- En algún momento fue nuestro amigo, se lo debemos.

- No le debemos nada-dijo James- Nos ha traicionado, te ha insultado y lo más seguro es que vendiese a Lily y a mi pequeño sin remordimiento, pero tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería.

Tonks se mantuvo callada, e hizo aparecer una camilla, donde James y Remus pusieron a Peter, y se encaminaron a la enfermería.

- ¿Qué diremos que ha pasado?-preguntó Sirius- Es mejor mentir.

- Podríamos decir que fueron unos Slytherins-propuso James- Total, ya ha pasado eso antes.

- No podemos echarle la culpa a otros-dijo Tonks.

- ¿Y qué propones?-preguntó Sirius- Quizas si fuese dicho la verdad des del principio nada de esto fuese pasado.

Sirius se había parado en mitad del pasillo, mirando a Dora con gran reproche. No creía realmente que ella tuviese la culpa de todo lo que había pasado, pero sí de que las cosas habrían sido diferentes si fuese dicho la verdad.

- Solo intenté hacer lo correcto-se defendió Tonks- Yo que sabía que iba a ser una rata traidora desde tan temprano.

- Solo he dicho, que si no te guardases las cosas para ti, podríamos haber evitado la situación, pero no, es mejor engañarnos-dijo Sirius perdiendo los nervios- Y después esperas que confiemos en ti. ¿Algo más que tengamos que saber?

- ¿Qué fueses hecho tu? Simplemente intenté que Peter fuese bueno, no es mi culpa que ya fuese tarde. Y solo tienes que saber que fuiste y eres alguien importante para mí, no quiero que nos peleemos por alguien que no lo merece.

Tonks dejó de sostener la camilla y caminó en dirección contraria a los chicos, bastante molesta. Aunque realmente sabía que Sirius tenía razón, si fuese dicho algo antes, no fuesen llegado a donde estaban, todo habría salido bien.

- ¿Alguien sabe algo?-preguntó Sirius después de un silencio- ¿Soy importante para ella? ¿Por qué?

La mente de James no pudo evitar recordar la conversación sobre Harry que tuvo con Dora, sobre todo el final. ¿Sirius era la persona que había muerto?, ¿el que supuso que era el padre de su hijo?, si era así, ¿Qué había entre Dora y Remus?

- No lo sé-dijo James finalmente- Pero tendríamos que llevar a Peter a la enfermería, la herida esta peor.

Y en silencio los tres magos arrastraron la camilla hacia la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey estaba sentada en su despacho rellenando la ficha médica de un niño de primero que acababa de pasar por un resfriado un poco más fuerte de lo normal, cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron, dejando entrar a cuatro chicos, uno de ellos inconsciente.

- Déjenlo aquí-dijo señalando una cama cercana a la puerta- No me digan que han estado otra vez con sus travesuras.

- Lo encontramos así en mitad de un pasillo-dijo Sirius sin ningún reparo por mentir. James y Remus estaban incómodos ante la situación.

- ¿Y no saben que le pasó?-preguntó la bruja mientras examinaba a Peter.

- No, como le he dicho no lo encontramos así.

- Vayan a sentarse y déjenme ayudar a su amigo.

Los tres chicos se sentaron en la cama de enfrente sin decir nada, solo mirando como Madame Pomfrey le daba pociones a Peter y meneaba la varita por encima de su cuerpo. Pasados veinte minutos Madame Pomfrey se giró hacia Remus, James y Sirius.

- El señor Pettigrew fue atacado por varias maldiciones bastante poderosas, por lo que tendré que comunicárselo al director, para que busque a los culpables-les informó Madame Pomfrey- Pero ahora físicamente está recuperándose, tendrá que quedarse un tiempo, hasta que todo se arregle. Ahora déjenlo descansar.

Sin decir una palabra los chicos salieron de la enfermería sin un destino fijo, caminando sin pensar donde los llevaban los pies. Los tres amigos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Sirius tenía claro que Peter ya no era nada suyo, porque si una cosa le importaba a Sirius Black era la lealtad a los que se quería, y Peter había roto aquello, los había traicionado, les había herido y aquello no se lo iba a perdonar.

Remus aun pensaba que Peter en el fondo con sus palabras tenía razón, pero no podía olvidar como los había traicionado, como había robado la diadema, haciendo indirectamente que el mundo fuese un poco peor, dejando que Voldemort ganase en última instancia.

James no sabía qué hacer, llevaba junto a Peter siete años, los siete años más importantes de su vida y en ese momento descubría que todo parecía una mentira, ¿Desde cuándo Peter era un traidor? ¿Cómo Peter iba a traicionar a su familia, al pequeño Harry y a Lily? Entonces una idea llegó a la mente de James, tenía que contarles a sus amigos la historia de Harry.

- Tengo que contaros una cosa-dijo finalmente James.

- Por ahí está el aula donde vomitó el año pasado aquel Ravenclaw y quedó casi inutilizada, nadie nos buscará allí-propuso Sirius.

- ¿Le hiciste vomitar tu, no?-preguntó Remus mientras se encaminaban hacia la clase.

- Quizas, Lunático, quizás-contestó Sirius recordando al pobre Ravenclaw y las tres semanas que se pasó con vómitos. Aunque no logró sonar tan animado como quiso.

- Esto es serio, así que dejad vuestras tonterías-dijo James cuando entró y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Qué es eso tan importante?

- Os tengo que contar lo que me dijo Dora de mi vida.

James explicó sin omitir nada todo lo que le había dicho Dora, porque ellos eran sus amigos, sus verdaderos amigos y no podía estar más tiempo sin decírselo. Una parte de él se alegró de no decirlo antes, evitando así que Peter se enterase. Cuando llegó al final de la historia, sintió que había algo que no podía contarles, el embarazo de Dora.

- Así que vas a ser el padre de Harry-dijo Sirius cuando James terminó de hablar- Ya decía yo que ese chiquillo me iba a caer bien.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta, verdad?-preguntó Remus a Sirius.

- ¿Darme cuenta de qué?

- En tercer año se escapa alguien de Azkaban, doce años después de la muerte de Lily y James, doce años como los que tu estuviste en Azkaban. Te escapaste para buscar a Peter-le explicó Remus.

- Tendré que proteger a mi ahijado-dijo Sirius orgulloso de ese futuro suyo, porque aunque la idea de Azkaban le daban escalofríos solo de pensarlo, sabía que al final haría lo correcto, salvaría a Harry y eso era lo importante.

- Gracias, Sirius-dijo James- Y a ti también Remus. Gracias por estar ahí con Harry, ya que ni yo ni su madre pudimos estar.

- De nada, pero vamos a cambiarlo, ¿Recordáis?-dijo Remus- Harry os tendrá a ti y a Lily y no tendrá nada de qué preocuparse. Técnicamente, ahora sabemos lo de… Peter-se hizo el silencio en la sala- ahora, no os podrá traicionar.

- Y como vosotros estaréis ahí, yo como buen padrino me dedicare a malcriarle-dijo Sirius orgulloso de su idea y evitando hablar de Peter. No quería.

- Vale, rectifico se tendrá que preocupar de huir de Sirius.

James y Remus rieron ante la cara de Sirius, al darse cuenta de que le estaban insultando, pero cuando se calmaron, volvió a reinar el silencio y la preocupación.

- ¿Qué vamos hacer con Peter?-preguntó James.

- Ojalá lo supiese-contestó Remus- Creo que lo correcto es esperar a que se recupere, después conseguir la diadema y respecto a nuestra amistad… no quiero perder todos estos años, pero parece que fue todo mentira.

- Nos ha traicionado, que le den-dijo Sirius sin contemplaciones- Si esa sucia rata prefirió a un fantasma a nosotros, yo lo tengo muy claro.

- Pero es nuestro amigo-dijo James

- Era nuestro amigo.

Los chicos no volvieron a hablar del tema, hasta dos días después, cuando fueron llamados al despacho del director, junto a Lily y Tonks. James, Sirius y Tonks estaban muy nerviosos, ya que habían sido ellos los que habían causado el estado de Peter. Quizas Dumbledore sabía algo.

- Por favor tomen asiento-dijo el director cuando entraron en el despacho- Os he llamado, porque sois los amigos del señor Pettigrew y tenéis derecho a saber lo que va a pasar. Antes de hablar con vosotros he tenido el placer de hablar con la señora Pettigrew y me ha pedido hablar con ustedes después, supongo que no les será una gran molestia.

- ¿Qué le va a pasar a Peter?-preguntó nerviosa Tonks sin atreverse a mirar a sus compañeros.

- Siento decirles que las maldiciones y el golpe provocaron que perdiese la memoria, no solo los recuerdos, sino incluso el saber hablar o escribir-les comunicó el profesor Dumbledore- La señora Pettigrew, Madame Pomfrey y yo hemos decidió que lo correcto será llevarlo a San Mungo, donde unos medimagos profesionales lo atenderán.

- ¿Lo van a internar?-preguntó con miedo a la respuesta James.

James si se tuviese que definir diría que es bromista, alegre e incluso añadiría que bastante guapo, mientras sonreía, pero la gente que lo conocía sabía que no solo era esas cosas, si no que era leal, bueno y con una ideología claramente anti-arte oscuras.

Por eso haber atacado a Peter le afectaba tanto. Llevaba días sin comer, solo volando en su escoba, porque allí arriba era más fácil entender porque había hecho eso, porque habían acabado como habían acabado. Lo malo era volver a la realidad.

- Me temo que sí. Pero si supiésemos que maldiciones le dieron, habría alguna posibilidad de recuperación-añadió Dumbledore mirando a sus alumnos- ¿Ustedes no saben nada, verdad?

Los jóvenes estaban blancos, y con miedo, mucho. Estaban preocupados por Peter, pero una parte de ellos le decía que era mejor mentir, no decir nada, porque Peter los había traicionado, y quizás se merecía aquello.

Nunca habían sido personas malas, aunque se sentían como tal, iban a dejar a alguien para siempre en una cama de hospital, a alguien que había sido su amigo. Pero ya estaba hecho y no había forma de volver atrás.

- No lo sabemos-dijo Sirius casi en un susurro.

Sirius sentía que se había convertido en todo lo que aborrecía, en un Black. Había dañado a alguien por ir en contra de sus intereses, como le habían estado haciendo él durante toda su vida. Y en ese momento, que tenía la oportunidad de cambiar algo, no iba a decir nada.

- Si sabe algo de Peter, ¿nos lo dirá?-preguntó Lily.

Lily se sentía mal, incluso había llegado a llorar durante toda la noche, en parte por Peter, en parte por su traición. No había tenido una gran relación con el pequeño mago, pero en los últimos meses, lo había podido conocer, y nunca se imaginó que pudiese pasar nada así.

Pero una parte de Lily pensaba que eso era lo mejor, porque si todo fuese seguido su curso, Peter fuese acabado con lo que más apreciaba Lily, con James y con Harry. Su pequeño, iba a convertirse en huérfano por culpa de Peter y eso Lily no pensaba permitirlo, por lo que no dijo nada, aunque sabía quién eran los culpables. Solo era una futura madre defendiendo a su hijo.

- Por supuesto que sí, señorita Evans-contestó Dumbledore- También podrán ir a visitarlo algún fin de semana, si piden permiso con antelación. Ahora, si no hay más preguntas, les dejaré para que hablen con la Señora Pettigrew.

Dumbledore esperó unos segundos a que los alumnos dijeran algo, pero estos solo cabecearon distraídamente, como señal de afirmación, por lo que el director se retiró, a los poco minutos entró la madre de Peter.

Agnes Pettigrew era una mujer bajita, con el pelo entrecanado y recogido en un moño. Siempre lucia colores apagados desde la muerte de su marido. El señor Pettigrew, del cual los Merodeadores desconocían el nombre, murió cuando Peter tenía tres años de una enfermedad que Peter nunca especificó.

Agnes siempre parecía enferma, aunque era debido a que raramente salía de casa. Pero en aquel momento, parecía como si los años fuesen pasado todos de golpe para ella, tenía más canas y su aire enfermizo era más marcado.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra, señora Pettigrew?-preguntó Remus cuando entró la mujer- ¿Quiere sentarse?

Remus estaba nervioso, mucho más que cuando se acercaba luna llena, y eso se notaba en su voz y en sus manos, que temblaban sin que el licántropo pudiese controlarlo. Peter los había traicionado e insultado, y ellos se habían tomado la justicia por su cuenta.

Aunque no había sido la mano de Remus una de las que lanzó la maldición, se sentía tan culpable como si lo fuese hecho, porque no hizo nada para detener a sus amigos, y eso lo convertía en cómplice de ese horrible accidente.

- Muchas gracias, querido-dijo la señora Pettigrew mientras se acomodaba en la silla que le ofrecía Remus- Le he pedido al profesor Dumbledore que me dejará hablar con vosotros.

-Nos lo ha dicho Dumbledore-dijo Tonks-¿Qué desea?

Tonks tenía problemas para controlar sus transformaciones, por lo que intentaba no alterarse de ningún modo, a la vez que llevaba el pelo recogido para que no se le notase como estaba opaco y sin vida.

Y eso era debido a que había atacado a Peter. Tonks no estaba alterada por haber atacado a alguien, ya que por la guerra y su trabajo había tenido más encuentros de los deseados en el campo de batalla. El problema era que había atacado a un simple niño, ya que solo tenía diecisiete años, y a ojos de Tonks era solo un niño.

Pero también había otra cosa que atormentaba a Tonks. Las miradas reprobatorias de Sirius, acusándola de no haber dicho toda la verdad, evitando así la situación en la que se encontraban. Las horas de entrenamiento de James; Lily leyendo un libro tras otro, casi sin hacer nada más. Pero por lo que se sentía más culpable eran por los silencios de Remus.

- Solo quería daros las gracias por todos estos años que habéis estado con Peter-comenzó a decir Agnes y con cada palabra hacia que los chicos se sintiese peor- Él siempre hablaba tan bien de vosotros, os admiraba tanto. Siempre comentaba de vosotros en las cartas y en vacaciones. Gracias por hacer de estos años los mejores de Peter.

La señora Pettigrew dejaba que sus lágrimas cayesen por su cara, sin ningún tapujo ni contemplación. Lloraba por un hijo, y ese era un dolor imposible de describir. Y esas lágrimas eran equivalentes para los chicos a mil cruciatus.

Porque eran culpables y lo sabían. Eso era lo peor.

* * *

Había escrito un buen parrafote aquí abajo, y se ha quedado colgado, y vuelta a empezar. La verdad es que tengo prisa así que iré al grano. Quizás y solo quizás mañana actualice y sino no habrá capítulo hasta el día 17 o 18. Quedan 11 capítulos originales sin revisar ni nada, revisados y tal creo que me darán para unos 5, así que ya mismo la historia continuará.

Cambios

- Originalmente son el capítulo 20, 21 y principio del 22.

- Pequeño párrafo para explicar que le había pasado a Remus. Siempre me pregunte que escondía el dolor de cabeza del capitulo anterior.

- La conversación James-Lily es más larga ya que él confiesa que son animagos.

- He añadido la conversación, o más bien he indicado que conversan Remus y Lily, ya que ella tenia que decirle que sabia lo de su problema.

- He tenido que retocar la conversación en el comedor, ya que originalmente están Lily y Remus e intervenían.

- Durante la confrontación Dora-Peter, descubrimos que estaba Regulus escondido y escuchaba todo, es lógico pensar que después de descubrir esa mina de oro la explotase, pues no, Regulus no hace nada con ella, incluso parece olvidar que la tiene, y para ello decidí eliminar que estaba ahí, ya que estar o no estar era lo mismo.

Y ya esta! Nos leemos!


	15. Capítulo 14

Esta historia pertenece a Little Joanna 21, yo solo la adapto y continuo, ya que ella la abandonó. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mio.

* * *

El mes de abril llegó y los chicos comenzaron a volver a la normalidad, a una a la que les costaba a acostumbrarse, más de lo normal.

Ese mes James aprendió a bajar de la escoba y a enfrentarse a la cama vacía de Peter. Dándose cuenta, de que aunque de alguna forma él también había traicionado a su amigo, eso no hacía que dejase de ser lo que era. Que dejase de ser James Potter. Porque había traicionado a Peter, le dolía, pero era lo correcto, había salvado a su familia.

Remus comenzó a hablar, dejando el silencio atrás. Porque sabía que no solucionaría nada quedándose solo dentro de sí mismo, tenía que salir fuera y volver a confiar. Peter era su amigo y los había traicionado, pero sabía que eso ya era algo del pasado y tenía que seguir adelante.

Sirius por su parte aceptó que a veces la gente se equivoca, grandes errores, pero que eso no quería decir que él fuese como su familia. Sirius aprendió que el mundo no se divide en Blacks y buenas personas, y que tampoco podía dejar de ser lo que era, y eso suponía ser un Black.

Lily dejó los mundos de fantasía que le proporcionaban los libros y volvió a la realidad. Y aunque nunca lo admitiría, fue gracias a Snape:

- ¿Podrías tener más cuidado?-preguntó una enfadada Lily sin despegar los ojos de los libros.

- Lo siento mucho, ¡oh gran princesa de Hogwarts!-dijo sarcásticamente Severus Snape.

- No te había visto, Snape-dijo Lily intentando sonar lo más educada posible.

- Normal, te pasas el día detrás de un libro-comentó el chico.

- ¿Me observas?-preguntó Lily, sin saber si sentirse alagada o acosada.

- No más que de costumbre. Aun sigue en pie, lo que te dije hace meses.

- Ya hablamos de eso-dijo Lily intentando finalizar la conversación.

Lily volvió a colocar el libro delante de su cara y comenzó a caminar y con cada paso que daba se sumergía dentro del libro, alejándose de aquella realidad que la superaba, pero antes de dejarla completamente, escuchó a Snape:

- Tendrías que salir de los libros y afrontar el problema. Lily Evans no se esconde.

Y Severus Snape tenía razón. Ella no se escondía, siempre había luchado de cara, pero aquel era un problema en el que nunca se había imaginado. Pero eso no quería decir que se iba a quedar para siempre en el mundo de fantasía, tenía que salir, salir por Harry, su bebe. Y por James, el hombre de su vida.

Pero no solo había que superarlo por separado, tenían que superarlo como grupo también, porque los Merodeadores eran cuatro y no tres. Pero no fueron capaces de hablar de ello, hasta que un elfo apareció en mitad de la habitación:

- Buenas tardes, señores-dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia.

- Buenas tardes-contestó Remus por todos.

- ¿Podrían salir de la habitación?-preguntó el elfo- El profesor Dumbledore me ha pedido que quite la cama y el armario sobrantes y que mueva el resto de muebles para aprovechar el espacio mejor, y por su comodidad sería mejor que no estuviesen aquí.

- ¿Van a quitar los muebles de Peter?-preguntó James levantándose de la cama, donde estaba recostado leyendo una revista de Quidditch.

- ¿Los muebles sobrantes?-preguntó el elfo, aunque parecía que no esperaba respuesta- Si, señor, el profesor Dumbledore me mandó para quitarlos.

Remus, James y Sirius salieron torpemente de la habitación, solo pensando en Peter. Porque ya había sido difícil ver los muebles vacios, hacer como si no supiese nada, intentar seguir con la culpa y la traición.

Bajaron a la sala común, que estaba ocupada por varios estudiantes hablando o bien terminando deberes o simplemente descansando. Los chicos consiguieron acomodarse en unas butacas cerca de la chimenea, que aun se mantenía encendida por las noches.

- Será como si no existiese-dijo James- Ya no queda nada que demuestre que estuvo alguna vez aquí.

- Quizás es lo mejor-contestó Remus- Ya sabes lo que habría pasado y no os lo merecéis.

- Te equivocas Lunático, _quizás_ no es lo mejor, _es _lo mejor-sentenció Sirius- Tenemos que seguir hacia delante y cuantas menos cosas nos recuerden a él, será mejor.

- Supongo-contestaron vagamente Remus y James.

Durante unos segundos ninguno añadió nada, solo miraban el fuego, y escuchaban a la gente hablar.

- Si hay algo-dijo Remus- El mapa. ¿Lo vamos a dejar como esta? Me refiero, somos los Merodeadores, los cuatro.

- Los tiempos cambian, quizás sea hora de que cuatro sean tres-dijo Sirius- Solo hasta que el pequeño Harry sea mayor.

- Lily no dejará que se acerque a ti, aunque querido hermano, eso no evitará que no le enseñemos a ser un Merodeador-dijo James riéndose después de mucho tiempo- Y creo que tendríamos que borrarlo del mapa.

- ¿Eso no significaba matar?, ya sabes en eso que me hiciste ver, como era… ¿relicula?-dijo Sirius confundido.

- Se dice película, Canuto-le corrigió Remus. Sirius bufó ante la corrección.

- Si, significaba eso, pero no me refería a matar, ya hemos hecho suficiente-dijo James. Y los tres volvieron a quedar en silencio y los temores retornaron.

- Creo que deberíamos borrarlo-dijo Remus- Lo pusimos porque era nuestro amigo, realmente no hizo nada, y ahora ya…

- Esta noche lo haremos-dijo James- Y sobre el mapa. Tengo una idea que me ronda hace meses en mente…

- Cornamenta, soy todo oídos-dijo Sirius sonriendo.

- Tendríamos que dejarlo en Hogwarts, para que la nueva generación de quebrantadores de la ley, lo tenga un poco más fácil. Y sobre todo, para permanecer siempre aquí. Seremos grandes, seres misteriosos que ayudan a los jóvenes magos.

- Solo veo un fallo en tu plan, querido Bambi-dijo Sirius, haciendo mención a una película que vio para conquistar a una chica muggles.

- ¿Cuál es?-dijo James molesto.

- Los profesores los pillaran.

- Nunca nos han pillado a nosotros-dijo James- Bueno si, pero no con el mapa. Y supongo yo que los nuevos magos no serán tan imbéciles de dejarse atrapar teniendo el mapa.

- No, yo no digo que sean unos ineptos-dijo Sirius- Yo simplemente digo, que como Lupin, aquí presente, será profesor sabrá claramente que tienen el mapa y los delatará, como buen y aburrido amante de las leyes que es.

- ¿Buen y aburrido amante de las leyes?-preguntó Remus incrédulo- Que tenga un mínimo de respeto, no quiere decir que vaya a fastidiarles las bromas a los alumnos. Quizas si es algo muy grave si, pero si no… creo que Hogwarts nos echará de menos.

- Así se habla-dijo James- Tenemos que planear como y donde lo dejamos.

Pero antes de hacer ningún plan, incluso antes de que pudiesen contestar a James, el elfo se apareció en la sala común y les informó que su habitación ya estaba lista, y podían volver a subir cuando quisiesen.

Subieron a la habitación con los corazones encogidos, pero no lo demostraron, su paso era decidido y sus cabezas miraban hacia adelante.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, vieron solo tres camas y tres armarios, junto a tres baúles. Ahora todo sería tres. Los muebles habían sido cambiados de sitio, para aprovechar el espacio que ocupaban la cama y el armario de Peter.

Intentaron continuar, no lamentarse, por lo que entraron y se dispusieron a continuar con lo que había comenzado en la sala común como una idea: borrar a Colagusano del mapa e idear un plan para "perder" el mapa.

Tonks, por su parte estaba concentrada en hacer que los demás se sintiesen bien, porque pensaba que todo era culpa suya, pero había mucho más. No solo se sentía mal por lo de Peter, porque a medida que pasaban los días Peter perdía protagonismo en su mente, y un hecho se acercaba sin poder detenerlo. Los días pasaban más rápido de lo normal, sin que pudiese hacer nada.

Para no pensar en ello, Tonks se había dedicado a buscar el fantasma de la Dama Gris, pero esta era astuta y siempre huía de ella, la cual solo la había podido ver de refilón y contadas veces. Por lo que la diadema seguía perdida. La pregunta era ¿por qué la quería un fantasma?

A parte de seguir a la Dama Gris, lo cual ocupaba gran parte del tiempo de Tonks, esta también se había centrado en las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix:

- Es importante retirar los cuerpos en la batalla-comentaba una integrante de la orden- De no ser así los mortífagos podrían quedarse con ellos, para su ejército de Inferis. Y fueron estos los que provocaron que perdiésemos la última batalla.

- No solo fueron los inferís-añadió un hombre con un gran bigote- Los hombres lobo fueron algo decisivo.

- Estoy trabajando en ello-dijo Dumbledore, y todos los cuchicheos cesaron- Supongo que en breve se nos unirá un hombre lobo.

Tonks levantó la mirada de la mesa y miró a Dumbledore, directamente a los ojos, preguntándole sin hablar. ¿Remus era ese hombre lobo?, Tonks estuvo por jurar que Dumbledore había dicho que si con la cabeza.

- No-murmuro Tonks- No…

- ¿Estás bien, niña?-preguntó Alastor Moody. Tonks asintió con la cabeza.

Remus no podía ser. Eso ya lo había vivido Tonks y no estaba preparada para volver a vivirlo, porque cada vez que se iba había la incertidumbre de no saber si iba a volver o como iba a volver. Una vez llegó más muerto que vivo y ese fue uno de los peores días de la vida de Tonks. No quería pasar por eso otra vez. No.

Y con lágrimas en los ojos se disculpó y salió de la reunión, dirigiéndose al baño. Una vez que cerró la puerta, dejó que algunas lágrimas corriesen por su cara antes de abrir el grifo y mojársela.

Porque aunque intentaban ser solo amigos. No lo eran. Ni ellos mismos eran capaces de poner nombre a lo que eran, pero eran más que amigos. Se amaban, pero a veces el amor no superaba todas las barreras, porque ambos tenían líneas que no podían cruzar. Eso se repetían, cuando se encontraban mirando al otro, cuando soñaban que eran algo más…

- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó una voz al otro lado de la puerta- ¿Quieres hablar?

- ¿Meadows?-preguntó Tonks sorprendida de que la bruja fuese ido tras ella.

- Si-dijo la chica- ¿Me abres? ¿O hablamos con la puerta en medio?

- Abro-dijo Tonks saliendo del baño.

- ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Dorcas, mientras abrazaba a Dora- ¿Por qué has salido así?

- No he tenido unos buenos días últimamente. He hecho algo malo, muy malo, pero lo que ha terminado de hundirme ha sido lo de Dumbledore. Estoy enamorada del hombre lobo al que quiere enviar a una misión más que suicida.

- Soy mortifaga, ¿te acuerdas, no?-preguntó Meadows- Se dé cosas malas, y solo puedo decirte que van a seguir contigo para siempre, pero que cada día será más fácil levantarse de la cama. Además, ¿Qué es eso tan malo? Y sobre el otro tema, estamos en guerra, no es tiempo seguro para nadie, lo siento. Me gustaría decirte que vais a tener un final feliz, pero eso sería mentirte, y no quiero engañarte.

- Sé que todo el mundo está en peligro, pero él me importa más que los demás-dijo Tonks sonriendo aun abrazada a Dorcas- Lo amó tanto.

- Al final todo se solucionará-dijo Meadows mirando a Tonks y sonriendo- Te tenemos a ti.

Y todo empeoraba aquel día, 30 de abril. Era lo único en que llevaba pensando Tonks desde que había comenzado el día, y diez horas más tarde, seguí sin dormir y pensando que era 30 de abril. Tonks pudo ver desde su cama, donde fingía dormir, como Mollie se despertaba y se metía en el baño, mientras que Lily había bajado hacia casi una hora.

Pasados seis minutos, los cuales Tonks contó mentalmente, desde que Mollie salió de la habitación, Lily entró dispuesta a levantar a Tonks para aprovechar aquel domingo, antes de volver a las clases el lunes.

- Dora-dijo Lily acercándose a la cama- Es hora de levantarse.

Tonks sopeso las posibilidades que tenia. Podía decir que estaba enferma y no salir de la cama, para no enfrentarse al mundo o podía ser valiente y salir. Prefirió mentir.

- Hola-dijo Tonks con voz cansada.

- Hay que levantarse-dijo Lily sonriendo- Black se muere de hambre, pero le hemos dicho de esperarte.

- No me encuentro bien-dijo Tonks-Id sin mí.

- ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Lily- ¿Vamos a la enfermería?

La verdad era que Lily llevaba días observando como la palidez de Dora aumentaba, junto a unas grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos apagados. Pero aquel día era más alarmante, ya que hacía poco Dora había cogido la costumbre de maquillarse, y Lily pensó, al principio que era por Remus, pero al ver como estaba realmente sin maquillaje, la joven se preguntaba que era realmente le ocurría a su amiga.

- No, no estoy tan mal, ya sabes cosas de mujeres-contestó Tonks restándole importancia al asunto- Algunos días me duele más que otros. Pero un día en la cama descansando y mañana estaré bien.

- Vale, pero si quieres algo, dímelo-dijo Lily- A mí me gusta que me mimen cuando estoy en esos días- Lily no estaba convencida de la respuesta, pero sabía que no serviría de nada preguntarle a Dora. Aunque quizás eran todo imaginaciones suyas, y en verdad solo tenía dolores menstruales.

- De acuerdo-dijo Tonks sonriendo- Se lo diré a James.

- No seas tonta-dijo Lily acercándose a la puerta- Y descansa.

Cuando Lily salió de la habitación, Tonks volvió a tumbarse en la cama y con las manos se tapó la cara, no podía seguir sonriendo, no ese día.

- Sirius, vamos a desayunar-dijo Lily mientras bajaba las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas.

- Son las mejores palabras que has dicho alguna vez-dijo Sirius saliendo contento hacia el Gran Comedor.

- ¿Y Dora?-preguntó Remus.

- No se encuentra bien, cosas de mujeres- los tres chicos pusieron mala cara- Podríamos cogerle algo y subírselo, no es bueno que no coma nada.

- Si, pero tú no subirás-dijo James cogiendo a Lily por la cintura- Me tienes que ayudar con pociones, ¿te acuerdas?

- Ahora se llama así-dijo Sirius- Pociones… Creo que yo también voy a necesitar ayuda en ese tema, quizás encuentre alguna voluntaria.

- Siempre estas igual Canuto-dijo James- Pero cuando decía pociones, quería decir pociones.

- Lunático, apóyame-dijo Sirius como un niño pequeño.

- Si dice que es pociones es pociones-contestó Remus- Aunque quizás solo sea al principio…

- Remus-se escandalizó Lily- No esperaba esto de ti…

- De alguna forma tenéis que hacer a Harry-dijo Sirius.

- Sabéis que es broma-dijo Remus sonriendo- Necesitamos reírnos, y más ahora.

- Tienes razón-dijeron Lily, Sirius y James a la vez.

Después de todo, eso era lo que necesitaban, reírse y sentir que solo eran adolescentes y no todo lo que les deparaba el futuro.

Tonks se centraba en contar los minutos que quedaban para que se acabase el día, porque aunque sabía que eso no era suficiente para que se acabase el dolor, también sabía que mañana dolería, si, pero menos.

- ¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó Remus al otro lado de la puerta.

El corazón de Tonks se aceleró solo con escuchar la voz de Remus. No quería verlo, no ese día.

- ¿Dora?-volvió a preguntar esta vez abriendo la puerta.

Tonks, aun sabiendo que era la opción cobarde, cerró los ojos, intentado parecer dormida. Remus se acercó a la cama de la chica y vio como descansaba, por lo que dejó la bandeja de comida en la mesita de noche y se sentó con cuidado en la cama, observando a Dora.

El pelo de Dora le cubría media cara, dejando solo ver un ojo, la nariz y media boca, que estaba entre abierta, dejando respirar a la chica. Tenía una mano fuera de las sabanas, encima del pecho que subía y bajaba en una respiración tranquila. Aunque Tonks creía que el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

Remus no pudo evitar pensar que no le importaría verla dormir todas las mañanas. Que Dora fuese lo primero que viese al despertarse y lo último antes de dormirse. Pero solo podían ser amigos. Él no podía permitirse estar con nadie, dijese lo que dijese Dora de su novia en el futuro.

La mano de Remus, se acercó a la cara de Dora y le retiró el cabello de la cara, acariciando la mejilla de la chica. Tonks que no podía aguantar seguir durmiendo, por miedo que se le escapase una sonrisa, como cuando era pequeña, abrió los ojos a poco a poco.

Y lo primero que vio fue los ojos de Remus, mucho más cerca de lo que había creído. Bajo un poco la mirada y vio los labios de Remus, estaba sonriendo. Y deseo besarlo, más que lo que lo deseaba normalmente.

- Hola-dijo Tonks reprimiendo su impulso- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Lily me dijo que no te encontrabas bien, y te subí algo de comer-le explicó Remus- ¿Cómo estas ahora?

- Igual-contestó Tonks.

- No es por ser entrometido, ni nada por el estilo-comenzó Remus- Pero la semana pasada también tuviste dolores femeninos. Y si esta vez es verdad, tendrías que ir a hablar con Madame Pomfrey y si es mentira, puedes contarme que te pasa.

- Si que me controlas-dijo Tonks sentándose.

- Me preocupo por ti-contestó Remus- Y no te controlo

- Si lo haces, Lupin-dijo Tonks riendo.

- No, no lo hago-dijo Remus, y comenzó hacerle cosquillas a Tonks, la cual se retorcía de risa.

- Para, para-chillaba Tonks.

- Dime lo que te pasa y paro.

- No puedo-dijo entrecortadamente por la risa Tonks.

- ¿Por qué?-preguntó Remus separándose de Dora- ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

- Nadie lo sabe-dijo Tonks cogiendo el Profeta que le había traído Remus junto al desayuno.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Tonks mirando el periódico y Remus pensando en que le pasaba a Dora.

- No puedo seguir así-dijo Remus y le apartó el periódico a Tonks, haciendo que dejase de ver una importante noticia, acerca de Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Así como?-preguntó Tonks.

- Quiero que confíes en mí, que puedas decirme cualquier cosa.

- Esto no es cualquier cosa-contestó Tonks tumbándose en la cama.

- Entonces con más razón quiero saberlo, necesito ayudarte-dijo Remus- No quiero verte triste.

- Tengo miedo-dijo Tonks tapándose la cara para que Remus no la viese llorar- Tengo miedo a que te enteres y me dejes.

-Te prometo que nunca haré eso-contestó Remus- Nada que puedas decirme me hará cambiar de idea.

- ¿Seguro?-preguntó Tonks entre sus manos.

- Si.

- En este mismo día, dentro de veinte años, nacerá mi hijo- "_nuestro hijo"_, pensó Tonks- Y ahora nunca más lo veré.

Remus se quedó helado, un hijo. Ese era el gran secreto de Dora, tenía un hijo de un hombre al que amaba. Sabía que él no podía competir con todo eso, pero era su amigo, por lo que olvido sus sentimientos hacia ella y la abrazó, dejando que ella llorase en su hombro.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?-le preguntó Remus pasados unos minutos, cuando Tonks se comenzó a calmar.

- Necesito hablar de ello-contestó Tonks- pero…

- No tienes que tener miedo-dijo Remus imaginándose las palabras de Dora.

Remus se tumbó en la cama, al lado de Tonks y esta se acomodó en su pecho, mirando hacia la pared de enfrente, evitando la mirada de Remus.

- Se llama Teddy-dijo Tonks en un susurro- Como mi padre. Él murió durante la guerra, era nacido de muggles y decidimos que era lo correcto. Es metamorfomago como yo. Tiene el pelo negro cuando esta con Harry, el hijo de James, que es su padrino. Y pelirrojo cuando esta con algún Weasley, que son amigos de la familia. Cuando está intranquilo, muestra su verdadero color de ojos, tiene los ojos de su padre… tus ojos, Remus.

Remus dejó de mover la mano sobre la espalda de Dora. Incluso dejó de respirar algunos segundos, a la vez que su corazón bombeaba más rápido de lo normal. Había dicho que tenía los ojos de su padre, que eran los suyos. En algún momento en el futuro iba a estar con Dora e iban a tener un hijo. Una parte de Remus se alegró, quiso chillar de alegría, iba a estar con una mujer preciosa y encantadora, e iban a tener un hijo. Pero otra parte de él, mucho más fuerte y poderosa, llena de miedo le decía que aquello no era lo correcto.

- ¿Remus?-preguntó Tonks mirándole, después de unos minutos de silencio- Sabia que no tenía que decírtelo, lo siento, lo siento tanto. Sé que no tendría que haberte dicho nada, lo sé…

- No pasa nada-dijo Remus con voz severa- Tengo que pensar.

Remus se levantó de la cama, depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Dora, casi de forma automática, y salió de la habitación. Dejando a una confundida y triste Dora en la cama.

Bajó de la habitación de las chicas con la cabeza llena de dudas, sin saber a dónde ir ni que pensar, por lo que salió simplemente a caminar por Hogwarts. Sus pies lo llevaron hasta los terrenos, aun sin saber que pensar, cuando vio a lo lejos a Lily y James, junto a unos amigos de la chica. Y con paso decidido se acercó a ellos.

- Hola-dijo Remus al grupo- ¿Puedo hablar un momento con James?

James asintió con la cabeza, besó a Lily y se disculpó con los demás y siguió a Remus, el cual camino varios metros en dirección al lago.

- ¿Qué pasa, Lunático?-preguntó James sonriendo.

- ¿Qué sentiste cuando supiste que vas a ser padre?

- Creo que lo primero que sentí fue miedo-contestó James- Miedo de ser un mal padre, pero después cuando me entere que Lily era la madre, supe que pasase lo que pasase estaríamos para aquel pequeño. Y ahora, y no te rías porque es cursi lo que voy a decir, él y Lily son la razón de mi vida, y sin ellos pierde sentido. Pero te conozco desde hace años, y sé que hablar de sentimientos no es lo nuestro, así que dime qué te pasa.

- Me he enterado de algo de mi futuro-contestó Remus, aun preocupado después de la respuesta de James.

- ¿Esto tiene que ver con un pequeño Lupin?—preguntó James intentando no sonreír. Quería realmente felicitar a su amigo y saltar de alegría, iba a ser tío, y seguramente aquel fuese su único sobrino, ya que no creía que Sirius estuviese por la labor. Pero la expresión de Remus reprimió toda alegría.

- ¿Tanto se nota?-preguntó Remus avergonzado.

- No es normal que hablemos de bebes. Y ahora, dime qué te pasa, o comenzaré a felicitarte y se lo diré a Lily, y no quiero imaginarme qué pasará cuando suceda eso-le amenazó amistosamente James, intentando pensar que Remus solo estaba en estado de shock por la sorpresa.

- No tienes que felicitarme, voy a condenar a un pobre niño y si hay la suerte, que lo dudo, que no sea como yo, estará mucho mejor sin un padre del que se avergonzará toda la vida.

- ¿Te estás escuchando?-preguntó James molesto y levantando sin querer el tono de voz- Yo creo que no. Vas a ser padre, vas a encontrar el amor de una mujer que seguro que es increíble y nadie se avergonzará de ti. Yo no lo hago, porque eres una de las mejores personas que conozco, aunque a veces eres un poco estúpido, como ahora.

- James, no lo entiendes-dijo Remus apretando los puños, blancos por la rabia y la impotencia.

- Explícamelo-dijo James con casi sin abrir la boca, con la mandíbula apretada. Si había alguna cosa que no entendía de Remus era aquello. Sabía que su vida no era fácil, pero ellos le habían demostrado que siempre estarían juntos, y cuando llegase el pequeño también lo estarían.

- Aquí en Hogwarts es sencillo, Dumbledore me protege, pero en la realidad, allí fuera los que son como yo están de parte de Quien-Tu-Sabes. Y aunque no fuese así, hay un gran número de leyes anti-hombres lobo. Nadie quiere a los hombres lobo.

- Nosotros estamos a tu lado porque eres tú, a mi me da igual que hacen los demás hombres lobo, él único que me preocupa eres tú. Y puedes marcar la diferencia, mira a Sirius, es un Black y está en Gryffindor. También sabemos que vas a luchar a nuestro lado y que serás profesor. Eso demuestra que te equivocas-dijo James, intentando sonar calmado y razonable, porque sabía que lo que menos que necesitaba Remus era alterarse. Remus nunca hablaba directamente de su problema, y en ese momento que lo hacia lo menos que necesitaba era que lo reprendiese por su actitud.

- No es tan sencillo-dijo Remus cansado de aquella conversación y arrepintiéndose de haberla empezado minutos atrás.

- Tú no quieres ver que es sencillo-dijo James pasando el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Remus- Quizás no es como robarle grageas a un niño, pero me tienes a mí, a Lily, a Sirius, a Dora y a la futura señora Lupin, que haremos que sea sencillo. Y lo olvidaba, al pequeño Harry.

- ¿Y si es como yo?-preguntó Remus- ¿Y si es como yo y al ser tan pequeño no aguanta la transformación?

Aquella pregunta reflejaba el peor temor de Remus, contagiar su problema a alguien. Porque cada vez que era luna llena cavia esa posibilidad, podía morder a alguien e infectarle, incluso matarle. Y le daba igual quien fuese, siempre le dolería, siempre le dolería condenar a alguien a lo mismo que el sufría.

Pero lo que ocupaba el pensamiento de Remus desde que Dora le dijo que iba a ser padre era que él fuese el culpable de un terrible destino para su pequeño. Porque sabía que había muchas otras cosas crueles en el mundo que podría soportar pero nunca que él fuese el culpable de la muerte de su hijo.

Remus estaba mirando la hierba, sin atreverse a mirar a James, aguantándose las lagrimas ante la perspectiva de contagiar a alguien tan inocente y querido.

- No sé lo que haría si le pasa algo por mi culpa-dijo Remus sin retener las lagrimas.

- No puedo asegurarte que no le transmitirás la licantropía-admitió James apretando a Remus contra él- Pero puedes preguntárselo a Dora, quizás ella conoció al pequeño Lupin y lo sepa. Y como te he dicho antes, pase lo que pase nos tendrás a nosotros y haremos que todo sea más sencillo.

- No puedo preguntarle a Dora-dijo Remus- Debe odiarme.

- Lunático, hoy no es tu día-dijo James dándole un suave golpe en el hombro, intentando relajar el ambiente- ¿Qué le pasa a Dora? Si os habéis peleado es normal, cuando Lily está en sus días, se vuelve insoportable. ¡Una vez me tiró un jarrón!

- No le pasa eso a Dora-explicó Remus sin poder evitar soltar una risilla - Dentro de veinte años, nacerá Teddy, mi hijo.

- Espera que me aclare, porque no veo la conexión-dijo James despeinándose- Dora no está en… sus días. Y dentro de veinte años nacerá el pequeño Lupin. Vale me rindo, ¿Cuál es la relación?

Pero antes de que Remus levantase la cabeza para mirar a James y contestarle, una conversación apareció en la mente de James, encajando todas las piezas: Estaba al lado de Lily, de noche en un aula y enfrente Dora les decía que había estado embarazada.

- Es de Dora-afirmó James y recordó algo más: _Él murió. Lo vi con mis propios ojos, Lily. No pude salvarlo, estaba solo a unos metros y Dolohov lo mató, lo mató-_ Remus, prométeme que nunca, pero nunca te enfrentaras a Dolohov.

- ¿Cómo lo sa…-comenzó a preguntar Remus, pero cambio de idea después de que James terminase de hablar- ¿Dolohov? ¿Eso a que viene?

Y como le había pasado a James, Remus pudo contestarse por sí mismo aquella pregunta. El marido de Dora, y lo más probable que el padre de su hijo había muerto en batalla. En ese momento Remus descubrió como iba a morir, asesinado por Dolohov.

James sonrió intentando darle fuerzas a Remus, el cual parecía que iba a caerse en cualquier momento.

- Vamos a cambiar eso, lo sabes, ¿no?-dijo James- Y felicidades, aunque sea lo que sea que le vayas echo a Dora tendrás que solucionarlo, pero después de decírselo a Lily. Y como te he dicho nos tienes a nosotros, así que nada de caras largas, ¡Vas a ser padre! Y ese niño, va a ser el niño más orgulloso de su padre del mundo.

- ¿Me vas a obligar a eso?-dijo Remus sonriendo, iba a ser padre y gracias a James parecía que todo era mejor que en un principio, porque iban a estar todos juntos- Supongo que Dora seguirá en la cama unos minutos más.

- Si-dijo James sonriendo junto a Remus y ambos caminaron hacia Lily- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que estamos cambiando las cosas? Me refiero a que tú has dejado una chica en la cama como Sirius, yo doy consejos como tú.

- James, eso…

- No, no, no. ¿Sabes qué significa eso? ¡Sirius querrá ligarse a Lily!-chilló James y corrió hacia su novia.

Remus lo siguió por detrás caminando con una sonrisa en la cara. Cuando llegó a donde estaba Lily y sus amigos, puedo escuchar como James le hacía prometer que hiciese lo que hiciese Sirius, nunca caería en sus redes.

- James, ¿A qué viene esto?-preguntó extrañada Lily, mientras que sus amigos se reían ante la situación.

- Tu solo prométemelo-suplicó James.

- Vale, pero aun no entiende a que viene-dijo Lily poco convencida de la cordura de su novio.

- A que Remus quiere decirte una cosa-dijo James levantando a Lily y apartándola un poco del grupo de gente.

- ¿Y qué quiere decirme Remus?-preguntó Lily a James.

- Quería decirte que… hoy estas… ¿preciosa?-dijo Remus nervioso.

- No, no era eso Remus-le dijo James- Tenia algo que ver con… ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah, Sí!, con un pequeño Lupin para que juegue con Harry.

- ¿Si?-preguntó Lily intentando sonar sorprendida, aunque no lo consiguió- Que bien Remus, felicidades.

- Gracias Lily-dijo Remus-Realmente pensé que ibas a ser más efusiva.

- Vale, vale lo he entendido- dijo Lily- ¡FELICIDADES!

Lily saltó hacia Remus, en lo que pretendía ser un abrazo, pero el licántropo, que no se lo esperaba, acabó tirado en el suelo con la chica encima dando pequeños votes de felicidad.

- ¿Mejor ahora?-preguntó Lily con una sonrisa inocente en la cara- Aunque no creo que juegue con Harry, se llevan bastante años, él y Teddy. Harry casi podría ser su padre.

- ¿Lily, o eres increíble en adivinación o ya lo sabías?-preguntó James.

- No hago adivinación-contestó Lily y volvió con sus amigos.

- Creo que todo el mundo sabe más cosas de mí, que yo mismo-contestó Remus levantándose del suelo y limpiándose la túnica- Debo ir a hablar con Dora.

- Si, es lo mejor-dijo James y se encaminó hacia Lily y sus amigos. Remus se puso en marcha, hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Tonks respiró profundamente y se tumbó en la cama después de ver a Remus salir por la puerta. No iba a llorar, sabía que aquello no era fácil para él, pero que volvería al final, como había hecho su Remus una vez. Aunque le dolía tanto como aquel día.

Intentó distraerse, por lo que volvió a coger el Profeta que había quedado olvidado y había acabado por resbalar y caerse al suelo. Tonks miró distraídamente las páginas, buscando el artículo que había comenzado a leer sobre un posible ataque a una familia muggle. Aunque sin un gran interés, realmente.

Cuando encontró la página, comenzó a leer el artículo, pero uno mucho más pequeño al final de la página capto su atención.

Oficiales del Ministerio de Magia registran la Mansión Malfoy

El pasado martes varios oficiales del Ministerio registraron la Mansión Malfoy, situada en Wiltshire. Los oficiales y algunos aurores, entre ellos Alastor Moody, registraron la mansión bajo la sospecha de encontrar objetos de artes oscuras, pero sin resultados.

El señor Malfoy y su familia se han mostrado indignados e insultados por el registro y añaden que el Ministerio tendría que compensarlos por invadir su privacidad. El Ministerio no ha dicho nada ante la propuesta.

Alastor había ido a registrar la mansión Malfoy, donde se suponía que había un horrocrux. Tonks no lo dudo y con esa idea en la mente se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

Sirius se había despedido de James y Lily con la escusa de pasar el domingo con alguna chica guapa, pero realmente llevaba toda la mañana bajo la capa de James en la puerta de la entrada de la sala de Slytherin, por donde había entrado Regulus después del desayuno.

Comenzaba a sentirse un poco estúpido, incluso bastante iluso, por estar esperando a su hermano durante horas, para después no ser capaz de decirle nada, porque ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué no fuese mortifago? Eso ya lo había intentado, quizás no con esas palabras, pero algo muy parecido cuando huyo de su casa. Y Regulus no hizo nada. ¿Qué iba a poder cambiar en ese instante?

Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse e irse a buscar a una chica de verdad, Regulus salió de su sala común.

Tonks corría por los pasillos con el Profeta en las manos. Solo paró de correr cuando vio la gárgola que cerraba el despacho de Dumbledore. Pero ni en un día como aquel, la torpeza de Tonks había desaparecido, por lo que en lugar de parar y quedarse de pie delante de la gárgola, se quedó solo con un pie en el suelo dando pequeños saltitos hasta encontrar la estabilidad.

La gárgola se reía de ella. _Genial._

Cuando Remus entró en la sala común, tropezó con la alfombra que estaba mal puesta. Cuando se recompuso, miró alrededor y para su suerte no había nadie, todo el mundo estaba disfrutando del domingo antes de las clases.

Remus no pudo evitar pensar, en si Teddy sería tan torpe como su madre, como Dora. Y antes de que se diese cuenta de que estaba pensando eso, una sonrisa apareció en su cara, sus manos temblaron y su corazón de aceleró. Iba a ser padre. Y en ese momento, pareció que había sido otra persona la que había tenido todas aquellas dudas, solo minutos atrás.

Pero toda felicidad desapareció cuando llegó a la habitación de las chicas, _¿Dónde estaba Dora?_

Tonks logró pasar a través de la gárgola hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, el cual con una sonrisa le dejó pasar y le ofreció asiento.

- ¿Encontró algo?-preguntó Tonks sin rodeos entregándole a Dumbledore el Profeta abierto por el artículo de la Mansión Malfoy- ¿_Lo _encontró?

Dumbledore no contestó enseguida, si no que se entretuvo leyendo el artículo, para después rebuscar en uno de sus cajones.

- Por lo que veo no se ha encontrado con la señorita Greene-comentó Dumbledore buscando aun en los cajones- La mande a buscarla para informarle, pero el Profeta, por una vez se adelantó.

Tonks no contestó, y Dumbledore no esperó ninguna respuesta. Pasados unos segundos sacó del cajón una pequeña libreta negra, bastante vieja aunque conservada bien. Por detrás ponía un nombre _Tom Sorvolo Ryddle. _Las hojas estaban en blanco.

- He de decir, que no se alegró mucho al descubrir que era yo quien escribía-comentó Dumbledore tranquilamente- Nunca fui su profesor preferido.

- No debió escribir-dijo Tonks- Así atrapó a Ginny para que abriese la cámara de los secretos.

- ¿La cámara de los secretos?-preguntó Dumbledore, pero después se puso totalmente serio- No diga nada. Acepte ayudarle a cambiar el futuro, aunque como sabe no era lo que yo quería, por lo que por favor, no comente nada del futuro.

- De acuerdo-dijo Tonks, sintiéndose mal por el tono empleado por Dumbledore, frio y duro.

- Cuando tengamos todos los horrocruxes lo destruiré utilizando fuego demoniaco-dijo Dumbledore- No me gusta la idea, pero después de unas lecturas-y señaló unos libros en su escritorio-creo que es lo mejor, pero solo lo haré una vez, cuando estén todos juntos.

La charla con Dumbledore se alargó un poco más, pero sin un tema fijo e interesante, por lo que llegó a su fin sin pena ni gloria.

Tonks decidió salir a los terrenos, esperando que el sol iluminase su pensamiento, dejando de sufrir por lo que había perdido, por Teddy. Pero antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras se encontró con Remus.

- Lo siento-dijo Remus, y se notaba que estaba apenado.

- No pasa nada-dijo Dora sonriendo.

Remus supo que no hacía falta que dijese nada mas, que todo ya estaba dicho con esas simples palabras, por lo que se acercó hasta Dora, pasó sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hasta él.

* * *

Y el capítulo 14 terminado. He estado medio ordenando los capítulos y he de decir que solo quedan 4, así que el 5 capítulo que suba a partir de este será totalmente nuevo. ¿Emocionados?

Recuerdo, ahora si, no habrá capítulo hasta el día 17-18.

Cambiios:

- Originalmente era parte del capítulo 22 y el capítulo 23.

- He cambiado un poco la conversación Tonks-Meadows

- Hay un párrafo nuevo, uno que no voy a decir cual es, porque es una pista sobre lo que va a pasar en el futuro del fic, así que adivinen!

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Nos leemos!


	16. Capítulo 15

Esta historia pertenece a Little Joanna 21, yo solo la adapto y continuo, ya que ella la abandonó. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mio.

* * *

Regulus comenzó a caminar sin esperar a nadie, y por primera vez Sirius lo veía solo. Sabía que ese era el momento oportuno, si lo dejaba escapar quizás no se repetiría.

Sirius siguió a Regulus durante unos minutos, intentando saber a dónde iba y maldiciéndose por no haber cogido el mapa, pero no tenía tiempo para ir a buscarlo. Salió de debajo de la capa cuando Regulus giró la esquina y corrió por un pasillo paralelo, esperando poder encontrarse con su hermano.

Cuando creyó que estaba cerca de donde se debía encontrar Regulus dejó de correr y comenzó a caminar, como si simplemente pasase por ahí, aunque en realidad estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. Las manos le sudaban y su corazón iba más rápido de lo normal, estaba casi seguro que lo podía escuchar.

Giró la esquina y vio de reojo como el joven de Slytherin giraba por un pasillo cercano. Sirius aceleró el paso y se encaminó detrás del chico. Pero cuando giró la esquina se dio cuenta de que no era Regulus, lo había perdido.

- ¿Siguiéndome, Black?-preguntó el Slytherin.

- Vi un rastro de grasa y me pregunté que lo producía-dijo Sirius con fingido interés- Pero debí suponer que solo tú puedes tener tanta grasa, Quejicus.

- Siempre tan gracioso-dijo irónicamente Snape.

- Lo sé-dijo Sirius- Pero nunca imagine que a ti también te parecía gracioso. Soy irresistible.

- Yo ya lo sospechaba, pero esto lo demuestra, eres bastante estúpido-dijo Snape- Era ironía, por si no te has dado cuenta. Y si no sabes que es se lo puedes preguntar al lobo que tienes como amigo, porque no creo que el estúpido de Potter sepa su significado.

- Uy, uy, uy-dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza- Tu madre, aparte de no enseñarte a lavarte, tampoco te enseñó que no se habla de los demás cuando no están presentes. Tendré que darte algunas clases.

- ¿Tu a mi?-preguntó Snape, mientras intentaba no perder los nervios ante la mención de su madre- ¿Qué me puede enseñar un estúpido Gryffindor?

- Quizás esto-dijo Sirius, a la vez que con un movimiento rápido sacaba su varita de la túnica y la dirigía hacia Snape-_Locomotor Mortis._

- _Protego_-chilló Snape y el maleficio de Sirius rebotó en un escudo invisible- Deberías probar algo más efectivo.

Sirius estaba cabreándose, odiaba admitirlo, pero quizás Snape era más bueno que él en los duelos. _La grasa le daba un poder sobrenatural_, pensó Sirius y se rió.

- La locura interna sale a flote- dijo Snape- _Mocomurciélago._

Sirius, que aun se reía no tuvo tiempo de protegerse mágicamente, por lo que lo esquivó dando un salto hacia la derecha, dejándolo con una rodilla en el suelo.

- ¿Te inclinas ante mi?-preguntó Snape- Ya era hora.

Snape volvió a levantar la varita, aprovechando la mala situación de su oponente, pero no llegó a lanzar ningún hechizo, porque por el final del pasillo entraba Horace Slughorn, profesor de Pociones y Jefe de Slytherin.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó, y se acercó, acelerando el paso. Snape pensó que su barriga le impedía correr.

- Snape, como usted ha podido ver, intentaba atacarme-dijo Sirius mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba la túnica.

- Eso no es cierto, Black-protestó Snape- Tu empezaste atacándome.

- Así que peleándose-dijo Slughorn- Ahora mismo me acompañan a mi despacho.

Y así se encaminaron Sirius y Snape detrás de Slughorn hacia el despacho del profesor. Cuando llegaron hizo pasar primero a Snape, que estuvo dentro cerca de diez minutos. Snape salió con cara de enfado y amargado, Sirius pensó que salió con la misma cara de siempre.

- Te toca, Black-fue lo único que dijo Snape al salir del despacho.

Sirius entró al despacho de Slughorn. El despacho estaba al lado de la clase de Pociones, en la mazmorra, por lo que era una estancia fría y bastante oscura. La pared de detrás del escritorio estaba llenos de antiguos alumnos famosos e importantes con los que se codeaba Slughorn y a la derecha había una estantería llena de diferentes ingredientes para pociones.

- Siéntese señor Black-dijo Slughorn terminando de rellenar lo que parecía una ficha de castigo- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con usted?

Sirius pensó varias respuestas, pero le iban a castigar, y prefiero ahorrárselas y tener un castigo más corto.

- Podría castigarlo-continuó hablando Slughorn- Los calderos necesitan una buena limpieza y creo que el señor Flich necesita también ayuda en la limpieza. Pero por esta vez no le castigaré.

-¿Qué?-preguntó incrédulo Sirius. Los profesores no perdonaban castigos así como así.

- He dicho que no le castigaré, pero me complacería mucho que asistiese a la reunión del Club de las Eminencias que se organiza como despedida del curso.

Sirius sabia que los profesores no perdonan los castigos, y esa era la prueba, castigo o aburrida charla del club de las babosas.

- Podrá llevar acompañante-dijo Slughorn viendo la cara de indecisión de Sirius- ¿Qué dice?

- Que estaré encantado de ir-dijo Sirius con un tono de voz aburrido. Una charla y una cena siempre serían mejor que un castigo.

- Pues ya puede irse- dijo Slughorn- Y no haga que me arrepienta de no castigarle.

Aquel mes de abril se acabó y llegó mayo sin que Sirius pudiese volver a encontrar una nueva situación en que poder hablar con Regulus. Y es que aquel mes Sirius no tuvo tiempo para nada. James, frenético ante el último partido de la temporada les hacia entrenar cuatro veces por semana. Mientras que Lily y Remus, estresados por los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. les obligaban a ir a la biblioteca, y si hacía falta a punta de varita. Y para no desaprovechar el tiempo Dora les obligaba a buscar la diadema que la rata de traidora de Peter había extraviado.

Sirius odiaba aquel mes de mayo.

Después del entrenamiento y una larga ducha Sirius pensó que podía ir a las cocinas a coger algo de comer, ya que su estomago rugía o que también podía ir a la sala común de Hufflepuff, donde había una chica bastante guapa con la que había tonteado horas atrás o podía volver a su sala común y no hacer nada. Pero simplemente comenzó a andar por los pasillos sin un rumbo fijo.

Llevaba cerca de cinco minutos caminando cuando vio como por el otro lado del pasillo Regulus salía de una clase. En otra situación ambos se fuesen ignorado, pero en aquel momento Sirius se dirigió hacia su hermano decidido, y, extrañamente, Regulus hizo lo mismo.

- Te estaba buscando-dijo Regulus cuando se encontraron hacia la mitad del pasillo.

- ¿Qué?-preguntó incrédulo Sirius.

- Madre me ha escrito-dijo Regulus y enseñó un trozo de papel- Padre a muerto.

Sirius se quedó en silencio y miró a su hermano. Regulus, unos centímetros más bajo que él, no demostraba ni tristeza, ni ninguna emoción por la muerte. Quizás tenían más en común de lo que parecía.

- ¿Y?-dijo Sirius.

Decir que no le había afectado seria mentir, porque cuando su hermano pronuncio aquellas palabras Sirius se sintió un poco más libre. Orión Black, el padre de Sirius y Regulus, era una persona fría y muy celosa de su intimidad. No tuvo, con ninguno de los dos hijos una relación propiamente de padre e hijo, sino más bien era como una figura autoritaria a la que era mejor evitar.

- Dumbledore nos deja ir mañana al entierro-prosiguió Regulus- Será en el panteón familiar.

- ¿Vas a ir?-preguntó Sirius dudando seriamente de la respuesta.

- Madre quiere que vaya-contestó Regulus. Sirius simplemente sonrió, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia- ¿Y tú?

- Realmente me lo estoy pensando-dijo Sirius- Si aparezco a Wallburga le dará un ataque al corazón y serán dos pájaros de un tiro, además de que me perdería clase.

- ¿Eso es lo que te importa?-preguntó Regulus incrédulo ante la poca sensibilidad de su hermano- Muere padre ¿y lo importante es que perderás clase?

- ¿A ti te ha importado? Has dicho que iras porque es lo que tu madre quiere-dijo Sirius dejando de sonreír- A ti tampoco te importa que Orión Black este muerto, simplemente se acostó con tu querida y loca madre, nunca fue un padre. Estamos mejor sin él.

Regulus no contestó, pero tampoco se movió de donde estaba. Sirius tenía razón, Orión Black nunca había desempeñado su papel como padre, solo había sido algo a lo que temer.

- Tomaré eso como que no te importa-dijo Sirius- Y sobre mañana… podríamos pasar el día juntos.

Regulus miró a Sirius directamente a los ojos, buscando porque su tono de voz había cambiado, porque había dejado de ser frio e irónico para pasar a ser un susurro nervioso. Sirius apartó la mirada, arrepintiéndose de lo que acaba de decir.

- Madre me enseñó a no acercarme a ti, a no parecerme a ti-dijo Regulus- pero nos parecemos demasiado para ignorarnos. Además, los profesores no se enfadaran si perdemos las clases de mañana, si estamos juntos soportando el dolor de la perdida.

Y con esas palabras Regulus dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo en dirección a su dormitorio. Sirius por su parte se quedó unos segundos más donde estaba, sin moverse. No podía creerse que después de semanas detrás de su hermano, finalmente iban a quedar, hablar. Y aunque no sabía que iba a decirle, aquello era mucho más de lo que tenían antes.

Sirius se encaminó hacia la sala común, pero hacia la mitad del camino volvió a encontrarse con gente, esta vez Remus y Dora, que paseaban cogidos de la mano, aunque Sirius sabía que estaban buscando la diadema. Y también sabía que Dora le mandaría a buscar la diadema, por lo que giró rápidamente la esquina, antes de que lo viesen y fue a las cocinas, realmente tenía mucha hambre.

Remus y Dora habían visto a Sirius, ya que este se había parado en medio del pasillo antes de salir corriendo hacia el otro corredor. Ambos se quedaron impactados por la reacción infantil y desmesurada de su amigo, pero resignados, continuaron caminando.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-preguntó Remus rompiendo el silencio. La verdad es que lo llevaba pensando días, pero no había estado seguro de atreverse, y aunque en aquel momento tampoco se sentía muy seguro, simplemente lo hizo.

- Claro que si-dijo Tonks sonriendo- ¿Por qué no ibas a poder?

- No lo sé-dijo Remus- Mis padres me regalaron por navidad un pensadero, y me preguntaba si podrías enseñarme algún recuerdo de Teddy.

- Por supuesto-dijo Tonks y apretó suavemente la mano de Remus- Ya verás es un niño increíble. Cuando me vine ya se ponía de pie, le faltaba tan poco para comenzar a andar.

A la mañana siguiente a la hora del desayuno en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo de Gryffindor se estaba desarrollando una pequeña discusión, nada extraño para aquella hora y aquel lugar.

- ¿Te quieres levantar de una vez Canuto?-preguntó James dulcemente, mientras que le quitaba las sabanas a Sirius- Levántate o asume las consecuencias.

- Cornamenta, estoy de luto por la muerte de mi padre, ¡déjame en paz!-exclamó Sirius buscando a tientas las sabanas para volver a taparse.

- Tanto tu como yo sabemos que solo quieres saltarte clases-dijo James sentándose encima de Sirius- Lo cual me parece muy injusto.

No es que James fuese insensible a la muerte, pero sabía que aquello solo había supuesto libertad para Sirius, y aunque se notaba que no estaba del todo bien, James no quería insistir, porque sabía que Sirius hablaría cuando quisiese, por eso se comportaba con la mayor normalidad posible.

- James bájate de ahí y deja a Sirius-dijo Remus saliendo del baño- Déjalo, por un día que falte no va a pasar nada.

- ¿Ves? Lunático me entiende-dijo entre las sabanas Sirius.

- Vale, vale-dijo James y se levantó- Pero después no vengas quejándote o pidiéndome los apuntes.

- No te preocupes se los pensaba pedir a Remus igualmente-contestó Sirius acomodándose mejor en la cama y cerrando los doseles, no sin antes sacarle la lengua a James.

- De nada-exclamó Remus irónicamente.

James y Remus terminaron de recoger el material necesario para las clases y salieron de la habitación hablando de unos deberes de transformaciones que James no había terminado y pensaba hacer en el desayuno.

Cuando la habitación volvió a quedarse en silencio, Sirius sacó la cabeza entre los doseles de la cama para comprobar que no había nadie. Se vistió sin mucho ánimo, y se arregló en menos de un cuarto de hora, un record contando que tardaba normalmente cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Cogió el mapa del merodeador y la capa, pensando que quizás les serian útil.

Antes de salir de la habitación miró el mapa para comprobar donde estaba Regulus. Estaba solo en un aula del sexto piso, ¿le estaba esperando?, Sirius no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta, pero se encaminó hacia esa aula.

Con cada paso que daba se arrepentía más de aquello, no sabía que decir, ni que hacer, pero sabía que era una oportunidad única y no habría ninguna más. Pensó, realmente, en darse la vuelta y volver a la cama, en Gryffindor, donde Regulus no podía entrar, pero algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que seguir caminando.

De camino al aula se encontró varias personas que le dieron su pésame, desde gente que no conocía, hasta personas con las que no se llevaba bien. Sirius sonrió amablemente a todas, desenado que se fuesen pronto y le dejasen caminar, porque sentía que por cada minuto que pasaba sin ir, el aula se alejaba.

Sirius se encontraba en la puerta del aula, que estaba totalmente cerrada, y donde Regulus seguía dentro, según el mapa. Alzó una mano y la puso en el picaporte, respiró hondo, varias veces y finalmente abrió la puerta.

El aula era bastante pequeña, una clase para unos diez alumnos, aunque en aquel momento era imposible dar clase, ya que todas las mesas y sillas estaban amontonadas en una esquina, exceptuando una silla, donde estaba Regulus sentado mirando por una ventana, desde donde se veían los invernaderos.

Cuando Sirius se acercó a Regulus, este no se giró, y continuó mirando a las chicas, entre ellas Lily, que iban entrando en los invernaderos. Una vez que entraron todas, Regulus habló:

- ¿Es tu amiga, no?-preguntó- La pelirroja.

- Si-contestó Sirius sin entender el porqué de esa pregunta.

- Es sangre sucia-no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

- No he venido para que insultes a mis amigos-dijo Sirius apretando los puños.

- Realmente has venido porque lo propusiste tú-dijo Regulus, mientras se giraba y miraba a Sirius- Sabia que me encontrarías.

Sirius no contestó. Era verdad, él había propuesto quedar, pero en ese momento no sabía que decir, ni que hacer. Y aunque nunca lo reconocería, Regulus le hacía sentirse por un lado vulnerable, porque le recordaba toda su horrible y dolorosa infancia, pero por otro lado, había una parte de él que solo deseaba proteger a su hermano pequeño.

- ¿Vas a decir algo?-preguntó Regulus- Realmente tengo cosas más constructivas que estar aquí.

- Antes has dicho que yo he venido porque lo propuse yo, pero ¿por qué has venido tu?-preguntó Sirius.

- Ya te lo dije, nos parecemos demasiado para ignorarnos-contestó Regulus encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a mirar a la ventana.

- Si nos pareciésemos tanto, no querías formar parte de su bando-dijo Sirius, sabiendo que Regulus lo entendería.

- Quizas tienes razón, si nos pareciésemos tanto, tu no querías formar parte de su bando-contestó Regulus- No lo entiendo.

- Quien no lo entiende soy yo-dijo Sirius en un tono bastante más alto de lo normal- Solo busca matar a gente para hacerse poderoso. Matan a gente inocente por ser diferentes a ellos.

- ¿Eso es lo que crees?-preguntó Regulus sonriendo irónicamente y volviendo a mirar a Sirius- Los de tu bando no se quedan cortos. Tú no vistes como llegó a casa en navidad nuestra prima Bellatrix.

- Tu defensa es decir que también atacamos-dijo Sirius- Claro que atacan. Si te atacan te defiendes. Perdón, olvidaba que era yo el que te defendía en casa, ¿Qué has hecho desde que no estoy yo?

Regulus miro a su hermano con una expresión entre odio y vergüenza, mientras apretaba los puños.

- Yo sé lo que te ha pasado-continuó hablando Sirius- Madre te ha lavado el cerebro. Le harías tan feliz si fueras un mortifago, su pequeño rey. Un verdadero Black. No como yo. ¿Verdad que eso es lo que ha pasado?, claro que padre, seguiría pensado que eres poca cosa, quizás has aprendido algo con algún cruciatus, ¿Te duele solo pensarlo?

Pero antes de que Sirius pudiese añadir algo más, y sin saber cómo, se encontraba contra la pared y con el labio sangrando. Regulus le había pegado y parecía furioso.

- Pegarme a mi no va a solucionar nada-dijo Sirius limpiándose con la manga la sangre del labio- Seguirás siendo poca cosa, solo una sombra mía. Es una lástima. Realmente padre tenía razón, eres tan poca cosa, siempre te tuve que defender. Tuviste una infancia agradable, porque yo te defendía. Por eso has venido, buscas que te defienda de ti mismo, porque sabes que acabaras como ellos.

Sirius no sabía porque decía eso, simplemente no podía parar de chillar y se alegró cuando un segundo puñetazo le dio de pleno en el estomago. Regulus continuó arremetiendo contra Sirius, mientras que este solo se defendía en algún momento puntual, dejando que la mayoría de golpes diesen en el blanco.

- ¿No piensas defenderte?-preguntó Regulus cansado, y desesperado de la situación- Quiero que te defiendas, quiero que me pegues. ¡Pégame!

Regulus que estaba delante de Sirius extendió los brazos hacia los lados, permitiendo así que el golpe fuese directo, pero Sirius no le pegó. No podía pegarle.

- Antes has dicho que si te atacan, te defiendes. Hazlo, atácame-chilló Regulus.

- No-contestó Sirius, mientras que en el lado derecho tenia pinchazos de dolor- Porque aun que madre diga que somos diferentes, aunque nuestros colores proclamen nuestra rivalidad, porque aunque el mundo entero sospeche que no nos llevamos bien, eso es mentira, eres mi hermano, y te conozco mucho mejor que tus amigos y sé que no eres como ellos. Tú no eres un asesino.

- No me conoces-dijo Regulus- Siempre te has creído superior, porque eras diferente, pero ser diferente no hace superior a la gente. Lo único que te pasa es que aunque quieras demostrar lo diferente que eres no puedes separarte completamente de tu pasado, por eso me quieres arrastrar contigo. Pero yo ya he escogido. Aun estas a tiempo de escoger bien.

Regulus se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta para salir del aula, pero en el último instante, con la mano puesta en el pomo, no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás.

- Se lo que piensas, pero como te he dicho tú no eres un asesino, y cuando te des cuenta estaré aquí-dijo Sirius apoyándose en la pared para no caerse.

Regulus no dijo nada y salió del aula, sin poder evitar pensar que Sirius no merecía aquellos golpes, y sabía que en parte tenía razón, él no fuese sido capaz de acabar con la vida de su hermano, como alguna vez había insinuado que haría su prima Bellatrix. Porque Sirius era demasiado importante para él.

A Regulus le entraron ganas de volver al aula, pedirle perdón a Sirius y acompañarlo a la enfermería, pero a veces el orgullo es demasiado fuerte.

Cuando Regulus salió del aula, Sirius se dejó caer al suelo, con la mano en el costado y respirando dificultosamente. Sabía que en el fondo se merecía los golpes por la gran boca que tenia y por no saber callar. Pero realmente esperaba que al final Regulus entrase en razón, aunque parecía, aun muy lejano.

Sirius se arrepentía de no haberle dicho la verdad. De no haberle dicho que realmente quien necesita a al otro, es él. Porque Sirius quería a su hermano por encima de cualquier convicción. Pero a veces el orgullo es demasiado fuerte.

Ser un merodeador implicaba saber un mínimo de curación, y Sirius se alegró por primera vez de saber esos hechizos. Como pudo se curó algunas heridas superficiales, dejó su labio intacto e hizo desaparecer los morados, pero no sabía qué hacer para el dolor del costado.

Le costaba respirar y sentía pinchazos por las costillas del lado derecho, no estaba seguro, pero quizás tenía alguna costilla rota, por lo que con gran trabajo se levantó del suelo y se encaminó, como pudo, hacia la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey no le regañó como otras veces, incluso no le preguntó cómo había acabado fracturándose dos costillas. Sirius supuso que no preguntó porque aun era muy reciente la muerte de Orión y no quería presionarlo.

Hasta media tarde Madame Pomfrey lo retuvo en la enfermería, pero poco antes de que le diese el alta, una lechuza entró por una ventana al despacho de la enfermera. Se levantó del escritorio, dejando un informe de lado y atendió a la lechuza. Llevaba un pequeño sobre dirigido a Sirius.

- Señor Black, le han enviado esto-dijo Madame Pomfrey acercándose a la cama de Sirius y dándole el sobre.

- Gracias.

Sirius dejó de lado las revistas de Quidditch que Madame Pomfrey le había dejado y cogió el sobre. No tenía remitente, por lo que curioso abrió la carta. Solo había dos palabras: _Lo siento. _Sin ninguna firma ni nada que identificase de quien era la carta, pero Sirius supo que era de Regulus.

Cuando no vieron a Sirius a la hora de comer, James les dijo que no se preocupasen y que lo dejasen, porque necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, y que lo más seguro es que cuando tuviese hambre se pasaría por las cocinas. Por lo que Remus, Lily y Tonks siguiendo el consejo de James, dejaron de dar vueltas al tema de Sirius.

Después de la comida Tonks se despidió del resto del grupo, ya que había una reunión de la Orden. Aquellas reuniones se le hacían tediosas y demasiado largas a Tonks. Aunque estaba contenta de que Dumbledore la dejase asistir a las reuniones, estando así al tanto de lo que pasaba fuera de Hogwarts, una parte de ella se sentía mal, solo pudiendo escuchar sin hacer nada, por lo que se alegró cuando la reunión finalizó.

Como todos los presentes salió de la habitación y comenzó a hablar con los integrantes. Conocía a parte de a Meadows, Alastor y a Dumbledore, a varios otros integrantes que al largo de las reuniones se habían presentado y con los que entabló conversación, antes de que se fuesen.

Cuando la gente comenzó a irse y Dumbledore despidió a todo el mundo, se dirigió hacia Tonks.

- ¿Preparada para volver?-preguntó Dumbledore una vez que estuvieron fuera de la casa a la vez que le tendía el brazo para una aparición conjunta.

Tonks asintió con la cabeza y se cogió al brazo del director para desaparecerse. Cuando los pies de Tonks volvieron a tocar el suelo de Hogsmeade se sintió segura y protegida, dándose cuenta que en aquel tiempo Hogwarts se había vuelto su hogar.

Tonks y Dumbledore caminaron en silencio de vuelta al castillo, y en el vestíbulo ambos se separaron. Tonks subió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, donde supuso que se encontrarían Remus, Lily y James.

Pero antes de entrar a la sala común se encontró con James y varios alumnos más que volvían del entrenamiento de Quidditch.

- ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?-preguntó Tonks- ¿Va a ganar Gryffindor?

- Claro que si-corearon algunos Gryffindors.

- Ravenclaw es un equipo fuerte y solo les sacamos cincuenta puntos-admitió James- pero… ¡Vamos a ganar!

Y entre vítores y exclamaciones de apoyo entraron James, Tonks y varios alumnos a la sala común.

- ¿Quidditch?-preguntó Lily sobre los vítores cuando James y Tonks se acercaron a donde estaba ella.

- Por supuesto, este es nuestro año-dijo James sonriendo- Me voy a duchar, ahora vuelvo.

James le dio un beso a Lily en la mejilla y subió por las escaleras de los chicos.

- ¿Me he perdido algo interesante en clase?- preguntó Tonks sentándose en una butaca al lado de Lily.

- Realmente, nada interesante-dijo Lily pasándole unos pergaminos a Tonks- Estamos repasando, pero por si quieres mirártelo… ¿Y tú qué tal?

- Por desgracia las cosas siguen igual fuera-dijo Tonks dejando de sonreír- Y sobre lo otro, solo hemos podido conseguir uno, y la diadema…

- No te preocupes la encontraremos-dijo Lily apretando la mano de Dora y sonriéndole.

- ¿Y Remus?

- Ha dicho algo como que le molestaban los de primero y que tenían que aprender a respetar las horas de estudio de los demás. Lógicamente no le han hecho caso, así que ha huido a su habitación-relató Lily- Realmente creo que está más estresado que yo con los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

- ¿De verdad?-preguntó Tonks sonriendo- Yo pensaba que solo tu podías llegar a esos grados de locura pre-examen.

- Que graciosa-dijo Lily dándole un golpe con los pergaminos en el brazo.

- ¿Subimos y molestamos a Remus?-preguntó Tonks sonriendo como una niña pequeña.

- Eres malvada.

- Se que tu también quieres.

Lily solo sonrió y comenzó a recoger los pergaminos y el libro que estaba leyendo, mientras que Tonks ya se encaminaba a la habitación de los chicos.

- ¡Hola!-chilló Tonks cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de los chicos

- ¿Pero qué haces?-preguntó James en calzoncillos.

- ¿Lo siento?-preguntó Tonks cerrando la puerta y preguntando desde fuera- No sabía que ibas a estar medio desnudo.

- He dicho que me iba a duchar-dijo James-déjame que termine de vestirme al menos, me ducharé después.

- ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Lily cuando vio a Dora que no entraba.

- He pillado a James medio desnudo-explicó Tonks- No ha sido algo agradable.

- ¡Eh!-protestó James- Que te he escuchado.

- Calla, y vístete.

- Ya está -dijo James, y Dora y Lily entraron a la habitación.

Lily se sentó en la cama de Sirius, ya que la cama de James estaba con la ropa sucia de Quidditch, y Tonks se sentó junto a Remus en la cama de este.

- ¿Cómo ha ido la reunión?-preguntó Remus

- Nada nuevo-dijo Tonks cansada de no poder hacer nada- Por desgracias hay más muertes y desapariciones. Y sobre los horrocruxes Dumbledore no me ha dicho nada, así que todo sigue como siempre.

- Es una mierda-expresó James.

- Tienes razón Cornamenta-dijo Remus- Por eso queremos cambiarlo.

- Y lo vamos a cambiar-dijo Lily sonriendo. Esas palabras casi se habían vuelto el lema del grupo.

- ¿No sabemos aun nada de Sirius?-preguntó Tonks.

- Nada-dijo James- Bueno, en realidad sabemos que se ha llevado la capa y el mapa. Por cierto Remus, tendríamos que hacer lo del mapa pronto.

- ¿Qué es lo del mapa?-preguntó Lily.

- Queremos dejarlo en Hogwarts, para las nuevas generaciones-dijo Remus sonriendo.

- Las nuevas generaciones se llaman Fred y George Weasley-dijo Tonks y no puedo evitar recordar con tristeza la muerte de Fred- Por lo que me han contado Harry y los chicos, ellos consiguieron el mapa.

- Nuestro sueño se hacen realidad-dijo James secándose unas lagrimas imaginarias- Lunático, hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida.

- Pensaba que era cuando comenzamos a salir-protestó Lily y se cruzó de brazos, mientras miraba con odio a James.

- Bueno, ese también-dijo James- Realmente, el día más feliz de mi vida será cuando me dejes un hijo, pelirroja.

Lily sonrió y se dispuso a hablar, pero Tonks habló antes.

- ¿Aun quieres ver a Teddy?-le pregunto a Remus- Tengo un recuerdo de Teddy con Harry, precioso.

- ¿Qué?-contestó Lily, sin dejar contestar a Remus- ¡Si, quiero verlo! - Si, podríamos verlo-dijo nervioso Remus, mientras que se dirigía a su baúl para sacar el pensadero.

Tonks se acercó al pensadero, y puso su varita en sus sienes, extrayendo así un fino hilo blanco, que introdujo en el pensadero.

- ¿Listos?

Uno a uno fueron introduciendo la cabeza en el pensadero, sintiendo una extraña sensación de caer al vacío, pero cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, de una forma suave, no sintieron ningún dolor.

- ¿Ya?-preguntó Tonks, cuando James, el último en entrar, cayó.

- Si.

Se encontraban en el recibidor de una casa. Había tres puertas, una de entrada, de un marrón oscuro que contrastaban con las blancas paredes. No había una gran decoración, ya que era un espacio bastante pequeño, pero contaba con un pequeño mueble donde había unas llaves, un espejo, un perchero de pared y un paragüero.

- Yo sé donde estamos-dijo James- Yo he estado aquí antes. Y vosotros también. ¿Te has dado cuenta, Lunático, que has estado en casa de tus suegros y no tenias ni idea de ello?- Remus decidió ignorar la pregunta.

- Es la casa de tus padres, ¿no?-preguntó Lily a Dora, esta solo asintió con la cabeza. Aunque no preguntó cuando habían estado todos en casa de su madre.

- Está a punto de llegar Harry-dijo Tonks señalando la puerta de entrada.

Y efectivamente, segundos después escucharon unos golpes. Lily buscó la mano de James y la apretó nerviosamente. Iba a ver a Harry y eso le provocaba un nivel tan alto de alegría y nerviosismo que tenía que controlarse por no chillar.

James le devolvió el apretón a Lily, porque aunque no se le notaba tanto, él también estaba nervioso, muy nervioso de ver a su pequeño. Pero sabía que tenía que mantenerse sereno y vigilar que Lily no hiciese alguna tontería, como dar un salto de alegría y hacerse daño.

Por las escaleras vieron bajar a una mujer entre unos cuarenta y unos cincuenta años que James identificó como Andrómeda Tonks y así se lo susurró a Lily en el oído. Pero esta no llegó a escucharlo porque estaba absorta mirando como la mujer se dirigía hacia la puerta y la abría.

_- Buenos días, señora Tonks-dijo Harry._

Lily se soltó de James y avanzó vacilante hacia Harry, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Tenía sus verdes ojos sobre los ojos verdes de Harry. Podía ver que tenía su edad, quizás un poco más por lo que le había contado Dora, y el pelo de James. El corazón de Lily se aceleró, y las lágrimas comenzaron a empañar su vista, pero ella no dejaba de mirar hacia donde estaba Harry, intentando retener en su mente la imagen de su hijo. El fruto del amor entre ella y James.

_- Buenos días-dijo Andrómeda- Pero no me llames señora Tonks. Puedes llamarme Andrómeda._

James no se dio cuenta en qué momento Lily soltó su mano, porque en aquel momento todo su mundo giraba alrededor de aquel chico que había entrado. Eran tan parecidos físicamente, que podía incluso llegar a pensar que tenía enfrente un espejo. Pero sus ojos eran diferentes tenía los ojos de Lily. Y se sintió orgulloso, por todo lo que sabía, por el hombre que se había convertido Harry, por ser un valiente Gryffindor, por ser él, simplemente. Y lloró sin importarle quien lo viese, porque aquel era su hijo y el de Lily.

_- Buenos días-dijo Ginny que entraba de la mano de Harry._

- Esa es Ginny-aclaró Tonks- la novia de Harry.

- Es pelirroja-dijo James sonriendo, aun con lagrimas en la cara- Parece ser que los Potter tenemos una predilección por las pelirrojas.

- Si, una maldición-dijo Remus sonriendo.

_- ¿Cómo está la familia?-preguntó Andrómeda a Ginny y los guió hacia la sala de estar._

_- Cada día mejor-contestó Ginny con una sonrisa, aunque era una sonrisa que reflejaba una inmensa tristeza. _

- Ginny perdió a su hermano en la guerra-dijo Tonks para que comprendiesen la tristeza de la chica. Y una lágrima cayó por su cara. Remus pasó el brazo por los hombros de Tonks.

- No se lo merecen-dijo Lily entrecortadamente, ya que seguía llorando- Han sido tan buenos con Harry por lo que me ha explicado Dora. Son tan buenos…

- Por desgracia las peores cosas les pasan a las mejores personas-dijo James acariciando el pelo de Lily.

_- Si necesitáis algo, podéis venir aquí siempre que queráis-dijo Andrómeda._

_- Casualmente habíamos venido por ese tema-dijo Harry- Solo que al revés, veníamos a ofreceros ayuda a vosotras. Sé que la guerra terminó hace varios meses, pero me ha sido imposible venir, pero a partir de ahora estaré aquí para lo que necesiten. Soy el padrino de Teddy y quiero estar aquí para él._

Lily sollozó más fuerte, estaba tan contenta y orgullosa de su bebe, del gran hombre en que se convertiría que solo podía llorar lágrimas de felicidad. James había dejado de llorar y sonreía ampliamente con los ojos fijos en Harry. Y Remus sentía como el corazón latía tan fuerte que se le podía salir del pecho, solo con la mención de Teddy.

- La guerra terminó en mayo, pero este recuerdo es de setiembre. Harry fue interrogado por aurores para saber todo lo que había pasado, después había ayudado a la reconstrucción de Hogwarts y se fugó algunos días con Ginny. Este recuerdo es nada más llegar de su viaje-explicó Tonks.

_- Dora y Remus hicieron bien en elegirte como padrino-dijo Andrómeda sosteniendo la mano de Harry- ¿Quieres ver a Teddy?_

_- Si-contestó Harry sonriendo. Ginny le apretó la mano, dándole confianza._

_- Seguidme-dijo Andrómeda poniéndose de pie- Están arriba, Teddy acababa de despertarse cuando habéis llegado. _

Lily y James siguieron automáticamente a Harry escaleras arriba, aun sin poder dejar de mirarlo. Remus siguió a Lily y a James, con el corazón en un puño, muerto de nervios por ver a Teddy.

Llegaron a una habitación pintada de azul claro y con muebles blancos. Una cuna blanca, una cómoda blanca, una mecedora blanca. Todo parecía tan acogedor, que sintieron que al entrar rompían algo mágico, un tipo de magia que no se explicaba en clase. Y en la mecedora estaba Dora, la del recuerdo, con un pequeño bulto entre sus manos.

Remus al contrario de lo que había hecho Lily, dio un paso hacia atrás, cuando se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba Teddy. Tenía miedo de ser una decepción para aquel niño, y aunque ya había pasado por eso antes, el miedo fue aquella vez mucho más real que las otras veces.

_- ¿Puedo cogerlo?-preguntó Harry._

_- ¿Sabes coger a un bebe, Potter?-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa burlona._

_- Teddy será el primer bebe que coja, en realidad-dijo Harry aun con los ojos clavados en el pequeño bulto- Pero prometo que no se me caerá._

_- Eso espero-dijo Tonks pasándole a Teddy- Quizas si te sientas estas más cómodo._

_- Así estoy bien-dijo Harry mirando a Teddy, y sintiendo como ahora todo parecía ir mejor._

_- Querida, vamos abajo-dijo Andrómeda a Ginny, ya que la situación parecía muy privada- ¿Vienes Nymphadora?_

_- Ahora voy-dijo Tonks apoyándose en la cómoda, mirando a Harry y Teddy._

- Remus, ven mira-dijo Lily, por detrás de Harry- Tiene tus ojos en este momento.

Lily fue hasta donde estaba Remus, en el marco de la puerta, y le cogió de la mano y lo condujo hasta quedar al lado de Harry y Teddy.

Remus se arrepintió de no ir antes de a ver a Teddy. Porque cuando lo vio sintió tal felicidad, que no fue capaz de describir que sentía realmente. Aquel pequeño bebe era suyo, era su hijo. Por el que lucharía para darle un mundo mejor, una razón por la que morir. Justo en ese momento Teddy estornudo, provocando que su pelo cambiase a verde, y después a azul. Y en ese momento Remus descubrió la belleza de los colores, porque todos los colores que podía imaginar estaban al alcance de Teddy.

No entendía como podía no haber querido estar con Teddy, no lo entendía cuando lo miraba, porque creía que fuese incapaz de dejar de mirarlo. Era algo casi mágico, Teddy parecía ser todo lo bueno que había en él. Y aquello le hacía estremecerse, Teddy parecía una luz en medio de lo que había sido su oscura vida. Remus levantó una mano intentando tocar al bebe, pero en medio del camino se dio cuenta que solo era un recuerdo, pero sabía que algún día podría cogerlo, porque Teddy tenía que existir, tenía que ser la luz en la oscuridad.

_- ¿Azul?-preguntó Harry al bebe- Vas a ser tan llamativo como tu madre-dijo Harry olvidándose de Tonks, solo concentrándose en el pequeño- Pero la verdad es que me da igual como seas Teddy, rubio, pelirrojo o con el pelo azul, no eres mi hijo, pero me siento tan orgulloso de ti, y lo único que te he visto hacer es estornudar, ¡Imagina cuando digas tu primera palabra o empieces a caminar! Seré el padrino más orgulloso de todos, aunque creo que ya lo soy. ¿Sabes qué? Prometo hacerte feliz y quererte siempre._

Lily y James no cabían en sí mismos de gozo de ver el gran hombre en que se convertiría su hijo a un no nato. Sonreían con sonrisas idénticas, llenas de sentimientos y deseos. Remus pensaba que Harry era la mejor elección como padrino, porque iba a darle todo lo que no podía darle él a Teddy, pero lo iba a cambiar y él podría estar junto su luz, junto a Teddy. Ambas Tonks lloraban, casi sin hacer ruido, una alegre porque sabía que Teddy iba a estar bien en manos de Harry y otra porque sabía que nunca más vería a Teddy.

Harry y Teddy comenzaron a desaparecer, al igual que los muebles, paredes, todo se estaba volviendo negro. El recuerdo había acabado.

- Ya esta-dijo Dora-el recuerdo acaba aquí.

Cuando volvieron a la habitación, vieron como la puerta del dormitorio se abría y entraba por ella Sirius.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó intentando sonar normal, mientras con la otra mano apretaba la nota de Regulus.

- Hemos visto a Harry y a Teddy-dijo Lily más alto de lo normal, producto de la alegría- Harry se parece tanto a James, pero tiene mis ojos. Es perfecto y, y…

- Pelirroja, tranquila-dijo Sirius riendo ante la reacción de Lily, alegrándose poder refugiarse en sus amigos.

- No puedo-dijo Lily- Quiero tenerlo ya entre mis brazos y poder besarlo, y cantarle, y…

- Te entiendo-dijo Sirius-pero deja de mirarme a mí y decir que quieres tener un hijo, que estas saliendo con James.

- Tonto-dijo Lily sonriendo- Y Teddy es tan pequeño, y cuando lo vimos tenía los ojos de Remus.

- Remus, creo que vamos hacer algo importante en la vida-dijo James, pasándole un brazo por los hombros al licántropo.

- Parece ser que si-dijo Remus sonriendo.

- No os preocupéis-dijo Sirius situándose entre James y Remus- estaré yo allí para malcriarles.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del castillo, concretamente en el despacho del director, Dumbledore se preparaba para volver por segunda vez a la vieja casa de los Gaunt, la cual había encontrado meses antes, después de investigar sobre Voldemort. Aunque había ido solo una vez, para estudiar el terreno, tenía que volver para recuperar el horrocrux.

Las palabras de la señorita Granger, aun retumbaban en su mente: _Un anillo, pero posee una maldición, creo recordar que no se podía tocar._ Tenía que buscar un anillo, y los recuerdos de Dumbledore volaron años atrás, cuando Voldemort solo era Tom Ryddle, ¿Quizás el anillo que llevó Tom algunos años en Hogwarts era el que buscaba? ¿Era el horrocrux?

Salir del castillo y aparecerse cerca de la casa no fue nada difícil, ya lo había hecho otras veces. Normalmente profesores, alumnos y pueblerinos de Hogsmeade cuando lo veían dirigirse hacia el pueblo pensaban que iba a tomarse algo y evadirse un poco de sus obligaciones, algo normal, sin conocer realmente las intenciones de esas escapadas.

Incluso, conociendo a Voldemort, superar las trampas mágicas fue bastante fácil, quizás la arrogancia de su pupilo, hizo que subestimase a las personas y pensase que nadie lo relacionaría con la familia Gaunt o que nadie se atrevería a llegar hasta ahí. Un gran error, si le preguntaban a Dumbledore.

Lo que realmente le costó, fue algo que también le había advertido la señorita Granger, _hay algo más, sobre el anillo, la piedra que lo conforma es una reliquia de la muerte. _Aquellas palabras fueron las que impidieron que fuese a buscar el horrocrux antes, prolongando así la búsqueda del horrocrux.

Porque las ideas que se tienen en la juventud suelen desaparecer, pero muy en el fondo aun laten débilmente. Aun recordaba intensamente sus ideas de de hacerse señor de la reliquias de la muerte. Las palabras de Gellert, por aquello entonces su amigo, sobre la supremacía, sobre que serian inmortales… _juntos._ Quizás fue el final lo que le sedujo ante la idea, pero ya no quería recordarlo. Recordaba las palabras de Gellert, como le había prometido el mundo, sin realmente darle nada, y como él había caído sin poder evitarlo. Habían pasado los años, la juventud se había quedado atrás hacia mucho tiempo.

Y aunque poseía una de las reliquias, la varita de sauco, había intentado eliminar la idea de conseguir las otras dos al largo de los años, pero en ese momento tenía una al alcance de la mano. Y todas las ideas que había intentado encerrar en lo más profundo de su mente, volvían. Podría volver a verla. Saber que no fue su varita la que le causo la muerte.

Pero había algo mucho mayor y bueno por lo que luchar, que el remordimiento de un viejo. Ya no quería el poder, solo quería vencer a Voldemort y devolver la paz a todas las personas buenas que luchaban para defender a sus personas queridas.

Cogió el anillo con un pañuelo hechizado para contener la maldición y se desapareció.

* * *

Después de una semanita aquí esta el capítulo 15! Sin mucho más que decir, así que hablemos de cambios!

- Originalmente era el capítulo 25, 26, y 27.

- He eliminado una búsqueda de la diadema, ya que solo eran realmente conversaciones banales.

- He añadido algún que otro párrafo para unir las tramas.

Nos leemos!


End file.
